Make a wish Fais un voeux la reprise
by nounours4
Summary: Traduction Harry a appris la prophétie et il ne croit pas qu'un étudiant puisse vaincre Voldemort. Il décide donc que s'il doit mourir, il va vivre avant.
1. Chapitre 1 à 5 Fais un voeux

Fais un voeu

Etant le troisième à reprendre la traduction de cette histoire, J'ai demandé l'autorisation aux deux précédents traducteurs et à l'auteur pour poursuivre la traduction. J'ai eu les accords de l'auteur et d'un des traducteur qui m'a conseillé de rassembler l'histoire en un seul morceau. Gidro n'a pas encore répondu mais s'il manifestait son désaccord, j'effacerai la partie qu'il à traduite et laisserait juste un lien vers sa traduction.

Les chapitres 1 à 18 ont été traduit par Gidro dont le liens suit ainsi que sa traduction.

www. fanfiction s/6448898/1/ (supprimer les espaces)

Les chapitres 19 à 29 ont été traduit par EldaThren dont le liens suit ainsi que sa traduction.

www. fanfiction s/8210459/1/ (supprimer les espaces)

Pour les 29 premiers chapitres, je n'ai fait qu'un copier coller, si ce n'est que j'ai relu et rattraper une ou deux coquilles qui avaient passé l'examen final.

Pour ces 29 chapitres, je les ai publié par 5 par facilité. A partir de là, la publication se fera une fois par semaine environ, mon fils traduisant un chapitre pendant que je traduit l'autre. Je relis l'ensemble au final afin qu'il n'y ait pas trop de dissension entre deux chapitres.

Le lien vers la fiction originale en Anglais de Rorschach's Blot:

www. fanfiction s/2318355/1/ (supprimer les espaces)

le lien vers la page de mon fils :

www. fanfiction u/2195231/Senju-Sowdowwen (supprimer les espaces)

Chapitre un à cinq reprise de la traduction de Gidro.

**Sommaire:** Traduction Harry a appris la prophétie et il ne croit pas qu'un étudiant puisse vaincre Voldemort. Il décide donc que s'il doit mourir, il va vivre avant.

.

**Chapitre 1: Au revoir**

.

Un calme oppressant s'installa dans la voiture pendant le début du trajet depuis la gare de King Cross.

« Laissez-moi ici. » Demanda calmement Harry, brisant le silence.

« Quoi ! » Tempêta Vernon, « qui tu es pour me dire quoi faire ? »

« Je vais vous offrir un choix simple. » Harry regarda froidement son oncle, « soit vous me laissez sortir de la voiture maintenant, soit je dirai à mes amis que vous m'avez maltraité, et que vous avez besoin d'une petite visite pour qu'on vous explique la courtoisie. »

« Très bien. » grogna Vernon avec colère, « mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'attendre. »

« Je n'y compte pas, » Harry descendit sur le trottoir en n'emportant que sa chouette, « ce que j'attends de toi, c'est que tu emmènes Dudley et tante Pétunia manger dehors, et que vous preniez votre temps pour rentrer à la maison. »

« Tu te prends pour qui pour me donner des ordres, garçon ? » Vernon commençait à perdre son calme.

« Tiens, » Harry tendit à son oncle un billet de cinquante, « amusez-vous. »

« Où as-tu eu ça garçon ? » Demanda Vernon, choqué.

« Au revoir oncle » Harry fit un signe de la main à ses proches stupéfiés, « je ne crois pas qu'on se reverra un jour. »

Les Dursley ne s'embêtèrent pas à répondre, choisissant de s'éloigner sans un regard en arrière.

Harry sourit tristement en les regardant partir, puis ouvrit la cage pour laisser sa chouette sortir.

« Apporte ça à Hermione ma belle » il attacha une petite note à sa patte, « et reste avec elle jusqu'à ce que je viennes te chercher. »

Après un hululement triste, Hedwige mordit affectueusement son oreille avant de partir pour délivrer le message de son maître.

Harry regarda jusqu'à ce que sa chouette bien aimée soit hors de vue puis se détourna et reprit le chemin du monde magique.

Prenant une grande respiration avant d'entrer dans le Chaudron Baveur, Harry ouvrit la porte et marcha rapidement jusqu'à l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.

Il s'arrêta une seconde devant le mur de briques, craignant d'entendre quelqu'un crier « le-garçon-qui-a-survécu » dès l'ouverture, chose qui détruirait ses chances d'avoir un été agréable.

Après de longs moments de silence, il pointa les briques dans le bon ordre et marcha à travers l'entrée du monde magique.

Se pressant jusqu'à Gringotts, il alla immédiatement au guichet libre le plus proche « oui ? » le gobelin baissa les yeux sur lui.

« J'ai besoin d'un moyen d'accéder à mon compte en étant à l'étranger » répondit Harry rapidement, « et j'aurai besoin d'obtenir de la monnaie moldue également. »

« Clef » demanda le gobelin, attrapant celle qu'il tendait, « un moment s'il vous plait. »

Le gobelin fouilla pendant plusieurs minutes dans un petit coffre sur son bureau avant d'en tirer une petite bourse, « cette bourse prélèvera l'argent directement sur votre compte et si vous tapez trois fois dessus avec votre baguette, elle se changera en mallette moldue où vous pourrez récupérer l'argent correspondant. Ce sera tout ? »

« J'ai aussi besoin que toutes mes transactions restent privées » ses traits se durcirent, « je ne veux personne au courant d'aucun de mes achats. »

« Bien sûr que non » le gobelin semblait légèrement offensé, « nous sommes très fiers de notre confidentialité. »

« Bien » acquiesça Harry, satisfait, « autrement j'aurai été forcé de fermer mon compte et d'annoncer à la Gazette que je n'ai plus confiance en Gringotts pour gérer ma fortune. »

« Je vois » le gobelin fronça les sourcils, « soyez assuré que personne hormis vous ne recevra d'informations concernant votre compte. »

« Merci » Harry hocha la tête, « à moins que vous ne vouliez me parler de quelque chose, je dois partir. »

« Non Mr Potter » le visage du gobelin semblait avoir été taillé dans la pierre, « je pense que nous n'avons rien d'autre à nous dire. »

Réprimant un sourire, Harry se dirigea lentement vers la sortie, espérant que ses plans pour avoir un bel été marcheraient, pour la première fois.

Après Gringotts, Harry prit la direction de _'Ye Olde Travel Shoppe'_, un petit magasin spécialisé pour les gens voulant passer un peu de temps à l'étranger.

Harry entendit une petite sonnerie alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, et il jeta un coup d'œil pour repérer le vendeur.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? » un vieil homme s'approcha, « vous avez prévu d'aller à l'étranger n'est-ce pas ? »

« Peut-être » Harry haussa les épaules, « je vais me laisser dériver et voir où j'atterri ? »

« Ah » l'homme fit un sourire compréhensif, « tout juste diplômé d'une des écoles magiques et maintenant vous voulez vous recentrer. »

« Quelque chose comme ça. » Acquiesça Harry avec un sourire triste.

« Alors j'ai pile ce qu'il vous faut » répondit le vieil homme avec enthousiasme, « mon kit ultime du routard, tout ce dont un jeune homme pourrait avoir besoin, un grand sac en cuir multi compartiments, enchanté pour être aussi léger qu'une plume et pour supporter plusieurs fois sa capacité normale. »

« Vraiment ? » Harry commençait à être intéressé, « quoi d'autre ? »

« C'est fournit avec une cuisinière et la batterie de cuisine, une tente, sac de couchage et bien plus » le vendeur était lancé, « tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour voyager des tropiques au sommet de l'Everest, ce kit l'a. »

« Wow » Harry était légèrement impressionné, « qu'est-ce que vous recommanderiez d'autre pour quelqu'un qui voyage au hasard ? »

« Quelques petites choses monsieur, le kit contient l'essentiel mais il y a quelques objets que je vous recommande pour vous rendre la vie plus agréable » le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil à la tenue débraillée d'Harry, « vous aurez besoin de nouveaux vêtements, quelque chose pour vous aider avec les langues étrangères, et ça pourrait être une bonne idée d'avoir un guide avec vous également. »

« Ok » Harry haussa les épaules, « donnez-moi le meilleur de ce que vous recommandez, mais soyez rapide, je veux quitter le pays aussi vite que possible. »

« Pas de problèmes petit, » le vendeur posa divers objets sur la table, « ces lunettes s'ajusteront à votre vue, et parmi beaucoup de choses, elles vous permettront de lire n'importe quelle langue. Ce cercle en argent se met dans l'oreille et traduira n'importe quelle langue que vous entendrez en anglais, et cet anneau va à la main que vous utilisez pour écrire, il vous permettra d'écrire dans n'importe quelle langue. Et pour finir, cette petite barre en argent va rentrer dans votre langue et vous faire parler dans la langue nécessaire, avec le temps et suffisamment d'utilisations, vous connaîtrez les langues que vous utilisez. »

« Wow, » s'exclama Harry, impressionné par les objets, « quoi d'autre ? »

« Ce livre, » l'homme pointa un livre titré _Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir en voyageant à travers le monde_, « est rempli d'informations utiles et… je vous conseille de bien lire les avertissements au début, concernant la magie pour les sorciers de premier cycle, avant de faire quoique ce soit. Il y a aussi tout un ensemble de vêtements qui se changeront d'eux-mêmes selon les conditions climatiques, avec des enchantements autonettoyant, auto-réparant, et vous pourrez changer les couleurs et le style d'une simple pensée. »

« Il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerai trouver, » Harry se mordit la lèvre, « je me demandais si vous auriez un objet permettant de… se fondre dans la masse ? »

« On veut être immergé dans d'autre cultures hein ? » le propriétaire hocha la tête, « j'ai justement ce qu'il faut, ce bracelet créer un puissant sortilège _ne me remarque pas_ autour de vous qui vous aidera à rester discret, à moins que vous ne fassiez quelque chose d'agressif ou de très étrange qui attirerait l'attention. »

« Merci, » Harry fit un sourire soulagé, « savez-vous où je peux trouver un portauloin qui m'emmènera jusqu'au continent ? »

« Rangez tout dans votre sac et j'en aurai un de prêt en un clin d'œil. »

« Merci. »

« Et voilà garçon, » l'homme tendit une petite pierre à Harry.

« Merci, combien je vous dois ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça Harry, » l'homme sourit devant l'air choqué d'Harry, « considère ça comme un remerciement pour veiller sur nous, et un désolé pour avoir cru les pires choses sur toi, c'est intraçable et il te mènera en Hollande dans… » Harry disparu, « maintenant. J'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches petit. »

""""""""""""

Un vacarme infernal éclata devant le numéro 4 de Privet Drive quand les Dursley arrivèrent sans Harry.

En quelques minutes, Albus Dumbledore était arrivé avec plusieurs membres de l'Ordre du Phénix pour commencer l'enquête.

« Les Dursley disent qu'Harry leur a demandé de le déposer dans Londres professeur, » reporta un des membres de l'Ordre au Directeur, « ils disent qu'Harry ne voulait pas rester avec eux et qu'il a décidé de partir. »

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose qui appartenait à Harry dans leur voiture, » Remus Lupin brandissait un petit papier, « il y a l'odeur d'Harry partout dessus. »

« Merci Remus, » le Directeur attrapa le papier, « je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille parler avec les amis d'Harry, ils savent sûrement où le trouver. »

Le directeur apparu devant une maison d'une petite banlieue riche et sonna, « Bonjour ? » Une femme répondit à la porte, « que puis-je pour vous ? »

« Salutations, » Dumbledore sourit, « je suis le directeur de l'école d'Hermione et je me demandais s'il était possible de lui parler. »

« Bien sûr, » elle hocha la tête, « Vous voulez entrer ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

« Professeur Dumbledore, » salua une jeune femme du haut des escaliers, « Je suis contente que vous ayez eu ma lettre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt. »

« J'ai bien peur de n'avoir reçu aucune lettre Miss Granger, » Dumbledore lui sourit gentiment, « quel était le problème ? »

« J'ai reçu une lettre étrange venant d'Harry et j'ai pensé que vous devriez être au courant, » la jeune sorcière semblait inquiète, « et j'espérais que vous pourriez vérifier que tout va bien pour lui. »

« Malheureusement, j'apporte des mauvaises nouvelles, » Dumbledore prit sa respiration, « Harry s'est fait déposer par son oncle quelque part dans Londres, et il a disparu depuis plusieurs heures. »

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il a été capturé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Sois tranquille, je n'ai aucune information qui pourrait me laisser croire une chose pareille, » le Directeur fouilla dans sa robe et sortit le papier trouvé par Remus Lupin, « je crains que le seul indice que nous ayons soit cette brochure trouvée dans la voiture de sa famille. »

« Puis-je voir ça professeur ? » Hermione attrapa le prospectus, « ça ressemble à ce que distribuent quelques associations présentes dans la partie moldue de King Cross. »

« Pourquoi Harry aurait gardé ça selon vous ? »

« Et bien, cette œuvre en particulier aide les enfant mourants à… oh non. » La jeune sorcière pâlit, « Harry pense qu'il va mourir. »

« Que voulez-vous dire Miss Granger ? » Demanda le Directeur, « Qu'est-ce qui vous amène à cette conclusion ? »

« Ca appartient à la fondation _Fais un Vœu_, ils travaillent pour apporter de la joie aux enfants très malades, » Hermione brandit le papier, « Harry a du apprendre quelque chose qui le pousse à croire qu'il n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. »

« Je vois, » les épaules du Directeur s'affaissèrent, « c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas retourné à Privet Drive ? »

« Il veut profiter au maximum du temps qu'il lui reste, » Hermione retenait ses larmes, « pas le passer avec des gens qu'il déteste. »

« Merci, vous m'avez été d'une grande aide, » le Directeur lui fit un sourire triste et disparu dans un pop discret.

Après le départ de Dumbledore, Hermione remonta dans sa chambre pour relire la petite note envoyée avec Hedwige, la serrant contre elle alors qu'elle laissait ses larmes couler, espérant que son meilleur ami rentre sain et sauf.

_Hermione, _

_S'il te plait, occupe-toi d'Hedwige je veux vivre avant de mourir. _

_Harry _

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

.

**Chapitre 2: L'aventure commence**

.

Dès le voyage terminé, la main d'Harry se dirigea vers sa baguette.

« Bienvenue à Amsterdam petit, » salua un homme dans un drôle d'uniforme en lui souriant.

Eloignant lentement la main de sa baguette, Harry jeta un coup d'œil et vit un homme blond en uniforme, « bonjour. »

« Papiers ? » L'homme tendit une main.

« Hum, un instant, » répondit Harry alors qu'il cherchait quoi faire, « je sais que je les ai quelque part. »

« Prenez votre temps, » le comportement de l'homme devint d'un coup plus froid alors qu'il regardait Harry avec suspicion.

« Une seconde, » Harry fouilla dans son nouveau sac, essayant de trouver une solution pour que ses vacances ne se terminent pas avant d'avoir commencé, et rapidement, ses doigts tombèrent sur un petit livret en cuir. Sortant l'objet, Harry le regarda bêtement, se demandant ce que c'était.

« Merci monsieur, » l'homme prit le petit carnet des mains d'Harry avec prudence et commença à l'examiner, « oh, je suis désolé Mr. Black, je n'avais pas réalisé que votre comportement était étrange à cause de la gêne, et pas pour une autre raison. »

« Oui, je… » Répondit Harry avec éloquence.

« Ne dites rien, » l'homme tamponna plusieurs pages dans le livret, « je comprends ce que c'est d'avoir un prénom étrange et personne n'a besoin de connaître plus que votre nom de famille. »

« Merci, » Harry récupéra son passeport et résista à l'envie de poser des questions, « vous ne connaîtriez pas un bon endroit pour passer la nuit par hasard ? »

« A gauche en sortant, environ deux pâtés de maison, vous ne pouvez pas le rater. »

« Merci, » salua Harry, « et bonne journée. »

« Vous aussi Mr Black, » l'agent des douanes lui fit un dernier sourire avant qu'il ne franchisse les portes.

Dès qu'il fut hors de vue du douanier, Harry ressortit le carnet maintenant identifié comme étant son passeport et l'ouvrit pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'attention de l'homme. Après plusieurs secondes d'examen, il trouva la réponse à la ligne prénom.

D'après le papier il s'appelait « Padamus le Sombre Nommé Black », apparemment le vendeur le connaissait bien, et il avait un étrange sens de l'humour.

Harry mit cinq minutes pour trouver l'hôtel et se prendre une chambre. Il marcha jusqu'à son lit, bien décidé à faire une petite sieste avant d'aller explorer le monde extérieur.

Il se rappela alors le conseil du vendeur qui lui avait dit de lire la première page du guide. Sortant le livre, il alla jusqu'à l'avertissement et commença à lire.

_Avertissement pour les parents ayant des enfants scolarisés : _

_Peu de gens savent que les sorts de surveillance placés par divers gouvernements sur les baguettes des sorciers de premier cycle ne sont efficaces que dans le pays d'origine. Cela signifie que si le sort a été placé en Angleterre, votre enfant pourra faire de la magie dans n'importe quel autre pays sans crainte d'être détecté. Ce problème est aggravé par l'existence du charme Ignotus qui peut être utilisé pour briser le sort de surveillance placé sur une baguette. Ce problème n'est pas insurmontable tant que votre enfant n'apprend pas à utiliser le charme Dolus il vous suffit de tester la baguette de votre enfant avec différents sorts de détection pour vous assurer qu'il n'a pas enlevé le sort de surveillance. Cependant, si votre enfant a utilisé le charme Dolus sur sa baguette après l'Ignotus, il n'y a aucun moyen connu pour vérifier la présence du sort de surveillance requis par le Ministère, car le Dolus produira un faux positif et empêchera la pose de tout nouveau sort de surveillance. _

_Pour information uniquement, les mouvements de baguettes et les incantations correctes pour l'Ignotus et le Dolus sont fournis plus bas. Vous remarquerez aussi que chaque début de section sur un pays contient une liste des sorts restreints et illégaux, ainsi qu'une liste de sorts utiles, une fois encore simplement pour information. _

Harry sourit en comprenant pourquoi le vendeur avait insisté pour qu'il lise le début du livre avant de faire quoi que ce soit ; même pas un jour de vacances et les choses commençaient déjà à s'améliorer.

Après avoir remis le livre dans le sac, Harry s'étira sur le lit et s'installa pour quelques heures de repos. Après tout, même un asocial comme lui ayant grandi dans un placard savait qu'il valait mieux d'explorer Amsterdam la nuit.

Dans le Quartier Rouge, Harry se retrouva submergé par des sons, des odeurs, les lumières et des gens.

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'une des vitrines, Harry apprit plus sur l'anatomie humaine qu'en un cours qu'ils avaient eu à l'école et sa promenade de vingt minutes lui apprit plus sur le monde que toutes ses précédentes années réunies.

Les joues rouges et la tête pleine de nouvelles découvertes Harry se replia à toute vitesse vers la sécurité relative de sa chambre d'hôtel, décidant qu'il serait peut-être mieux d'explorer durant la journée et de lever le pied concernant la vie nocturne.

Réveillé tôt le lendemain matin, Harry s'habilla et descendit dans le hall de l'hôtel.

« Bonjour, » il salua deux voyageuses suédoises.

« Bonjour, » les suédoises semblaient amusées par son air perdu, « première fois à Amsterdam ? »

« Oui, tout est si… »

« Oui, ça peut être un peu étouffant. » Acquiesça la suédoise sexy numéro deux, « on est venues ici plusieurs fois et on ressent encore la même chose parfois. »

« Si vous êtes venues ici plusieurs fois, que me conseillez-vous de faire ? » Demanda Harry au plantureux duo.

« Pourquoi tu n'irais pas jusqu'à un des coffee shop acheter quelques brownies ? » Suggéra la suédoise sexy numéro un en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

« Merci, » dit Harry en souriant largement, « Je vais le faire tout de suite. »

Saluant ses deux nouvelles amies, Harry avança le long de la rue jusqu'à un de ces infâmes coffee shop d'Amsterdam.

« Bonjour, » salua le barman, « que puis-je pour vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Des amies m'ont conseillé d'essayer quelques uns de vos brownies. »

« Très bien, » nota joyeusement le barman, « quelque chose à boire ? »

« Je peux avoir une tasse de thé et du lait ? » le barman hocha la tête et Harry continua. « Mettez le lait dans le thé mais ne remuez pas. »

« Asseyez-vous et j'apporte tout ça. »

Harry hocha la tête et trouva un siège à une des tables dans un coin.

Après quelques temps, le barman revint avec un plateau contenant une grande tasse de thé et une assiette remplie de brownies.

« Fais-toi plaisir. » L'homme lui fit un sourire entendu avant de retourner à sa place derrière le comptoir.

En mordant dans la pâtisserie, Harry ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si bon, chocolaté avec une touche de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Harry sentit un calme étrange s'emparer de son corps en sirotant son thé d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi détendu, il se sentait comme une personne normale, comme si ses problèmes n'avaient maintenant plus d'importance.

Après quelques heures, et plusieurs tasses de thé, Harry se remit sur pied et sortit du coffee shop bien décidé à trouver de la nourriture dans le restaurant de l'autre côté de l'avenue.

A peine avait-il trouvé une table que sa journée paisible fut brisée par le bruit de quatre transplanages.

S'imaginant que l'Ordre l'avait retrouvé et que ses vacances étaient fichues, Harry regarda par la fenêtre et se figea en ne voyant aucun membre de l'Ordre dans la rue, mais plutôt quatre silhouettes vêtues de robes noires, et portant des masques blancs.

Harry fut debout en un instant et à mi chemin vers la cuisine avant même que les autres clients n'aient le temps de cligner des yeux.

« Vous n'auriez pas un peu d'huile de cuisson ? » Harry attrapa le cuisiner perplexe par le col de sa chemise.

« Juste ici, » le cuisinier fixait l'homme apparemment dérangé sans trop paniquer, « tu trouveras toute l'huile que tu veux. »

Attrapant deux grosses bouteilles, Harry retourna dans le restaurant et s'approcha du groupe de mages noirs.

« On sait que t'es là Potter, » cria l'un des types masqués, « sors et aucun de ses moldus ne sera blessé. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry lança les deux bouteilles en direction du groupe et les frappa avec un sort de découpe.

« Il est là, attrapez le, » cria celui qui semblait être le chef des Mangemorts après avoir repéré la source du sort lancé.

Les mangemorts s'élancèrent en réponse à l'ordre du chef, uniquement pour glisser dans la flaque d'huile qu'Harry venait de répandre dans la rue.

Harry réduisit ensuite leur nombre avec plusieurs Reducto et en quelques secondes il n'y avait plus le moindre mangemort debout.

Après avoir récupéré leurs baguettes, il s'approcha des corps allongés avec prudence, répondant à chaque mouvement par des Stupéfix bien placés.

Harry avança jusqu'au chef du groupe et retira son masque.

« Enervate, » Harry lui fit un sourire mauvais, « qu'est-ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ? »

« Je ne dirai rien, » grogna le mangemort pour le défier, « je connais mes droits et tu ne peux pas m'obliger à parler. »

« Ca n'est pas totalement vrai, » Harry fit un sourire narquois, « tu vois, je ne travaille pour aucun gouvernement. »

« Et alors ? »

« Alors d'ici l'arrivée des hommes du ministère Hollandais, je peux jouer avec toi tant que je veux. »

« Tu… tu ne ferai pas ça, » répondit nerveusement le mangemort « tu es dans le camp des gentils. »

« Non, » contredit Harry, « je suis juste un gars en vacances, maintenant est-ce que tu veux voir combien d'os je peux briser avant de te livrer aux autorités, ou tu préfères causer ? »

« Nous sommes venus capturer Harry Potter. »

« Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? »

« Un des servants du maître a placé un sort de traçage sur le garçon à Poudlard, pour essayer de découvrir où il vit pendant les grandes vacances, je suppose que son directeur amoureux des moldus n'a pas jugé bon de surveiller son enfant prodige. »

« Stupéfix, » Harry jeta un regard plein de dégoût au mangemort, apparemment Tom avait recruté heureusement il n'avait pas réussi à trouver des personnes compétentes.

« Staatstovenaar ( les aurors néerlandais ) , restez où vous êtes, » plusieurs sorciers en uniforme approchaient, « posez lentement votre baguette à terre et levez les mains. »

« Je préfèrerai éviter de déposer ma baguette pas terre, » Harry fit attention à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque, « un de ces idiots pourrait être encore conscient et je ne voudrai pas lui donner ma baguette. »

« Alors attrapez la doucement par la pointe et tenez la au-dessus de votre tête, » ordonna une sorcière intimidante, « puis avancez vers moi. »

« Très bien, » Accepta Harry, « je ne pense pas que vous me croiriez si je vous disais que je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui avec espoir pendant un instant puis soupira, « je ne pense pas. »

« Je vais attraper votre baguette puis je prendrai votre déposition, » la sorcière tendit sa propre baguette à un de ses collègues, « ne bougez pas. »

« Immobile comme une statue, » Harry se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

La sorcière se détendit un peu après avoir désarmé Harry, « maintenant Mr, si je pouvais prendre votre déposition ? »

« Bien sûr, » Harry hocha la tête avant d'ajouter avec espoir : « je parie que vous ne pouvez pas la prendre pendant que j'achète quelque chose à manger ? »

« Du moment que vous n'êtes pas avec eux, » un homme fit un signe en direction des mangemorts, « vous pouvez bien faire votre déposition en faisant le poirier Mr… ? »

« Black, » Harry fit son sourire le plus charmant, « je peux baisser les bras, je commence à avoir des crampes ? »

« C'est bon, » autorisa la femme, « Je suis la Staatstovenaar Annie Van Der Mijer, vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? »

« Et bien, j'étais tout juste assis prêt à déjeuner quand ils sont apparus. » Harry désigna les Mangemorts allongés, « j'ai couru dans la cuisine pour prendre de l'huile, ça et quelques sorts bien placés et le groupe était vaincu. »

« Quelqu'un vous a aidé ? » demanda immédiatement la Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer.

« Non, » Harry secoua la tête et voyant son air choqué, il précisa, « ce sont les plus mauvais serviteurs que Voldemort puisse trouver, et j'avais la surprise et la chance de mon côté. »

« Je vois, » répondit la femme, « vous avez quelque chose à ajouter ? »

« Leur chef a dit quelque chose à propos d'un sort de traçage pour suivre quelqu'un. » Harry grimaça, « et étant quelqu'un de très paranoïaque, je me demandais si vous pourriez jeter un coup d'œil et enlever ce sort si besoin ? »

« Bien sûr, » la femme exécuta une série de mouvements complexes avec sa baguette, « vous avez raison, il y a bien un sort mais je ne crois pas qu'il ait été placé par un mangemort. »

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« C'est du boulot d'amateur je dirai que celui qui a fait ça doit encore être à l'école. »

« Merci, » Harry fit un grand sourire, « sûrement juste une blague, mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. »

« Je suis d'accord, » la Staatstovenaar acquiesça, « asseyez-vous, et si les autres témoins confirment votre histoire on vous rendra votre baguette et vous serez libre de partir. »

« Merci, » il hocha la tête, « puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Allez-y. »

« Ces attaques arrivent souvent en Hollande ? »

« Non, » la femme se tut pour réfléchir, « je crois que c'est seulement la seconde en vingt ans, normalement ils limitent leurs activités à la Grande-Bretagne. »

« Merci, » Harry sourit, « avec de la chance, il faudra attendre encore vingt ans avant la prochaine. »

« Je préférerai qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois, » elle haussa les épaules, « si vous pouviez patienter un instant, j'aimerai discuter avec mes collègues avant de continuer. »

« Pas de problème. » Harry s'assit sur le trottoir.

La femme lui fit un dernier sourire et rejoignit un groupe de Staatstovenaar, suffisamment loin pour qu'il ne puisse les entendre, « alors ? »

« Tous les témoins déclarent qu'un groupe d'homme en noir est apparu et qu'ils ont commencé à crier quelque chose en anglais, » le type regarda ses notes. « Ce Black est sorti et les a attaqués, puis il s'est approché des mangemorts à terre et leur a jeté des rayons rouges, et c'est là que nous sommes arrivés. Tous disent que le combat s'est terminé en moins de deux. »

« OK, » la femme clignait des yeux, abasourdie, « quoi d'autre ? »

Un des autres Staatstovenaar sortit son cahier de notes, « chacun des suspects a été touché par plusieurs Reducto et Stupéfix, on dirait qu'ils étaient finis avant même de pouvoir répliquer, » il jeta un regard à Harry, « qui que ce soit, il n'aime pas s'amuser. »

La Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer prit son calepin, « nous avons donc un homme de nationalité inconnue, d'âge inconnu, qui vient de se débarrasser de quatre mangemorts sans qu'ils aient pu lancer le moindre sort, même si d'après son avis d'expert ils n'étaient que des jeunes recrues. Il parle un Hollandais parfait avec l'accent de Haarlem, et, » elle fit une pause « et il utilise quelque chose de magique qui m'empêche de pouvoir le décrire. Quelqu'un sait à qui on a affaire ? »

« Qui que ce soit, il est doué, » un des hommes se mordit la lèvre, « je connais la plupart des Staatstovenaar de Hollande, alors peut-être qu'il est Staatstovenaar dans un autre pays ? »

« Je ne pense pas, » déclara un des autres, « je peux compter les personnes capables de faire quelque chose comme ça sur les doigts de ma main, et pour la plupart, il leur manque tellement de morceaux qu'ils ne pourraient pas être Black, même avec un sacré déguisement. »

« Et ceux qui ne sont pas défigurés ? » Demanda calmement Van Der Mijer.

« Ils ont l'esprit détruit à cause d'une surexposition au Doloris, » termina-t-il tristement, « je ne vois pas qui il est, ni d'où il vient. »

« Bon. » Conclut Van Der Mijer, « Je vais aller lui parler et essayer d'en savoir plus, peut-être qu'il laissera échapper quelque chose. »

« Je compterai pas là-dessus, » il fit une pause, « les gars comme lui ne font pas d'erreurs. »

« Alors souhaite-moi bonne chance, » dit-elle par-dessus son épaule en retournant vers l'énigmatique Mr Black.

« Alors ? » Dit-il en lui faisant un sourire.

« Vos histoires concordent, » elle hocha la tête, « si vous le voulez, nous pouvons aller dans un restaurant où vous aurez l'occasion de manger, et vous pourrez faire une déposition plus détaillée. »

« Très bien, » acquiesça-t-il, « vous avez un endroit proche à proposer ? »

« Vous préférez un restaurant sorcier ou moldu ? »

« Peu importe, » dit Harry en souriant, « du moment que c'est bon et en grande quantité. »

« Alors je propose que nous allions dans la partie magique de Kalverstraat, il y a un restaurant qui proclame qu'ils peuvent servir n'importe quel plat qui vous viendrait à l'esprit ! »

« Ca à l'air bien, c'est loin d'ici ? »

« Juste au coin de la rue. »

« Alors on est partis, » répondit Harry, pressé de pouvoir enfin déjeuner.

Harry suivit l'officier Hollandaise à travers une série de petites rues jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à un petit restaurant posté dans une rue adjacente à l'avenue principale, « on y est. »

« Super, » Harry regarda l'endroit avec approbation, « allons trouver une table. »

« Suivez-moi s'il vous plait, » le serveur signala sa présence, « voulez-vous voir le menu ? »

« Non merci, » Déclina Harry, « Je serai prêt à passer commande dans quelques minutes, mais vous pourriez m'apporter quelque chose à boire pour commencer ? »

« Très bien monsieur. »

« J'ai peur de ne pas connaître grand chose à la nourriture hollandaise, » dit Harry, « vous avec quelque chose à me conseiller ? »

« J'ai toujours aimé le Limburgs Zuurvlees, » répondit-elle après un moment de réflexion.

« Merci, et n'hésitez pas à commander quelque chose pour vous. »

« Merci. »

Après une courte attente, le serveur prit leur commande et la Staatstovenaar curieuse sortit son calepin, impatiente d'obtenir des réponses.

« Alors Mr Black, » elle s'arrêta pour rassembler ses pensées, « qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que ces mangemorts étaient de jeunes recrues ? »

« L'expérience, » il but une gorgée avant de continuer, « j'ai affronté plusieurs de ses principaux lieutenants et ils sont tous plus rapides pour lancer des sorts, » il fit une pause. « Voldemort a quelques hommes dangereux, mais même parmi ses lieutenants certains sont des psychopathes sans talent, et les quatre que je viens d'affronter étaient encore pires. »

« Je vois, » la femme cacha sa surprise, « vous pensez que d'autres viendront ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » il continua de boire, « à mon avis ce n'était pas une mission officielle, donc il y a de fortes chances que Voldy ne s'embête pas à les sortir de prison. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser ça ? »

« On aurait dit qu'ils pistaient quelqu'un, et si ça avait été une chasse officielle il y aurait eu un mangemort important pour superviser, pour une cible importante ça aurait un de ses lieutenants, » Harry s'arrêta tandis que le serveur apportait leurs repas et il attendit que l'homme se soit éloigné. « Le chef de ce groupe était un minable de bas étage à mon avis ils étaient là de leur propre chef, espérant sans doute gagner les faveurs de leur maître en éliminant une cible eux-mêmes. »

« Je vois, » définitivement un professionnel, conclut-elle dans sa tête. « J'ai remarqué que vous aviez commencé par quelques sorts… dangereux avant de revenir au Stupéfix une fois les mangemorts à terre ? »

« En effet, » acquiesça Harry, « une autre leçon que j'ai apprise, un stupéfix est facile à annuler, mais quelques os brisés maintiendront votre adversaire à terre. »

« Je garderai ça en tête, mais qui êtes-vous Mr Black ? »

« Juste un gars en vacances qui cherche à retrouver ce qu'il a perdu. »

« Et quoi donc ? »

« La vie. » Répondit Harry tristement.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

**Chapitre 3: Au milieu des tulipes**

.

"Oh," Van Der Mijer lui fit un regard sympathique, "vous en avez trop vu et maintenant vous voulez vous éloigner de tout ça ?"

"Je n'ai jamais eu de vacances," Harry semblait regarder le vide, "de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de me détendre ; je veux une chance de pouvoir faire ce dont j'ai envie, je pense que je le mérite bien."

"Je suis d'accord Mr. Black,"elle le vit sursauter, "et j'espère que le reste de vos vacances sera plus calme qu'aujourd'hui."

"Merci," Harry reporta son attention sur elle, "au sujet de cet incident, avez-vous d'autres questions à me poser ?"

"Quelques unes," la femme regarda son calepin, "d'un professionnel à un autre, comment devrions-nous agir en cas de nouvelle attaque de mangemorts ?"

"Je vous conseille de revoir sérieusement vos mesures de sécurité dans les prisons," Harry bu une gorgée de sa boisson. "Par exemple, je crois que la principale raison de l'évasion massive de la prison anglaise d'Azkaban est la trop grande confiance placée envers les détraqueurs."

"Je vois," la Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer prit quelques notes, "quelques conseils pour les duels?"

"Ce que beaucoup de membres des départements de la justice oublient, c'est qu'ils sont bien mieux entrainés que la plupart des mangemorts, le problème c'est que les mangemorts et Voldy ont une réputation tellement effrayante que les gens oublient à quel point ils sont incompétents." Harry fit un sourire triste, "mais n'oubliez jamais qu'ils sont dangereux, et ne baissez jamais votre garde en pensant qu'ils sont sans défense, un très bon ami à moi est presque mort en baissant sa garde devant un mangemort « sans défense »."

"Merci, rien d'autre que vous aimeriez partager?"

"Une dernière chose," Harry posa sa fourchette et fixa la femme avec un regard intense, "prenez toujours un combat au sérieux, restez toujours vigilante. Je... j'ai perdu un très bon ami qui avait oublié ça."

"Je vous remercie d'avoir partagé ça," elle fit un sourire à l'homme à sa table, "Je garderai cette leçon en tête."

"Bien," Harry acquiesça tristement, "rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de savoir que quelqu'un a appris quelque chose grâce à mes expériences. Ça me permet de prétendre qu'un peu de bon arrive avec les mauvaises choses."

La Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer s'arrêta un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à cette déclaration. "Quels sont vos plans pour le reste de vos vacances Mr. Black?"

"Et bien," Harry se força à sourire. "J'avais prévu de visiter quelques uns des musées dans les environs, et peut-être aller voir un de ces fameux champs de tulipes hollandais, après quoi je continuerai ma route ailleurs."

"Vous accepteriez de nous laisser un moyen de vous contacter?" demanda aussitôt la Staatstovenaar, "je crois que la chef du département de la justice aimerait vous rencontrer dans le futur."

"Très bien," Harry écrivit le nom de son hôtel et le numéro de chambre sur une serviette de table, "Voilà l'endroit où je serai pendant mon séjour en hollande, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je serai après ça."

"Merci, je suis sûre que ça ira," elle se leva. "Laissez-moi régler votre note ; c'est le moins que mon département puisse faire pour l'aide que vous nous avez apportée aujourd'hui."

"Merci," Harry se leva, "si vous avez à nouveau besoin de me parler aujourd'hui, je visiterai quelques musées pendant le reste de la journée et je serai de retour à mon hôtel vers sept ou huit heures ce soir."

"Merci pour le temps que vous m'avez consacré Mr. Black," la Staatstovenaar tendit sa main, "nous vous contacterons prochainement."

"Quand vous voulez, Staatstovenaar Van Der Mijer," Harry serra sa main, "Je suis toujours heureux d'aider par n'importe quel moyen."

Harry et Van Der Mijer se dirent au revoir et Harry partit pour sa prochaine aventure, se bâtir un grand nombre de souvenirs qu'il pourrait chérir.

Le chemin jusqu'au musée Rembrandt fut rapide et l'impatience d'Harry grandit à chaque pas.

Bien qu'il n'aimait pas l'admettre, Harry avait toujours aimé l'art ; pour lui, c'était le seul métier qui pouvait tirer un bénéfice de la quantité de traumatismes qu'il avait vécu au cours de sa courte vie.

L'art avait toujours été l'une des rares joies dans la vie d'Harry quand il était jeune et enfermé dans son placard sous l'escalier. A cette époque, il avait l'habitude de se relaxer en fermant les yeux ; il pouvait alors imaginer les merveilles que certains artistes étaient capables de créer en utilisant uniquement leur imagination et un peu de peinture.

Le cœur d'Harry sembla voulait sortir de sa poitrine quand il entra dans la maison qui avait un jour appartenu à l'un des plus grands artistes que le monde ait connu.

Harry se força à accélérer l'allure alors qu'il se baladait dans le musée et tout au long de sa visite, il s'émerveilla devant l'incroyable diversité des objets présentés.

Ce jour là, Harry visita au moins une douzaine de musées et admira des centaines d'œuvres de Rembrandt à Van Gogh, et il regretta que la probabilité d'une future confrontation avec Voldemort l'empêche de venir faire une plus longue visite à l'avenir.

En franchissant les portes de son hôtel, Harry compara mentalement les peintures de Poudlard avec les chefs d'œuvres qu'il avait pu voir aujourd'hui, et il arriva à une conclusion, « amateurs, » marmonna-t-il pour lui-même. En comparaison avec ce qu'il avait eu la chance d'admirer dans les musées d'Amsterdam, beaucoup d'œuvres si appréciées dans le monde magique n'étaient rien de plus que de vulgaires dessins avec un peu de magie.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Les deux Staatstovenaar qui avaient discrètement suivit le mystérieux Mr. Black durant toute la journée manquèrent de faire une crise cardiaque quand leurs sorts d'écoute captèrent le commentaire de l'étrange sorcier.

Échangeant un regard mêlé de surprise et de respect, les deux officiers du département de la justice transplanèrent jusqu'à leurs bureaux pour faire leur rapport.

A leur arrivée dans les bureaux, ils furent salués par un bon nombre de curieux et un supérieur plus qu'impatient d'en apprendre d'avantage sur le mystérieux Mr. Black.

"Peters, Jansen, faites-moi un rapport rapide sur votre surveillance de Mr. Black."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir en premier Wieland?" demanda doucement le Staatstovenaar Mark Peters.

"Qu'a-t-il fait de sa journée?"

"Mr. Black a passé la journée à visiter de nombreux musées d'art dans toute la ville," répondit rapidement le Staatstovenaar Peters.

"Est-ce que Mr. Black a remarqué qu'il était suivit?"

"Rien ne nous laissait penser qu'il était au courant de notre présence jusqu'à la fin de la journée," Le Staatstovenaar fit une pause pour rassembler ses idées.

"Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Mark?" Encouragea le vieil officier en utilisant le prénom de son collègue.

"A la fin de la journée, Mr. Black a secoué la tête, il a sourit, et murmuré le mot « amateurs »," l'homme se passa la langue sur les lèvres. "Je ne suis pas sûr que nous étions censés l'entendre mais si on se base sur nos suppositions concernant le passé et les capacités de Mr. Black, on peut penser qu'il se savait surveillé."

"C'est le seul indice qui vous fait croire ça?"

"Le seul dont nous sommes certains," Jansen rejoint la conversation. "Mais à plusieurs reprises au cours de la journée il a regardé des vitrines de magasins, sur le moment on pensait qu'il regardait les objets présentés, mais maintenant je n'en suis plus si sûr..."

"Tu penses quoi ?" Pressa Wieland.

"Je pense qu'il a pu nous regarder dans le reflet des vitres, et je crois qu'on devrait considérer l'éventualité qu'il était au courant de notre présence depuis le début."

"Ne t'inquiètes pas," le rassura le Staatstovenaar Wieland. "Je sais qu'une personne normale n'aurait jamais pu repérer l'un d'entre vous lors d'une opération de surveillance, on savait qu'il était bon, maintenant on sait à quel point."

"Quand même, ça m'agace qu'il ait pu nous repérer sans qu'on voit qu'il nous regardait," Jansen se mordit la lèvre.

"Il n'y a aucune honte à se faire battre par le meilleur, et aucune honte à se faire repérer par quelqu'un d'aussi bon que ce Black."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tôt le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur, ses visites dans les musées d'art avaient fourni assez de matériel à son subconscient pour que ses rêves soient bien mieux que les cauchemars habituels.

Harry s'habilla rapidement et quitta l'hôtel pour se promener dans le dédale de rues qui entourait la partie magique de Kalverstraat.

Alors qu'il marchait le long de la rue, ses sens furent assaillis par une série d'odeurs inconnues et d'étranges visions.

Abandonnant son idée de trouver quoi que ce soit sans demander son chemin, il entra dans la première boutique en espérant trouver quelqu'un capable de lui expliquer comment s'y retrouver dans cette partie magique de la hollande grouillante de monde.

"Je peux vous aider?" demanda une des responsables du magasin en voyant Harry entrer.

"Oui," répondit Harry avec reconnaissance, "j'espérais que vous sauriez me dire où trouver un moyen de transport pour me rendre dans un champs de tulipes du nord du pays, et revenir ?"

"Deux portes plus loin, un magasin qui s'appelle « Tour Floral », expliquez à l'homme derrière le guichet ce que vous voulez et il vous préparera un portauloin pour une visite guidée ou juste le transport, selon ce que vous voulez," la femme fit un sourire. "Pendant que vous êtes ici, puis-je vous proposer un appareil photo? Ça pourrait être sympa d'avoir quelque chose pour prendre quelques photos de ce que vous allez voir."

"Bien sûr," accepta Harry, se disant qu'il serait poli d'acheter quelque chose maintenant qu'elle venait de l'aider ; en plus, il pouvait se le permettre. "Que me conseillez-vous?"

"Tout dépend de ce que vous comptez en faire, nous avons des modèles à partir de dix gallions." Elle fit un joli sourire, "pourquoi ne me décririez-vous pas vos besoins et je vous dirais quel appareil correspond, ou si vous préférez, quel est votre budget, et je vous montrerai ceux qui sont dans cet ordre de prix ?"

"Ça me va," Harry réfléchit un instant. "Je suppose qu'il me faut quelque chose de solide, j'ai tendance à m'attirer des ennuis et je détesterai devoir en racheter un régulièrement."

"Quoi d'autre?"

"Fiable," ajouta Harry, "et petit, je ne veux rien qui prenne trop de place, et ça serait bien qu'il développe automatiquement, ou qu'il n'ait pas besoin de pellicule."

"Je pense avoir l'appareil parfait pour vous," dit-elle en souriant. "Mais je crains qu'il ne coûte un peu cher," ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Dites m'en plus."

"Je vous le montre pendant que je vous parle de ses caractéristiques," elle attrapa un des appareils sur l'étagère, "comme vous pouvez le voir, il est petit, seulement 7,5cm sur 10cm et il tiendra longtemps, il peut fonctionner dans n'importe quel type d'environnement, du sommet des montagnes aux fonds des océans."

"Wow," fit Harry, impressionné, "quoi d'autre?"

"Il contient un sort de métamorphose qui transforme n'importe quelle matière brute que vous placez dans le compartiment prévu en pellicule, et un second qui développe automatiquement, les photos sortiront par le trou sur le côté."

"Et question fiabilité?"

"Il y a un charme auto réparant qui s'occupe des dommages physiques et une garantie de trois ans pour les problèmes magiques."

"Je le prends," Harry sortit son portefeuille et tendit la monnaie, "merci."

"C'était un plaisir monsieur," la vendeuse lui fit un dernier sourire, "profitez de votre voyage et j'espère que cet appareil photo vous servira bien."

"J'y comptes bien," promis Harry en franchissant la porte.

Il ne mit que quelques minutes à trouver la boutique que la femme lui avait indiquée, et en entrant, il fut agréablement surpris par le nombre et la qualité des bouquets de fleurs exposés.

"Bonjour?" Appela-t-il, le magasin semblait vide, "il y a quelqu'un?"

"Oui?" Un homme perplexe bondit de derrière le comptoir, "que puis-je pour vous?"

"J'espérais visiter les champs de tulipes," répondit Harry, "et on m'a dit que vous pourriez m'aider pour le transport."

"Oui bien sûr," répondit l'étrange homme, "vous désirez un guide pour la visite?"

"Non, je veux juste passer quelques heures à les admirer seul, et j'aurai besoin d'un portauloin pour m'y emmener et un autre pour revenir."

"Un instant," l'homme disparu de nouveau derrière le comptoir, "et voilà." Dit-il en apparaissant avec deux figurines en forme de tulipes, "tenez la verte et dites 'Kalverstraat' quand vous voulez rentrer et pour partir, attrapez la rouge et dites 'Tulip'."

"Merci," Harry paya l'homme et sortit du magasin, "Tulip."

Harry sentit l'objet fourni par le vendeur le saisir par le nombril et s'écroula presque en arrivant sur une colline avec une vue à couper le souffle, des champs de tulipes à perte de vue.

Alors qu'il prenait de nombreuses photos du panorama, Harry se dit que des gens trouveraient ça étrange qu'un garçon de son âge passe son temps à visiter des musées et à photographier des fleurs, mais après avoir vu tant de choses moches dans sa vie, il avait bien le droit à un peu de beauté.

En plus, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait repousser ça à plus tard comme d'autres personnes de sa génération, pas avec cette promesse de faire face au terrible Lord.

Il passa un temps indéterminé sur la colline, debout à regarder la beauté étendue devant lui, avant qu'il ne décide de s'approcher pour regarder les fleurs de plus près.

Harry passa de longues minutes à marcher à travers les champs jusqu'à ce qu'un léger mouvement attire son attention. Après avoir scruté attentivement l'endroit, il se détendit en repérant la source du mouvement ; une drôle de créature batifolait à l'intérieur d'une des tulipes.

Amusé par les singeries de l'étrange animal, il prit plusieurs photos avec son nouvel appareil.

Jetant un dernier regard autour de lui, il laissa échapper un soupir plein de regrets et activa le second portauloin pour retourner à Amsterdam.

"Bonjour Mr. Black," saluèrent deux hommes portant des insignes dès qu'il fut de retour.

"Salut," répondit prudemment Harry. "que puis-je faire pour vous messieurs?"

"La chef du département de la justice magique demande à vous rencontrer," répondit l'un d'eux.

"Quand?"

"Maintenant si possible," répondit rapidement l'homme, "mais si ça ne vous convient pas je suppose que nous pouvons reporter."

"Maintenant c'est très bien," acquiesça Harry, "c'est partit."

Un des deux hommes hocha la tête et tendit son insigne, "mon insigne a été transformé en portauloin vers le département ; vous avez juste à le toucher et nous sommes partis."

"Parfait," Harry activa le portauloin en pausant la main dessus.

"Bienvenue Mr. Black," une femme superbe portant ce qu'Harry reconnu comme étant un uniforme de Staatstovenaar l'accueillit à son arrivée. "Je suis la directrice des Staatstovenaar, Sanne Vermeer et je suis ravie que vous ayez accepté mon invitation."

"Ça semblait la chose la plus polie à faire," répondit Harry. "De quoi voulez-vous me parler?"

"J'ai jeté un œil aux rapports sur votre combat face aux mangemorts et je tenais à vous remercier au nom de mon pays, pour être intervenu." La femme lui fit un sourire, "et pour les vies que vous avez sans aucun doute sauvées en neutralisant les mangemorts avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de blesser des innocents."

"Les remerciements ne sont pas nécessaires," essaya-t-il de décliner. "J'ai fait ce que tout le monde aurait fait s'ils en avaient les capacités."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord, et plus important le Ministre n'est pas d'accord," la voix de Vermeer devint plus ferme. "En reconnaissance du grand service rendu à notre pays et des vies que vous avez sauvées, j'ai le grand plaisir de vous décerner l'Ordre Van De Leeuw."

"Merci," Harry était stupéfait, "Je n'ai jamais, je, merci."

"Je comprends," Vermeer lui fit un sourire alors qu'elle lui montrait la médaille, "les hommes comme vous ne le font pas pour les remerciements."

"Je ne m'attendais pas à ça quand j'ai attaqué ces mangemorts," Harry saisit la médaille, "j'ai juste pensé qu'ils étaient après moi et qu'il valait mieux les attaquer plutôt que de fuir."

"Mais même si vous aviez su qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour vous, vous auriez fui ou vous auriez défendu la vie des innocents?" demanda gentiment la chef du département de justice magique.

"Je les aurai protégés, mais comme je vous ai dit je n'ai rien fait de spécial," argumenta Harry. "N'importe qui en aurait fait autant."

"Je vois que je ne pourrai pas vous convaincre du contraire," plaisanta Vermeer, "alors je change de sujet, quels sont vos projets maintenant?"

"Je pensais me rendre à Paris," dit Harry, "j'ai toujours voulu voir la tour Eiffel, après ça je suppose que j'irai où le vent me portera."

"Excellent, merci d'avoir partagé vos projets de voyage avec moi." La chef des Staatstovenaar hocha la tête, satisfaite, "maintenant si vous m'excusez je dois me rendre à une réunion et je pense que vous aimeriez retourner à votre hôtel."

"Alors bonne soirée chef des Staatstovenaar Sanne Vermeer," Harry lui fit un sourire triste, "puissent vos rêves être plus agréables que les miens."

"Bonne nuit Mr. Black," répondit-elle tristement, "et encore merci pour les vies sauvées."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

**Chapitre 4*: Bienvenue dans la ville des Lumières**

.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Harry retourna à son hôtel et sortit son nouvel appareil pour développer les photos. Il passa plusieurs minutes à les regarder.

Il fut heureux de constater qu'il avait réussit quelques belles prises de l'étrange créature rencontrée, et un peu déçu de voir que plusieurs autres photos ne rendaient pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait imaginé.

Il plaça l'une d'elles dans une enveloppe, et l'adressa au Chicaneur en riant alors qu'il imaginait la réaction de Luna devant les étranges postures prises par le petit animal.

Après avoir jeté une photo qui ne montrait rien d'autre qu'un coin d'herbe sans intérêt, il rangea le reste avec précaution et alla se coucher.

Harry se réveilla tôt le lendemain et, sac à dos sur l'épaule, il s'approcha du guichet en souriant à l'employé.

"Bonjour Mr. Black, vous avez passé une bonne nuit?" Demanda poliment le jeune homme derrière son comptoir.

"En effet, merci," Harry hocha la tête ; "J'ai décidé qu'il était temps de partir."

"Je vois, vous réglez votre note donc?" L'employé sortit un formulaire, "signez ici s'il vous plait."

Harry signa le formulaire et paya ce qu'il devait, "Je me demandais si vous pourriez me rendre un service?"

"Évidemment, que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Je voulais savoir si vous pourriez envoyer cette lettre en l'Angleterre?" Harry fit glisser l'enveloppe sur le comptoir.

"Bien sûr," l'homme attrapa la lettre, "Je la fais envoyer immédiatement."

"Merci," Harry fit un dernier sourire triste, "bonne journée."

"Vous aussi Mr. Black, et n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir si vous vous retrouvez sans endroit pour dormir lors d'une prochaine visite dans notre charmante ville."

"Je le ferai," Harry sourit en s'imaginant vivre assez vieux pour revenir, "au revoir."

Harry quitta l'hôtel et en quelques minutes il fut arrivé à la gare où il se dirigea vers un guichet ; il acheta un billet pour Paris et se dépêcha de rejoindre le train déjà à quai.

Pendant qu'il attendait le départ du train, Harry se perdit dans ses pensées. Il aurait souhaité passer plus de temps en hollande, mais Harry réalisa qu'étant activement recherché par au moins deux groupes puissants, ça ne serait pas prudent de rester trop longtemps au même endroit.

Ce fut donc avec le cœur lourd qu'Harry s'installa dans le train et laissa les Pays-Bas derrière lui.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Alors que le train d'Harry quittait la gare, deux Staatstovenaar étaient occupés à fouiller sa chambre d'hôtel vide pour voir si le mystérieux Mr. Black avait pu laisser un quelconque indice derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as Bisseling?" Demanda l'un des Staatstovenaar à son collègue.

"Je ne suis pas sûr Dubbeldam," l'homme fixait une photo qu'il avait trouvée dans la corbeille, "on dirait une photo d'un carré d'herbe vide."

"Fais voir," le Staatstovenaar Dubbeldam tendit la main, "laisse-moi jeter un œil."

"T'en penses quoi?" demanda Bisseling après lui avoir donné la photo, "pourquoi Mr. Black nous a-t-il laissé ça ?"

"Je ne suis pas . . ." les yeux du Staatstovenaar s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il s'exclama, incrédule, "J'le crois pas."

"Quoi?"

"J'étais assigné à la surveillance de Mr. Black hier, les supérieurs pensaient qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il soit attaqué par des mangemorts et ils voulaient fournir une protection discrète." Il prit une respiration, "Mr. Black avait repéré leur filature la veille donc on m'avait donné une cape d'invisibilité"

"Et donc?"

"Et donc, ce que j'ai entre les mains, c'est une image de l'herbe écrasée par mes pas," Dubbeldam regarda son partenaire, "ils m'ont dit qu'il était bon mais je n'avais pas imaginé qu'il était aussi bon."

"Comment tu sais qu'il n'avait pas un œil magique ou quelque chose comme ce Staatstovenaar anglais?"

"On a vérifié ce genre de choses," Dubbeldam s'assit sur le lit, "et nos scans ont montré qu'il n'utilisait aucune sorte de vision magique."

"Alors comment il a su que tu étais là?" demanda Bisseling, "comment a-t-il pu savoir?"

"Il est compétant," répondit Dubbeldam dans un murmure, "il a vu mes empruntes de pas ou il m'aura entendu respirer, et il a laissé cette photo pour nous donner une leçon."

"Quel genre de leçon?"

"Que si tu comptes suivre quelqu'un en utilisant une cape d'invisibilité, tu dois te souvenir que tu laisses d'autres signes et que les gens ont d'autres sens que la vue." Dubbeldam se leva, "souviens-toi de cette leçon, même si je doute que tu aies un jour à te frotter à quelqu'un comme Mr. Black, il vaut mieux se dire que n'importe qui pourrait avoir un coup de chance."

"Je m'en souviendrai," Bisseling fixait l'image, "d'où vient Mr. Black à ton avis, quel genre d'endroit forme des types comme lui?"

"Je ne sais pas, il pourrait être une langue de plomb ou venir d'un autre département dont on n'a même jamais entendu parlé. La chose que je sais," la voix de Dubbeldam s'affirma alors qu'il se levait, "c'est qu'il n'est pas un Staatstovenaar, autrement nous aurions entendu parlé de quelqu'un d'aussi bon avant aujourd'hui."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Pour commencer, j'aimerai remercier tout le monde d'être venu à cette réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix." Albus Dumbledore parcouru l'assemblée du regard, "comme toujours, ça me réchauffe le cœur de voir autant de personnes se consacrant au combat contre les forces du mal."

Plusieurs membres du groupe applaudirent poliment lorsque le directeur eut terminé son discours d'ouverture.

"J'ai organisé cette réunion pour plusieurs raisons," commença Albus après l'arrêt des applaudissements, "premièrement, pour mettre tout le monde au courant de nos avancées dans les recherches pour trouver Harry Potter, et deuxièmement pour vous offrir la chance d'entendre une nouvelle information très intrigante découverte par l'un de nos membres, Kingsley si tu veux bien commencer."

Le grand auror se leva, "jusqu'ici nous n'avons rien trouvé dans notre recherche du garçon-qui-a-survécu, même si nous avons écarté la possibilité qu'il se cache dans un lieu magique en Angleterre, et nous avons dans l'idée qu'il a probablement utilisé ses connaissances du monde moldu pour trouver une bonne cachette."

"Merci Kingsley," répondit joyeusement Albus, "Bill?"

"Aucun prélèvement n'a eu lieu sur le compte d'Harry depuis un bon moment..." le rouquin s'arrêta.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" pressa Dumbledore.

"Quelque chose me dérange," répondit Bill d'un air absent, "mais je ne sais pas quoi."

"J'ai confiance en vous pour le découvrir en temps voulu," fit Dumbledore en hochant la tête, "je crois savoir que vous avez quelque chose à nous dire avant d'ajourner, Alastor."

"Une chose," acquiesça l'homme aux cicatrices, "il y a quelques jours, quatre mangemorts ont été impliqués dans une attaque à Amsterdam."

"Pourquoi n'en avons-nous pas entendu parler plus tôt?" demanda Shacklebolt, curieux.

"Parce que les quatre ont été mis hors jeu avant d'avoir pu lancer le moindre sort," répondit Maugrey avec un sourire carnassier."

"Les aurors hollandais ont une sorte de bouclier pour détecter les transports magiques?" Songea Kingsley.

"Non," le sourire de Fol'Oeil s'élargit d'avantage, "ils ont eu la malchance d'apparaitre devant un homme du nom de Black qui n'a pas du tout apprécié qu'on interrompe son repas."

"Et?" Dumbledore se pencha en avant, intéressé.

"Et il les a abattus avec une douzaine de Reducto, ils étaient à terre en un clin d'œil." Il laissa échapper un rire sifflant, "un type que je connais au département de la justice hollandaise m'a dit que peu importe qui il est, cet homme est un sérieux joueur, et qu'il avait repéré toutes leurs filatures."

"Tu penses qu'on pourrait le recruter?" Demanda Dumbledore avec espoir.

"C'est trop tôt pour le dire," renifla Maugrey, "mais je doute qu'il accepterait de travailler ici s'il est aussi bon qu'ils le disent, et s'ils ont exagéré je ne pense pas que nous devrions gâcher nos ressources pour le trouver. A l'heure actuelle, mon conseil serait d'attendre et de voir si nous pouvons obtenir plus d'informations."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Harry sourit en descendant du train et pu enfin respirer sa première bouffée d'air parisien. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il décida en un clin d'œil d'aller faire un peu le touriste avant de se lancer dans la recherche d'une chambre d'hôtel et à cet instant, sa première idée fut de se diriger vers la tour qui représentait le ciel de Paris depuis des générations.

Il fit signe à un taxi et demanda au conducteur de l'emmener à la Tour Eiffel, puis s'étendit sur la banquette arrière pour profiter de la climatisation de la voiture.

"Debout," la voix du conducteur sortit Harry de son sommeil, "on est arrivés."

"Merci," Harry paya sa course et quitta le taxi avant de se diriger vers les gros ascenseurs qui permettaient de monter en haut de la tour.

En regardant derrière la foule placée dans la longue file d'attente, Harry remarqua un petit guichet que la plupart des gens ne semblait pas remarquer.

"Je peux vous aider?" Demanda le gardien dans la cabine en haussant un sourcil.

"J'aimerai visiter une des terrasses d'observation," répondit Harry en faisant un sourire.

"Cette cabine est uniquement pour la partie magique," répondit l'employé d'un ton ennuyé, "vous voulez toujours acheter un billet?"

Harry paya le billet en hochant la tête, songeant que la partie magique serait moins encombrée que la section moldue, "comment s'y rendre?"

"Dirigez-vous vers un des ascenseurs normaux et entrez, le billet s'occupera du reste."

"Merci," répondit poliment Harry en avançant vers un des ascenseurs, il remarqua avec surprise que personne ne semblait faire attention à sa présence.

Alors qu'il entrait dans un ascenseur, l'excitation d'Harry grandit tandis que l'engin commençait son ascension vers le plus haut niveau de la tour.

"Attendez un instant monsieur," le conducteur stoppa Harry avant qu'il n'ait le temps de quitter la cabine, "nous n'avons pas encore atteint votre arrêt."

Les portes se refermèrent et se rouvrirent sans que l'ascenseur ne semble bouger, "nous y sommes monsieur."

"Merci," répondit Harry à l'attention du conducteur, "bonne journée."

"Bonne journée à vous aussi," répondit l'homme alors que les portes de la cabine se refermaient à nouveau.

Sortant sur la terrasse, Harry réalisa que ses précédentes suppositions étaient correctes, la partie magique était bien plus tranquille que la partie moldue. En regardant autour de lui, il remarque que la terrasse était vide, excepté un petit homme accompagné d'une femme plus grande.

Il marcha dans leur direction pour apprécier la vue magnifique, et entendit les bribes d'une conversation très... étrange.

"Regarde ces courbes Henchgirl," le petit homme fit un geste en direction d'une des poutres qui supportait la structure, "tu peux imaginer un moyen plus élégant de construire cette tour?"

La jeune femme secoua la tête en silence tandis qu'elle admirait les rivets, "c'est vraiment magnifique." convint-elle, "Mais Professeur, quand aurons-nous la chance de construire notre propre chef d'œuvre?"

"Bientôt Henchgirl bientôt, je sens que nous ne sommes pas encore prêts pour nous lancer dans un tel projet." répondit tristement le petit homme, "Nous devons nous donner le temps d'apprendre tous les mystères de la science avant de créer une structure aussi incroyable."

"Vous avez raison," acquiesça la jeune femme avec un ton dramatique, "mais un jour le monde aura le souffle coupé par les merveilles que nous aurons créées."

"Oui," le petit homme s'arrêta en voyant Harry approcher, "on dirait que nous avons un visiteur."

"Bonjour," salua poliment Harry, "puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites?"

"Ce que nous faisons, c'est admirer ce chef d'œuvre d'ingénierie, nous le faisons parce que notre travail, non notre passion, est de mélanger les merveilles de la science aux mystères de la magie pour créer la perfection," répondit-il fièrement. "Pour se faire, nous devons nous familiariser avec les hauts faits de l'ingénierie comme cette tour ici présente."

"Ah?" Harry regarder les deux avec curiosité.

"Oui," répondit fièrement le petit homme, "et je peux déduire par le fait que vous n'avez pas grimacé d'horreur, que vous partagez ma vision du mélange entre magie et technologie."

"Je suppose," Harry haussa les épaules, "ou alors je n'en sais pas assez pour avoir peur."

"Non-sens," écarta le petit homme, "je peux dire que vous êtes un homme intelligent et raffiné, permettez moi de me présenter, je suis le Professeur Fergus Farnsworth et voici mon assistante, Henchgirl."

"Hello," Henchgirl fit un signe de la main.

"Et tous les deux, nous sommes la plus grande équipe d'ingénieurs magiques que le monde n'ait jamais connu." Ils lancèrent à Harry des regards impatients.

"Je suis . . . Mr. Black, et je suis juste un type en vacances."

"Ravis de vous rencontrer Mr. Black," le Professeur lui serra la main, "aimeriez-vous nous aider dans notre voyage à travers les mystères de la vie?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça implique, concrètement?" demanda Harry au minuscule Professeur.

"Savez-vous quelle est la partie la plus compliquée de mon travail Mr. Black?" demanda le Professeur avec éloquence, "c'est de trouver ce que je dois faire."

"Heu?"

"Prenez par exemple ma brosse à cheveux qui fonctionne à la vapeur," poursuivit le Professeur, "c'était une merveille d'ingénierie, un incroyable travail d'enchantement, mais personne ne l'utilise."

"Elle pesait huit kilos," précisa Henchgirl.

"Oui bon," le Professeur lança un regard furieux à son assistante, "Henchgirl et moi n'avons aucun problème avec la science et la magie, mais nous sommes incapables de trouver un projet utile sur lequel nous concentrer. Et donc Mr. Black, nous vous demandons de l'aide."

"Ah," s'exclama Harry qui avait enfin compris, "mais pourquoi vous me le demandez?"

"Deux raisons Mr. Black, la première c'est que vous n'avez pas encore fui, et vous ne nous avez pas critiqués pour nos projets « idiots » et nos méthodes d'amoureux des moldus."

"Et secondement?"

"J'ai remarqué que vous portiez une étrange paire de lunettes Mr. Black, le genre souvent utilisé par des archivistes et des gens qui appartiennent à des... services gouvernementaux." Le Professeur sourit nerveusement, "et que vous portiez un bracelet très intéressant qui cause un effet magique tout aussi intéressant qui m'empêche de me concentrer sur les détails de votre visage, le genre de bracelet communément utilisé par des criminels et des employés... de services gouvernementaux."

"Des objets qui sont aussi utile pour un touriste que voudrait s'immerger plus facilement," répondit honnêtement Harry, "mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi vous voulez de mon aide."

Le Professeur passa nerveusement la langue sur ses lèvres, "Je ne crois pas que vous soyez archiviste Mr. Black, et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas un criminel. J'ai entendu une rumeur qui parlait d'un homme répondant à vos caractéristiques, qui aurait fait échoué une attaque de douze mangemorts en Hollande, et j'espérais qu'un homme de votre expérience pourrait avoir une idée pour un ou deux objets utiles à ce genre d'activités."

"C'était quatre mangemorts, pas une douzaine," Harry fit un large sourire, "et je ne vois toujours pas comment je peux vous aider."

"Dites-nous simplement quel genre de problèmes vous avez rencontré avec vos équipements ou un quelconque besoin," répondit rapidement le petit homme.

"Ah," Harry hocha la tête, comprenant enfin, "vous voulez que je pense à des choses du genre... une baguette plus résistante, ou quelque chose comme ça."

"Une baguette plus solide?" Répéta le Professeur.

"Un ami à moi a eu sa baguette cassée il y a quelques années, ça a causé toutes sortes de problèmes." Harry sourit en se remémorant l'épisode, "ça c'est avéré être une bonne chose au final, quand un autre homme a mis la main dessus."

"Je vois," le Professeur engagea un échange visuel avec son assistante, "et une baguette incassable aurait pu être utile à votre ami?"

"Je pense que je ne suis pas très bon à ça hein," Harry secoua la tête d'un air contrit, "mais au moins je ne vous aurai pas fait perdre trop de temps."

"Pas du tout Mr. Black," répondit rapidement le Professeur, craignant qu'on ne lui dise plus rien, "je trouve votre histoire fascinante, élégante par sa simplicité. Quels autres problèmes avez-vous connus avec vos baguettes?"

"Et bien," Harry se gratta la tête, "on m'a pris ma baguette et on l'a utilisée pour des choses que je ne cautionne pas, donc une sorte de sécurité serait bien."

"Rien d'autre?" Demanda le Professeur tout en prenant frénétiquement des notes.

"Je ne vois rien d'autre," Harry haussa les épaules puis ajouta en riant, "mais vous pouvez vous renseigner sur les méthodes des Ministères, pour trouver le moyen de contourner toutes les techniques qu'ils utilisent en rapport avec les baguettes."

"Merci pour vos excellentes suggestions Mr. Black. Maintenant que notre affaire est conclue, aimeriez-vous diner avec nous?"

"J'en serai ravi," Harry sourit à ses deux nouveaux amis, "où proposez-vous que nous allions?"

Extrait de la page sur la France dans le livre d'Harry, 'Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir en voyageant à travers le monde.'

_La France est un pays magnifique où vous pourrez trouver de nombreuses choses incroyables, des Lumières de Paris aux plages de la Côte d'Azur, vous pourrez vivre des expériences uniques dans ce charmant pays. Cependant il y a quelques choses que vous devez savoir avant d'entreprendre un voyage en France, parmi lesquelles le fait que le maléfice d'agonie, similaire au Doloris, est interdit d'utilisation sur ce territoire ; le charme masquant est un autre sort illégal, un charme qui une fois lancé rend difficile de tracer les signatures particulières des baguettes, ce qu'utilisent les aurors pour résoudre les crimes. En résumé, il existe de nombreuses formules illégales en France, formules qui pour une raison ou une autre sont autorisées dans plusieurs autres pays. Ce qui suit est une liste complète des formules interdites en France avec les incantations et les mouvements de baguette, cette liste étant croisée avec celles d'autres pays et ne devant être étudiée que pour des raisons purement éducatives. _

TN : voilà l'arrivée de deux personnages importants de l'histoire, le Professeur et Henchgirl ( nom que je n'ai pas voulu traduire, en gros c'est une servante au sens strict, sauf qu'eux deux sont plutôt égaux, si je me souviens bien ils ont tiré au sort pour créer une sorte de hiérarchie relative. Et elle a perdu... Donc elle est assistante. )

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**.**

**Chapitre 5: L'intrépide journaliste**

**.**

Le ciel était particulièrement couvert ce jour là quand le postier fit une de ses rares excursions sur le chemin menant à une maison appartenant... aux gens les plus inhabituels de sa tournée. Un homme dont l'excentricité était seulement égalée par une famille de rouquins habitant dans un chemin voisin.

En cognant prudemment, le fonctionnaire se demanda dans quel genre de conversation insensée l'homme étrange allait l'entrainer cette fois. Peut-être un exposé sur la possible existence du 'ronflak cornu' ou une théorie suspectant qu'un Ministre soit en fait un singe modifié par chirurgie.

"Oui?" Un homme d'un âge moyen, à l'air perplexe, répondit aussitôt, "c'est encore le moment d'acheter un paquet de gâteaux pour les scouts?"

"Non monsieur," le postier se força à sourire, "Je suis là pour vous remettre une lettre, pas pour vous vendre quelque chose à manger en prenant le thé."

"Ah d'accord," les yeux de l'homme montrèrent qu'il avait compris, "j'oublie toujours que vous n'utilisez pas d'animaux entrainés pour le faire à votre place."

"Pas encore Mr. Lovegood," opina le postier en pinçant les lèvres, "mon travail est un peu trop compliqué pour le confier à un animal."

"Laissez faire le temps," rétorqua Laetus Lovegood avec sympathie, "je suis sûr que vous trouverez bientôt comment faire."

"Bon, je dois vraiment reprendre ma tournée." Déclara le postier, coupant abruptement la conversation. "Et n'oubliez pas que vous avez la possibilité de venir chercher votre courrier vous même en ville, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'attendre que je l'apporte à chaque fois."

"Non-sens," Laetus balaya la remarque avec un sourire, "je suis sûr que vous regretteriez les agréables conversations dans lesquelles nous nous retrouvons toujours engagés."

"J'en suis sûr," répondit le postier avec déception, avant de tourner les talons pour marcher jusqu'à la route.

Laetus fit un sourire narquois en regardant l'homme partir, toujours rendre les gens confus. Les rendre confus, c'était sa devise à suivre pour éviter qu'ils remarquent qu'ils avaient oublié de poser une question importante, du genre 'qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ma chambre?' ou 'vous cherchez quoi?'

Résistant à l'envie de ricaner jusqu'à la fermeture de la porte, le patriarche de la famille Lovegood jeta un coup d'œil à l'expéditeur pour se faire une idée du contenu de la lettre.

Le nom ne lui était pas familier, et Laetus déchira l'enveloppe avant de fixer bêtement les photos qu'elle contenait.

"Luna," appela-t-il dans un murmure. Après s'être éclairci la voix, l'appel suivant se transforma en cri. "LUUUNA, viens vite!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a papa?" La jeune fille cligna des yeux, "c'est la journée nationale du cri sur sa fille?"

"Il n'y a pas de journée nationale du cri sur sa fille." il plissa les lèvres, ennuyé, "ces idiots à l'esprit étroit au ministère ont rejeté notre demande l'année dernière."

"Je sais, mais j'espérais qu'ils auraient reconsidéré la question," répondit gentiment Luna, "puisque ce n'est pas ça, alors quoi?"

"Regarde ces photos," il les tendit à sa petite fille, "et dis-moi ce que tu en penses."

"Oh papa," Luna bondit d'excitation, "je savais qu'on finirait par trouver une preuve."

"Je sais et je suis impatient de voir la réaction sur le visage des gens quand ils le verront dans notre édition de demain," Laetus partageait l'excitation de sa fille, "mais nous devons en apprendre plus sur ce Black avant d'écrire l'article."

"Je croyais que tu avais dit que vérifier les faits était une perte de temps pour un journal sérieux comme le nôtre?" Luna lança un regard perdu à son père, "et que même sans s'embêter à vérifier les détails, on était toujours meilleurs que la Gazette."

"La curiosité ma charmante fille," le sourire de Laetus s'élargit, "les gens voudront en savoir d'avantage sur ce Black, comment il a découvert la créature, quel genre de personne il est, ce genre de choses."

"Je vois," répondit sérieusement Luna, "on dirait que j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre avant de devenir une journaliste de ton calibre."

"Non-sens," Laetus fit un geste de la main, "tu es cent fois meilleure que je l'étais à ton âge, et c'est pour cette raison que j'aimerai que tu écrives cet article."

"Moi?" Luna croisa les bras, "mais papa, c'est une histoire si importante, tu ne devrais pas la confier à un de tes meilleurs journalistes?"

"Je la donne à un de mes meilleurs journalistes," il mit une main sur son épaule, "Je veux que tu ailles parler à quelqu'un à l'ambassade des Pays-Bas et que tu obtiennes autant de détails que possible sur ce Black, ne t'inquiètes pas si tu n'apprends rien au début, le principal c'est qu'on publie rapidement une histoire."

"Je m'en occupe sur le champ," répondit Luna en souriant, "merci papa."

"En route Lovegood," le regard de Laetus se durcit, "Je te paye pas pour que tu te reposes !"

"Oui monsieur, éditeur Lovegood, monsieur," répondit joyeusement Luna, "La journaliste Lovegood s'occupe de l'affaire."

"Alors vas-y Lovegood," Laetus s'éloigna, "J'ai des délais à respecter."

"Salut papa," Luna jeta un poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu, "Je serai vite de retour."

Pendant de longs moments, Luna cria de plaisir en se faisant trimballer à travers le réseau de cheminées avant d'atterrir devant la cheminée de la section magique de l'ambassade hollandaise en Angleterre.

"Votre nom?" demanda un homme à l'air strict.

"Luna Lovegood, journaliste pour 'Le Chicaneur' et j'aimerai que vous répondiez à quelques questions," répondit-elle avec un sourire enjoué.

"Quel genre de question miss Lovegood?"

"Oh attendez," demanda Luna qui semblait désespérée, "on peut le refaire ?"

"O... K," accepta l'homme en lui jetant un étrange regard. "Votre nom?"

"Miss White, journaliste pour Le Chicaneur," Luna prit une attitude supérieure, "vous allez devoir répondre à quelques questions."

"Miss White?" S'étonna l'homme en haussant les sourcils.

"Ça donne un peu de mystère," gloussa Luna, "et le regard sévère vous a déséquilibré, vous rendant plus enclin à répondre aux questions sans mesurer les conséquences. Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ? C'était assez mystérieux ?"

"Si ça peut vous faire plaisir," dit l'homme en haussant les épaules, "vous voulez que je réponde à quel genre de questions?"

"J'ai besoin d'en apprendre plus sur un homme qui se fait appeler," Luna fit une pause pour créer un effet dramatique, "Mr. Black."

"Je ne . . ." la voix de l'homme se perdit, "par ici s'il vous plait."

"Est-ce que ma façon de poser les questions vous a incité à partager quelques informations confidentielles que vous n'auriez pas révélées en temps normal?" Demanda Luna avec un air innocent.

"Veuillez entrer dans cette pièce," l'homme désigna une porte ouverte, "quelqu'un vous rejoindra dans un instant."

"Ah," dit-elle en hochant la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris, "la nouvelle de ma présence est arrivée jusqu'aux oreilles d'un important responsable qui est prêt à me révéler des informations top secret."

"Quelque chose comme ça," l'homme lui lança un regard bizarre avant de refermer la porte et de partir.

Une fois assise, Luna s'occupa en chantant l'hymne de Poudlard... en grognements de cochon.

Après une trente-cinquième reprise, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

"Miss Love... White?" Une femme séduisante entra dans la pièce, "mon nom est Anne Van Der Mijer, on m'a dit que vous aviez quelques questions à me poser?"

"En effet," acquiesça joyeusement Luna, "Je me demandais ce que vous pouviez me dire à son sujet?"

"Mis à part ce que j'ai appris en lui parlant après l'incident, pas grand chose." Admit la femme en grimaçant, "par quoi vous voulez commencer?"

"Premièrement, si vous commenciez par me raconter votre version de l'incident." demanda Luna d'une voix monocorde, luttant pour masquer le désintérêt dans sa voix. Son père disait toujours qu'un bon journaliste devait cacher ses objectifs en faisant croire au témoin qu'il dirigeait la conversation.

"L'équipe dont je faisais partie a été envoyée sur les lieux d'une attaque, et lorsque nous sommes arrivés, nous avons trouvé Mr. Black devant quatre mangemorts à terre." Van Der Mijer sourit froidement, "les experts ont confirmé que Black les avait envoyés au tapis avant qu'ils n'aient la chance de lancer le moindre sort."

"Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'il était si talentueux," Luna dut mordre l'intérieur de sa joue pour s'empêcher de rire, "qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé de lui?"

"Je ne sais pas de quel pays il vient mais c'est un professionnel," Van Der Mijer secoua la tête, "j'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec lui après qu'il ait fait sa déposition et il m'a donné quelques bons conseils pour traiter avec les mangemorts, en gros 'mettez-les à terre, maintenez-les à terre, et ne leur tournez jamais le dos.' "

"Ok," nota Luna en lutant pour masquer son intérêt. Elle posa la question suivante, "par chance, avez-vous pu remarquer quel est son régime alimentaire?"

"Je ne suis pas sûre, mais je crois me souvenir qu'il a pris un plat à base de viande quand nous avons mangé ensembles," répondit la femme de manière désinvolte, "mais pourquoi vous me demandez ça?"

"A quel sujet?" demanda-t-elle innocemment en fixant un endroit au hasard derrière la femme.

"Je... peu importe," l'officier du département de la justice hollandaise lui lança un regard étrange, "qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir encore?"

"Et bien," commença lentement Luna, essayant de savoir si elle devait encore poser l'une de ses 'fausses questions.' "D'après vous, il travaille pour quel organisme : le département de la justice, celui de la régulation des Créatures Magiques?"

"Je ne crois pas qu'il soit un auror," répondit Van Der Mijer après un temps de réflexion, "Les départements de la justice forment une petite communauté et je suis sûre que j'aurai entendu parler de quelqu'un comme lui avant qu'il n'apparaisse à Amsterdam."

"D'accord," dit Luna, "donc vous ne croyez pas qu'il travaille à la régulation des Créatures Magiques?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il travaille à la régulation des Créatures Magiques," répondit catégoriquement Van Der Mijer, "quoiqu'on demande, il répond simplement qu'il est quelqu'un de banal, qu'il est 'juste un type en vacances.' Je pense qu'il pourrait faire partie d'une organisation comme vos langues-de-plomb, ou peut-être quelque chose dont nous n'avons jamais entendu parler."

"D'accord," répondit joyeusement Luna, "est-ce qu'il lui manquait un doigt à la main droite, ou en avait-il un de trop à la main gauche?"

"Je n'ai rien remarqué," répondit la néerlandaise, "ni ça ni aucun autre signe distinctif."

"A-t-il parlé avec un accent identifiable?"

"Il parlait un hollandais parfait avec l'accent de Haarlem, et plus tard il a été entendu parler un suédois parfait avec l'accent de Stockholm," la hollandaise fit un petit sourire. "Et un de mes collaborateurs français m'a informée qu'il parle très bien français avec l'accent parisien. Celui qui a entrainé cet homme a fait du bon boulot."

"Très bien," Luna regroupa ses notes et décida de terminer avec une de ses questions inutiles, "J'ai une dernière question avant de m'en aller, il est si bon que ça?"

"Tellement bon que c'est effrayant, il a repéré toutes nos filatures sans effort ou presque." Van Der Mijer lança un regard sérieux à Luna, "si j'étais une criminelle et que j'apprenais qu'il en a après moi, je me rendrais moi-même en espérant qu'on me donne une longue peine de prison, là-bas ça ne serait pas pratique de m'atteindre."

"Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps Miss Van Der Mijer," Luna fit un sourire distrait à la hollandaise, "si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai une histoire à écrire."

L'esprit de Luna débordait d'idée lorsqu'elle fit le chemin retour à travers le réseau de cheminées, "Papa."

"Qu'y a-t-il Luna?" demanda l'homme en entrant dans la pièce, "tu as pu faire l'interview ?"

"Oui papa, et j'ai appris des choses très surprenantes."

"Ah bon?" demanda Laetus en haussant un sourcil.

"On dirait que toutes nos théories sont fausses," répondit rapidement Luna, "J'ai des raisons de croire que Mr. Black ne suivait pas un régime à base de rutabagas et de fromage de chèvre au moment de prendre cette photo, il ne lui manque aucun doigt de la main droite, et aucun de trop à la main gauche." Luna prit une courte inspiration, "et par-dessus tout, il ne parle pas avec l'accent de Monrovia." ( TN : Monrovia est la capitale du Libéria )

"Bon," Laetus retroussa ses lèvres, "on dirait que nos théories concernant les conditions spécifiques requises pour voir un Ronflak Cornu étaient erronées."

"Peut-être qu'on a simplement cherché au mauvais endroit?" demanda Luna avec innocence, "souviens-toi, des fois la réponse la plus simple est la bonne."

"C'est possible," admit Laetus, "mais je pense que la situation est plus compliquée qu'elle n'en a l'air au premier abord."

"Et bien, on a encore quelques heures avant d'écrire l'article." Luna mit une main sur l'épaule de son père, "largement assez pour parcourir mes notes et trouver les vraies réponses."

Les deux se mirent aussitôt au travail, scrutant chaque mot et remarque de la hollandaise, essayant de démêler le vrai du faux dans chacune des phrases jusqu'à ce que finalement... "Je pense que j'ai compris papa," Luna ferma les yeux, "et j'avais raison, c'est tellement simple que j'ai failli passer à côté."

"Quoi donc?" Laetus se pencha en avant, impatient d'entendre l'idée de sa fille.

"Tu sais ce qu'il ce qu'il se passe au Département des Mystères?"

"Je suis au courant de quelques choses, pourquoi?" demanda-t-il, paraissant très intéressé.

"C'est censé être l'endroit le plus sécurisé dans notre monde," Luna commença à sourire, "alors comment sais-tu ce qui s'y passe. Et puisqu'on est sur ce sujet, comment un groupe d'écoliers a-t-il pu s'y introduire?"

"Attend..." il plissa les yeux, "tu n'es pas en train de suggérer..."

"Exactement," répondit Luna triomphante, "le Département des Mystères n'est rien d'autre qu'une fausse piste, quelque chose pour détourner l'attention loin du vrai secret."

"Un autre Département," approuva Laetus en souriant, "un Département si secret qu'aucun indice de son existence n'a été rendu public."

"Jusqu'à présent," conclut Luna, "ma théorie est qu'un Département au nom secret a découvert les circonstances nécessaires pour voir le Ronflak Cornu, et qu'ils ont envoyé ce 'Mr. Black' pour lancer un sort qui permet aux personnes normales de le voir aussi."

"Je pense que tu tiens quelque chose," Laetus se caressa le menton, "mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi il travaille en étant aussi peu discret."

"Je pense qu'on peut admettre qu'il dit simplement la vérité," Luna montra le passage important de son interview, "c'est un gars en vacances, peut-être qu'il est fraichement retraité. Il se moquait de la discrétion sur le moment."

_Des Ronflaks Cornus trouvés en Hollande_

_par Mme. White_

_Depuis longtemps, le Chicaneur affirme qu'il reste des mystères à résoudre, et des créatures à découvrir. Notre refus d'accepter l'avis général a longtemps été source de moqueries au sein des médias plus classiques..._

_""""""_

_Qui est Mr. Black_

_par E. Nigme _

_On en sait peu sur l'homme qui a fourni les images illustrant la couverture de ce journal. Nous savons que c'est une personne exceptionnellement talentueuse et rusée, comme le montre cet incident en Hollande au cours duquel Mr. Black a vaincu quatre mangemorts avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de lancer le moindre sort... _


	2. Chapitre 6 à 10 Fais un voeux

Chapitre 6 à 10, reprise de la traduction de Gidro.

**Sommaire:** Traduction Harry a appris la prophétie et il ne croit pas qu'un étudiant puisse vaincre Voldemort. Il décide donc que s'il doit mourir, il va vivre avant.

.

**Chapitre 6: Une série d'heureux évènements**

.

"Merci pour le repas Professeur," Harry se tourna pour saluer ses compagnons de diner tout en avançant vers les taxis qui attendaient là, "et bonne chance pour vos inventions."

"Merci encore pour votre aide Mr. Black," le Professeur fit un sourire, "et n'oubliez pas de venir nous rencontrer en Allemagne."

"Je n'oublierai pas," répondit Harry en montant dans le premier taxi, "au revoir."

"Au revoir," Henchgirl agita la main jusqu'à ce que le taxi tourne et quitte leur champ de vision, "vous croyez qu'on le reverra un jour, Professeur?"

"C'est dur à dire Henchgirl," le Professeur souffla, "il pourrait décider qu'il est mieux de ne pas nous entrainer dans ses histoires."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Alors qu'Henchgirl et le Professeur continuaient leur conversation au sujet du mystérieux Mr. Black, de l'autre côté de la rue, une discussion similaire avait lieu entre une femme attirante et son chien.

"Il est monté dans le premier taxi," la superbe femme fit un reniflement pas vraiment féminin, "on dirait que les hollandais se sont moqués de nous, aucune personne correctement formée n'aurait fait une erreur aussi stupide, c'est la première chose qu'ils enseignent pendant l'entrainement."

"C'est la raison pour laquelle on ne s'est pas embêtés à placer un sort traçant sur ce taxi. En montant dedans, il nous montre que ce n'est jamais une bonne idée de prendre des raccourcis." Répondit sèchement son caniche, "fais-toi une raison petite, on est face au meilleur."

"Cette supposition semble basée sur le fait que les rapports de ses prouesses soient exacts," la femme fit un sourire narquois, "j'ai plutôt l'impression que tu arranges les choses pour qu'elles correspondent à ta théorie."

"A peine six mois qu'ils ont terminé l'entrainement et ils croient déjà tout savoir," le chien secoua la tête, désespéré, "dis-moi toi qui sais tout, ce qu'il a fait juste après être sorti du restaurant?"

"Il a dit au revoir aux gens avec qui il venait de manger," la femme parlait doucement, comme si elle expliquait quelque chose à un enfant, "et il est monté dans le premier taxi."

"Il en a profité pour jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui, et il a regardé droit vers nous." Corrigea le chien, "qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ensuite?"

"Il a échangé quelques mots avec les gens mentionnés plus tôt," la femme se mordit la lèvre, "puis il est monté dans le taxi."

"Quand il s'est retourné après avoir salué ces gens, ces yeux ont balayé la rangée de taxis garés là, et d'une manière ou d'une autre il a été capable de choisir la seule voiture qui n'avait pas de sort traçant."

"Je n'avais rien placé sur les trois derniers non plus," précisa la jeune femme, "je continue de penser que ça ne prouve rien, et je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'important dans le fait qu'il nous ait regardés."

"Il t'a regardée, a sourit puis il m'a fixé." Clarifia le chien, "il a fait quelques autres choses qui me font dire ça, mais je t'ai parlé des principales et on discutera du reste plus tard."

"Oh," la femme choquée baissa les yeux vers le chien, "alors il est vraiment si bon?"

"Oui il l'est," acquiesça le chien, "qu'avons-nous appris aujourd'hui?"

"Qu'on doit toujours tracer le premier taxi," dit-elle lentement, "non, qu'on ne doit laisser aucune faille, aussi petite soit-elle."

"Et?"

"Et peu importe à quel point on est bon, il y a toujours quelqu'un de meilleur."

"Une dernière chose," le chien fit un sourire carnassier, "les plus dangereux essayent toujours d'avoir l'air inoffensifs."

"C'est pour ça que tu as insisté pour que je te passe ce collier rose autour du cou avant qu'on parte sur cette mission?"

"Hum . . . ouiii," acquiesça rapidement l'animagus caniche, "content que tu commences enfin à comprendre comment le monde fonctionne."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, nous saurons à quel point il est bon après avoir fouillé sa chambre," la femme fit un sourire narquois en direction du caniche, "je parie qu'il ne remarquera aucune trace de notre présence."

"On verra," siffla le caniche, "maintenant partons, on a une matinée chargée demain et j'aimerai dormir un peu avant."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry se réveilla encore très tôt et sa journée s'annonçait sous les meilleures auspices, il avait prévu de visiter le Musée des Armées dans la matinée et les Folies Bergère et le Moulin Rouge dans l'après midi.

Après ça, la tête remplie des images, des sons et des odeurs de cette grande journée de découverte, Harry retourna à sa chambre d'hôtel pour une nouvelle nuit de repos.

Le jour suivant, Harry découvrit rapidement qu'après plusieurs jours à admirer la beauté de Paris, son enthousiasme commençait à disparaître, remplacé par la frustration engendrée par les interminables files d'attente.

Et après deux heures d'attente, il se mit à penser que Paris devrait changer sa devise de 'ville des Lumières' en 'ville des files d'attente' tellement chaque endroit digne d'intérêt avait droit à sa grande ligne de touristes.

"Ça suffit," murmura Harry en abandonnant sa place dans la file d'attente pour accéder au Louvre, "je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça."

De retour à son hôtel, Harry ne perdit pas de temps à récupérer les quelques objets laissés dans sa chambre.

"Je viens régler la note," Harry fit un sourire tendu à l'homme derrière le guichet et rendit la clef de sa chambre.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda rapidement l'employé, "vous n'avez rencontré aucun problème avec notre service, n'est-ce pas?"

"Aucun problème avec le service," le rassura Harry.

"Alors pourquoi?"

"Disons simplement que je n'ai pas la patience de voir plus de choses à Paris." Répondit Harry pour clore la conversation.

Il quitta l'hôtel et fit signe à un taxi, "emmenez-moi à la Gare de Lyon." demanda Harry au conducteur alors qu'il s'installait sur la banquette, décidé à profiter du reste de son voyage.

« « « « « « « « «

Peu de temps après qu'Harry ait quitté son hôtel, un groupe de personne se réunissait autour d'une grande table, pour discuter des raisons des derniers mouvements de Mr. Black.

"Bon, qu'avez-vous pu apprendre en fouillant les affaires de Mr. Black?" Demanda la personne en bout de table.

"Nous savons que ce Mr. Black a sûrement une sorte de sort de sécurité que nous n'avons pas réussit à détecter." répondit une personne placée sur un côté de la table, "quelques instants après l'entrée de notre équipe dans sa chambre d'hôtel, ils ont du annuler sur ordre de l'équipe de surveillance."

La chef de l'équipe de surveillance pris le relai. "Mr. Black a murmuré 'ça suffit' et 'je ne suis pas d'humeur pour ça.' Ensuite il a fait signe à un taxi et il a demandé au chauffeur de le conduire à son hôtel. C'est à ce moment là que nous avons ordonné le retrait" la femme fit une pause, "je suppose qu'il serait prudent de noter qu'il a appelé précisément le taxi que je conduisais."

"Je vois," répondit l'homme en bout de table, pensif. "Que fait ce Mr. Black maintenant?"

"Il a réglé pour sa chambre et maintenant il est à la Gare de Lyon." Répondit aussitôt la chef de l'équipe de surveillance.

"Qu'est-ce qui a précipité son départ?" demanda la personne en tête de table, haussant les sourcils.

"Il a informé l'hôtel qu'il n'avait pas la patience requise pour profiter d'avantage de Paris. On suppose que Mr. Black a été contrarié par notre intrusion dans sa chambre et qu'il a décidé d'écourter sa visite dans notre ville."

"Contrarié?" répéta la personne en bout de table pour obtenir des précisions.

"Oui," confirma la chef de l'équipe de surveillance. "Son attitude ne montrait aucun signe de colère, comme si," elle s'arrêta, "par exemple, j'aurai été autant en colère si j'avais découvert que ma fille de six ans avait décidé de dessiner sur le mur avec des crayons, rien de plus."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

"J'ai besoin d'un billet pour le prochain train vers Marseille," dit Harry au caissier, sans remarquer que son accent avait changé pour correspondre à sa destination.

"Un instant monsieur," répondit le caissier, "et voilà, votre train part dans l'heure."

"Merci," répondit poliment Harry en prenant son billet, "j'espère que vos collègues passeront une bonne journée."

"Moi aussi monsieur," répondit le guichetier, cachant sa surprise. "Vous avez besoin d'autre chose?"

"Non."

Harry ne mit pas longtemps à trouver son train et à ranger son bagage. Il ferma les yeux et glissa dans le monde des rêves.

Harry sortit de ce monde imaginaire lorsque le train commença à ralentir. Secouant la tête pour se réveiller complètement, Harry sortit son livre de voyage et commença à lire.

_La ville de Marseille, vieille de 2600 ans, est considérée comme la plus vieille ville française. Il y a beaucoup de choses intéressantes à découvrir sur cette ville et son passé. Mais puisque vous avez acheté ce livre, on peut supposer que ça ne vous intéresse pas. Parmi les choses amusantes, le principal quartier magique de Marseille est situé au milieu d'un quartier connu sous le nom de Vieux Port, et on peut y accéder par plusieurs endroits qui sont listés en fin de page. Le plus discret d'entre eux étant situé entre un vieux bar appelé Le Lion et un autre appelé La Licorne. Ces accès sont longs de quelques mètres et mènent au croisement de la Rue du Mal Absolu ( aussi connu sous le nom de Rue des Chiottes ) et de la Rue de la Sainteté._

Après avoir refermé le livre, Harry jeta un premier coup d'œil à la ville de Marseille à travers la vitre, ravi à l'idée de visiter un nouvel endroit.

Une fois sorti de la gare, Harry leva la main pour appeler le taxi le plus proche.

"On va où?"

"Amenez-moi au meilleur hôtel du coin." Harry marqua une pause, "après quoi j'aimerai me rendre dans un autre endroit, si vous êtes d'accord pour attendre."

"Je suis d'accord," répondit le chauffeur de taxi en s'élançant dans la circulation. "Qu'est-ce qui vous amène dans notre ville?"

"Je prends juste quelques temps pour me relaxer," répondit Harry en haussant les épaules.

"Bonne idée, vous faites-quoi dans la vie?"

"Rien d'important," Harry écarta la question. "Votre travail vous plait?"

"Je le trouve super," répondit le conducteur. "Chaque jour je rencontre de nouvelles personnes et j'apprends des choses."

"Je vois," acquiesça Harry, "et comment sont les conditions de travail?"

"Elle sont bien, le salaire est correct... et vous, comment sont vos conditions de travail?"

"Pas aussi sûres que j'aimerai," Harry se tordit les mains, "mais qu'est-ce qu'on y peut."

"Pas grand-chose je suppose?"

"Il faut juste apprendre à faire avec ce qui se présente."

"Et vous étiez où avant d'arriver ici?"

"Paris."

"Vous êtes resté combien de temps?"

"Très peu de temps, j'ai du raccourcir ma visite," répondit rapidement Harry.

"Pourquoi?"

"Manque de patience," Harry se redressa une fois que le taxi fut garé devant un hôtel, "J'espère que je n'aurai aucune raison d'écourter mon séjour à Marseille."

"Je suis sûr que vous n'en aurez pas Mr. Black," marmonna le conducteur en regardant son client entrer dans le hall de l'hôtel, "vous avez été très clair à Paris."

Le chauffeur attendit pendant plusieurs minutes que son client réapparaisse.

"Emmenez-moi au Vieux Port," demanda Harry en remontant dans le taxi, "j'aimerai visiter plusieurs endroits avant le coucher du soleil."

"On est partis, un endroit en particulier?"

"Un petit pub appelé 'Le Lion' si vous savez où c'est."

"Je connais monsieur," répondit le conducteur, le reste du trajet se passa dans le silence puisqu'il ne voulait pas contrarier son passager. "Nous sommes arrivés monsieur," dit-il à son client après avoir rangé sa voiture sur le côté.

"Merci," Harry sortit, "et passez une bonne journée."

"Merci, vous aussi."

Harry marcha jusqu'à deux vieux bars qui signalaient une des entrées de la partie magique marseillaise. Voyant qu'aucune allée n'apparaissait, il fronça les sourcils en se concentrant et se rapprocha encore un peu. Il fut surpris quand l'allée apparu enfin.

Il essaya de faire un pas en arrière pour voir, et cligna des yeux en constatant que l'allée avait disparu. Haussant les épaules, Harry avança et entra dans l'allée.

La luminosité diminua et même l'air se raréfia au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans la petite allée.

Harry s'arrêta pour permettre à ses sens d'analyser les environs, et du coin de l'œil, il remarqua un mouvement rapide ; le seul signe montrant qu'il n'était pas seul.

La Conscience de son Environnement, le fait de savoir se situer avec précision par rapport à ce qui vous entoure dans une situation dangereuse. Harry avait développé ce talent depuis son plus jeune age. A l'époque, le moindre faux mouvement pouvait lui coûter une bonne rouste et un repas en moins, alors il avait vite appris à faire attention à son environnement, et des années de Quidditch n'avaient fait qu'exacerber cette capacité.

Harry se tourna par réflexe et siffla de douleur en sentant quelque chose toucher son dos.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu bouger assez vite pour rester en vie," grogna méchamment un type sale vêtu des loques, qui tenait dans sa main un couteau ensanglanté, "mais je ne pense pas que tu pourras le faire une seconde fois."

Lorsqu'il vit le couteau couvert de sang, une rage sourde commença à gronder en lui, et une vague de magie accidentelle quitta ses mains, qu'il avait levées instinctivement.

"Personne ne bouge," Les ombres qui suivaient Harry arrivèrent juste à temps pour voir une onde de choc projeter l'agresseur d'Harry dans le mur de l'allée.

Baguette brandie, un des hommes s'approcha prudemment du corps allongé. Il donna un coup de pied dans le couteau ensanglanté pour l'envoyer hors de portée, et s'agenouilla pour prendre le pouls de l'homme, "mort, coup brisé."

Une des silhouettes se détendit en entendant le verdict et approcha d'Harry qui se tenait toujours immobile, "tout va bien monsieur?"

"Je ne sais pas trop," Harry se passa une main dans le dos pour estimer sa blessure, "je crois que j'ai été poignardé, mais je ne sais pas si c'est sérieux."

"Je suis guérisseuse, vous voulez que je jette un coup d'œil monsieur?"

"Allez-y," accepta Harry, enlevant son t-shirt pour faciliter l'accès, "comment ça a l'air?"

"Attendez un instant," la soigneuse toucha doucement la plaie avec son doigt, "on dirait qu'il n'a rien atteint d'important, laissez-moi quelques instants pour refermer ça et vous serez comme neuf."

"Merci," répondit Harry avec gratitude. "Je..."

"Désolé d'interrompre," coupa rapidement un autre officier du département de la justice, "mais ça vous dérange si je vous pose quelques questions pendant que la guérisseuse s'occupe de votre blessure?"

"Allez-y, j'aimerai juste vous complimenter pour votre rapidité d'intervention. Presque comme si vous me suiviez," plaisanta Harry.

"Oui, heu... si nous commencions," bégaya l'homme.

"Bien sûr, que voulez-vous savoir?"

"Pourquoi vous ne me raconteriez pas ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Je marchais dans l'allée, je me suis arrêté, et j'ai vu quelque chose sur le côté de mon champ de vision, puis j'ai reçu un coup de couteau." Harry fit un sourire fatigué. "Je me suis tourné, le gars m'a lancé quelques menaces, et j'ai utilisé de la magie accidentelle pour l'envoyer dans le mur."

"Je vois," l'homme prit de nombreuses notes, "pourquoi vous n'avez pas utilisé votre baguette?"

"Tout s'est passé si vite, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la sortir," Harry arriva à sourire faiblement, "et je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que je ne l'aie pas fait, autrement je pourrais avoir violé la loi concernant la pratique de la magie devant des personnes moldues."

"Je ne m'inquièterai pas à ce sujet Mr. Black," l'homme regarda ses notes, "il semblerait que votre agresseur utilisait une dague enchantée et quelques autres objets magiques."

"Quand même, il aurait simplement pu les prendre par accident, et j'essaye de toujours rester du bon côté de la loi."

"Je comprends," l'homme prit de nouvelles notes, "juste pour satisfaire ma curiosité, je me demandais si vous répondriez à une dernière question?"

"Laquelle?"

"Pourquoi vous n'avez pas songé que la situation d'auto défense vous mettait à l'abri des lois sur l'utilisation de la magie?"

"Parce que j'ai une grande expérience des agents incompétents et corrompus," grimaça innocemment Harry, "donc je pense que c'est mieux pour tout le monde si j'utilise de la magie accidentelle plutôt que ma baguette."

"Je vois, merci Mr. Black." L'homme ferma son calepin, "vous avez été d'une grande aide."

"C'était un plaisir," sourit Harry, "je suis content d'aider."

"Au revoir Mr. Black."

"Au revoir," répondit Harry avant de se tourner vers la guérisseuse qui s'occupait de sa blessure. "Ça donne quoi?"

"Je vais vous donner deux potions à boire et tout ira très bien"

"Merci, vous avez tous été d'une grande aide, et très agréables." Harry fit un sourire, "même l'interrogateur. Sa technique était si détendue que je ne me souviens même pas lui avoir donné mon nom."

"Oh," la soigneuse fit un sourire nerveux. "Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi d'entendre ça. Vous pouvez attendre ici un instant?" La femme laissa échapper un petit rire, "Je dois aller parler de deux trois choses avec mon chef."

"Aucun problème," accepta Harry, "je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous faciliter la vie."

"Merci," la medicomage fit demi tour et rejoignit les gens réunis.

"Comment va Mr. Black?"

"La lame a raté un point critique de trois centimètres environ," elle grimaça au souvenir des soins qu'elle venait d'apporter, "Je dirai que soit Mr. Black est très chanceux, soit il possède les meilleurs réflexes que j'ai jamais vus."

"D'accord," grogna l'homme, "vous avez remarqué des signes de vieilles blessures?"

"Plusieurs," la guérisseuse regarda ses notes, "multiples cicatrices, des os cassés, et quelque chose d'étrange dans son sang."

"Étrange comment?"

"Je préférerai l'examiner au labo avant de m'avancer," éluda-t-elle.

"Je veux juste un rapport préliminaire," dit-il en levant les mains, "personne ne vous en voudra si vous vous trompez maintenant."

"Bon," elle se mordit la lèvre, "J'avais peur que la lame ait pu être empoisonnée, donc j'ai lancé un sort de détection."

"Et?"

"Et les résultats sont très loin de la norme," elle fronça les sourcils, "si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu, il y avait assez de poison sur cette lame pour tuer une centaine de personnes. Je ne vois pas comment Mr. Black peut encore tenir debout."

"Donc vous avez mal lancé le sort, en quoi c'est important?"

"C'est ce que j'ai cru, j'ai donc recommencé avec un sort beaucoup plus précis. Les résultats sont choquants." Elle prit une inspiration pour se calmer, "Ce n'était pas la lame qui était empoisonnée, c'est le sang de Mr. Black qui contient une sorte de toxine mortelle. Ça m'a poussée à regarder de plus près, et ce que j'ai trouvé... je ne sais même pas par quoi commencer."

"Bon," l'homme quelconque se passa la langue sur les lèvres, "rien d'autre?"

"Mr. Black a également souligné que Pierre avait fait une erreur en oubliant de lui demander son nom," la guérisseuse fit un large sourire, "il m'a également complimentée sur notre vitesse de réaction, il a dit que c'était presque comme si on l'avait suivit."

"On dirait qu'il a de l'humour, hein?" sourit l'homme, "rien à ajouter Pierre?"

"Vous avez tous entendu mon rapport," répondit l'homme qui avait interrogé Harry, "J'aimerai savoir comment Mr. Black connait cette entrée, ce n'est pas très connu et peu de personnes l'utilisent depuis sa construction par les résistants."

"Bonne idée, j'aimerai aussi savoir comment sa cible était au courant de cet endroit. Quelque chose à ajouter?"

"Non monsieur."

"Quelqu'un veut dire quelque chose?" Le silence répondit à sa question, "alors quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer comment un voyou à deux ronds a pu blesser quelqu'un d'aussi fort que Mr. Black?"

"J'ai peut-être une idée," répondit une jeune femme tout en berçant son caniche.

"Quoi donc?"

"De toutes nos rencontres avec Mr. Black, il ressort une chose," elle grattouilla son équipier derrière l'oreille. "Mr. Black aime passer pour un idiot, la seule fois où il a montré de quoi il était capable, c'est quand nous l'avons dérangé en pénétrant dans sa chambre d'hôtel."

"Continuez."

"Nous avons entendu le résumé de Pierre, Mr. Black a tout arrangé pour qu'on classe l'affaire rapidement, légitime défense et mort accidentelle. On l'a... surpris en entrant dans sa chambre, il ne savait pas trop comment nous prendre donc il a monté un scénario impossible à emmener devant un juge sans qu'on nous ri au nez." Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son partenaire et vit un hochement de tête approbateur, "il a tout fait pour que ça ressemble à une étrange coïncidence et ça m'effraie de savoir qu'il a monté ça sous notre nez en si peu de temps, le niveau de professionnalisme que ça requiert me sidère."

"D'après toi, pourquoi il a pris ce type pour cible?"

"J'ai peut-être une idée monsieur." Dit la jeune femme, "les experts ont trouvé le sang de plusieurs sorciers sur les vêtement du type mort, on dirait bien qu'il s'attaquait aux sorciers. A mon avis, Mr. Black l'a découvert d'une façon ou d'une autre et il a décidé de l'exécuter."

"L'exécuter?"

"Comment vous appelez ça? Il est rentré tranquillement dans l'allée avec l'idée de tuer cet homme et il a été capable de faire passer ça pour un accident étrange. Comme je l'ai dit, si on présente ça au juge il va bien rire." Elle frissonna, "pour une raison ou une autre Mr. Black n'avait pas confiance en nous pour arrêter ce tueur et il n'était pas sûr de notre réaction s'il prenait les choses en main lui-même, donc il a planifié ça."

"Ça semble l'explication la plus raisonnable jusque là," acquiesça l'homme, "on a compris le message donc avec de la chance il ne fera pas autant d'efforts la prochaine fois. A moins que quelqu'un veuille ajouter quelque chose, c'est réunion est terminé, laissez partir Mr. Black."

"Je m'en occupe monsieur," la guérisseuse se porte volontaire, "j'aimerai lui lancer un sort de diagnostique plus puissant, ça pourrait m'aider à mieux comprendre ce que j'ai découvert dans son sang."

"Très bien, mais ne l'ennuie pas plus que nous ne l'avons déjà fait."

"Pas de problème," accepta-t-elle joyeusement avant de rejoindre Mr. Black.

"Comment s'est passée votre réunion?" demanda Harry en souriant à la médicomage.

"Très bien, le patron a dit que vous pouvez partir quand vous voulez," elle prit une grande inspiration, "mais si vous le permettez, j'aimerai jeter quelques sorts pour vérifier sérieusement vos signes vitaux."

"Ok"

La femme fit plusieurs mouvement de baguette compliqués et murmura quelques incantations mystérieuse. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, son visage affichait un air... perdu.

"Terminé?" demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

"Oui, tout à fait," répondit la femme avec un air stupéfait.

"Rien dont je doive m'inquiéter?"

"Aucune raison de vous tracasser," la medicomage regarda de nouveau ses résultats.

"Alors je vais partir."

En partant, Harry aurait juré avoir entendu la femme dire 'ça n'a pas de sens' mais il mit ça sur le compte de son imagination débordante et continua sa route.

« « « « « « « « « « «

TN : Les aurors français n'ont rien à envier à leurs voisins du nord n'est-ce pas ?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

**Chapitre 7: Dans le sang**

.

Harry s'assit dans sa chambre d'hôtel et fixa le mur, il venait de tuer à nouveau et il ne savait pas trop comment il devait prendre le fait d'avoir ôté une nouvelle vie.

"Je ne me sens pas coupable," marmonna Harry, "c'était lui ou moi et je préfère que ce soit lui. Je ne me sens pas vraiment coupable, mais je n'ai pas non plus envie de rester ici plus longtemps."

Harry se leva et empaqueta ses quelques affaires, et après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre pour vérifier qu'il n'oubliait rien, Harry descendit dans le hall et régla sa note.

« « « « « « « « « « « « «

"J'ai une nouvelle mission pour toi Lovegood," l'éditeur du Chicaneur lança un regard sérieux à sa journaliste préférée. "Les gens ont adoré cet article que tu as écrit sur Mr. Black, donc je veux que tu en fasses un autre."

"Ok papa, heu... Je veux dire, Chef." Luna fit le salut militaire, "la journaliste Lovegood est sur le coup."

"Black a tué un homme à Marseille, je veux tout savoir là-dessus." L'éditeur fronça les sourcils, "et pas cette histoire de loup solitaire. Le responsable est sur mon dos depuis que tu as manqué le coche."

"Je pensais qu'on était des journalistes, pas des flics," répondit Luna, "tu n'aurais pas pris ton traitement aujourd'hui par hasard, papa?"

"On était à court de Dragées Surprises et mes pilules ont un goût sucré," le père de Luna fixa le bout de ses chaussures. "En plus, la date d'expiration était tellement dépassée, je me suis dit que ça serait bon."

"Et bien n'en prend pas d'autres," trancha Luna, les mains sur les hanches. "Tu sais que ça te donne des idées folles."

"Désolé chérie," dit-il en rougissant, "ça n'arrivera plus."

"Ce n'est rien papa."

"Maintenant sors d'ici et ramène moi cet article Lovegood, je te paye pas pour rester assise." L'éditeur du Chicaneur quitta la pièce dans un tourbillonnement de robes, "et si tu as le temps, tu peux me prendre une boite de dragées?"

"Ok papa, la Journaliste Lovegood s'en occupe."

Luna se rendit devant la cheminée et lança une poignée de poudre dans le feu, "Département de la justice française à Marseille."

Et après quelques instants d'attente, "Salut," Luna loucha en direction du feu, "y a quelqu'un ici?"

"Je suis Pierre-Louis Boulanger," répondit un homme vêtu d'une robe superbement taillée. "L'attaché de presse du département de la justice, que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Je m'appelle... " Luna prit un instant pour réfléchir à un pseudonyme approprié, "Miss Information et je voudrais vous poser quelques questions au sujet de Mr. Black?"

"Un instant," Pierre-Louis gagna un peu de temps pour trouver le meilleur angle pour son histoire, "très bien, je vous écoute."

"Que s'est-il passé exactement?"

"Nous traquions les mouvements d'un tueur en série depuis plusieurs mois, il visait uniquement la communauté magique," Pierre-Louis se passa la langue sur les lèvres, cette affirmation était un peu fausse puisqu'ils n'avaient aucun indice de l'existence de ce tueur en série avant que Mr. Black ne le tue. "Il se trouve que cet homme était un cracmol qui utilisait les vieux chemins et tunnels de la résistance."

"Continuez," Luna se retint de sourire, c'était tellement facile d'obtenir des informations quand les gens étaient sûrs qu'elle savait déjà tout.

"Nous ne savons pas comment Mr. Black a pu suivre les mouvements de l'homme," il sourit timidement, "mais il l'a affronté et... "

"Et?" pressa Luna.

"et..." il s'arrêta pour se rappeler ce qui s'était passé ensuite, "et Mr. Black l'a désarmé avant de lui briser le cou."

"Quel sort a-t-il utilisé pour lui rompre le cou?"

"Un sort," Pierre-Louis commença à transpirer, il avait surtout eu ce poste d'attaché de presse grâce à son talent pour bien porter ses vêtements plutôt que pour autre chose. "Mr. Black n'a pas utilisé de sort, il a rompu le cou de l'homme à mains nues."

"Ah," Luna parut impressionnée. "Que pouvez-vous me dire d'autre sur l'incident?"

"Et bien, nous avons cherché dans de vieux dossiers, et on a découvert que le meurtrier connaissait cet endroit parce que son père avait fait partie de la résistance," il sourit en voyant émerger une nouvelle idée. "Mais ça nous laisse toujours avec une question sans réponse à propos de cet affrontement."

"Quoi donc ?"

"Comment Mr. Black en sait-il autant sur les réseaux de la résistance?" L'homme se rapprocha du feu, "ce que je suis sur le point de vous dire ne doit pas m'être attribué, si vous décidez de l'utiliser, créditez une source anonyme."

"Si vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux," Luna lui fit le sourire qui poussait à faire confiance.

"Il y a beaucoup de bruits qui courent, disant que Mr. Black connaissait ce réseau de passages parce qu'il les utilisait déjà quand ils étaient vraiment utilisés," l'homme respira profondément. "La plupart d'entre nous pense que Mr. Black pourrait être un des hommes qui avait été envoyé pour aider la résistance à combattre les forces de la tyrannie."

"Wow," Luna essaya de paraître impressionnée. "Le gouvernement français songe-t-il à récompenser Mr. Black de quelque manière pour son courage?"

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait de bonne chance de revoir l'Ordre National de la Légion d'Honneur, avec le rang de Chevalier," l'homme fit son sourire le plus charmeur. "Rien n'est assez bon pour l'homme qui nous a débarrassés d'un tueur aussi horrible."

"Très bien," Luna hocha la tête. "Quand Mr. Black a-t-il quitté la France?"

"Quitté la France?" répéta Pierre-Louis. "De ce que j'en sais, il est toujours ici."

"Quoi?" Luna sauta sur ses jambes. "Bougez de là, j'arrive dans un instant."

S'écartant à la hâte, Pierre-Louis évita de justesse la journaliste surexcitée. "Y a-t-il une raison vous que vous vouliez poursuivre cette interview de vive voix?"

"Vite," une lueur folle s'alluma dans les yeux de Luna. "Vous devez m'indiquer le chemin de la chambre d'hôtel de Mr. Black."

Pierre-Louis tressaillit en voyant l'air fou dans les yeux de la journaliste, et il accepta rapidement avant de préparer la cheminée pour qu'ils y aillent tous les deux.

"Dans quelle chambre se trouve Mr. Black ?" Lança Luna à son escorte alors qu'ils entraient dans le hall de l'hôtel.

"Aucune." Répondit une femme avec un caniche.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire?" Luna lutta pour masquer son mécontentement.

"Il a réglé et il est partit il y a un quart d'heure," précisa la femme, "vous l'avez manqué de peu."

"Ah," Luna cligna des yeux et se tourna vers son escorte, "alors pouvez-vous me montrer l'allée où Mr. Black s'est battu?"

"Avant que vous ne partiez," interrompit la femme au caniche, "vous pouvez me dire depuis quand vous avez prévu de venir ici pour l'interroger ?"

"Environ quinze minutes," Luna affichait un air perdu. "dès que j'ai su qu'il était encore là."

"Merci," répondit poliment la femme.

"Je suppose que ça explique son départ," commenta le caniche, "mais ça laisse une question : comment savait-il qu'elle allait arriver ?"

"Soit il peut espionner le réseau de cheminées, soit il a des mouchards dans les bureaux." Spécula la femme.

"Ce type est un dieu," commenta le caniche avec respect.

"On rentre au bureau," la femme ignora son partenaire qui commençait à perdre son calme, "la guérisseuse est sur le point de faire un rapport sur ses découvertes."

"Active le portoloin," ordonna le caniche, "je suis impatient de savoir ce qu'elle a pu apprendre."

"Dans trois, deux, un." Ils sentirent tous deux le portoloin les emporter et réapparurent autour d'une grande table quelque secondes plus tard.

"C'est gentil de vous pointer tous les deux," l'homme placé en bout de table leur désigna deux sièges. "Maintenant que tout le monde est là, je crois que la medicomage peut nous présenter son rapport."

"Merci monsieur," dit-elle. "Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de bizarre en examinant le sang de Mr. Black. Mes tests montraient qu'il contient un poison mortel donc, après avoir obtenu l'accord de Mr. Black j'ai lancé d'autres sorts de diagnostic et les résultats sont incroyables. En une ou plusieurs fois, Mr. Black s'est brisé presque tous les os du corps et récemment il a du faire repousser les os d'un de ses bras, il est recouvert de cicatrices dont la plupart à cause de magies très noires. Et comme je l'ai dit, son sang est très... surprenant, j'ai passé toute ma journée sur l'échantillon récupéré sur la lame et je pense que j'ai une explication partielle qui justifie l'incroyable toxicité."

"Allez-y"

"A un moment ou à un autre, Mr. Black doit s'être injecté volontairement une grosse dose de venin de Basilique mélangé avec des larmes de Phœnix." La femme vérifia ses notes, "les larmes ont annulé l'action du venin, ce qui explique que Mr. Black ne soit pas mort, je ne savais pas trop pourquoi il l'avait fait jusqu'à ce que je remarque que les larmes de Phœnix n'avaient pas la puissance qu'on aurait pu attendre. J'ai donc vérifié l'échantillon de sang, et j'ai noté que les larmes de Phœnix perdaient de leur puissance alors que le venin de Basilique reste constant, et les résultats montrent que Mr. Black n'a plus que quelques mois à vivre, à cause des larmes qui perdent de leur efficacité."

"Donc vous êtes en train de nous dire que Mr. Black est mourant?"

"Non, c'était ma première idée jusqu'à ce que je vérifie les données provenant des sorts de diagnostic ; ils montrent qu'il est en bien meilleure santé qu'on pourrait l'attendre quand on connait son dossier médical. D'une manière ou d'une autre, son corps s'est adapté à la présence du venin de Basilique, peut-être en absorbant la magie des larmes de Phœnix. Donc il semblerait que le poison dans son organisme ne soit pas un problème, en fait ça ne me surprendrait pas d'apprendre que Mr. Black n'a pas à s'inquiéter de la plupart des poisons. J'étais contente de réfuter mes premières conclusions et de savoir que Mr. Black n'allait pas mourir, mais un détail me dérangeait encore."

"Et quoi donc?"

"Pourquoi les larmes de Phœnix sont-elle devenues moins puissantes alors que le venin de Basilique l'est toujours autant?" La femme balaya l'assemblée du regard, "on pourrait s'attendre à ce que le niveau de toxicité varie au moins un peu, c'est là que j'ai trouvé ceci." Elle sortit un parchemin avec une image pleine de grains, "il se trouve que Mr. Black s'est implanté un morceau de crochet de Basilique dans l'os d'un de ses bras, ce qui empêche son sang de se nettoyer en quelque sorte."

"Beau boulot," félicita l'homme en bout de table, "vous avez quelque chose à ajouter?"

"Une dernière chose oui," dit-elle. "Je sais ce qu'il a fait, je vois à peu près comment il l'a fait, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi."

"Imaginez un homme qui ne peut jamais être désarmé, imaginez un assassin qui doit juste se mordre pour avoir accès à une grande quantité d'un des poisons les plus dangereux du monde connu." La silhouette secoua la tête, "le dévouement que ça implique est juste extraordinaire."

"J'ai autre chose à ajouter alors monsieur," la guérisseuse pâlit en considérant les implications de la remarque de son supérieur. "Quiconque a imaginé ce procédé doit être complètement fou, je ne peux même pas imaginer le niveau de précision requis pour doser correctement au moment parfait. Qui que soit ce Mr. Black, et peu importe pour qui il travaille, ils opèrent à un niveau de compétence qui laisse rêveur."

« « « « « « « « « « « « «

Ailleurs, Albus Dumbledore présidait une réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

"J'ai de nouveaux ordres à vous transmettre concernant les recherche pour trouver Harry Potter," Dumbledore prit un brève inspiration, "On m'a accusé de traiter Harry comme un objet, et il a été souligné que même si nous le trouvons et qu'on le ramène dans la maison de sa famille, nous serions forcés de la surveiller 24 heures sur 24 pour l'empêcher de disparaître à nouveau."

Sa remarque fut accueillie par de nombreux grognements et le vieil homme leva la main pour ramener le silence, "Je ne suspends pas les recherches concernant Mr. Potter, je les modifie. Si vous le trouvez, informez l'Ordre pour qu'on se charge de le maintenir en sécurité à l'endroit où il est, je pense qu'il sera plus heureux de cette façon plutôt qu'en l'enfermant avec les Dursleys."

"Pourquoi ne pas simplement le ramener ici?" demanda Molly, "ou au Terrier?"

"Ces solutions sont envisageables," acquiesça Dumbledore, "mais quand le moment sera venu, je compte laisser à Harry le choix de sa résidence."

Molly se rassit, satisfaite que quoiqu'il arrive son 'petit chéri' soit heureux.

"Maintenant que nous avons réglé ça, je crois qu'Alastor veut nous parler de quelque chose." Albus tendit la perche à son vieil ami.

"Black a encore frappé," Maugrey semblait ravi. "Cette fois il s'est débarrassé d'un tueur en série à Marseille, les français pensent qu'il utilise des sorts indétectables, et ils supposent qu'il a, soit trouvé un moyen de surveiller le réseau de cheminette, soit qu'il a des sorts d'écoute dans leurs bureaux."

"Pourquoi on n'a jamais entendu parler de ce tueur avant aujourd'hui?" demanda un membre de l'Ordre.

"Parce que les français n'en savaient rien avant que Black ne l'exécute," s'esclaffa Maugrey. "Black a tout arrangé pour que ça ait l'air d'un accident, il a même utilisé un peu de magie sans baguette, sois disant par accident."

"Merci Alastor, c'était très intéressant." Dumbledore balaya la salle du regard, "Je crois que le prochain sujet au programme est le rapport de George et Fred Weasley à propos de l'une de leurs dernières inventions."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry sortit de son taxi juste devant l'allée où il venait de tuer un homme, et il prit une grande respiration avant de s'y engager.

Sa visite de la partie magique de Marseille se déroula bien plus sereinement que la première fois et il traversa l'allée sans indicent.

"Pouvez-vous me dire où je pourrai acheter un portauloin pour quitter le pays?" demanda poliment Harry au premier passant.

"Dans cette rue, à environ quinze mètres," répondit aussitôt l'agent maintenant en sueur, "un magasin appelé le Retour des Voyageurs."

"Merci," Harry avança dans la direction indiquée. Rapidement, Harry se retrouva devant un bâtiment couvert d'images animées présentant des régions exotiques.

"Je peux vous aider?" Demanda une jeune voix dans le dos Harry, "je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous fixiez mon magasin, et je me demandais si vous aviez besoin d'un renseignement?"

"Je voudrais un portauloin pour quitter le pays," souffla Harry. "Peu importe la destination."

"Je viens d'avoir une annulation, donc j'en ai un qui part pour Monaco dans," l'homme regarda sa montre, "trois minutes."

"Je prends," accepta Harry, "combien?"

"Puisqu'ils ont annulé à la dernière minute, le portauloin était déjà payé." Précisa l'homme, "ma conscience professionnelle m'interdit de vendre le même objet deux fois. Prenez-le gratuitement, avec les compliments de la maison."

"Merci," Harry accepta un petit disque qu'il supposa être le portauloin, "passez une bonne... "

La phrase d'Harry fut coupée par le tiraillement familier du portauloin qui l'emportait vers la prochaine étape de son voyage.

"Vous voulez placer un pari monsieur?" Demanda un homme qui se trouvait à ses côtés, autour d'une table de roulette.

"Un instant," Harry cligna des yeux et prit le temps de regarder ce nouvel environnement luxueux. "Vous pouvez répéter?"

"Je vous demandais si vous vouliez parier avec le jeton que vous avez dans la main monsieur," répondit l'homme qui s'occupait de la roulette.

"Bien sûr," Harry lança le jeton sur un numéro au hasard, "merci."

"De rien monsieur," répondit l'homme en se détournant pour prendre d'autres paris.

Ne ressentant pas le besoin de voir son unique jeton disparaître, Harry s'éloigna de la table pour examiner son nouvel environnement. Désormais, il pourrait ajouter les jeux d'argent à sa liste d'expériences vécues, mais il n'allait quand même pas rester ici pour se voir perdre... non?

Harry passa plusieurs minutes à se balader dans le casino avant de trouver la sortie, et encore plusieurs minutes à explorer la partie de la ville dans laquelle il venait d'atterrir. Après presque une heure de promenade, il se retrouva dans un bar miteux avec un verre à la main. Son dernier souvenir fut d'être entrainé dans un concours de cul sec par plusieurs routards australiens.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

"Bonjour Mr. Black," le salua un homme portant une étrange tenue jaune à rayures, "vous vous sentez bien?"

"Qui êtes-vous?" La bouche d'Harry avait le goût du plancher du Chaudron Baveur. "Et où suis-je?"

"Je m'appelle Günter Schmitt, membre de la Garde Suisse." Répondit l'homme avec respect, "vous êtes au Vatican et j'espérais que vous pourriez résoudre notre problème."

"Quoi donc?" Harry ferma les yeux et pria pour que le monde arrête de tourner.

"J'aimerai que vous inspectiez quelques protections que nous avons fait poser," répondit calmement le garde. "Nous avons demandé à quelques contacts du monde magique s'ils pouvaient nous recommander quelqu'un de discret, et on nous a donné votre nom."

"D'accord," Harry serra les dents pour empêcher son estomac de remonter dans sa gorge. "Pourquoi vous voulez que je regarde ces protections?"

"Un jour, un homme a été engagé pour construire quelque chose en marbre, il était supposé utiliser du matériaux de première qualité uniquement mais il ne l'a pas fait. Au lieu de ça, il a acheté de la pierre bon marché et s'est mis la différence dans la poche. A cette époque, un autre homme travaillait dans le coin, cet homme était considéré comme l'un des meilleurs artistes de son époque et comme celui qui connaissait le mieux les pierres. Si une personne avait pu détecter la supercherie, ça aurait été lui." Le garde grimaça, "donc le premier s'est débrouillé pour que le second soit trop occupé et son crime n'a pas été découvert. On ne compte pas refaire la même erreur."

"Je n'y connais rien en protections," Harry essaya de s'asseoir, "et aucune idée de comment les inspecter."

"Vous trouverez un livre sur la table à côté de votre lit, il contient toutes les informations nécessaires pour remplir la tâche qu'on vous demande." Le garde se leva et commence à marcher vers la sortie, "et il y a un uniforme semblable au mien dans le placard. Si vous décidez de nous aider, alors lisez le livre et mettez l'uniforme, dans le cas contraire cognez à la porte et quelqu'un vous escortera jusqu'à la sortie."

"Je vais y réfléchir," répondit Harry, les dents toujours serrées. "Pendant ce temps, vous pourriez me faire apporter une bouteille d'anti douleur et de l'eau?"

"Je vais leur dire d'amener quelque chose pour votre estomac en même temps," le garde s'arrêta juste avant de quitter la pièce. "je peux vous demander pourquoi vous étiez si saoul quand on vous a trouvé?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**.**

**Chapitre 8: Cette chose en toi**

.

"Vous n'avez jamais voulu oublier quelque chose à tel point que les conséquences n'ont pas d'importance?" Souffla Harry, "je pensais trop et je voulais que ça s'arrête, vu d'ici je suppose qu'il y avait de meilleurs moyens d'arriver à ce résultat mais ça n'a plus trop d'importance maintenant."

"En effet," répondit Schmitt, "merci Mr. Black."

"De rien," Harry essaya d'ouvrir les yeux et le regretta immédiatement : il eut l'impression que deux fers chauffés à blanc étaient rentrés par ses yeux pour se loger au fond de son crâne. "Je jette un œil au livre dans quelques minutes et je vous donne ma réponse."

"J'attends juste que vous considériez ma demande," répondit Schmitt en fermant la porte.

"Comment je fais pour me retrouver dans des situations pareilles," se demanda Harry alors qu'il arrivait enfin à s'asseoir, "autant commencer maintenant."

_La première chose qu'un sorcier doit savoir s'il compte apprendre à vérifier, supprimer ou créer des protections, c'est activer sa vision magique. Il doit visualiser la magie concentrée au centre de son corps, puis il doit la pousser ( à défaut d'un meilleur terme ) à travers son corps jusqu'à ses yeux. Une fois ceci accompli, ce n'est qu'une question de temps et de pratique pour qu'un utilisateur talentueux puisse utiliser sa vision magique presque sans efforts. _

"Ça a l'air plutôt facile," se dit Harry en se concentrant suffisamment, "et maintenant je dois juste... argggggg," hurla-t-il. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'augmenter la sensibilité de ses yeux quand on avait déjà l'impression qu'ils avaient été utilisés dans une dizaine de parties de ping-pong.

Harry se tortilla sur le sol pendant plusieurs minutes avant de pouvoir se calmer suffisamment pour reprendre sa lecture.

_Attention : ne tentez SURTOUT PAS cet exercice si vous avez la gueule de bois. Cette pratique risque de causer beaucoup de douleur et un ou plusieurs des effets secondaires suivants : aveuglement, folie, surdité, névrose, mort. Dans de rares cas, cela peut parfois offrir une vision magique plus développée à la victime. _

Harry passa les minutes qui suivirent à maudire les auteurs de ce livre, assez stupides pour avoir placé un avertissement aussi important en bas de page.

Vérifiant son état, Harry fut satisfait de ne rien remarquer qui laisse supposer qu'il soit : aveugle, fou, sourd, atteint de névroses ou mort. Il remerciait sa bonne étoile quand un cognement à la porte le dérangea.

"Oui?"

"J'ai ce que vous avez demandé Mr. Black," un autre homme portant un étrange uniforme rayé poussa un chariot dans la chambre, "on m'a également dit de vous prévenir que les protections que vous êtes chargé d'inspecter sont de type Arachne."

"Bien," répondit Harry en attrapant une poignée d'anti douleur et d'antiacides, "Vous vouliez me dire autre chose?"

"Non Mr. Black." L'homme à l'étrange uniforme partit, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Harry retourna au livre sur les protections et continua sa lecture.

_Les protections de type Arachne doivent leur nom à leur apparence lorsqu'elles sont examinées grâce à la vision magique ; elles ressemblent à une toile d'araignée dont le centre est l'objet cible. Comme une toile d'araignée, cette protection prend des formes complexes qui doivent être organisées dans un ordre précis. Cette organisation renseignera une personne de talent sur l'objectif de la protection placée, et l'organisation doit être vérifiée après la pose de la protection pour s'assurer qu'elle n'a pas été modifiée au cours du processus. Les protections de type Arachne ont deux inconvénients majeurs. Premièrement, elles sont vulnérable à une destruction de l'objet cible placé au centre, et secondement, leur rayon d'action est limité à seulement quelques kilomètres depuis leur centre._

Harry passa les minutes suivantes à feuilleter le reste du livre, mais il fut dérangé par de nouveaux coups à la porte.

"Entrez," Harry abandonna sa lecture.

"Avez-vous décidé si vous alliez inspecter nos protections?" demanda Schmitt en haussant un sourcil.

"J'en serai ravi," accepta Harry, "à la seule condition que vous fassiez ensuite vérifier mes résultats par une autre personne."

"Cette condition est acceptable Mr. Black," répondit aussitôt Schmitt, "Je suppose que nous devons maintenant parler votre salaire avant de commencer."

"Si vous voulez," dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

"Pour ce travail, nous déposerons une somme de douze mille ducats sur le compte de votre choix. Cette somme est-elle suffisante?"

"Tout à fait," acquiesça Harry en se demandant ce qu'était un ducat.

"A quelle banque voulez-vous que nous fassions le virement?"

"Heu... " hésita Harry, ne voulait pas donner son vrai nom à l'homme.

Voyant l'hésitation d'Harry, Schmitt proposa rapidement une autre solution. "Si vous le voulez, nous serons ravis de nous arranger avec les gobelins pour vous créer un compte."

"Parfait," accepta aussitôt Harry, "vous me donnerez les informations à propos de ce compte plus tard."

"Alors suivez-moi," Schmitt guida Harry à travers plusieurs couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils se tiennent tous deux devant une grande statue. "Nous avons simplement besoin que vous vérifiiez les réparations faites au milieu des protections, autour de l'objet cible, elles ont été endommagées par un vandale en même temps que la Pietà, et j'aimerai m'assurer que les réparations n'ont pas été trafiquées."

"Je peux voir les plans?" Harry tendit la main vers la carte des protections.

"Bien sûr," accepta Schmitt en lui donnant les documents.

Harry passa plusieurs minutes à examiner les plans et les protections en place, "tout semble en ordre sauf que... "

"Sauf quoi?" demanda Schmitt, nerveux.

"La nouvelle partie est d'une couleur différente du reste des protections," Harry loucha sur les plans, "les plans ne disent rien à ce sujet mais à votre place je ferai vérifier ça."

"Merci Mr. Black, nous le ferons," répondit Schmitt, "vous voulez visiter les lieux avant de partir?"

"J'aimerai beaucoup," dit Harry en souriant. "Je suis impatient de voir certaines choses présentes ici, j'en ai entendu parler."

Schmitt s'avéra être un guide érudit, fournissant beaucoup de détails pour accompagner l'histoire des œuvres d'art et à la fin de la visite, Harry souriait largement.

"On dirait que nous avons rejoint la sortie Mr. Black," sourit Schmitt, "vous avez d'autres questions?"

"Juste une," dit Harry, "qui était le deuxième dans votre histoire à propos du marbre?"

"Le deuxième homme?" Schmitt réfléchit. "Cet homme plein de talent était le même qui a dessiné mon uniforme."

"Merci," répondit poliment Harry, gardant pour lui ses doutes sur les capacités artistiques de l'homme qui avait pu dessiner un uniforme comme celui porté par son nouvel ami. "Et au revoir."

"Au revoir Mr. Black."

Après ça, Harry quitta le Vatican pour explorer les rues de la Ville Éternelle, bien décidé à voir tout ce que Rome avait à offrir... pendant environ cinq minutes, après lesquelles il réalisa à quel point il était fatigué d'avoir vérifié ces protections magiques. Il leva la main pour appeler un taxi et décida de prendre un jour ou deux de repos avant de sortir pour voir la ville en détails.

Harry se réveilla tard le jour suivant et descendit prendre son repas au restaurant de l'hôtel. En retournant dans sa chambre, il décida de repousser son exploration de la ville au lendemain ; il avait encore besoin de repos.

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla encore tard et décida qu'il avait passé suffisamment de temps à trainer au lit. Il sortit son livre pour obtenir quelques informations sur le quartier magique de Rome.

_Un des quartiers magiques les plus accessibles est la Via Veneficus, on peut s'y rendre d'à peu près n'importe où dans Rome. Pour entrer, il faut trouver un carrefour entre trois rues, et après quelques instants une quatrième rue apparaitra. La plupart de ces entrées, dans la vieille ville, sont également signalées par une statue de Trivia, une femme à trois tête ; une de chien, une de serpent et une de cheval. _

Harry rangea le guide dans son sac et quitta l'hôtel pour trouver l'accès le plus proche. Il s'avéra être à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres de l'hôtel ; Harry haussa les épaules et pénétra dans la partie magique de Rome.

Il tomba sur un magasin appelé Curiosités et Reliques ; incapable d'ignorer sa curiosité, Harry entra dans la boutique.

"Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je pour vous?" Lança le vendeur de derrière son comptoir.

"J'ai vu l'enseigne et je me demandais ce que vous vendiez ici?" Harry détailla la petite boutique, remarquant ce qui semblait être des outils agricoles, des trompettes à la forme étrange, et d'autres objets non identifiés.

"Je vends toutes sortes d'objets," le vendeur farfouilla derrière son comptoir, "J'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous intéresser, je pense."

"Quoi donc?"

"Un Pugio," l'homme sortit une dague à la forme particulière. "C'est un petit objet intéressant que j'ai récupéré il y a quelques temps, il y a des sorts qui gardent la lame tranchante, comme neuve, et impossible à remarquer tant que vous l'avez à votre ceinture. Je pense que vous feriez bien de l'acheter."

"Combien?" Demanda Harry en fixant l'étrange dague.

"Je l'ai eue pour cinquante sesterces... donc je dirai que je peux vous la vendre pour disons... deux deniers?"

"Vendu," accepta Harry en donnant les deux pièces dorées. "Passez une bonne journée."

"Vous aussi monsieur," répondit le commerçant.

Harry quitta la boutique et se promena sur le marché pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'il surprenne une étrange conversation qui attira son attention.

"Vous avez entendu le ministre britannique?" dit un poissonnier à l'un de ses clients, "il va expliquer pourquoi son gouvernement n'a rien fait au sujet de ce seigneur des ténèbres. Il veut donner quelques excuses pour justifier le fait qu'ils ne l'ont pas encore arrêté."

"Je doute qu'il ait une bonne explication, mais ça pourrait être intéressant à écouter." Répondit le client, "dommage que je n'ai pas le temps de retourner chez moi et d'allumer la radio."

"Pas besoin d'aller chez vous," le poissonnier balaya la remarque de son client, "suffit d'aller dans un des bars du coin. La plupart d'entre eux diffusera son speech."

Harry se dit que ça serait une bonne idée, et il se dirigea vers le bar le plus proche, jeta un coup d'œil de l'extérieur puis entra.

Après avoir parcouru du regard la pièce enfumée, Harry rejoignit le siège vide le plus proche.

"Je peux m'asseoir ici?" demanda Harry en désignant une chaise à côté d'un homme âgé. "J'aimerai entendre ce que Fudge a à dire."

"Si vous voulez," répondit le vieil homme en hochant la tête.

Pendant quelques instants, ils écoutèrent tous deux la Radio Sorcière qui retransmettait le discours de Fudge ; il racontait que la seule raison expliquant l'échec des hommes du ministère était la récente alliance entre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et le crime organisé. L'alliance aurait gonflé les rangs du sorcier et les forces du ministères subissaient de fait un revers temporaire.

"Que pensez-vous du discours du Ministre anglais, Mr.?"

"Black, je pense que cet homme est un idiot." Harry secoua la tête, et ne remarqua pas l'air choqué sur le visage du vieil homme puisqu'il faisait signe au patron de lui apporter un verre. "De ce que j'ai compris, les gens qui contrôlent le crime organisé dans le monde magique sont bien trop intelligents pour rejoindre le Sombre Crétin."

"Qu'est-ce que vous fait dire ça?" Le vieil homme se pencha vers lui, très intéressé.

"Les activités du Syndicat Magique sont non violentes en général, leur truc c'est de gagner de l'argent et tuer des gens sans raison ne rapporte pas beaucoup." Harry but une gorgée dans son verre, "les seules morts dont ils sont responsables sont souvent des criminels qui en tuent d'autres."

"Pourquoi ne rejoindraient-ils pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour l'argent et le pouvoir qu'il peut offrir?"

"Comme je l'ai dit, la plupart des morts sont des criminels qui en tuent d'autres. Les départements de Justice ont tendance à ignorer ce genre de choses, mais s'ils commencent à embêter des innocents," la voix d'Harry devint plus froide, "alors je parie qu'ils ne prendront plus de gants avec eux et ce sera un bain de sang. S'ils veulent rejoindre une guerre, ils doivent être prêts à en accepter tous les aspects."

"Je vois," répondit le vieil homme. "Merci d'avoir partagé votre avis Mr. Black."

"Je suis content de le donner," la bonne humeur d'Harry était revenue. "Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'étais juste venu écouter le discours de Fudge et puisque c'est terminé... "

"Bien sûr," acquiesça le vieil homme. "Je réalise que vous devez être quelqu'un de très occupé, et pour vous remercier laissez-moi payer votre verre."

"Merci," accepta Harry, "bonne journée à vous."

Le vieil homme attendit que son invité ait quitté le bar pour se tourner vers l'homme à ses côtés. "Appelle les autres chefs, on doit se réunir."

"Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du gars qui vient de vous parler?"

"Tu ne fais rien," répondit immédiatement le vieil homme.

"Mais monsieur," protesta le voyou. "Il vous a insulté."

"Il n'a rien fait de tel," le vieil homme but une gorgée de sa boisson, "ses yeux montraient de la clémence et de la retenue. Et je ne tiens pas à voir ce qui arrive si on ne prend pas son avertissement au sérieux."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire monsieur?"

"Tu n'as pas entendu son nom?" Le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule, "Mr. Black est l'un des hommes les plus dangereux d'Europe et s'il travaille pour le genre de personnes auxquelles je pense, même si on arrivait à le tuer... " Le vieil homme frissonna.

"Mais monsieur," le voyou était encore un peu perdu. "Pourquoi vous prenez tout ça si au sérieux?"

"Parce que j'ai écouté ce qu'il avait à dire," siffla le vieil homme. "Comme j'ai dit, ses yeux ne montraient que de la clémence. Il a pris le temps de venir ici et de m'informer des nouvelles règles qu'il attend qu'on respecte, ne rejoignez pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ne tuez personne en dehors des familles. Il nous a dit calmement ce qui arriverait si on ne suit pas ses règles, il aurait simplement pu nous anéantir et recommencer avec ceux qui auraient pris notre place."

"Il est vraiment si puissant monsieur?" Le voyou commençait à se sentir mal en réalisant qu'il s'était porté volontaire pour aller trouver Mr. Black et lui 'donner une bonne leçon.'

"Il est entré dans ce bar, s'est assit à côté de moi, et m'a dit comment les choses allaient se passer." Le vieil homme fit un large sourire, "personne ne ferait quelque chose comme ça, à moins d'avoir les ressources qui vont avec."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Dehors, plusieurs membres de l'équipe assignée à la surveillance d'un des hommes les plus puissant d'Italie se figèrent, abasourdis.

"Tony, toi et Agatha vous suivez Black. Antonio, va faire un rapport sur ça." Le chef d'équipe se lécha les lèvres, "Je... Je vais surveiller le bar."

Un vacarme infernal éclata dans le quartier général de la garde prétorienne quand un officier aux yeux écarquillés arriva et courut jusqu'au bureau de leur chef.

"Monsieur," Antonio tambourina à la porte du préfet, "monsieur vous devez entendre ça."

"Entrez," un homme au cheveux gris, à l'air sévère et à l'allure militaire ouvrit la porte, "ça a intérêt d'être du lourd."

"Monsieur, Mr. Black est à Rome," lâcha l'officier à bout de souffle.

"Et en quoi ça explique que vous cogniez à la porte de mon bureau comme ça?" Demanda le préfet avec un calme feint.

"Parce qu'il est entré dans le bar d'Alberto Nachelli et qu'il lui a dit que s'ils n'obéissaient pas à quelque règles, il y aurait un bain de sang."

"Qu'est-ce que Nachelli a fait?"

"Il a remercié Mr. Black pour ses conseils et programmé une réunion des Familles," les mains d'Antonio tremblaient. "Il a aussi dit à un de ses associés qu'ils allaient suivre les ordres de Black, il a dit que même s'ils arrivaient à se débarrasser de Black, ils devraient faire face à ceux pour qui il travaille."

"Beau boulot, asseyez-vous et buvez un coup." Le préfet passa la tête hors de son bureau, "envoyez une douzaine d'homme en renfort du groupe qui surveille le bar de Nachelli et rappelez tous les officiers en service."

"Oui monsieur," répondirent plusieurs voix alors que les hommes s'agitaient pour suivre les instructions de leur commandant.

"Maintenant," le préfet ferma la porte et regarda son officier. "Dis-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé."

"Oui monsieur, Black est entré dans le bar et s'est assit à côté de Nachelli. Ils ont écouté le discours de Fudge et quand il est arrivé au passage où il disait que la mafia avait rejoint les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres, Black a dit que Fudge était un idiot." L'homme fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle, "Black a dit que si ça venait à se produire il y aurait un bain de sang, il a ajouté que tant que la mafia se contenterait de gagner de l'argent et de se tuer entre eux, il les laisserait tranquilles."

"Comment Nachelli a réagit?"

"Il a remercié Black et il a payé sa boisson," Antonio secoua la tête. "Un de ses hommes voulait poursuivre Black mais Nachelli l'a arrêté, disant que Black leur faisait une faveur en leur annonçant les règles et qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien les tuer pour faire un exemple."

"Beau boulot, va en salle de repos et prends quelques heures pour te remettre en forme."

"Monsieur, si c'est possible je préférerai retourner à mon poste." Antonio passa nerveusement la langue sur ses lèvres, "le capitaine est toujours là-bas et je ne veux pas le laisser seul."

"Je comprends," Acquiesça le préfet. "Allez-y."

"Merci monsieur," lança Antonio par dessus son épaule en courant vers le point de transplanage le plus proche.

"Monsieur," dit un autre homme en arrivant. "Je dois vous parler de quelque chose."

"Faites vite Folchini," grogna le préfet. "On est déjà bien occupés ici."

"Je viens de parler à Gunter Schmitt au sujet des protections," Folchini tremblait d'excitation. "Le gars qu'ils ont engagé pour vérifier notre travail a dit qu'il y avait une différence de couleur entre les anciennes et les nouvelles parties"

"Et alors?"

"Alors la vision magique est normalement en noir et blanc." Répondit aussitôt Folchini, "la capacité de voir les couleurs montre que l'homme qu'ils ont engagé a fait quelque chose d'extrêmement dangereux pour acquérir ce talent."

"Pourquoi c'est si important?" Le préfet se frotta les yeux, "Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne pourrait pas attendre qu'on ait réglé la crise que Black nous a collé dans les pattes. "

"Parce que," répondit Folchini en souriant. "Le nom de l'homme qu'ils ont engagé est Mr. Black."

"Dis-moi tout."

"Ils ont rencontré Black qui leur a dit qu'il ne connaissait pas grand chose aux protections, donc ils ont sortit un des livres des archives et lui ont donné pour qu'il se familiarise."

"Il voulait sûrement juste jeter un œil sur ce livre," murmura le préfet pour lui-même. "Ou peut-être que selon ses critères il n'y connait pas grand chose, continue."

"Il a passé quelques heures à feuilleter le livre, et quelques autres à vérifier les protections." Folchini vérifia ses notes, "puis Schmitt lui a fait une visite guidée des lieux. Black est partit après ça."

"C'était quand?"

"Il y a trois jours monsieur."

"Donc Black se promène dans ma ville depuis trois jours, faisant dieu sait quoi pendant ces dernières 48 heures," le préfet se força à garder son calme. "Vois si tu peux découvrir ce qu'il a fait, parcoure les fichiers pour voir si rien d'étrange ne s'est produit pendant ces deux jours et viens me faire un rapport quand je serai de retour."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Pour information, la Pietà qui est mentionnée existe, c'est une sculpture de Michel-Ange et ça se trouve effectivement au Vatican. En fait, elle a même vraiment été vandalisée. Je souligne ce genre de détails parce que l'auteur s'est quand même donné du mal pour en dire un minimum sur chaque pays, et à moins qu'il ait tout visité, il a du faire un certain travail de recherche.

Tant qu'on y est, l'uniforme de la garde suisse est en fait jaune, rouge et bleu, à rendre un clown jaloux. La _Via Veneficus _peut se traduire par Rue Magique, ou Rue des Sorciers, j'ai choisit de laisser en latin. Et la dague achetée par Harry, le Pugio, est une arme romaine qui existe depuis les premiers siècles après JC. J'arrête là avec la culture.

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

**Chapitre 9: Les méchants peuvent-ils voler?**

.

"Je veux les français et les hollandais dans ma cheminée," hurla le préfet en entrant dans la pièce. "Dites leur que j'ai des informations sur Black a partager. Organisez une conférence si possible."

"Oui monsieur," répondirent plusieurs voix alors que des poignées de poudres étaient jetées dans des cheminées. "On les a monsieur."

"Parfait," le préfet s'assit et fit face aux deux visages qui flottaient au milieu des flammes. "J'ai besoin de quelques informations, et je suis prêt à vous en fournir moi aussi."

"Vous dites avoir des choses à partager au sujet de Black?" demanda Sanne Vermeer, chef des Staatstovenaar, en haussant les sourcils.

"C'est bien ça," répondit impatiemment le préfet, "il est dans ma ville et il s'y balade en faisant dieu sait quoi depuis deux jours, je veux savoir de quoi il est capable."

"Ça serait plus simple que vous nous disiez ce que vous savez, et on remplira les blancs pour vous," rétorqua un homme depuis la cheminée française."

"La garde Suisse l'a engagé pour vérifier des protections il y a trois jours," raconta rapidement le préfet. "Et il a fait un commentaire disant que la partie récente n'était pas de la même couleur que l'ancienne."

"Comment c'est possible," lâcha l'homme. "Pour obtenir cette faculté... on savait qu'il était fou, mais ça... continuez s'il vous plait."

"Ensuite il a passé deux jours à faire dieu sait quoi," le préfet se força à rester calme. "Il est réapparu dans un bar qui appartient à l'un des chefs de la Mafia. Il s'est assis à ses côtés et lui a gentiment dit que si la mafia ne suivait pas quelque règles, entre autre ne pas rejoindre de seigneur des ténèbres et limiter les assassinats aux membres de la mafia uniquement, alors ils mourraient tous et Black recommencerait avec leurs remplaçants."

"Comment le chef a pris ça?" Sanne Vermeer se pencha pour entendre la réponse.

"Il a remercié Black et lui a payé son verre," le préfet se passa la main sur le front. "Il a ensuite dit à ses hommes qu'attaquer Black serait du suicide et il a réclamé une réunion avec les autres chefs."

Les deux autres chefs des départements de la justice prirent quelques instants pour assimiler la nouvelle.

"Vous voulez bien me dire ce que vous savez sur lui?" demanda leur collègue italien, "Je veux pas avoir l'air malpoli, mais je n'ai pas une seconde à perdre."

"Désolé," s'excusa le français. "Mais à chaque fois que nous entendons quelque chose de nouveau à propos de cet homme, ça se révèle être encore plus incroyable que l'information précédente. Miss Vermeer, je crois que vous avez eu l'honneur de le rencontrer en premier."

"En effet," acquiesça la femme. "Il est venu à Amsterdam et il a arrêté un groupe de mangemorts, ils disent qu'ils suivaient Harry Potter." Elle ignora les exclamations surprises des deux autres, "un de mes hommes m'a rapporté ensuite que Black lui avait fait retirer un sort de traçage, donc on dirait que Black a transféré le sort de Potter sur lui. Après quoi il a repéré toutes nos filatures, même avec des capes d'invisibilité, et d'après des informations qui nous viennent d'Angleterre il a découvert une nouvelle espèce d'animal magique sans que nos gars de surveillance le remarquent."

"Black est ensuite venu à Paris et il a également repéré toutes nos filatures," le français pris le relai. "Il semble également avoir une sorte d'enchantement ou de bouclier indétectable qui le prévient de la moindre intrusion dans sa chambre. Pendant son séjour, il nous a autorisé à faire un examen médical, et en plus d'une grande liste de vieilles blessures, on a trouvé quelque chose d'étrange. Apparemment Black a été sujet à des sortes de manipulations qui rendent son sang mortel sauf pour lui, et d'après notre guérisseuse, ça l'a immunisé contre presque toutes les substances toxiques connues en plus d'avoir boosté ses capacités de guérison. Black a également montré qu'il a au moins une petite maitrise de la magie sans baguette."

"C'est tout?"

"J'hésitais à vous parler de ça," le français fit une pause. "Mais en se basant sur certaines de ses connaissances, beaucoup de personnes commencent à penser que Black pourrait avoir été ici avec la résistance pendant la seconde guerre mondiale."

"Merci," le préfet fit un de ses rares sourires, "malgré tout, je dois vous demander pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que Black venait dans ma direction."

"On n'en savait rien," le français haussa les épaules. "Black nous a filé entre les doigts en prenant un portauloin pour Monaco, on a mis une minute à tracer sa destination et trente cinq secondes supplémentaires pour envoyer nos gars là bas, mais il ont perdu sa trace dans un mouvement de foule causé par un gros gain." Le français se détourna du feu et discuta avec une personne invisible pour les deux autres, "Je viens juste d'être mis au parfum par un collègue de Monaco ; le gain qui a causé cette agitation vient d'un pari placé par Mr. Black." Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, "l'enquête approfondie a révélé que la table avait été enchantée par un des autres joueurs, et l'interrogatoire du croupier nous a appris que Mr. Black avait regardé la table un long moment avant de placer son jeton. Nos collègues disent également que l'enquête faite par le casino est due à la taille du gain, mais ils ont choisit de payer et même d'ajouter une récompense conséquente pour le remercier d'avoir pointé du doigt le tricheur." Le français se tourna à nouveau pour discuter avec la personne qui l'accompagnait, "il a confessé faire partie d'un plus gros cercle de tricheurs."

"Merci," le préfet secoua la tête, "Je suppose qu'on peut difficilement espérer garder un œil sur lui s'il ne veut pas être suivit."

Les deux autres le saluèrent et le préfet regratta une fois de plus de ne pas avoir accepté l'offre de retraire qu'on lui avait proposé l'année dernière.

"Monsieur," Folochini courut jusqu'à son commandant, "vous n'allez pas le croire."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a," le préfet ferma les yeux et s'attendit au pire.

"Je crois savoir ce que Black a fait dans notre ville," Folochini trépignait d'excitation. "Il y a deux jours, Antony Consiglio est mort, apparemment de mort naturelle. Et plusieurs de ses lieutenants sont morts dans un accident en allant lui rendre un dernier hommage."

"Tu es en train de dire que Black les a tués?"

"Tout est devenu clair quand j'ai entendu parler de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le chef d'une des familles," Folochini tremblait de plus en plus, surexcité. "Tony Consiglio n'aurait jamais accepté de suivre les règles de Black, et il est probable que ses lieutenants aient suivit les ordres du patron même après sa mort."

"Ça a l'air plausible," acquiesça la préfet. "D'après toi, que fera le fils Consiglio quand il comprendra ça?"

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

"Donc t'es en train de me dire que cet homme a tué mon père?" demanda un homme en haussant les sourcils. Entre deux âges, il portait un ensemble hors de prix.

"Ça en a tout l'air," acquiesça un autre homme, lui aussi habillé très chic, "qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse?"

"Prend un autre mec," répondit l'homme d'âge moyen. "Et on ira tous les trois rendre une visite à ce Black dans sa chambre d'hôtel, puis on montrera aux autres pourquoi on plaisante pas avec la famille Consiglio."

"J'organise ça Mr. Consiglio," répondit le second. "Vous voulez qu'on fasse ça quand?"

"Dès que possible," répondit aussitôt Giovanni Consiglio.

"Alors pourquoi on prend pas le chauffeur?" demanda le second en haussant les sourcils. "il est balèze et il sait la fermer."

"Fais-le venir, je ne veux pas que Black vive une minute de plus," conclut Consiglio en ricanant froidement.

Ils appelèrent le chauffeur et en moins d'une heure, ils se tenaient tous les trois devant la porte de la chambre d'hôtel d'Harry.

"Défoncez la porte, je veux surprendre cet enfoiré." ordonna froidement Consiglio, "et le moment venu, je veux m'occuper de lui en personne."

"D'accord patron," acquiesça le chauffeur en envoyant son pied dans la porte.

"Black, je vais t'arracher ton cœur enfoiré." Cria Consiglio en se précipitant dans la chambre.

Harry regarda par dessus son livre et remarqua l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Après avoir évité le premier sort, Harry brandit sa baguette et lança quelques Reducto vers son mystérieux agresseur.

Comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi rapide, songea Consiglio tandis que Black semblait disparaître et réapparaitre à côté des sorts qu'il lançait. "Arrête de bouger et meurt, bâtard."

Plongeant à couvert derrière un des lits de la chambre, Harry prit le temps de réfléchir. "Acio homme fou."

Consiglio hurla en se sentant projeté par dessus son ennemi et à travers l'une des fenêtres brisées par les premiers échanges de sorts. Hurlant le classique "NOOOOOOOOON" en passant à travers la fenêtre, il eut à peine le temps de réaliser à quel point il avait commis une grosse erreur en s'en prenant à Mr. Black, avant que son corps n'heurte la route un peu plus bas.

"Patron," cria le second homme, fonçant vers leur cible.

Harry se tourna vers la menace la plus proche et leva sa baguette, son Reducto réduisit en miettes la baguette de l'homme mais il n'arrêta pas son élan et avant qu'il n'ait pu lancer le sort suivant, il se retrouva encerclé par les bras puissants de l'homme, bien décidé à l'étouffer jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Sa vision commençait à s'assombrir, et Harry tenta de se dégager de l'étreinte, mais tout semblait perdu jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses mains ne rencontre le manche en os de son Pugio. Harry sortit le poignard de son fourreau, et l'enfonça dans le ventre de son agresseur avant de tourner brutalement, quand l'étreinte de l'homme se desserra suffisamment pour lui permettre de faire ce mouvement. Il tourna alors son regard vers le troisième homme, le dernier, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Le conducteur se figea en voyant la silhouette couverte de sang se tourner vers lui, trop terrifié pour crier. Les deux hommes restèrent là à se regarder pendant de longs moments, avant que le type couvert de sang ne fasse un pas vers sa prochaine victime.

Dans un cri étouffé, le chauffeur fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner au pas de course, espérant que la vitesse et la distance seraient suffisantes pour s'échapper des griffes du monstre dans son dos. Il passa devant les ascenseurs à pleine vitesse et se jeta sur la porte menant aux escaliers.

Harry baissa lentement sa baguette et sa dague après que le troisième homme soit parti, et il balaya la pièce du regard, jetant négligemment quelques réparo pour réparer les meubles cassés, avant de s'asseoir sur le lit tout neuf. Il tenta de comprendre pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait toujours qu'à lui.

« « « « « « « « « « « «

Si l'équipe désignée pour garder un œil sur Mr. Black était douée pour quelque chose, c'était bien la surveillance. Ils s'étaient perfectionnés pendant les années passées à jouer au chat et à la souris avec les familles et en voyant Giovanni Consiglio entrer dans l'hôtel de Black avec deux hommes de main, ils avaient demandé des renforts en urgence.

Un groupe de huit sorciers arriva juste à temps pour voir un homme heurter le sol. Craignant le pire, ils approchèrent du corps pour jeter un œil à la personne qu'ils n'avaient pas pu sauver.

"C'est Giovanni Consiglio," s'exclama un des membres de l'équipe de surveillance, choqué. "Regardez son doigt, il porte la bague de son père."

"Alors nous n'arrivons peut-être pas trop tard pour aider Black," répondit aussitôt le chef de l'équipe d'assaut. "L'équipe Alpha prend les escaliers, Bravo les ascenseurs."

"A vos ordres," répondirent les deux équipes en entrant dans l'hôtel à toute allure.

L'équipe Alpha se dirigea vers l'escalier et s'arrêta en découvrant un autre corps en bas des marches.

"Le chauffeur de Consiglio," identifia un autre membre de l'équipe de surveillance qui les accompagnait. "On dirait qu'on l'a balancé dans l'escalier."

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste assez longtemps pour vérifier que l'homme était bien mort, et continuèrent leur route pour rejoindre l'autre équipe.

"A trois," murmura le chef de l'équipe d'assaut lorsqu'ils virent la portée défoncée, "un... deux... TROIS."

L'équipe se précipita dans la chambre et se figea devant la scène.

"Je peux vous aider messieurs?" demanda calmement Harry au nouveau groupe d'intrus.

"Mr. Black?" demanda lentement le chef d'équipe, ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à se détacher du corps ensanglanté allongé par terre devant lui.

"Oui?" Harry arrivait difficilement à contenir un rire nerveux, "que puis-je pour vous?"

"Vous avez besoin de soins?" Demanda nerveusement le chef, "ou d'une quelconque aide?"

"Non merci," Harry secoua la tête. "Mais je parie que vous voulez que je vienne au poste pour vous parler."

"Je pense que nous le voulons," acquiesça le chef d'équipe, "vous êtes d'accord?"

"Bien sûr," accepta Harry.

"Alors voudriez-vous bien ranger vos armes?" demanda calmement le chef d'équipe, "elles rendent mes hommes un peu nerveux."

"Désolé pour ça," Harry nettoya soigneusement la lame sur son T-shirt et replaça l'arme dans son fourreau, et sa baguette dans son holster. "Dans le feu de l'action, je n'avais pas fait attention," Harry réprima un nouveau rire.

"Vous voulez bien sortir?" Le chef d'équipe fit un signe en direction de la porte, "qu'on commence à recueillir les indices."

"Je veux bien," accepta Harry. "Je peux prendre mes affaires avant de partir?"

"Je... " le chef d'équipe hésita puis regarda attentivement l'expression sur le visage de Mr. Black, "ne crois pas que ça soit un problème."

"Merci," dit Harry. "Ça ne me prendra qu'une minute."

"Angelo, envoie quelqu'un rapporter ce qu'il s'est passé." Murmura le chef après que Black ait quitté la pièce.

"Oui monsieur," répondit l'homme. "Vous savez qui est le type à terre?"

"Salvatore Carillo," le chef d'équipe fixait de nouveau le cadavre. "Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il était considéré comme l'un des hommes les plus dangereux d'Italie, et le meurtrier présumé de mon prédécesseur."

"C'est Carillo?" Demanda Angelo en écarquillant les yeux, "Black l'a vidé comme un poisson."

"Je le vois," le chef d'équipe lutta pour masquer son impatience. "Maintenant va rapporter ça."

"A vos ordres," Angelo regarda une dernière fois le corps et disparu dans un pop. Il réapparu hors du quartier général du département, puis courut à l'intérieur du bâtiment et manqua de percuter son supérieur.

"Angelo, vous avez pu rejoindre Black à temps?" demanda le préfet à l'homme à bout de souffle, "est-ce que Black est toujours en vie?"

"Il est en vie monsieur," le rassura aussitôt Angelo. "Et il n'a même pas une égratignure."

"Donc vous êtes arrivés à temps pour le protéger de Consiglio et des ses hommes de main?"

"Non monsieur," Angelo secoua la tête. "On est arrivé à temps pour voir Consiglio s'écraser dans la rue."

"Dites-moi tout," ordonna le préfet.

"Lorsqu'on est arrivés, on a vu un homme qui criait tomber sur la route," commença Angelo. "Black a jeté Consiglio par la fenêtre et on est arrivés juste à temps pour voir le résultat. En montant jusqu'à sa chambre, on est tombés sur un autre corps, identifié comme étant le chauffeur de Consiglio. Et quand nous sommes entrés dans la chambre... quand nous sommes entrés... "

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait?"

"On a trouvé un homme, le ventre ouvert, et Black qui se tenait là debout, calme, avec un sourire sur le visage comme s'il venait de gagner une récompense." Angelo respira profondément, "Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il semblait si heureux jusqu'à ce que je demande au capitaine le nom du mort."

"Qui est-ce?" Demanda le préfet.

"Salvatore Carillo"

.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**.**

**Chapitre 10: Un peu de paix et de calme**

.

"Je peux regarder votre couteau monsieur?" Demanda poliment le chef de l'équipe d'assaut.

"Bien sûr," accepta Harry en lui tendant le manche.

"C'est un couteau très intéressant," commenta le chef d'équipe, "ça vous dérange qu'on prenne votre déposition?"

"Pas du tout," répondit Harry, qui commençait à se sentir moins nerveux. "J'étais dans ma chambre et trois hommes se sont précipités à l'intérieur, j'ai échangé quelques sorts avec le premier avant qu'il ne passe par la fenêtre. Le second m'a empoigné et je suis désolé d'avoir du le poignarder, et le dernier s'est enfui par la porte."

"Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me répondre monsieur," dit le chef d'équipe en refermant son calepin. "On aura peut-être d'autres questions à vous poser par la suite quand les experts auront fait leur rapport."

"Pas de problèmes," Harry balaya la remarque. "Je peux descendre en bas? Je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille payer la note pour ma chambre."

"Vous pouvez," acquiesça le chef. "Mais je crains de devoir vous accompagner jusqu'à ce que j'ai l'autorisation de vous laisser partir."

"Je comprends," Harry hocha brièvement la tête. "Vous faites ce que vous avez à faire."

Ils descendirent tous deux jusqu'au hall en passant devant les ascenseurs et le corps du chauffeur qui avait été remonté près de l'autre.

"Dommage qu'il ait du mourir," se dit Harry après avoir remarqué le corps du chauffeur, "j'allais le laisser s'en aller."

Si le chef d'équipe allait répondre, il fut coupé par l'arrivée d'une autre homme, "un message du préfet."

"Quoi donc?" Demanda calmement le chef d'équipe.

"Il dit que Black est libre de partir si ça a l'air d'un cas de légitime défense," en fait ses mots étaient précisément 'dégagez-le de ma ville' mais le messager ne voyait pas de raison d'ennuyer le sorcier qui venait de d'écraser Salvatore Carillo comme une mouche.

"Ça en a l'air," répondit le chef d'équipe en hochant la tête. "Vous êtes libre de partir Mr. Black, puis-je vous demander où vous vous rendez maintenant?"

"La Suisse semble sympa," songea Harry. "Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ce sera plus calme que le début de mes vacances."

"Passez une bonne journée Mr. Black," le chef d'équipe regarda avec respect l'homme le plus dangereux qu'il ait jamais vu, alors qu'il sortait tranquillement du bâtiment.

Harry résista à l'envie de hurler, tout en se rendant vers l'entrée du Rome magique, pourquoi ce genre de choses lui arrivait continuellement ? Est-ce qu'il y avait une sorte de malédiction sur les Potter dont personne ne lui avait parlé?

C'est très frustré qu'il entra dans la partie magique de Rome et il s'arrêta devant le petit bar qu'il avait déjà visité. Pour l'instant, il avait vraiment besoin d'un verre, il chercherait ensuite un moyen de se rendre en Suisse.

"Bonjour Mr. Black," l'accueillit le vieil homme de l'autre fois en lui indiquant un siège vide. "Vous passez du bon temps?"

"J'aimerai que ce soit le cas," grimaça Harry. "Malheureusement, j'ai eu une très mauvaise journée."

"Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé?" Le vieil homme fit signe au barman d'apporter un verre.

"Trois hommes m'ont attaqué dans ma chambre d'hôtel," Harry bu une gorgée de la boisson fraichement servie. "Et les choses sont devenues violentes."

"Vous n'avez pas été blessé au moins?"

"Non," Harry secoua la tête. "Pas une égratignure."

"Bon," le vieil homme se passa nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres. "Que comptez-vous faire à ce sujet?"

"De la façon dont je vois les choses, il vaut mieux oublier ce qui vient d'arriver." Harry termina son verre et se leva, "et espérer que ce genre de choses n'arrive plus jamais."

"Je suis sûr que ça n'arrivera plus Mr. Black," le soulagement était clairement visible sur le visage du vieil homme. "Passez une bonne journée Mr. Black."

"Merci," Harry laissa quelques pièces sur la table. "Ça me semble poli de payer cette fois, après tout vous avez payer la dernière fois."

"Au revoir Mr. Black," lança le vieil homme alors qu'Harry marchait vers la porte. "Bon voyage."

Harry se promena dans l'allée pendant plusieurs minutes, avant de trouver une petite boutique qui se targuait de vendre les portauloins internationaux les moins chers de tout Rome.

"Salut?" appela Harry en entrant dans la boutique qui semblait déserte, "il y a quelqu'un?"

"Quoi?" Une tête passa la porte de ce qui devait être l'arrière boutique. "Oh, désolé. Je ne vous attendais pas avant plusieurs minutes. Vous voulez un portauloin donc?"

"Oui," confirma Harry, "pour la Suisse."

"Je dois voir votre passeport alors," l'homme tendit la main. "Après tout, vous allez franchir une frontière."

"Un instant," Harry fouilla dans ses poches, et tendit son passeport vers le marchand.

L'homme sortit sa baguette et donna un coup sur le passeport.

"Si c'est nécessaire," Harry lui donna le livret, "qu'avez vous voulu dire en disant que vous m'attendiez... "

"Merci, et voici pour vous." L'homme interrompit Harry et lui rendit son passeport ainsi qu'un drapeau Suisse accroché au bout d'une chaine.

"Merci," Harry accepta les deux objets. "Combien je vous dois?"

"Le préfet a déjà payé pour vous," l'homme sourit. "Il a envoyé des hommes dans chaque boutique de voyage de Rome pour leur dire que tout portauloin international que vous achèteriez serait à sa charge, il paye même double si nous vous faisons partir dans l'heure."

"C'est gentil de sa part," sourit Harry. "Et à propos de cette question que je voulais poser."

"J'ai peur que nous n'ayons pas le temps pour ça Harry," l'homme lui fit un sourire désolé. "Vous voyez, j'ai très envie de toucher le double du prix normal, et pour ça il faut que vous partiez... maintenant."

Harry se sentit tiré par le nombril et le monde commença à tourner.

"Bienvenue en Suisse," dit un homme à l'air jovial. "Je peux voir vos papiers s'il vous plait?"

"Bien sûr," Harry tendit son passeport et lutta pour masquer son mécontentement, fichu vendeur.

"Vous avez eu une bonne journée Mr." Le douanier baissa les yeux vers le passeport, "… Black."

"C'était un peu brutal, mais j'ai bon espoir que les choses se calment."

"Je vois," le douanier semblait incapable de détacher ses yeux du petit livret.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" demanda Harry qui commençait à s'inquiéter de l'étrange comportement de l'homme.

"Non monsieur," répondit aussitôt le douanier, "Simplement, je ne m'attendais pas à vous rencontrer un jour. Essayez de prendre contact avec le département de justice magique pendant que vous êtes ici. Ils ont quelques messages à vous transmettre et je pense que certains d'entre eux aimeraient discuter avec vous autour d'une bière si vous avez le temps."

"Merci," répondit Harry, "vous pouvez sûrement m'aider, où dois-je m'adresser pour qu'on m'indique un bon endroit où dormir?"

"Il y a un bureau d'information juste à l'extérieur," le douanier fit un signe en direction des portes. "Si vous n'avez rien d'autre à me demander."

"Alors bonne journée," répondit Harry en marchant vers la sortie.

"Vous aussi Mr. Black," le douanier ferma sa file et attendit que Mr. Black soit sortit avant de rejoindre le superviseur. "Mr. Black était dans ma file y a un instant."

"Vous lui avez dit de prendre contact avec la police?"

"Oui," acquiesça l'agent. "Il a demandé où il devait s'installer pour la nuit, et je lui ai indiqué la réception."

"Bon boulot," le superviseur nota l'heure dans son cahier. "Juste par curiosité, je dois demander : quel est son prénom?"

"Mr." le douanier haussa les épaules. "Quand j'ai regardé, c'est tout ce que j'ai vu dans la case prénom."

"Je vois," le superviseur réfléchit quelques instants. "Allez dans la salle de repos, je dois aller faire un rapport là-dessus."

« « « « « « « « «

"Nous avons découvert ce qui est arrivé à Mr. Black monsieur," dit nerveusement l'homme de main qui avait proposé de donner une leçon à Mr. Black auparavant.

"Alors?"

"Black a été attaqué dans sa chambre d'hôtel par Giovanni Consiglio, Salvatore Carillo, et le chauffeur de Consiglio. Black a balancé Consiglio par la fenêtre, éparpillé les tripes de Carillo sur le sol, et poussé le chauffeur dans les escaliers." L'homme hésita.

"Continue."

"Le reste m'a été dit par mon cousin Tony, celui qui travaille dans le bar où les flics aiment bien aller." Quand son patron hocha la tête, il continua. "Ils disent que Black a tué le vieux Consiglio et qu'il a aussi organisé l'accident qui a tué plusieurs de ses hommes. L'un d'eux à même juré avoir entendu Black dire qu'il allait laisser Giovanni en vie, et que c'était dommage qu'il ne l'ait pas compris et qu'il soit venu l'attaquer. Ils pensent également qu'il attendait tranquillement dans sa chambre d'hôtel, pour voir si quelqu'un avait décidé de s'en prendre à lui."

"Merci," répondit Alberto Nachelli. "Et rappelle-moi de remercier ton cousin pour les informations, ça m'aide à mieux comprendre la situation."

"En quoi monsieur?"

"Black a dit quelque chose en payant mon verre," le vieil homme se redressa sur sa chaise. "Il a dit qu'il ne se vengerait pas et que c'était 'normal qu'il paye cette fois, puisqu'on avait payé la fois précédente.' Je croyais qu'il parlait des boissons, mais maintenant je ne suis plus si sûr."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire patron?"

"On dirait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose qui a attiré l'attention de Black sur nous, du coup il a tué Consiglio et ses hommes et il a fixé de nouvelles règles, pour nous faire payer de l'avoir ennuyé." La vieil homme sourit, "pour quelque raison, il a laissé vivre le fils Consiglio, donc quand il a essayé de le tuer, Black a décidé que c'était de sa faute et pas de la nôtre."

"Donc quand Black a dit qu'il payait pour cette fois?"

"Il parlait de la tentative de meurtre qu'il a subit, pas des boissons."

« « « « « « « « « « « « «

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Répondit le préfet quand on cogna à sa porte.

"Black est partit monsieur," un homme passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement, "pour la Suisse."

"Merci," un large sourire apparu sur le visage du préfet. "Avec un peu de chance, il ne reviendra pas avant ma retraite."

"Oui monsieur," l'homme gloussa en quittant le bureau.

"Qu'est-ce que vous alliez dire avant qu'on soit interrompus?" Le préfet se tourna vers le chef d'équipe envoyé pour aider Black.

"J'allais vous parler du couteau de Black monsieur," l'homme fit une pause. "Il est très particulier et je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux vous en parler."

"Alors?"

"C'était un Pugio de style romain avec une garde en os, les enchantements étaient plutôt vieux et posés comme les romains le faisaient, ce qui laisse penser qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une réplique. La lame est faite dans un étrange métal bleuissant, et il y a un mot écrit dessus."

"Quel mot?"

"Atrum," le chef d'équipe avala sa salive, très nerveux. "Ce qui peut se traduire par Black si je me souviens bien de mes cours de latin."

"Tu n'es pas en train de suggérer... ?"

"Je ne suggère rien monsieur, je vous rapporte juste les faits."

« « « « « « « « « « « «

En approchant du bureau d'information, Harry commença à planifier son premier jour en Suisse. Il comptait se prendre deux kilos de chocolat Suisse, une grande chambre d'hôtel, et il ferait confiance au destin pour décider de la suite.

"Bonjour monsieur," la fille du bureau d'information sourit en le voyant approcher. "Que puis-je pour vous?"

"Je voudrais une chambre," dit Harry en souriant. "De préférence aussi grande et luxueuse que possible."

"Un instant monsieur," la fille plongea derrière son comptoir et ressortit avec un prospectus. "Voilà, un hôtel grand, luxueux et également bien placé."

"Merci." Harry s'éloigna, heureux que les choses commencent à s'améliorer.

Dans son dos, la femme du bureau d'information fit un large sourire. Elle ne savait pas qui l'avait payée pour placer un sort traçant sur le prospectus qu'elle venait de donner à l'homme étrange, et elle s'en fichait. Après tout, elle ne pourrait pas vivre avec son maigre salaire sans faire... quelques extras. Et même si elle avait su la provenance de l'argent, elle s'en fichait quand même, la somme qu'ils proposaient à toute personne capable de leur fournir un moyen de suivre l'homme au visage méconnaissable était bien trop importante pour qu'elle laisse passer cette chance. Même si ça l'obligeait à se salir un peu les mains.

« « « « « « « « « « «

"J'ai de bonnes nouvelles Maître," annonça un homme en s'agenouillant pour embrasser les robes de son horrible maître. "Un mercenaire en suisse a réussit à placer un sort de traçage sur Black, et nous pouvons le suivre tant qu'il ne s'en débarrasse pas."

"Excellent," siffla la forme obscure. "Envoie quinze hommes pour... faire un exemple, les gens doivent savoir ce qu'il en coûte de me défier."

"On s'en occupe Maître," l'homme pathétique rampa puis quitta la pièce.

« « « « « « « «

"Vous préférez une chambre dans les étages du bas ou en haut monsieur?" Demanda la réceptionniste à Harry avec un sourire professionnel.

"J'aimerai une chambre aussi haute que possible," dit Harry en souriant. "Avec un balcon si vous avez, j'aime bien sentir le vent dans mes cheveux."

"Bien sûr monsieur, la chambre 1003 est disponible, au dixième étage, et elle dispose d'un grand balcon." L'employée attrapa une clef sous le comptoir. "Peut-on faire autre chose pour rendre votre visite plus agréable?"

"Si ça ne vous demande pas trop d'efforts, vous pouvez faire monter du chocolat dans ma chambre?" demande Harry d'un air penaud, "J'en ai tellement entendu parler, mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de le gouter avant aujourd'hui."

"J'en ferai envoyer, et avec un peu de chance il arrivera à la chambre en même temps que vous." Répondit l'employée en faisant un grand sourire, "vous seriez surpris du nombre de personnes qui demandent la même chose quand ils arrivent ici."

"Merci," Harry fit un sourire en prenant la clef de sa chambre. "Passez une bonne nuit."

"Vous aussi Mr. Black," répondit-elle joyeusement.

Harry se retint de pousser un cri de joie en marchant vers l'un des ascenseurs. Enfin les belles vacances calmes qu'il avait prévues allaient commencer, à partir de maintenant il n'y aurait pas : d'attaques de mangemorts, d'agresseurs avec des couteaux, de gardes suisses lui demandant de vérifier des protections, d'hommes fous entrant dans sa chambre d'hôtel, rien d'autre que la paix et le calme.

"Dixième étage," annonça Harry à l'homme qui s'occupait de l'ascenseur.

"Bien monsieur."

Harry sautillait d'enthousiasme quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, "merci et passez une bonne journée." Dit-il par-dessus son épaule à l'homme qui s'occupait de l'ascenseur, en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

"Votre chocolat monsieur," annonça une jeune femme souriante qui se tenait devant sa porte avec un grand plateau, "vous voulez autre chose?"

"Non merci," fit Harry en secouant la tête. "Posez simplement le chocolat sur le lit et dites moi combien je vous dois."

"Avec les compliment de la maison, monsieur," la fille posa le plateau sur le lit. "Nous essayons de rendre heureux les clients des chambres de luxe."

"Merci," répondit Harry en prenant un rouleau de factures. "Passez une bonne nuit."

"Vous aussi monsieur," la fille fit un dernier sourire et quitta la pièce.

Harry attrapa un morceau de chocolat, ouvrit la porte qui donnait sur le balcon et s'appuya contre la rambarde. Le vent dans ses cheveux, les lumières de la ville, comment sa vie aurait-elle pu être plus parfaite?

"Meuuuuuuuuurt."

Harry vit avec stupéfaction plusieurs mangemorts apparaître devant lui et tomber vers leur mort. Après avoir reniflé suspicieusement le morceau de chocolat qu'il était en train de manger, Harry se pencha au-dessus de la rambarde pour regarder la pile de mangemorts qui jonchait le sol devant l'hôtel. Harry se détourna et retourna tristement dans sa chambre en se demandant pourquoi ces choses n'arrivaient qu'à lui, et il se retint de pleurer. Les membres du département de la justice du coin allait bientôt se présenter ici et il valait mieux qu'il prépare ses affaires.

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Chapitre 11 à 15 fais un voeux

Chapitre 11 à 15 traduction de Gidro (lien dans mon profil)

.

**Chapitre 11: Splash**

.

"La nuit est plutôt calme," commenta un des observateurs à son équipier. "Tu penses qu'il va se passer quelque chose?"

"Nan, tout le monde est au courant de notre neutralité, il n'y a aucune chance pour que... " il s'arrêta, et tous deux regardèrent, ébahis, une pile de cadavres en robe noire qui venait d'apparaitre sous leurs yeux. "Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour appeler des renforts."

"Je pense aussi," acquiesça l'autre. "Tu crois que Black se retiendra de tuer d'autres personnes si on lui demande gentiment?"

"On peut pas demander à un poisson d'arrêter de nager," il haussa les épaules. "Tu veux aller au quartier général ou interroger Black?"

"Pile ou face?"

"Ça me va," l'homme sortit une pièce de sa poche. "Tu choisis quand je la lance."

"Face," ils regardèrent la pièce retomber. "Amuse-toi bien avec Black."

"Amuse-toi bien en faisant ton rapport," répondit l'autre alors que son partenaire disparaissait. "Il aurait pas pu attendre la relève et leur faire cadeau de toute la paperasse?" L'homme secoua la tête.

Il marcha tranquillement jusqu'à l'hôtel et se creusa la cervelle pour trouver un moyen de raconter cette histoire, de sorte qu'on ne lui demande pas d'arrêter Mr. Black.

"Vous avez vu ça?" L'employée choquée fixait la pile de mangemorts morts à travers la vitre. "Ils viennent de tomber du ciel."

"En effet," répondit l'homme. "Je suis policier, n'allez pas dehors, et ne quittez pas votre poste. Quelqu'un va bientôt arriver pour prendre votre déposition."

"D'ac... d'accord," accepta la réceptionniste.

"Dans quelle chambre se trouve Mr. Black?"

"Un instant," l'employée tremblante consulta le registre. "Chambre 1003."

"Merci," l'officier rejoignit un des ascenseurs. "Dixième étage."

La montée jusqu'au dixième étage se passa dans le silence et quand les portes s'ouvrirent, le policier suisse alla jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry et cogna.

"Je vous attendais," salua Harry en ouvrant la porte. "Vous voulez entrer ou vous préférez que je vous suive?"

"Bonjour Mr. Black, je m'appelle Willelmus Petersen, pourquoi vous ne me raconteriez pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que nous rejoignons le hall?" suggéra le policier Suisse après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la chambre. "De toutes façons, je suis sûr que vous comptez changer d'hôtel."

"Très bien," accepta Harry en mettant son sac sur l'épaule. "C'est la chose la plus étrange, je me tenais sur le balcon en train de manger un morceau de chocolat et un groupe de mangemorts est apparu de nulle part."

"Et ils sont mystérieusement tombés dans le vide?" Demanda Petersen en haussant les sourcils.

"C'est ça le plus étrange," approuva Harry, "Je ne sais même pas comment ils ont réussit à me trouver."

"Pourquoi des mangemorts vous rechercheraient Mr. Black?"

"Ils essayent tout le temps de me tuer," Harry haussa les épaules, "j'ai supposé que j'étais leur cible."

"D'accord," répondit joyeusement Petersen, "on dirait que ça se tient. Une voiture arrivera bientôt pour vous conduire à votre nouvel hôtel, nous vous recontacterons après avoir pu effacer la mémoire du personnel de l'hôtel."

"Ok," Harry secoua la tête. "Tout ce que je voulais en venant en Suisse, c'était manger du chocolat et m'acheter une nouvelle montre, est-ce que c'est trop demander?"

"Je ne trouve pas Mr. Black, mais peut-on dire aux mangemorts de ne pas attaquer alors qu'ils l'ont décidé?"

"Je sais," Harry serra les poings, frustré. "Mais je suis supposé être en vacances et jusqu'ici, je n'ai pas eu un moment de repos."

"On dirait que votre voiture est là Mr. Black," Petersen désigna une voiture garée devant l'hôtel.

"Merci," Harry serra la main de l'homme. "Et passez une bonne nuit."

"Vous aussi Mr. Black," répondit Petersen, puis il vit Harry monter dans la voiture qui s'éloigna.

"Alors?" Un autre homme marchait vers lui. "C'est quoi sa version?"

"Il dit qu'il n'a rien à voir avec la pile de cadavres," Petersen souriait largement. "A l'entendre, ils sont apparus et sont tombés sans qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste."

"C'est confirmé?"

"Ça l'est," Petersen rit. "J'ai regardé sa chambre et la seule trace de magie que j'ai pu détecter c'est un sort traçant sur un prospectus."

"Rien d'autre?"

"Non," Petersen sourit largement. "Quand les français ont dit qu'il pouvait placer des protections indétectables, j'étais plutôt sceptique, mais après cette nuit... "

"Ça explique pourquoi ils l'ont engagé pour jeter un œil sur les nouvelles protections en Italie."

"C'est sûr," approuva Petersen. "Je propose qu'on regarde si on peut tracer le prospectus pour savoir qui a tendu ce piège à Black, et arrêter cette personne avant que Black n'arrange un autre... accident."

Les deux hommes allèrent à l'ancien hôtel d'Harry et regardèrent autour d'eux, "J'y crois pas." S'exclama le second homme, incrédule. "Le prospectus a un tampon au dos qui indique d'où il vient."

"Fais-moi voir ça," Petersen examina le tampon à l'arrière du prospectus. "Je sais où il a eu ça, on part à trois, deux, un."

Les deux hommes réapparurent devant un bureau d'information très familier. "Je peux vous aider messieurs?" Demanda nerveusement l'employée.

"Je ne vais poser la question qu'une seule fois," grogna Petersen. "Avez-vous donné un prospectus avec un sort traçant à un homme aujourd'hui?"

"Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez," répondit la fille, innocemment. "Pourquoi vous posez cette question?"

"D'accord, si vous ne savez rien alors je suppose que nous allons partir." Petersen haussa les épaules, "et je demandais parce qu'un prospectus avec un sort traçant a permis à un grand groupe de mangemorts de venir d'Angleterre pour attaquer un homme."

"C'est horrible," la fille secoua la tête. "Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous pensez que j'ai quelque chose à voir avec ça."

"Et bien après que Mr. Black, c'est le nom de leur cible, les ait tués, mon partenaire et moi avons pensé que sa prochaine cible serait la personne qui lui a donné le prospectus." Petersen haussa les épaules, "et nous voulions la voir de près pour être capable d'identifier son corps le moment venu."

"Pas que ce soit d'une grande aide," ajouta l'autre homme. "J'ai entendu dire qu'il aime faire ça salement parfois, et après avoir vu ce qu'il a fait à ces mangemorts... "

"Vous bluffez," la fille commença à transpirer, très nerveuse. "Et même si vous dites vrai, je n'ai rien fait d'illégal."

"Comme c'est dommage," Petersen secoua la tête en faisant semblant d'être compatissant. "J'ai entendu dire qu'une cellule de prison sécurisée est le meilleur endroit où se trouver si Black en a après quelqu'un, et même si ce n'est pas lui, il reste les mangemorts à prendre en compte. D'après vous, qu'est-ce qu'ils feront quand ils mettront la main sur la personne qui les a envoyés dans un piège, mais entre les deux, je crois que j'aurai surtout peur de Black."

La fille prit le temps de réfléchir et eut un frisson devant les images qui lui venaient à l'esprit, "je vais parler, je vous donnerai la liste de mes contacts, je vais confesser tout ce que j'ai fait. Mais tenez-les loin de moi."

"Je croyais vous avoir entendu dire que vous ne saviez rien?" Demanda innocemment Petersen, "et que vous n'aviez rien fait de mal."

"Ne jouez pas avec moi," rétorqua la fille avec colère. "C'est ma vie qui est en jeu."

"Je trouverai ça plus facile d'être sympathique si vous n'aviez pas envoyé un homme à sa mort." Répondit froidement Petersen, "c'est le genre de choses qui m'énerve. Je vous conseille de nous accompagner jusqu'au poste, et je vous conseille de ne même pas essayer de me mentir."

"Ok," se découragea la fille. "J'ai déjà promis que je vous dirai tout, mais assurez ma sécurité."

"Touchez ça," Petersen ôta un bouton de sa chemise. "C'est un portauloin qui nous emmènera au quartier général."

La femme s'exécuta et ils disparurent tous les trois.

"Le chef veut te parler, Petersen," un des officiers leva les yeux de son bureau pour s'adresser aux nouveaux arrivants. "Qui est ta prisonnière?"

"Elle a aidé à mettre en place l'attaque contre Black," répondit Petersen.

"Et elle est encore en vie?" L'homme regarda la prisonnière avec une curiosité affichée. "Je m'occupe d'elle, toi tu vas discuter avec le chef."

"Met la seule dans une cellule quand tu en auras finit avec elle," répondit Petersen. "Et organise une surveillance constante, je ne crois pas que Black la tuera maintenant qu'elle est sous notre protection, mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux être prudents."

"J'ai compris."

Petersen traversa les bureaux appartenant au Département de la Justice Magique et du Contrôle du Chocolat et cogna contre la porte, "vous voulez me voir?"

"Entre et ferme la porte derrière toi," le chef se tenait derrière son bureau. "On dirait qu'on risque de devoir arrêter Black, selon ce qui s'est passé avec les mangemorts."

"Pourquoi?" Petersen fixa son patron, incrédule, "ils ont essayé de le tuer et il s'est défendu. L'affaire est close."

"Je suis d'accord," acquiesça le chef. "Mais le ministre anglais se plaint qu'on laisse libre un homme qui vient de tuer plusieurs citoyens britanniques, et il réclame qu'on fasse au moins un procès."

"Si nous faisons ça le juge va nous rire au nez," Petersen secoua la tête. "Il n'y a pas l'ombre d'une preuve qu'on pourrait utiliser contre Mr. Black."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Le chef se pencha en avant, son intérêt grandissait.

"Black a fait en sorte que ça ait l'air d'un accident," Petersen sourit. "D'après les indices, tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'un groupe de mangemorts a oublié de vérifier le lieu d'apparition avant d'utiliser le portauloin, rien ne montre que Black ait fait quoi que ce soit."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que ce n'était pas un accident?"

Petersen foudroya son patron du regard, "J'enquêtais sur des meurtres avant que tu ne commences ta première année à l'école, et je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel."

"Je ne dis pas que tu te trompes," le chef leva les mains. "J'ai déjà décidé de dire aux anglais que tout ça n'est qu'un gros accident et qu'un grand groupe d'hommes, dont plusieurs font partie des plus importants donateurs qui ont permis la réélection de Fudge, ont eu la mauvaise idée de se faire passer pour des mangemorts pour une sorte de blague, puisqu'évidemment des gens aussi riches et puissants politiquement ne soutiendront jamais le Sombre Machin. Tous sont morts dans un accident tragique qui n'a rien à voir avec Mr. Black. Je veux juste savoir où Black a commis une erreur."

"Il n'en a pas commis," répondit Petersen en riant. "Désolé de te critiquer Hans mais je pense que tout le temps passé dans ce bureau t'a rendu stupide, Black a demandé une chambre placée dans les niveaux supérieurs, avec un balcon et il se trouvait simplement sur ce balcon quand ils sont apparus. On sait grâce aux français qu'il peut poser des protections indétectables, et je parie qu'il a protégé sa chambre d'hôtel avant de sortir sur le balcon pour admirer le spectacle."

"Rien d'autre?" Le chef souriait largement.

"Il mangeait du chocolat pour passer le temps en attendant leur apparition, et il a déjà jeté des gens dans le vide par le passé," Petersen haussa les épaules. "C'est impossible que cette suite d'évènements amenant à ce résultat soit due au hasard."

"Merci Willy," le chef eut un petit rire, "et si tu en as l'occasion, remercie Black pour avoir rendu les choses si faciles. Je dois appeler les anglais pour leur parler de ce tragique accident."

"Amuse-toi bien avec ça Hans," gloussa Petersen. "Et pourquoi tu nous rejoindrais pas pour quelques verres si cet idiot de Fudge ne te prend pas trop de temps."

"J'essayerai Willy," accepta le chef. "Et ne prend pas cet air satisfait, c'est de ta faute si j'ai ce fichu boulot."

"C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai été assez intelligent pour le refuser, et pas toi."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry se réveilla tard le lendemain matin et s'étira. Il alla sur le balcon de sa nouvelle chambre, et regarda par-dessus la rambarde pour s'assurer qu'aucun nouveau groupe de mangemorts n'était apparu et tombé dans le vide pendant son sommeil. Harry sourit en ne voyant aucune trace de sang sur la chaussée.

Il s'habilla rapidement et le sac sur l'épaule, quitta sa chambre pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner en bas, "bonjour Mr. Black." Salua un homme alors qu'il sortait de l'ascenseur.

"Bonjour Mr. Petersen," répondit Harry à l'officier du département de la justice. "Vous avez besoin que je réponde à quelques questions pour votre rapport?"

"Non," Petersen secoua la tête. "Tous les indices montrent qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un terrible accident sur lequel vous n'aviez aucun contrôle, et votre déposition d'hier soir suffit donc."

"Merci."

"Ne me remerciez pas Mr. Black," Petersen sourit. "Je suis là pour rendre un service à des collègues basés en Italie, ils veulent que je vous emmène voir les Gnomes pour qu'ils vous parlent de votre nouveau compte."

"C'est gentil de leur part," Harry sourit. "Je vous suis."

"Vous préférez un transport magique ou moldu?"

"Moldu," Harry sourit. "Après avoir été témoin de cet accident la nuit dernière, je préfère jouer la sécurité pour quelques jours."

"Je fais venir une voiture," accepta Petersen en levant la main pour appeler une voiture. "Vous appréciez votre séjour en Suisse?"

"De ce que j'ai vu, c'est un beau pays," Harry haussa les épaules. "Après ça je pense m'acheter une nouvelle montre et partir vers l'Allemagne."

"Vous partez si tôt?" Demanda Petersen alors qu'ils entraient dans la voiture.

"Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester dans le coin après ce dont j'ai été témoin dans la nuit d'hier." Harry se retint de froncer les sourcils, avec la visite des mangemorts, l'Ordre ne tarderait pas à arriver. "Je veux des vacances calmes, et la Suisse devient un peu trop agitée."

"Je comprends," Petersen réfréna son envie de rire, Black avait un grand sens de l'humour. "Vous comptez aller où ensuite?"

"Allemagne," Harry sourit, "après ça... qui sait."

"Il paraît que Berlin est magnifique à cette période de l'année," fit remarquer Petersen. "Et je suppose que Munich est un endroit agréable à visiter."

"Merci," Harry hocha la tête. "Je n'ai encore aucun plan, mais c'est bien d'avoir des pistes."

"Content de pouvoir aider," Petersen autour de lui quand la voiture s'arrêta. "On dirait que nous sommes arrivés."

Ils quittèrent tous deux la voiture et Petersen guida Harry à travers une multitude de portes et l'étage principal, jusqu'à une porte indiquée 'privé'. "Entrez simplement et dites-leur qui vous êtes," Petersen désigna la porte d'un geste de la tête. "Je dois retourner bosser, bonne journée à vous Mr. Black."

"Vous aussi," répondit Harry avant de cogner à la porte.

"Oui?" répondit un petit homme portant des grosses lunettes.

"Je m'appelle Mr. Black," Harry baissa les yeux vers l'homme. "Et on m'a dit que j'avais rendez-vous avec les Gnomes?"

"Par ici," répondit vivement l'homme en ouvrant la porte en grand pour qu'Harry puisse rentrer.

"Je ne veux pas avoir l'air bête," commença Harry. "Mais pourquoi la banque est dirigée par des Gnomes et non des Gobelins?"

"Elle n'est pas dirigée par des Gnomes Mr. Black," répondit placidement l'homme. "C'est juste un surnom donné aux banquiers d'ici par les membres les plus malpolis de la société, et pourquoi cette banque est gérée par des humains et non des gobelins?" L'homme marqua une pause, "nous n'avons jamais été obligés de céder un monopole pour arrêter une guerre."

"Oh," Harry réfléchit à ça pendant quelques instants. "Merci pour l'information, et désolé de vous avoir traité de gnome."

"Ce n'est rien Mr. Black," répondit un peu plus chaleureusement le petit homme. "Du moment que ce n'était pas une insulte délibérée, je ne vois pas de raison d'être offensé."

"Alors comment fonctionne la banque ici?" Demanda Harry, curieux.

"Comme une banque moldue le ferait," répondit le petit homme. "Nous nous trouvons actuellement dans la partie magique, et vous êtes entré par la partie non-magique. Nous ne voyons aucune raison de limiter le nombre de nos clients potentiels et les comptes peuvent être accessibles par les deux méthodes, magiques ou non."

"C'est pratique," acquiesça Harry. "De quoi allons-nous parler pendant notre rendez-vous?"

"Il vaudrait mieux attendre d'avoir rejoint l'intimité de mon bureau avant de parler de ça," répondit le petit homme. "Je ne veux pas dire que la banque n'est pas sûre mais... "

"Il ne vaut mieux pas prendre le risque," convint Harry. "Je comprends, c'est une politique raisonnable."

"Je suis content que vous pensiez ça," répondit le petit homme en ouvrant une porte. "Après vous."

"Merci," répondit Harry en entrant dans la pièce, avant d'aller s'asseoir.

"Pour commencer, regardons le solde de votre compte," l'homme sortit un papier de son bureau. "Il indiquera le solde actuel divisé en sous-parties détaillant combien vous avez dans chaque monnaie présente, et le total en FS à la fin."

"FS?"

"Francs Suisses," le banquier sourit. "Après ça, j'aurai un message venant de plusieurs casinos de Monaco à vous transmettre."

"Merci," répondit Harry en prenant le papier. "Est-ce que c'est exact?"

"Jusqu'au moindre centime," acquiesça le banquier. "Les casinos veulent vous remercier pour vos efforts et pour la confiance que vous avez montrée en n'acceptant pas immédiatement vos gains, et pour témoigner leur gratitude ils vous ont cédé un petit pourcentage de leurs parts."

"Combien?"

"Environ 0,2 % de tous les casinos de Monaco," le banquier haussa les épaules. "Ce n'est pas énorme, mais ça fournit quelques rentrées d'argent." Le banquier évita soigneusement de mentionner que le deal serait très bénéfique pour les casinos, après tout qui oserait essayer de voler un endroit connu pour être en partie possédé par l'abominable Mr. Black ?

"Quelque chose d'autre?" Demanda calmement Harry, encore stupéfait par la quantité d'argent sur son nouveau compte.

"Rien à moins que vous ayez des question à me poser Mr. Black," le banquier secoua la tête.

"Rien pour l'instant," Harry cligna des yeux et vérifia une nouvelle fois les chiffres inscrits sur le morceau de papier. "Je pense que je vais partir alors."

"Je vous montre la sortie," le banquier sourit. "Ça a été un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous Mr. Black."

"Tout le plaisir était pour moi," Harry sourit. "Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me recevoir."

"Par ici Mr. Black," le banquier guida Harry à travers une série de couloir jusqu'à une sortie. "C'est l'une des sorties les plus discrètes qui mène à la partie magique de la ville."

"Merci," Harry hocha la tête en sortant dans la rue. "Et passez une bonne journée."

"Vous aussi Mr. Black," le banquier referma la porte.

En marchant le long de la rue, Harry jeta un coup d'œil aux vitrines des magasins et s'arrêta devant l'une d'elles, qui présentait une collection de montres et d'horloges. Il entra dans le magasin et en regardant autour, vit un homme avec un étrange appareil sur la tête, penché au-dessus d'une petite table.

"Je suis à vous dans un instant," l'homme ne leva pas la tête. "Je tiens à poser cette dernière pièce avant de me lever."

"Prenez votre temps," assura Harry. "Je ne suis pas du tout pressé."

L'homme passa plusieurs secondes à bricoler quelque chose sur la table puis il se leva et ôta l'étrange appareil sur sa tête. "Désolé pour ça, j'étais au milieu de quelque chose de délicat et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter à ce moment."

"Aucun problème," répondit Harry, "je suis entré parce que j'ai vu votre étalage et j'aimerai jeter un œil aux montres les plus solides que vous ayez."

"Vous savez ce que vous voulez hein?" L'homme sourit et attrapa sur l'étalage une montre en or incrustée de pierres précieuses, "celle-ci est aussi précise que possible, le bouton de ce côté permet de passer de l'heure locale au Temps Moyen de Greenwich ou à n'importe quel fuseau que vous sélectionnerez, elle est également indestructible."

"On dirait que c'est exactement ce que j'avais en tête, malgré tout." Harry fit une pause, "avez-vous quelque chose de similaire qui ne soit pas si voyant?"

"Bien sûr," acquiesça l'homme en replaçant la montre sur son présentoir avant d'en prendre une autre, "cette montre possède les mêmes caractéristiques mais elle est un peu moins... voyante."

"Je vais la prendre," Harry sourit en achetant la montre et la passa l'objet en argent à son poignet. "Savez-vous où je peux me procurer un moyen de me rendre à Berlin?"

"Un magasin plus bas dans la rue, sur votre droite," répondit l'homme. "Ça s'appelle 'Voyage d'Aventure,' vous ne pouvez pas le rater."

"Merci," Harry quitta la boutique et entra dans 'Voyage d'Aventure.'

"Que puis-je pour vous?" La femme de la boutique leva les yeux de son bureaux.

"Un portauloin pour Berlin si vous en avez un de prêt," répondit Harry sans faire attention, trop occupé à examiner une des images sur le mur de l'agence de voyage.

"Un instant," la femme ouvrit un petit placard et sortit un petit objet rond. "Autre chose?"

"Non, ce sera tout."

"Alors ça fait cinq francs," répondit la femme. "Le mot pour activer le portauloin est 'Berlin', bonne journée."

"Vous de même," répondit Harry. "Berlin."

.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

**Chapitre 12: Le mur**

.

"Bonjour monsieur," salua un douanier souriant lorsqu'Harry arriva, "comment était le temps en Suisse?"

"Ça allait," répondit Harry en fouillant pour trouver son passeport. "Comment est le temps en Allemagne?"

"Il fait beau monsieur," répondit le douanier. "Très beau en ce moment, quelle est la raison de votre visite?"

"Je suis en vacances," Harry tendit son passeport à l'homme. "Je compte aller voir quelques-uns des musées et des monuments, et je veux gouter à vos célèbres bières."

"Tout a l'air en ordre Mr. Black," le douanier tamponna le passeport et lui rendit. "J'espère que vous passerez un séjour agréable et reposant en Allemagne."

"Moi aussi," Harry sourit. "Et merci."

Harry sortit et appela un taxi, comme d'habitude inconscient de la panique de l'officier qu'il venait de quitter.

Un sentiment d'excitation planait dans l'air et la moitié des immeubles de la ville semblaient en construction ou en rénovation. Harry souriait et s'émerveillait de cette ville, et s'étonna du grand nombre de bâtiments qui portaient encore les cicatrices de la dernière guerre.

Harry passa la journée entière à admirer les merveilles de Berlin jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant un hôtel chic. Il sourit, malgré la fatigue, la journée avait été géniale et il laissait enfin tous ces évènements étranges derrière lui.

"Puis-je vous aider monsieur?" Demanda une fille à la réception.

"J'aimerai une chambre si vous en avez une de libre." Répondit Harry, "la plus confortable que vous ayez."

"Oui monsieur." La fille prit une clef dans la petite étagère, "Je vous donne la chambre 406, avez-vous besoin d'autre chose?"

"Ce sera tout," Harry prit la clef, "merci."

"Merci monsieur."

Harry rejoignit sa chambre en souriant et lança son sac sur le lit. Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et ouvrit grand les rideaux avant de s'arrêter, peut-être valait-il mieux les laisser fermés. Même si ça n'empêcherait pas les gens d'apparaitre à l'extérieur et de tomber dans le vide, les rideaux fermés lui permettraient de prétendre plus facilement qu'il n'avait rien remarqué.

Harry se réveilla tard le lendemain, et après avoir regardé ses notes, il réalisa qu'il était supposé rencontrer le Professeur et Henchgirl dans la journée.

Harry descendit jusqu'au hall, et s'arrêta devant un petit bureau d'information pour obtenir quelques renseignements sur Berlin.

"Je peux vous aider monsieur?"

"J'ai quelques heures à tuer," Harry fit un sourire, "et je me demandais si vous auriez quelques lieux à me conseiller?"

"Le Musée des Alliés a toujours beaucoup de succès," la femme derrière le bureau d'information de l'hôtel sourit et commença à attraper quelques prospectus. "Il y a également d'autres endroits qu'il ne faut pas rater."

"Merci," répondit Harry en prenant les brochures d'information. "Et passez une bonne journée."

Le pouls d'Harry s'accéléra alors qu'il lisait la description du Musée des Alliés, il était principalement venu à Berlin pour se plonger dans l'histoire de l'occupation soviétique, et à présent il allait en avoir l'occasion. Son intérêt pour le mur était du au fait qu'il représentait un des rares moments heureux de son enfance.

Harry était jeune quand le mur s'était effondré, mais il se souvenait encore du regard empli de joie du journaliste racontant les faits. Un regard qui disait au monde que le mal avait été repoussé, même si ce n'était que pour quelques temps, un regard qui avait parlé à tous les êtres vivants autour du monde. Son oncle avait simplement fixé la télévision, trop choqué pour croire ce que le journaliste venait de dire. Malheureusement, Vernon avait alors remarqué que 'le moins que rien' était en train de regarder la télévision, et les choses étaient devenues un peu moins agréables. Malgré ça, il avait passé l'un des moments les plus heureux de sa vie en regardant la foule détruire cette cicatrice qui traversait Berlin.

Harry se figea après avoir fait un premier pas dans le musée, l'air vibrait de magie et il tourna la tête dans tous les sens pour en repérer la source.

"Puis-je... " l'homme chargé de l'accueil s'arrêta, "vous voudrez sûrement aller voir derrière cette porte devant vous. Passez une bonne journée."

"O... k," acquiesça Harry en tenant sa baguette qu'il venait de sortir. "Je vais y aller alors."

"Faites ça," répondit l'homme.

Harry approcha lentement de la porte, son instinct lui criait de faire de faire demi-tour mais sa curiosité le poussait à avancer. Lentement, prudemment, il tendit la main gauche vers la poignée et tourna. Après avoir poussé la porte, Harry entra rapidement.

"Salut?" Une vieille femme leva les yeux de son magazine, "vous êtes ici pour la visite guidée?"

"Oui?" Harry haussa les épaules, "Je suppose que oui."

"Un instant alors," la femme rangea son magasine et sortit un cahier de notes. "Désolé pour ça, je reçois tellement peu de visiteurs que je ne vous attendais pas."

"C'est rien," répondit Harry qui se détendait. "Par quoi commence la visite?"

"La première chose lors de cette visite c'est," la femme vérifia ses notes, "une partie du mur dont les protections magiques d'origine sont toujours intactes."

"Je n'étais pas au courant qu'il y avait des protections," Harry ouvrit grand les yeux, surpris.

"Peu de gens savent qu'une partie des protections a été préservée monsieur," acquiesça la femme, qui avait mal compris le sens de la déclaration d'Harry. "Mais nous avons réussit à stabiliser les protections de notre section avant qu'ils ne se dégradent."

"Oh," Harry haussa les épaules, "est-ce que je peux voir les plans de ces protections?"

"Je suis désolé monsieur, mais non," la femme rougit. "Vous voyez, on manquait de papier toilette la semaine dernière et... et bien puisque personne ne vient jamais ici... "

"C'est rien," interrompit Harry qui ne voulait pas entendre la suite de l'explication, "Pas besoin de me faire un dessin, je voulais juste voir les plans avant de regarder les protections."

"Ah," la femme hocha la tête. "par ici."

Ils passèrent tous deux une porte et entrèrent dans une pièce dont un mur entier était occupé par un gros morceau de ciment recouvert de graffitis.

"Ils étaient efficaces?" Demanda Harry en jetant un regard dubitatif au morceau de mur qui contenait les restes des protections communistes. "Je rate peut-être quelque chose mais on dirait que ces protections ont été posées par un première année."

"Non," la femme secoua la tête. "La plupart des sorciers de Russie ont combattu avec les armées blanches. Quand les Bolchéviques ont pris le pouvoir, la majorité des sorciers s'est enfuie. Mais il y avait une large population, les rouges avaient quelques nés de moldus et avec les années, ils ont formé tous les nés de moldus qui n'étaient pas secourus par une des écoles."

"L'entrainement n'était pas terrible, je me trompe?"

"On dit qu'ils passaient plus de temps à apprendre à être 'politiquement fiables' plutôt qu'à apprendre la magie." La femme haussa les épaules, "mais il y avait un dicton pendant la guerre froide ; 'c'est la qualité contre la quantité, mais la quantité a sa propre qualité'."

"Fascinant,"

"Je pense aussi," acquiesça la femme. "Passons à la partie suivante... "

Harry resta presque deux heures à explorer la partie magique du musée, passant la moitié du temps à secouer la tête, dégouté, et l'autre à se caresser le menton, intéressé.

"Et nous voilà arrivés à la fin de notre visite," la femme sourit nerveusement. "Seriez-vous tenté d'acheter quelque chose dans notre boutique de souvenirs?"

"Vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant?" Demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils.

"Et bien," la femme rit doucement. "Vous pouvez acheter un morceau du mur et un livre d'anciens sorts soviétiques."

"Le livre est bien?" demanda aussitôt Harry.

"Pas vraiment," elle haussa les épaules, désabusée. "La plupart des sorts défensifs sont presque inutiles, mais les sorts offensifs sont assez bons... du moment que vous n'avez pas besoin d'être précis. Si vous ne recherchez pas la précision, alors les sorts d'attaque sont parmi les plus efficaces au monde."

"Comment ça?"

"Ils étaient destinés à être utilisés par des engagés très peu éduqués," la femme sourit. "C'est très difficile de rater ces sorts. Et si vous l'achetez maintenant, j'ajouterai même un livre de sorts utilisés par une des organisations les plus... secrètes."

"Très bien," accepta Harry en sortant sa bourse. "Je ne peux pas refuser une telle offre."

"Et voilà monsieur," la femme tendit un sac contenant les achats d'Harry. "Vous avez besoin d'autre chose?"

"Une chose," acquiesça Harry. "Pouvez-vous m'indiquer la direction du Weltrestaurant Markthalle?"

"Sans problème," la femme hocha la tête en feuilletant un annuaire posé sur son bureau. "L'adresse c'est Puklerstrasse 34 Kreuzberg, 10997. Si vous prenez un taxi dites simplement au chauffeur de vous emmener à Eisenbahn Markthalle, c'est relié au restaurant."

"Merci," répondit Harry. "Bonne journée."

"Une dernière chose," la femme se mordit la lèvre. "Si vous mangez là-bas, essayez le Konisberger Klopse, c'est l'un de mes plats favoris."

"Je m'en souviendrai," Harry laissa échapper un rire. "Bonne journée."

Harry quitta le bâtiment et appela un taxi. "On va où?" Demanda le chauffeur sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

"Eisenbahn Markthalle," répondit aussitôt Harry. "J'ai rendez-vous avec un ami à moi."

"C'est parti." Assura le chauffeur de taxi, "je peux demander qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire à Berlin?"

"Je suis juste là pour voir quelques amis et visiter," Harry sourit, repensant au bref moment de bonheur de son enfance. "J'aimerai jeter un œil à l'endroit où se trouvait le mur."

"Ça doit être étrange pour vous de voir la ville sans le mur?"

"Il a été là pendant si longtemps," Harry sourit tristement. "Le voir tomber est l'un de mes plus heureux souvenirs."

"Et comment," le conducteur sourit largement. "Vous comptez aller voir la porte de Brandebourg?"

"Je ne sais pas," Harry haussa les épaules. "Je passerai sûrement en-dessous pendant que je suis là, mais je pense que ça sera bizarre de le voir sans les gardes frontière."

"Et comment," murmura le chauffeur.

"Quoi?" Demanda Harry.

"Nous serons bientôt arrivés."

"Ah," s'exclama Harry. "Merci."

Le taxi s'arrêta devant le Eisenbahn Markthalle et Harry descendit sur le trottoir. "Mr. Black, c'est si bon de vous revoir." Un petit homme et son assistante approchaient.

"Hello," Henchgirl lui fit signe de la main.

"Hello Professeur, Henchgirl." Harry sourit à ses deux amis. "Comment allez-vous?"

"Très bien," le petit homme sourit à son dangereux ami. "J'espère qu'il ne vous est rien arrivé de fâcheux depuis notre dernière rencontre?"

"C'était un enchainement d'incidents regrettables," souffla Harry. "Pour quelque raison, des choses étranges n'arrêtent pas de m'arriver."

"Et bien," le Professeur s'arrêta un instant, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. "Vous pourrez nous raconter ça plus tard, ça vous dit de manger avec nous?"

"Bien sûr," accepta Harry. "C'est bon de vous revoir tous les deux."

"Pour nous aussi," répondit le Professeur et Henchgirl hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle partageait cet avis. "Nous avons... l'objet que vous avez demandé, avec quelques autres choses pour pourraient piquer votre curiosité."

"On peut voir ça plus tard." Harry prit ses amis par les épaules, et en souriant tristement, dit, "pour l'instant, pourquoi n'aurions-nous pas un repas sympa ensembles, à discuter de choses joyeuses."

Les deux inventeurs signifièrent leur accord, se demandant tous deux quels démons hantaient leur ami et ils jurèrent silencieusement de tout faire pour soulager ses tourments.

« « « « « « « « « « «

"Alors?"

"Black a été très coopératif," le chauffeur de taxi sourit. "Il m'a dit qu'il ne prévoyait de tuer personne à Berlin, juste visiter la ville avec quelques amis et voir les lieux touristiques."

"Rien d'autre?"

"Il a parlé de la guerre froide, disant que c'était étrange de voir la ville sans le mur." Le chauffeur riait, "il a dit qu'un de ses plus heureux souvenirs était la chute du mur. Sûrement à cause de tout le temps qu'il a passé dans le secteur soviétique à essayer de le faire tomber."

"Bien sûr," acquiesça l'autre officier. "Rien d'autre?"

"J'ai parlé à la femme du musée. Elle dit que Black est surtout venu voir la partie des protections magiques, il a murmuré quelque chose à propos des sorts défensifs de bloc Est, qui seraient minables. Il a dit que leurs sorts d'attaques étaient franchement bons si on ne recherche pas la subtilité, mais que leur magie défensive craint." Le chauffeur rit franchement, "il a dit que n'importe quel première année n'aurait eu aucun problème à percer les premières couches des protections."

"Je suppose qu'il en sait plus que n'importe qui," le vieil officier secoua la tête. "Les choses qu'il a du voir."

"Ce n'est pas tout," le chauffeur de taxi fit un sourire. "Quand j'étais au musée, j'ai examiné une des photos montrant le mur en train d'être détruit."

"Et?"

"J'ai remarqué que l'un des hommes en train d'abattre le mur sur l'image avait le visage flou." Le chauffeur avait ce sourire qui dit 'je sais quelque chose que tu ignores'.

"Donc le photographe n'était pas très doué, et alors?"

"Les hommes autour avaient des visages tout à fait identifiables, il est le seul flou." Le chauffeur de taxi fit un large sourire, "ce n'est pas tout. J'ai jeté un œil aux autres photos montrant la vie derrière le mur et j'ai vu une autre image avec un visage flou."

"Et?"

"Cette personne quittait le quartier général de la Stasi lors des derniers jours," le chauffeur de taxi leva les mains. "Le même jour où quelqu'un a utilisé un peu de magie pour mettre hors service leur déchiqueteuse."

"C'est très intéressant mais ça ne prouve rien."

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça," le chauffeur de taxi sourit. "Ce n'est pas le genre de choses consignées dans les rapports officiels, mais je suis sûr que si on peut trouver quelques autres de ces coïncidences, alors on n'aura plus à payer nos bières pendant des semaines."

.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

**Chapitre 13: La naissance de Mr Black**

.

"Laissez nous ici," demanda Harry au chauffeur alors qu'ils approchaient de son hôtel, "c'est seulement à une centaine de mètres d'ici et nous pouvons finir à pied."

"Très bien," acquiesça le conducteur. "Bonne journée."

"Vous aussi," répondit Harry pendant que lui et ses compagnons sortaient de la voiture. "L'un de vous à besoin d'aide avec ses bagages?"

"Non merci," le Professeur secoua la tête. "Nous sommes plus forts qu'on en a l'air."

"Très bien alors," Harry haussa les épaules. "Y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que vous vouliez attendre d'être dans ma chambre d'hôtel avant qu'on regarde ce que vous voulez me montrer?"

"Je ne veux pas que les gens qui nous surveillent aient connaissance de ce que nous avons pu développer avec ton aide," le Professeur jeta des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui et plusieurs observateurs invisibles reculèrent dans l'ombre. "En plus, notre hôtel n'a pas de room service."

"Ok," Harry hocha la tête, tout en tenant la porte ouverte pour ses deux amis. "Nous pouvons attendre."

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry, et quand ils furent entrés, le Professeur leva la main. "Peux-tu placer un ou deux sorts de confidentialité ? Je préfère vraiment ne pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un écoute."

"Un instant," Harry sortit l'un de ses nouveaux livres et commença à le feuilleter, puis s'arrêta quelques instants pour étudier une page. "Absconditus Oratio."

Le Professeur regarda autour de lui un instant, "de quel genre de sort s'agit-il?"

"C'est un sort qui était utilisé par une des vieilles organisations soviétiques," Harry agita sa baguette pour ajouter quelques sorts. "Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé avant et ça ne fait pas de mal d'être prudent."

"En effet Mr. Black," acquiesça le Professeur, plaçant quelques sorts à lui. "J'ai ta nouvelle baguette avec moi." Le Professeur sortit une petite boite, "regarde et dis-moi ce que tu en penses."

Harry souleva le couvercle de la boite et resta quelques instants à fixer la baguette, "elle est si courte."

"En effet," accorda le Professeur, "ça donne un peu plus de contrôle pendant les mouvements, et c'est beaucoup plus facile à rengainer."

Harry la sortit et l'agita pour faire un essai, "la poignée semble un peu étrange, et je ne ressens aucune sorte de connexion magique."

"La poignée a été conçue pour faciliter la tenue pendant un combat et tu ne sens aucune connexion parce qu'on ne l'a pas encore reliée à toi," le Professeur fit un sourire. "La poignée contient un petit morceau de métal réactif à la magie qui peut être calibré pour réagir à une empreinte magique spécifique. Quand il détecte l'empreinte correcte, ce morceau se rétracte pour permettre une connexion avec le centre magique de l'utilisateur. Sans la bonne empreinte magique, toute connexion est impossible."

"Qu'est-ce qui arriverai si je ne la tiens pas comme il faut?" demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils, "et en quoi est-elle faite?"

"Si tu la tiens mal, tu pourras sûrement jeter des sorts, mais je ne crois pas qu'ils seront très efficaces." Le Professeur sourit, "J'ai emprunté un peu de technologie moldue pour fabriquer la baguette et j'ai utilisé un matériau appelé fibre de carbone. Comme tu l'as suggéré, j'ai également vérifié les contrôles ministériels. Ta baguette est intraçable et quasiment indétectable, j'espère que ça répond à tes attentes."

"C'est le cas," acquiesça Harry. "Tu as dit que vous aviez d'autres choses que vous vouliez me montrer?"

"Et bien, il vaudrait mieux demander à Henchgirl... Henchgirl?"

"Hum, nous avons essayé de ne rien faire qui pourrait te contrarier mais depuis que tu as quitté la France," Henchgirl sourit nerveusement. "Et bien, plusieurs départements de la justice ont demandé à avoir accès à tes méthodes pour placer le réseau de cheminée sur écoute. Et on se demandait si nous pourrions y jeter un œil aussi."

"Je ne sais pas comment mettre les cheminées sur écoute," Harry dévisagea ses compagnons avec une expression étrange. "Pourquoi pensent-ils que je peux le faire?"

"Bien sûr que tu ne peux pas," acquiesça Henchgirl. "Mais heu, on a fait quelques recherches et je pense qu'on a peut-être trouvé un moyen de le faire."

"Vraiment?" Harry haussa les sourcils. "Dites m'en plus."

"Vraiment, c'est juste une théorie," interrompit le Professeur, "et je préférerai qu'on ait une chance de la tester avant d'expliquer en détails."

"Si vous voulez," Harry hocha la tête.

"Ça n'est qu'une théorie," accorda Henchgirl. "Mais pendant qu'on travaillait là-dessus on est arrivés à ça." Elle sortit une autre petite boite. "Nous avons réussit à miniaturiser une connexion au réseau de cheminette."

"Mais c'est sans utilité," le Professeur rejoignit la conversation. "C'est trop petit pour faire passer quelque chose à travers et on n'arrive même pas à transmettre une image."

"On peut quand même l'utiliser pour communiquer?" Demanda Harry. "Parce que si c'est possible, alors vous avez inventé quelque chose de très utile."

"Mais c'est très loin de pouvoir faire ce dont une cheminée est capable," le Professeur fronça les sourcils, "on espérait que tu pourrais nous dire comment l'améliorer pour le rendre utile."

"Faites que ce soit transportable," Harry haussa les épaules. "Ce sera toujours utile d'avoir un moyen de communication portable, et j'imagine que ça pourrait être très rentable."

"On n'avait pas pensé à ça," admit Henchgirl avec un air penaud, "on était juste très frustrés de ne pas réussir à modifier ça pour qu'il fasse tout ce qu'une cheminée normale peut faire."

"Quelque chose d'autre?" Harry résista à l'envie de rire.

"Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas nous aider à créer des protections magiques indétectables?" Demanda le Professeur, plein d'espoir, "J'aimerai vraiment savoir comment poser des protections indétectables."

"Bien sûr," acquiesça Harry. "Je peux vous aider à trouver comment changer les couleurs, mais à part ça je ne pourrai pas beaucoup vous aider."

"Les couleurs?"

"Ouais," Harry haussa les épaules. "Faire en sorte que leur couleur soit la même que ce qui se trouve derrière, ou que ce soit une couleur invisible ou autre chose."

"Merci Mr. Black, ça sera parfait." Les mains du Professeur tremblaient d'excitation. "A présent, as-tu de nouvelles idées d'objets qui pourraient être utiles?"

"J'ai été poignardé à Marseille," Harry frotta sa nouvelle cicatrice. "Je me demandais si vous pourriez développer une sorte d'armure que je puisse porter sous mes vêtements de tous les jours?"

"Et bien... " le Professeur se passa une main sur le front, "nous avons ça, la Soie de Fer."

"Soie de Fer?"

"Nous l'avons développée après avoir entendu parler d'un matériau moldu appelé Laine de Fer," répondit Henchgirl. "On s'est dit que si les moldus étaient capables de créer quelque chose alors on devait pouvoir l'améliorer. C'est aussi doux et lisse que de la soie mais beaucoup plus résistant, et ça ne peut pas être coupé comme de la soie normale. Si tu le portes, tu seras protégé de n'importe quelle lame et même de quelques sorts."

"Ça devrait fonctionner, merci." Répondit Harry avec enthousiasme. "A propos, pourquoi vous êtes venus en Allemagne, tous les deux?"

"Pour construire un Zeppelin bien sûr," répondit le Professeur, et Henchgirl hocha vigoureusement la tête.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Harry, et le regretta aussitôt.

"Où construirions-nous un Zeppelin, si ce n'est en Allemagne," répondit Henchgirl comme si c'était une évidence. "Je suppose qu'on aurait pu le construire ailleurs, mais il n'y aurait pas cette atmosphère de construction de Zeppelin bien particulière qu'on trouve en Allemagne."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

"Mince alors," dit un des observateurs à son partenaire, "Je n'avais pas vu ce charme depuis un moment."

"Quel charme?" demanda l'autre observateur en haussant les sourcils.

"Je n'ai jamais découvert son nom," le premier observateur haussa les épaules. "C'est un charme qui était très utilisé par les services de sécurité soviétiques pour faire en sorte que personne n'écoute leurs réunions, il est très efficace et presque indétectable."

"Alors comment tu l'as remarqué si vite?"

"J'ai dit presque," le premier observateur laissa échapper un petit rire. "Une fois que tu sais quoi chercher, il brille comme un soleil miniature. N'importe quelle personne ayant travaillé avant la chute du mur peut le repérer."

"Alors pourquoi Black l'a lancé?"

"Pourquoi il ne le ferait pas?" le premier observateur haussa les épaules, "il n'essaye pas de se cacher de nous, et comme je l'ai dit avant, c'est un sort très efficace."

"Oh," le jeune observateur hocha la tête. "D'après toi, où je peux l'apprendre?"

"Tu ne peux pas," le plus vieux des deux fit un sourire. "Les russes le tiennent toujours secret malgré les inconvénients et le fait que la guerre froide soit finie."

"Alors où Black l'a-t-il appris?" Le plus jeune rougit quand il remarqua l'expression sur le visage de son partenaire. "D'accord, il s'est probablement introduit à Lubyanka et l'a pris sous le nez de toutes les personnes présentes."

"Ou un déserteur lui a appris, ou il l'a connu en faisant un interrogatoire, ou qui sait?" Le plus vieux haussa les épaules, "mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux garder ta version. Le fait qu'il utilise ce sort nous apprend en fait une seule chose utile."

"Quoi donc?"

"Ça confirme qu'il était l'une des personnes importantes pendant la guerre froide," le vétéran fit un large sourire. "Personne d'autre ne connaitrait l'un de leurs sorts."

"Ah," le plus jeune hocha la tête. "Est-ce qu'on doit rapporter ça?"

"En faisant ton rapport, dis qu'il a utilisé ce sort et répond aux questions qu'on te posera," indiqua le plus vieux. "Et ensuite reviens directement."

"Oui monsieur." Le jeune homme disparu dans un pop, et réapparu dans un bureau débordé.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" Un des hommes leva les yeux de son bureau pour fixer le nouvel arrivant.

"On m'a demandé de prévenir que Mr. Black a utilisé un vieux sort soviétique," répondit le jeune homme. "Mon partenaire dit que c'est celui qui est facile à repérer quand on sait quoi chercher, mais qui reste quand même efficace."

"Je vois," l'homme hocha la tête. "Black était seul?"

"Il était en compagnie de deux autres individus, un homme et une femme."

"Vous avez pu les identifier?"

"Non," le jeune homme secoua la tête. "Black utilise des noms de code quand il s'adresse à eux."

"Je vois," répondit l'homme. "Vous feriez mieux de retourner à votre poste."

"Oui monsieur," le jeune homme disparu dans un pop.

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry se réveilla tard le lendemain et fut surpris de trouver ses deux invités éveillés. "Bonjour, comment était votre nuit?"

"Notre nuit?" Le Professeur leva la tête, l'air un peu perdu, "Henchgirl et moi étions incapables d'aller dormir sans avoir résolu le problème que tu nous avais posé concernant cette cheminée portable."

"Ah," Harry marcha jusqu'au téléphone de la chambre et commanda le petit déjeuner. "Vous l'avez fait?"

"Et bien ça nous a pris toute la nuit mais voici," une Henchgirl aux yeux troubles tendit à petit objet à Mr. Black. "On a du prendre des raccourcis pour terminer si vite, tu en penses quoi?"

"Ça semble ok jusque là," Harry tourna l'objet pour le regarder sous tous les angles. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a écrit 'Zippo' dessus?"

"Parce que ces briquets avaient déjà tout ce que nous voulions, ils sont légers, ils ont un système d'allumage intégré, ils sont petits et transportables," le Professeur luttait pour rester éveillé. "Et nous avons pu nous le procurer dans le magasin de l'hôtel en bas, j'ai peur qu'on ait été obligés de le faire mettre sur ta note."

"Pas de problème," Harry haussa les épaules, "comment ça marche?"

"Pour les appels sortants, ouvre le et tourne la petite roulette, ça enverra une petite dose de poudre sur la flamme. Pour les appels entrants, ça vibre pour te signaler que quelqu'un essaye d'entrer en contact avec toi," le Professeur cligna des yeux. "Henchgirl a pensé que ça pourrait être une mauvaise chose s'il se mettait à faire d'étrange bruits dans un mauvais moment."

"Elle avait raison," acquiesça Harry. "Est-ce qu'il utilise la poudre normale ou a-t-il besoin d'une poudre spécifique?"

"Il n'a pas besoin de poudre de cheminette," Henchgirl sourit fièrement. "Nous avons réussit à transformer la pierre en poudre de cheminette, et nous avons également fait en sorte que la pierre et la réserve de gaz se renouvellent automatiquement."

"Pas mal," Harry tripota son nouveau jouet avec satisfaction, "est-ce que vous pourriez le modifier pour qu'il utilise uniquement un genre bien précis de poudre de cheminette?"

"Un jeu d'enfant," répondit le Professeur. "Mais pourquoi voudrait-on faire ça?"

"Et bien," commença lentement Harry. "Il me semble que ce petit objet pourrait devenir très populaire dans le futur, et s'il nécessite une poudre de cheminette spéciale, je suppose que les profits pourraient être énormes."

Le Professeur et Henchgirl échangèrent un regard, "profits?"

"Oui," répondit Harry. "Vous pouvez vous faire un paquet d'argent avec ce petit gadget."

"Argent?" Henchgirl était stupéfiée par les possibilités que cela ouvrait, "pense à toutes les inventions qu'on pourrait faire si on avait des fonds."

"Merci Mr. Black," le Professeur sourit. "Maintenant si tu veux bien nous excuser, il est temps pour Henchgirl et moi d'aller au lit."

"Utilisez le mien," Harry fit un signe en direction de la porte de la chambre. "Si vous êtes prêts à attendre quelques minutes, le petit déjeuner va arriver et je ferai changer les draps pendant que vous mangez."

"Merci," Henchgirl sourit. "Mais on ne va pas te déranger?"

"Non," Harry secoua la tête, "je serai sorti pendant une grande partie de la journée."

"Où as-tu prévu d'aller?" demanda Henchgirl en souriant.

Le visage d'Harry perdit toute trace d'émotion, "Dachau."

"Oh," le sourire d'Henchgirl disparu, "Je... oh."

"On se voit plus tard," Harry se leva et marcha vers la porte. "Je suis sûr que j'aurai quelques autres idées pour vous plus tard."

"Oui," le Professeur acquiesça tristement. "Plus tard."

Harry quitta sa chambre et l'hôtel, et rapidement il se retrouva dans la partie magique de la ville.

"Excusez-moi," demanda Harry à un passant. "Pouvez-vous m'indiquer une agence de voyage ou un autre endroit où je pourrai me procurer un portoloin pour voyager à l'intérieur du pays?"

"Juste derrière vous," répondit nerveusement l'homme.

"Merci," Harry se retourna et entra dans le magasin.

"Comment puis-je... " le vendeur s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit l'expression sur le visage de son client. "Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Je voudrais un portauloin aller retour pour Dachau," la voix d'Harry ne trahissait aucune émotion. "Combien?"

"Cin... cinquante Marks," répondit nerveusement l'homme. "Ce sera tout?"

"Oui," répondit froidement Harry. "Ça sera tout."

"Et voilà monsieur." L'homme tendit une chaine, "il... il s'activera dans quelques secondes, dites simplement 'Berlin' pour revenir."

"Merci." Harry prit le portauloin et disparu.

Harry passa un long moment à errer autour du camp, fixant les crématoriums et les chambres à gaz avec une horreur morbide. Il se retrouva finalement devant les portes du four dans la partie nord ouest du camp, à regarder le nom du constructeur... Topf & Fils. Un par un, les fantômes du camp l'entourèrent, leurs yeux montrant encore la douleur de leurs derniers moments.

Harry les regarda dans les yeux et tomba à genou. Il respira rapidement pour garder le contrôle de son estomac, les victimes du camp se tenaient tout autour de lui, à le regarder. "Je ne... " la lèvre inférieure d'Harry tremblait, "Je ne laisserai plus jamais ça arriver, je vous jure que je n'échouerai pas à nouveau."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

"Alors?"

"Il a passé la journée entière au camp monsieur," répondit nerveusement le jeune officier. "Plus tôt dans la journée, il a murmuré qu'il n'échouerait plus, et qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais ça arriver. A part ça, il n'a pas fait le moindre bruit."

"Montre lui ce qu'on a trouvé," ordonna le chef du département de la justice magique. "Et demande son aide."

"Monsieur?"

"Il a fait un serment," répondit le plus vieux en se grattant le sommet du crane, "on ne peut rien faire."

"Oui monsieur," accepta le jeune homme. "Vous pensez vraiment qu'il peut nous aider?"

"Non, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse nous aider à résoudre cette affaire," le vieil homme secoua la tête. "Je pense qu'il honorera son serment... et que le ciel vienne en aide à ces pauvres salauds quand il les trouvera."

"Je comprends monsieur," acquiesça l'officier. "Vous voulez que j'emmène quelqu'un avec moi?"

"Je vais demander à Grenzschutz Neuf s'ils peuvent fournir quelques hommes," le vieil homme souffla. "Qu'ils te suivent discrètement, pour t'assister si tu as besoin."

"Oui monsieur," le jeune homme se tourna vers la porte.

"Et Hans," le vieil homme serra la mâchoire. "Sois prudent, ta mère ne s'en remettrait pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose."

"Oui papa, je serai prudent." Promis le jeune homme sans se retourner, "au revoir papa, je te promets que tu seras fier de moi."

"Je le suis déjà"

Hans marcha lentement jusqu'à la partie du bâtiment où les protections étaient assez minces pour permettre les voyages magiques, et il disparu dans un pop.

"Mr. Black?" Hans approcha lentement. "Je m'appelle Hans Ritter, je travaille pour le Ministère de la Magie."

Harry se tourna pour faire face à l'homme qui venait d'interrompre ses contemplations, "que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Nous nous demandions si vous seriez d'accord pour nous aider dans une affaire?" Hans tendit un dossier, "nous sommes dans une impasse et on espérait que vous pourriez utiliser votre... perspicacité pour nous aider à résoudre l'affaire."

"Je suis toujours prêt à aider des Départements de la Justice compétents," Harry ouvrit le dossier, "quelle est cette affaire?"

"Une jeune fille née de moldus a été retrouvée assassinée la semaine dernière," commença l'officier Ritter. "Elle aurait du intégrer une de nos écoles magiques au cours de l'année, et on pense que quelqu'un l'a tuée pour l'en empêcher."

"Et concernant sa famille," Harry tourna une page du dossier et se figea, incapable de détourner les yeux de la photo de la jeune victime.

"Ils ont été tués également," répondit nerveusement Hans. "Nous avons quelques idées de groupes qui auraient pu faire ça, mais nous n'avons aucun suspect pour le moment."

Harry fixait l'image, il voyait une petite fille avec un joli sourire, il voyait une fille aux cheveux ébouriffés qui n'aiderait jamais ses amis pour leurs devoirs, il voyait une fille avec des dents de devant anormalement grandes que ses parents ne laisseraient pas modifier par magie, il voyait rouge. "Où se trouve le bar le plus proche où votre groupe suspect aime se réunir." Demanda Harry sans émotion.

"Il y a un bar appelé le Blut Hexe," répondit nerveusement Hans. "Je veux que vous sachiez que la plupart des allemands ne sont pas comme ça, la majorité est aussi écœurée que vous par ces choses."

"Je sais," la voix d'Harry ne laissait apparaître aucune émotion. "Emmenez-moi à Blut Hexe."

"Oui monsieur," accepta Hans. "Si vous pouviez toucher cette capsule de bouteille."

Les deux hommes réapparurent devant un bâtiment à l'air louche, "c'est cet endroit?"

"C'est bien ici Mr. Black," acquiesça Ritter. "Mais je pense qu'il n'y aura personne ici avant plusieurs heures."

"Attendez ici," Harry marcha vers la porte. "Reducto."

"Vous avez un mandat?" demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir avec mépris, "si vous n'en avez pas, alors je vais vous demander de partir."

"La ferme," Harry brandit sa nouvelle baguette et frappa le mur derrière l'homme avec un sort explosif. "Plusieurs meurtres ont été commis, une petite fille et sa famille ont été assassinés parce qu'elle était une sorcière."

"Et alors?" Répondit nerveusement l'homme, "une sang de bourbe en moins."

Harry marcha jusqu'à l'homme et pointa sa baguette vers ses genoux, "Je vous conseille de me dire qui a fait ça et où je peux les trouver."

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça," l'homme tremblait. "Il y a des lois qui disent que vous ne pouvez pas faire ça."

"Il y a aussi des lois qui interdisent d'aller tuer des petites filles et leurs familles," rétorqua Harry. "Et ça m'offense quand quelqu'un les brise. Maintenant répond à la question."

"Je ne sais rien," protesta le propriétaire du bar. "Personne n'a rien dit."

"Le genre de personnes que je recherche ne serait pas assez intelligent pour la fermer," le visage d'Harry semblait avoir été taillé dans la pierre. "Reduc... "

"ATTENDEZ," hurla l'homme. "Attendez, je vais tout vous dire."

"Oui," répondit Harry. "Vous allez faire ça."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Hans faisant les cent pas quand Harry sortit du bar en ruines, "alors?"

"Savez-vous où se trouve Tierparkstrasse?" demanda Harry en ignorant le regard interrogateur de l'homme.

"Oui je le sais," acquiesça Hans. "Pourquoi?'

"Amenez-moi là-bas."

"D'accord," acquiesça Ritter en sortant un autre portauloin.

Les deux hommes sentirent qu'on les tirait par le nombril et il apparurent devant une grande maison, "vous avez des informations qui indiquent qu'un de vos groupes suspects serait dans le coin?"

"En effet," acquiesça Ritter. "C'est eux que vous cherchez?"

Ignorant l'homme, Harry marcha jusqu'à une autre maison dans la rue. Après avoir cogné à la porte, Harry attendit patiemment qu'un des occupants de la maison vienne lui répondre.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" Demanda un homme crasseux en ouvrant.

"Êtes-vous membre d'un groupe qui croit en ces conneries de sang pur?" Demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils.

"Tout à fait," répondit l'homme, narquois.

"Avez-vous tué une petite fille et sa famille pour l'empêcher de recevoir un enseignement magique?"

"Vous êtes flic?" L'homme sourit largement, "vous essayez de me faire avouer?"

"Non," Harry secoua la tête. "Je voulais être certain de ne pas me tromper de personne, Reducto." Harry enjamba le corps et entra dans la maison, "est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici qui ne partage pas cette idéologie raciste?" Une douzaine d'hommes choqués attrapèrent leurs baguette. "Je pense que non, Reducto, Aduro, Rpom."

"Personne ne bouge," plusieurs hommes en noir entrèrent en courant dans la pièce. "Mr. Black, pouvez-vous baisser votre baguette s'il vous plait?"

Les hommes le dévisagèrent nerveusement tandis qu'Harry considérait la question, "bien sûr. Vous avez besoin d'autre chose où je peux y aller?"

"Vous pouvez partir," accepta l'homme. "Merci pour le coup de main."

Harry saisit la chaine qui lui avait été donnée plutôt dans la journée, "Berlin."

"Quel bordel," l'homme secoua la tête en regardant autour de lui. "Il n'aime pas la subtilité hein?"

"Normalement si," Ritter regarda la désordre, incrédule. "La plupart de ses meurtres ressemblent à des accidents ou à des coïncidences, je suppose qu'il ne se sentait pas de faire autant d'efforts aujourd'hui."

"Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis hors de lui selon toi?"

Ritter ne répondit pas aussitôt, se rappelant la conversion qu'il avait eue avec l'énigmatique Mr. Black. "L'enfant... Ce qu'ils ont fait à l'enfant a mis Black en colère et il a perdu le contrôle."

"Ça se tient." L'autre homme hocha la tête, "on ferait mieux d'appeler le légiste... et dites lui de prendre une serpillère."

"Je retourne aux bureaux," Ritter leva une main devant son nez pour bloquer une partie des odeurs. "Vos hommes peuvent rester surveiller l'endroit?"

"Bien sûr," acquiesça l'autre homme. "Prend ton temps."

"Je reviens aussi vite que possible," Ritter jeta un dernier regard à l'horrible scène et disparu.

"Vous savez," dit l'homme à son équipe, à voix basse. "je trouve que c'est bien dommage qu'il n'y en ait pas eu plus quand Black est arrivé." Les hommes le regardèrent, leurs visages étaient inexpressifs, "d'un autre côté, on dirait que ce n'est pas son genre de s'arrêter en chemin." Il fit un geste pour désigner le carnage, "je suis prêt à parier qu'on va en retrouver d'autres dans le futur. Et je suis également prêt à parier que si quelque chose dans le genre arrive de nouveau, ça sera mis sur le compte de Mr. Black."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

Harry retourna à sa chambre d'hôtel et commença aussitôt à faire son sac.

"Quelque chose ne va pas?" Demanda nerveusement le Professeur, "qu'est-il arrivé?"

"Je vais partir d'ici," Harry avait les yeux dans le vide. "Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai ensuite."

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" Répéta le Professeur.

"Un groupe de futurs mangemorts a tué une petite fille," Harry fit une pause. "Je les ai tués."

"Je vois," le Professeur hocha la tête. "Pourquoi tu ne resterais pas avec nous pendant un moment?"

"Rester avec vous?"

"Oui," répondit le Professeur. "Tu pourrais voir le Zeppelin, et puis on pourrait discuter de nos nouvelles inventions et oublier que cette journée a eu lieu."

Harry hocha la tête, "d'accord."

"Je vais créer un portauloin," le Professeur attrapa l'un des stylos offert par l'hôtel. "Va chercher Henchgirl."

« « « « « « « « « « « « « «

"Mr. Black est en Allemagne monsieur," annonça un gros type sale à une personne dans l'ombre. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse?"

"Vois si tu peux le contacter," répondit l'homme dans l'ombre. "Vois s'il veut bien nous accorder le même arrangement qu'il a passé avec les italiens."

"Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée monsieur," l'homme passa nerveusement la langue sur ses lèvres. "Black n'est pas de très bonne humeur pour le moment."

"Que s'est-il passé?"

"Un groupe de fanatiques du sang pur a tué une enfant," répondit le gros type. "Black en a tué plusieurs, mais pas tous et je ne crois pas qu'il sera heureux de voir qui que ce soit pour le moment."

"Je vois... dis aux hommes," l'homme dans l'ombre marqua une pause. "Dis leur que la chasse aux fanatiques est ouverte, plus vite ils seront morts, plus vite Black quittera le pays."

"Vous voulez toujours obéir aux règles de Black?"

"Qu'a-t-il fait aux fanatiques?" Demanda la personne en haussant les sourcils.

"J'ai cru comprendre que le légiste va passer la majeure partie de la semaine à essayer de trouver quel morceau appartient à qui," répondit l'homme. "Et plusieurs flics disent que c'est le calme avant la tempête, ils disent que Black va se déchainer."

"Suivons les règles de Black," conclut l'homme dans l'ombre. "Et commencez à vous occuper des fanatiques, plus tôt ils seront morts, plus tôt Black partira."

"Oui monsieur."

« « « « « « « « « «

TN : alors, une précision : Lubyanka était le quartier général du KGB

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

**Chapitre 14: Le massacre Black**

.

"Luna," appela Laetus Lovegood à l'attention de sa fille unique. "J'ai une autre mission pour toi."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est papa?" La jeune fille rêveuse entra dans la pièce, "tu veux que j'aille en Allemagne?"

"Non, je vais m'occuper de ça." Aucune chance qu'il envoie sa fille en Allemagne après ce qui s'y était passé ces derniers jours. "J'ai quelque chose de plus important sur lequel tu dois faire un rapport."

"Quoi?" Luna cligna des yeux, curieuse. "A-t-on finalement des preuves qui indiquent que la famille Malfoy descend d'elfes de maison?"

"Pas encore," Laetus fronça les sourcils. "Le ministère ne veut toujours pas m'en confier un pour que je le teste."

"Oh," les épaules de Luna s'affaissèrent, elle était déçue. "C'est trop dommage, qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi alors?"

"Je veux que tu ailles en Hollande pour obtenir d'avantage d'informations sur le Ronflak."

"Ok papa," accepta Luna. "J'espère que tu ne t'ennuieras pas trop à écrire une histoire sur tous ces meurtres en Allemagne."

"Je l'espère aussi, chérie" acquiesça Laetus. "Mais quelqu'un doit le faire et puisque tu as l'article intéressant, je suis coincé avec l'ennuyeux."

Luna marcha jusqu'au feu, jeta un poignée de poudre dans le cheminée et cria sa destination. Elle cria de plaisir en se faisant trimballer à travers le réseau de cheminées jusqu'au lieu d'arrivée.

"Bienvenue en Hollande," salua un homme à son arrivée. "En quoi puis-je vous aider?"

"Je dois rencontrer quelqu'un du département des créatures magiques, pour obtenir des informations nécessaires à un article du Chicaneur." Luna fit un grand sourire.

"Ah oui," acquiesça l'homme en vérifiant sa liste. "On vous attendait."

"Vraiment?" demanda Luna, ravie, "j'ai été déclarée ennemie de la nation? Vous allez m'emprisonner dans votre prison secrète sur la lune?"

"Hein?" L'agent des douanes lui lança un regard bizarre, "hé Doc, votre journaliste est ici."

"Bonjour Miss Lovegood," l'homme qui devait être Doc entra. "Je suis le Docteur Wim Cornelissen. J'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez quelques questions à me poser?"

"En effet," acquiesça Luna. "Pourquoi personne n'a été capable de découvrir l'existence des Ronflaks avant aujourd'hui?"

"Nous avons découvert que les mâles émettent un sortilège de repousse sorcier qui nous avait empêché de les remarquer jusqu'à présent."

"Et concernant les femelles?"

"Les Ronflaks aiment se terrer dans les grandes collines, et les femelles ne quittent que rarement les lieux de nidation." Le Docteur sourit, "et elles émettent également un sort de repousse moldu. Nous pensons que c'est pour ça que les moldus croient que la Hollande est un pays plat."

"Parce qu'il y a des Ronflaks qui vivent dans toutes les collines?" Demanda Luna en haussant les sourcils.

"Oui," répondit le Docteur en riant. "Fascinant n'est-ce pas?"

« « « « « « « « « « « « «

"Entre Hans," le chef sortit une bouteille de son bureau. "Et assied-toi."

L'officier s'assit, le visage très pâle, "qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir?"

"J'ai les rapports," le chef fit un signe en direction de la pile de feuilles sur son bureau. "Mais j'aimerai entendre ce que tu as vu."

"J'ai emmené Mr. Black au Blut Hexe, Mr. Black a détruit la porte et il est entré... "

"Une question rapide Hans," interrompit le chef. "Avait-il sa baguette quand il a détruit la porte?"

"Je... non," Hans regarda son père, choqué. "Je me souviens l'avoir vu sortir sa baguette quand il est entré dans le bar."

"Je vois," acquiesça le chef. "Il est connu pour avoir déjà utilisé de la magie sans baguette par le passé, et je me demandais s'il l'avait utilisée cette fois. Continue."

"Oui papa, il est ressorti quelques minutes plus tard et m'a demandé de l'emmener à Tierparkstrasse. Il m'a ordonné d'attendre à notre point d'arrivée et il est allé plus loin dans la rue." Hans respira profondément, "J'ai appelé les hommes et nous sommes arrivés à la maison environ deux minutes plus tard, et nous avons trouvé Black au-dessus d'un homme mort, tourné vers une pièce pleine de corps."

"Je vois," le chef hocha la tête. "Merci Hans, je comprends maintenant."

"Tu comprends quoi papa?" Les yeux de Hans montraient sa confusion.

"Pourquoi il a agit si ouvertement." Le chef se servit un verre et fit signe à son fils d'en faire autant. "Quand j'ai décidé de demander son aide, je l'ai fait en supposant qu'il... résoudrait notre problème de la même manière que par le passé."

"Tu t'attendais à ce qu'ils meurent dans un accident?" Hans bu une gorgée, "ou que ce soit un cas très clair de légitime défense?"

"Exactement," acquiesça le chef. "Et j'étais plus que surpris quand j'ai découvert ce qu'il avait fait. Maintenant j'aimerai que tu réfléchisses, est-ce que tu l'as vu faire quelque chose d'illégal?"

"Je... non," Hans secoua la tête. "La pire chose qu'il ait faite sous mes yeux, c'est détruire une porte."

"C'est qui pourrait lui valoir un amende au pire," le chef sourit. "Les experts ont passé un bout de temps dans cette maison, tu sais ce qu'ils ont découvert?"

"Je ne suis pas sûr," Hans haussa les épaules. "Qu'ont-ils découvert?"

"Rien," le vieil homme sourit. "Ils ne peuvent même pas prouver que des sorts ont été utilisés, encore moins que Black en a lancé. Donc ce qu'on a, c'est aucune preuve et une pièce pleine de témoins morts."

"Mais j'ai vu Black aller à cette maison," Hans bu une autre gorgée. "Ça n'a aucune valeur?"

"Tu l'as vu marcher jusqu'à une maison," rétorqua le vieil homme. "Mais tu ne l'as vu commettre aucun crime, il dira qu'il a trouvé la maison comme ça. Pendant combien de temps était-il hors de ton champ de vision?"

"Pas plus de cinq minutes."

"Donc tu attends que je croie qu'un homme a été capable de tuer plusieurs fanatiques du sang pur sans laisser le moindre indice?" Le chef sourit, "et qu'il a été capable de faire ça en moins de cinq minutes."

"Je vois," Hans hocha la tête. "Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait ça comme il fait d'habitude?"

"Certaines choses," le vieil homme passa ses doigts sur un endroit précis de son bras. "Certaines choses laissent une marque sur les gens, je pense que ton dossier aura faire ressurgir trop de vieux souvenirs."

"Qu'est-ce que tu... " Hans s'arrêta en comprenant pourquoi son père se frottait le bras. "Je comprends papa, merci de m'avoir expliqué les choses."

"Je suis toujours heureux de t'expliquer quelque chose Hans," répondit le chef. "On dirait que Black est en train de se calmer."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça papa?"

"Au cours des derniers jours, il y a eu de nombreux meurtres." Le vieil homme désigna la pile de dossiers sur son bureau, "certains étaient très sales, d'autres propres, professionnels."

"Et?"

"Les deux derniers ont l'air d'accidents," le vieil homme sourit. "Et un autre ressemble à un suicide. Un homme était si saoul qu'il s'est évanoui et noyé dans cinq centimètres d'eau, un autre a traversé la route et s'est fait heurter par un gros camion."

"Et concernant le suicide?"

"Retrouvé avec une corde autour du cou dans une pièce fermée, même si certains disent que Black n'a pas tué celui-là." Le vieil homme laissa échapper un rire, "ils disent qu'il s'est suicidé parce que c'est tout ce qu'il a trouvé pour s'échapper."

"Il y a une dernière chose que j'aimerai demander si ça ne pose pas de problèmes?"

"Quoi donc Hans?"

"Ont-ils pu identifier un des sorts qu'il a utilisé pour éliminer les hommes dans la maison?"

"Aucune signature magique, mais l'un des experts dit que les dommages sont similaires à ceux causés par de vieux sorts de bataille russes."

"Je vois," Hans hocha la tête. "Ça coïncide avec ce que les gens disent sur lui."

"Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu de faire maintenant?" Le chef termina son verre et s'en servit un nouveau, "à présent que ton affaire est bouclée."

"J'ai une dernière chose dont je dois m'occuper avant de clore le dossier," Hans fit un sourire narquois. "Et j'ai l'intention d'y prendre du plaisir."

"Alors tu ferais mieux de t'en occuper Hans," le chef fit un signe de la main pour le congédier. "Il est toujours bon de faire les choses le plus tôt possible."

"Au revoir monsieur," Hans se leva et ouvrit la porte.

"Au revoir fils," répondit le chef à son fils qui s'éloignait.

Hans marcha le long du couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve devant la porte d'une salle d'interrogatoire. "Alors?"

"Il vous attend monsieur," répondit un autre officier. "Vous êtes sûr de vouloir qu'on enregistre ça?"

"Je suis sûr," acquiesça Hans. "N'en ratez pas une seconde."

"Ok," l'autre officier haussa les épaules. "Si c'est ce que vous voulez."

Hans entra dans la pièce presque vide et s'assit face au suspect. "Bonjour monsieur, comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?"

"Vous n'avez rien contre moi," l'homme plutôt moche fit un sourire méprisant. "Mon arrestation est illégale et vous devez me laisser partir."

"Arrestation?" s'exclama Hans, l'air choqué, "vous n'avez pas été arrêté. Vous avez été emmené ici pour déposer une plainte contre l'homme qui a détruit la porte de votre bar. A moins bien sûr que vous ne préfériez laisser couler?"

"Non," répondit le moche avec un air suffisant. "Il n'a pas respecté la loi et je veux qu'il aille en prison pour ça."

"Et bien," Hans secoua la tête. "Je ne crois pas qu'il ira en prison, mais il aura une grosse amende à payer ainsi que les réparations de votre propriété."

"Bien," le type moche hocha la tête. "Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors?"

"Signez simplement ces papiers," Hans fit glisser quelques feuilles sur la table, "et on pourra commencer."

"Vous essayez de me piéger?" L'homme repoussant vérifia les papiers avec prudence. "Je veux dire, tout à l'air en ordre."

"Bien," Hans hocha la tête. "Je ne voudrais pas que vous soyez mécontent de notre service pendant votre séjour ici en tant qu'invité."

"Je peux partir maintenant?"

"Un instant," Hans se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte. "Vous avez encore à identifier l'homme qui a endommagé votre propriété."

"Ah," l'homme fit un large sourire. "Je suppose que ça sera sympa d'être de l'autre côté du miroir pour une fois."

"J'en suis sûr," Hans hocha la tête et cogna à la porte.

"De quoi avez-vous besoin?" L'officier avec qui il avait discuté passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement.

"J'ai une plainte que j'aimerai que vous traitiez," Hans tendit les quelques feuilles. "Et j'ai besoin que vous alliez chercher Mr. Black, je le veux dans la ligne des suspects."

"Pas de problème," l'officier lutta pour masquer son amusement. "J'essaye de le ramener aussi vite que possible."

"Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire?" La terreur était clairement visible sur le visage de l'homme, "vous venez de lui demander d'amener Mr. Black?"

"Et bien oui," acquiesça Hans. "Vous ne saviez pas que c'était lui qui avait détruit la porte de votre bar?"

"Vous n'avez rien dit à propos de Mr. Black," le propriétaire du bar secoua la tête. "Je ne veux pas porter plainte, je veux laisser les choses comme ça."

"J'ai peur qu'on ne puisse pas faire ça monsieur," Hans haussa les épaules. "Les papiers ont déjà été remplis et je ne peux rien faire pour stopper le processus maintenant."

"Je ne veux pas aller au tribunal contre Mr. Black." L'homme jeta un regard furtif autour de la pièce, "Je ne veux pas porter plainte."

"La seule chose qui pourrait me faire stopper les choses, ce serait que vous admettiez avoir fait un faux témoignage," Hans garda une expression amicale sur le visage. "Et je vous conseille de ne pas le faire parce que l'amende pour un faux témoignage est plutôt élevée."

"Je l'admet, j'ai menti." cria le type moche, "et j'ai fait plein d'autres choses. Annulez cette plainte."

"Vraiment?" Hans avait un regard de prédateur, "quelles autres choses?"

« « « « « « « « « « « « « « «

"Bienvenue tout le monde, à nouveau," Dumbledore offrit son sourire de grand-père à toute la salle. "J'ai organisé cette réunion de l'Ordre du Phœnix pour donner des ordres. Mon premier ordre est que les membres de l'Ordre qui ont recherché Mr. Potter sur mes ordres se lèvent et présentent leurs découvertes à l'Ordre."

"Vraiment Albus," Minerva fronça les sourcils. "Vous ne pouviez pas trouver un moyen de tourner votre phrase autrement qu'en disant le mot 'ordre' tant de fois?"

"Non, je ne pouvais pas." Le directeur prit un bonbon au citron, "si personne n'a rien à nous rapporter... alors Alastor aimerait partager quelque chose avec nous."

"Black est de retour," l'homme aux cicatrices fit un sourire mauvais. "Et il a été occupé."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait?" Demanda un membre quelconque de l'Ordre pour faire avancer les choses.

"En Italie il a réussit à convaincre la Mafia que soutenir le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas," Maugrey fit une pause. "dans leur intérêt."

"Comment a-t-il réussit à faire ça?" Demanda Dumbledore en haussant les sourcils.

"Il leur a dit que s'ils n'obéissaient pas, il les tuerait tous." Le vieil auror eut un rire sifflant, "certains n'ont pas cru qu'il en était capable et l'ont attaqué dans sa chambre d'hôtel."

"Et alors?"

"Il a balancé le premier par une fenêtre, un second dans des escaliers, et il a vidé le dernier comme un poisson." L'œil de Maugrey tournait dans tous les sens, "après ça il est allé en Suisse. Le Sombre Branleur a du le découvrir parce qu'il a envoyé un groupe d'hommes pour faire un exemple."

"Quelqu'un a-t-il été blessé dans l'attaque?" Les yeux de Dumbledore reflétèrent son sérieux, "est-ce que les autorités suisses ont besoin d'aide pour contenir cette attaque?"

"Personne n'a été blessé," Maugrey secoua la tête. "Enfin personne d'important n'a été blessé. Tous les mangemorts sont morts dans un accident avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, officieusement Black a trafiqué leur portauloin mais personne ne peut le prouver."

"Est-ce que certains mangemorts ont été identifiés comme faisant partie de ses lieutenants?" Demanda prudemment Dumbledore.

"Les suisses croient qu'un des corps pourrait appartenir à Lucius Malefoy," la voix de Maugrey montrait un soupçon de satisfaction. "Et si c'est le cas, alors je dis que ça n'aurait pas pu mieux tomber."

"Ça expliquerait pourquoi le Ministre a ordonné qu'une équipe d'aurors reste en alerte vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre." Shacklebolt rejoignit la discussion, "il a également mentionné qu'il pourrait y avoir quelques voyages internationaux au cours de notre 'mission secrète.'"

"Je vois," acquiesça Dumbledore. "Où est Mr. Black à présent?"

"Allemagne," Maugrey jeta un poignée de coupures de journaux sur la table. "Et pendant son séjour là-bas, il a virtuellement anéanti tout soutien auquel Voldemort aurait pu faire appel.

L'ordre passa plusieurs minutes à lire les articles et à se les faire passer.

_Die Unduldsamkeit _

_Nous, les éditeurs, sommes désolés d'annoncer que ceci est le dernier numéro de 'Die Unduldsamkeit, le journal des gens qui détestent les moldus.' Malheureusement, des choses comme : l'augmentation des coûts de production, le fait qu'à cause de Mr. Black la rubrique nécrologie soit plus grande que nos trois derniers numéros combinés, et le fait que nous ayons peur pour nos vies, nous ont poussés à prendre la décision qu'il était temps d'arrêter avant que nous ne subissions un accident ou que nous ne soyons tués d'une manière étrange et douloureuse. Nous tenons à signaler que 'Die Toleranz, le journal des gens qui aiment les moldus et qui craignent Mr. Black' arrivera la semaine prochaine pour combler le vide laissé par la disparition de Die Unduldsamkeit. _

_Bain de sang en Allemagne : voir page A14_

_Par Laetus Lovegood_

_La mort est en Allemagne est elle s'appelle Black. Au cours de la semaine, les morgues allemandes ont été remplies par des fanatiques du sang pur et d'autres sympathisants des mangemorts. Ils ont été poignardés, lynchés, ensorcelés, empoisonnés, leurs morts ont été rapides et propres, lentes et douloureuses, et tout ce qui est possible entre ces deux extrêmes. Une fois au courant de la situation, nous au Chicaneur, avons ressenti le besoin de savoir ce qui avait déclenché cette suite d'évènements, et ce que nous avons découvert pourrait vous choquer. Le déclencheur de ce que beaucoup appellent 'le massacre Black' fut la mort d'une jeune née de moldus qui aurait dû commencer l'école à la rentrée prochaine. Des sources proches de l'enquête ont révélé que Mr. Black ne sera pas recherché pour un interrogatoire à cause du manque de preuves le reliant à ces crimes. Témoignant sous le couvert de l'anonymat, un des officiers du département de la justice a déclaré : "La mort de la petite fille a mis Mr. Black en colère, et je n'ai qu'une chose à dire à ce sujet. Ne le mettez pas en colère, vous ne l'aimerez pas quand il est en colère."_

TN : pour le père flic qui se passe la main sur le bras, on peut supposer qu'il était dans un des camps qui pratiquait les tatouages, mais alors il était enfant à l'époque et très proche de la retraite ici. Si vous voyez une autre explication ? ( Il n'est pas mangemort hein )

Le journal allemand au nom imprononçable veut dire 'intolérance', allez savoir pourquoi puisque 'tolérance' se dit « toleranz »

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

**Chapitre 15: Lead Zeppelin**

.

"Alors?" demanda Henchgirl dont le visage trahissait l'inquiétude, "comment il va?"

"Il s'est endormi juste après avoir fini la seconde bouteille." Le Professeur s'assit à côté de son assistante, "je suis inquiet à son sujet."

"Moi aussi," acquiesça Henchgirl. "Qu'est-ce qui a causé tout ça?"

"Il a vu des choses terribles aujourd'hui," le Professeur secoua la tête. "Des choses vraiment terribles."

"Quoi?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire Henchgirl," le Professeur avait un regard triste sur le visage. "Je ne peux me résoudre à le dire."

"Je comprends," Henchgirl hocha la tête.

"Il a commencé à parler après avoir finit la première bouteille," le Professeur fit une pause. "Il m'a dit des choses vraiment choquantes."

"Quel genre de choses?"

"Des choses vraiment choquantes," le Professeur leva une main. "Avant que je ne te raconte, je veux que tu te souviennes qu'il est notre ami et que nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour nous tenir à ses côtés."

"Je sais Professeur," Henchgirl commençait à s'inquiéter. "Qu'est-ce qu'il a pu te dire pour que tu aies peur que je change d'avis?"

"Et bien," commença le Professeur. "Il m'a dit... "

« « « « « « « « « «

Harry se réveilla tard le lendemain matin, avec un violent mal de tête. "Oh mon dieu, où je suis?"

"Tu es dans notre hangar," répondit le Professeur d'une voix forte. "Tu veux visiter?"

"J'aimerai quelque chose pour tuer cette gueule de bois," siffla Harry. "Ou quelque chose pour me tuer, pour le moment je me fiche d'avoir l'un ou l'autre."

"Je vais demander à Henchgirl de préparer quelque chose en vitesse," acquiesça le Professeur. "Je reviens."

Harry passa plusieurs minutes vautré par terre, agonisant, avant que le Professeur ne revienne, "tu l'as?"

"Yep," le Professeur hocha fièrement la tête. "Une gorgée de ce truc tuerait un troupeau d'éléphants."

"Tu sais que j'étais sarcastique à propos de cette histoire de me tuer, pas vrai?" Demanda Harry sans ouvrir les yeux.

"Oui," le Professeur hocha nerveusement la tête. "Bien sûr que je le sais, je reviens avec la potion. J'ai juste besoin de... la sortir de la pièce quelques minutes avant de te la donner."

"Parfait," souffla Harry. "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça."

"Et voilà," le Professeur revint avec un potion à l'aspect étrange. "Une gorgée fera disparaître le mal de tête."

"Merci," Harry descendit la potion d'un trait. "Pourquoi ça n'a pas le goût du plancher d'une chambre de mecs?"

"J'ai posé cette question à Henchgirl une fois," le Professeur sourit. "Elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait leur donner un goût horrible si je le veux, mais que ça ajoute plusieurs étapes à la préparation et ça n'a pas d'autre intérêt que de rendre ma vie plus misérable."

"Ah," les yeux d'Harry se plissèrent lorsqu'il repensa à toutes les horribles concoctions que Mme Pomfresh lui avait données au fil des ans. "Si on allait voir votre zeppelin?"

"Allons-y," accepta le Professeur. "Par ici."

"D'accord," Harry haussa les épaules et suivit le Professeur.

"Le voilà," annonça fièrement le Professeur. "Long de deux cent mètres pour quarante deux mètres de diamètre. Capable d'aller à des vitesses supérieures à deux cents kilomètres heure et nous pensons que les enchantements resteront fonctionnels pendant plus de quatre-vingt douze années sans maintenance."

"Et je persiste à dire qu'une montgolfière aurait été un meilleur choix," Henchgirl entra dans la conversation. "Une structure souple ou semi rigide offre de nombreux avantages par rapport à une structure entièrement rigide."

"Silence," le Professeur lança un regard mauvais à son assistante. "Une structure non rigide n'aurait pas fournit la plateforme idéale pour nos recherches."

"Admet-le," Henchgirl foudroya le Professeur du regard. "Tu voulais juste montrer tes 'grands talents d'ingénieur' en construisant la grande structure, sans prendre en compte le fait qu'un des autres modèles aurait été meilleur."

"Comment oses-tu remettre en question... "

"Wow," interrompit Harry, "quoique ce soit, c'est génial. Avec quoi vous l'avez rempli?"

"Rien," le Professeur se détourna d'Henchgirl qui le foudroyait du regard. "C'est plus efficace comme ça."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par rien?" Harry lança un regard étrange à ses deux amis, "comment vous pouvez le remplir de vide?"

"Tout est une question de quantité," le Professeur commença son explication. "Si c'est plus lourd que le matériel déplacé, alors il s'élève, si c'est plus léger, il tombe et si le poids est équivalent, alors la flottaison est neutre."

"Mais comment pouvez-vous... " Harry s'arrêta un instant pour réfléchir, "peu importe, je ne veux pas savoir comment vous faites ça. Comment on fait pour monter et descendre?"

"Pour monter, on pompe de l'air environnant dans notre réservoir, pour descendre on en éjecte et pour stagner on en ajoute ou on en retire selon qu'on était en train de descendre ou de monter."

"Comme un sous-marin?" Demanda prudemment Harry.

"Un quoi?" Demanda le Professeur.

"C'est un bateau qui va sous l'eau," répondit Harry. "Je pense que ça fonctionne comme votre dirigeable."

"Henchgirl, note ça."

"Comment vous empêchez les collisions avec les autres appareils volants?"

"Collisions? D'autres engins volants?" Le Professeur semblait nerveux.

"Vous êtes au courant que le ciel est plein d'autres appareils volants n'est-ce pas?"

"Mais mes recherches indiquent que les moldus ont quasiment abandonné l'utilisation des dirigeables?" Le Professeur avait l'air perdu, "si c'est le cas, alors ils utilisent quoi?"

"Des avions, des hélicoptères, plein de choses." Dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

"C'est si répandu?" Le Professeur était intrigué, "mes sources disent qu'ils sont uniquement utilisés par les militaires et quelques familles très riches."

"Les choses ont changées," souligna Harry. "D'autres questions?"

"Non," le Professeur secoua la tête. "Merci encore Mr. Black, tu nous as sauvés d'un terrible accident en nous prévenant de la présence d'autres appareils volants."

"Content d'aider," Harry sourit. "Vous utilisez quoi pour alimenter les propulseurs?"

"Henchgirl et moi avons construit plusieurs turbines de Tesla pour fournir la puissance nécessaire," le Professeur fit un sourire. "On allait utiliser des moteurs Stirling, mais la conception de Tesla avait l'air plus intéressante."

"C'est bien, je suppose." Répondit Harry, notant mentalement qu'il devrait en apprendre plus sur l'ingénierie, "Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire pour l'équipage?"

"Du moment qu'on n'essaye rien de trop ambitieux, ce dirigeable a seulement besoin d'Henchgirl et moi." Le Professeur fit un sourire, "as-tu d'autres idées d'objets qu'on pourrait te construire?"

"Je sais pas," Harry haussa les épaules. "Ça pourrait être une bonne idée d'avoir une baguette de secours, une qui ressemblerait à autre chose, un truc dans le genre. J'aimerai aussi avoir un dispositif d'invisibilité ou de dissimulation qui empêcherait qu'on me voie à travers, contrairement à une cape d'invisibilité."

"On peut voir à travers une cape d'invisibilité?" Le Professeur haussa les sourcils, "Je ne savais pas, qui peut faire ça?"

"Je sais de source sûre qu'Alastor Maugrey et Albus Dumbledore le peuvent," Harry se gratta le front. "Je ne sais pas comment fait Dumbledore, mais Maugrey a un œil magique."

"Fascinant," le Professeur était perdu dans ses pensées. "Ça pourrait prendre du temps avant que j'arrive à créer quelque chose du genre."

"Pas de problème," Harry haussa les épaules. "Si vous pouvez créer quelque chose comme ça, très bien. Sinon tant pis."

"Merci pour ta confiance," ironisa le Professeur. "On se penchera là-dessus dès qu'on aura trouvé une solution au problème des collisions que tu as pointé plus tôt."

"Pourquoi ne pas essayer quelque chose de semblable au Magicobus?" Demanda Harry, l'air intéressé, "il doit circuler dans des rues encombrées et il ne percute rien."

"Ça ne marchera pas," le Professeur balaya la remarque de la main, "le... excuse-moi un instant."

"Bien sûr," Harry haussa les épaules.

"Henchgirl, HENCHGIRL." Le Professeur partit en courant à la recherche de son assistante. "

Le sourire d'Harry disparu dès que ses amis furent hors de vue, il se demandait toujours comment il devait se sentir après ce qu'il avait vu et fait. Ses vacances étaient censées être quelques mois de détente, elles devaient être toute une vie condensée dans des vacances d'été. Au lieu de ça, on aurait dit que l'univers refusait de le laisser tranquille, comme s'il était destiné à être toujours attaqué, ou entrainé dans les luttes d'autres personnes.

« « « « « « « «

"Oui?"

"Bonjour Mme Granger," le directeur fit un sourire. "Je pourrai parler à votre fille quelques minutes?"

"Bien sûr," Mme Granger sourit. "Entrez et asseyez-vous pendant que je vais chercher Hermione."

"Merci," le directeur lui fit son plus beau sourire de grand-père.

"Vous vouliez me voir professeur?" demanda Hermione en entrant dans la pièce.

"Oui," le directeur hocha la tête. "J'essaye d'entrer en contact avec Harry, et j'espérais que tu voudrais bien m'aider."

"Pourquoi avez-vous besoin de lui parler?" demanda Hermione sur un ton neutre.

"Il y a plusieurs choses que je dois lui dire, des choses que j'aurai du lui dire il y a fort longtemps." Le directeur souffla, "J'aimerai aussi m'assurer qu'il a un moyen de contacter l'Ordre s'il a besoin d'aide ou qu'il a des ennuis."

"Ah," Hermione fronça les sourcils. "Alors vous n'allez pas le faire retourner dans la maison de sa famille?"

"Non," Dumbledore secoua la tête. "J'ai réalisé quelque chose après avoir entendu votre théorie expliquant son départ. Il y a un dicton, 'Ceux qui sont prêts à sacrifier la liberté pour la sécurité ne méritent ni la liberté, ni la sécurité.' Je me demande ce qui m'a poussé à être cet homme prêt à enlever sa liberté à quelqu'un pour le garder en sécurité."

"Je suis sûre que vous faisiez ce qui vous semblait être le mieux," Hermione essaya de réconforter le vieil homme.

"Il y a un dicton à propos des bonnes intentions," le directeur eu un sourire forcé. "Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venu te parler. Tu n'aurais pas idée d'un endroit où l'on pourrait trouver Harry? Mr. Weasley semble penser qu'il vivrait ou travaillerait près d'un stade de Quidditch."

"Ron a des fois du mal à voir la différence entre ses rêves et ceux des autres," Hermione fronça les sourcils. "En continuant dans cette voie, je ne pense pas que vous trouverez Harry dans une des grandes bibliothèques mondiales ou dans une librairie. Peut-être... peut-être dans un cirque ou autour d'un parc d'attraction, peut-être un zoo."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?" Les yeux de Dumbledore brillaient d'intérêt.

"Je pense qu'il veut remplir un été entier avec des choses qu'il n'a jamais pu vivre avant." Hermione fit une pause, "Harry n'a pas vraiment eu d'enfance donc je pense qu'il pourrait essayer de s'en offrir une."

"Merci," Albus se maudit silencieusement d'avoir été si idiot. "Tu as été d'une grande aide."

"Si vous trouvez Harry," Hermione se mordit la lèvre. "Dites-lui de m'écrire, et à Ron aussi."

"Je le ferai, et si tu trouves Harry." Dumbledore sortit deux petits objets de sa manche, "donne-lui en un."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est professeur?" Hermione saisit les deux objets.

"As-tu suivi l'enquête du Chicaneur sur Mr. Black?"

"Je ne lis pas le Chicaneur," Hermione secoua la tête. "Et je ne sais pas qui est 'Mr. Black'."

"Mr. Black est un sorcier qui voyage à travers l'Europe en faisant la vie dure aux mauvais sorciers," Dumbledore sourit. "Ces deux objets sont des connexions de cheminées portables que des hommes de Mr. Black ont développées. J'ai pu user de mon influence pour obtenir ces deux là avant qu'ils ne soient proposés au public. Il y a un petit manuel d'instruction gravé sur le côté de l'objet et on m'a dit que leur apparence ne les fera pas remarquer dans le monde moldu."

"Merci professeur," Hermione fit un sourire.

"Merci Hermione," le directeur lui retourna son sourire. "Si tu vois Harry, dis-lui... dis-lui que je suis vraiment désolé."

"Je lui dirai."

« « « « « « « « « « « «

"On perd trop de lecteurs au profit de ce foutu torchon qui appartient à Lovegood," un gros type agita les bras de manière comique. "Est-ce quelqu'un aurait une idée qui nous permette de récupérer des parts de marché et de faire remonter nos profits?"

"On pourrait se concentrer sur autre chose que des ragots et des rumeurs à peine vérifiées," suggéra un des autres hommes. "Peut-être que les goûts des gens en matière d'actualité ont changés depuis le retour de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom."

"J'aime ça," acquiesça le gros type. "Le public veut de la fantaisie pour ne plus penser au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ça réduira aussi les coûts de virer la plupart de nos journalistes, on n'en a pas besoin si on invente tout."

_Fudge serait un singe? _

_Nos sources révèlent que depuis l'investiture de Fudge en tant que ministre de la magie, les maîtres des potions du ministère ont reçu des demandes régulières pour du polynectar. Rien qui ne paraisse étrange jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un souligne que Slappy le chimpanzé avait disparu de sa cage l'année même où notre ministre est entré à Poudlard. Pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié, Slappy était le chimpanzé connu pour utiliser de la magie accidentelle dans le but de changer la couleur de ses... crottes._

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	4. Chapitre 16 à 18 fais un voeux

**Chapitre 16 à 18 traduit par Gidro.**

**.**

**Chapitre 16: Train train**

.

"Au revoir Professeur, Henchgirl." Harry fit un sourire, "merci de m'avoir remonté le moral, j'avais vraiment... vraiment besoin de votre soutiens."

"C'est tout naturel mon ami," le Professeur sourit. "Continue seulement de nous donner des idées sur lesquelles travailler."

"Je le ferai," assura Harry en se tournant pour s'éloigner.

Harry marcha le long de plusieurs immeubles avant de s'arrêter et de faire signe à un taxi. Par moment, il oubliait qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter au sujet de l'argent comme une personne normale, ce n'était pas comme s'il en aurait besoin dans une année ou deux.

"On va où?" Le chauffeur de taxi ne prit même pas la peine de regarder son client.

"Centre ville," Harry ferma les yeux. "Réveillez-moi quand on arrive, et prenez votre temps je ne suis pas pressé."

"C'est partit," répondit le chauffeur. "Rien d'autre?"

"Non."

Le trajet se déroula en silence, et le chauffeur jeta plusieurs regards nerveux en direction de l'homme qui semblait endormi sur la banquette arrière de son taxi.

"On s'est arrêtés," dit Harry, sans s'embêter à ouvrir les yeux. "On est arrivés?"

"Oui monsieur," le chauffeur regardait droit devant lui. "Vous avez besoin d'autre chose?"

"Non," Harry tendit plusieurs billets à l'homme. "Bonne journée."

"Merci," le chauffeur hocha la tête en prenant les billets. "Vous aussi."

"Merci," Harry sortit du taxi et murmura pour lui-même. "L'Autriche, je pense que le mieux maintenant c'est d'aller en Autriche."

Les mains du chauffeur de taxi tremblèrent alors qu'il regardait l'homme partir. Il n'avait pas compris les ordres venant de plus haut quand ils lui avaient dit de garder un œil sur l'homme effrayant au visage non identifiable, et s'il avait été dans une branche de métier différente il aurait simplement ri et oublié ça.

Le chauffeur calma le tremblement de ses mains et s'inséra dans la circulation. L'homme étrange lui avait transmis un message à faire passer et il ne pensait pas qu'il serait bon pour sa santé de repousser sa transmission.

«« «« «« «« «« «

Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps à Harry pour trouver la seule boutique magique de la ville, et il y entra, nerveux.

"Un instant," répondit un vieil homme depuis l'arrière boutique, qu'Harry supposa être le propriétaire. "Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Je cherche un moyen de transport jusqu'en Autriche," dit Harry en faisant un petit sourire.

"Je peux arranger quelque chose pour vous," le vieil homme sourit. "Mais je crains que ça ne prenne un peu de temps."

"Combien?" demanda Harry en soufflant.

"Ça dépend," le vieil homme souriait toujours. "Il vaudrait mieux passer un peu de temps à regarder ma boutique, je suis sûr que j'aurai préparé ça au moment où vous viendrez avec vos achats."

"Très bien," accepta Harry.

"Les choses les plus intéressantes sont derrière cette porte," précisa le vieil homme. "Vous devriez commencer par là, les objets sur les étalages ici sont juste des babioles pour les touristes."

"Si vous le dites," répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Il commençait à se dire qu'aucun marchand dans le monde n'était sain d'esprit.

Harry alla derrière la porte indiquée et passa plusieurs minutes à flâner avant de retourner au comptoir avec une petite sélection des objets bizarres qu'il avait vu.

"Je vois que vous avez réussit à trouver quelques objets." Le propriétaire du magasin regarda les objets qu'Harry avait placé sur la table, "une sélection intéressante."

"J'ai surtout choisi les choses que je ne reconnaissais pas," admit Harry avec un grand sourire.

"Ceci," l'homme tenait un vieux drapeau de couleur bleu avec un disque doré entouré par une couronne verte à fleurs rouges, avec un petit drapeau de la Grande-Bretagne placé dans un coin. "Je crois que ce sont les couleurs d'un régiment d'infanterie britannique, je ne sais pas vraiment d'où il vient et je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous en dire plus à son sujet."

"Ce n'est rien," Harry haussa les épaules. "J'ai une amie qui adorera chercher d'où ça vient."

"Vous m'en voyez ravi. Le second objet," le propriétaire du magasin saisit une grosse boule en fer. "Est un donjon portable fabriqué pour un marquis, destiné à un usage... récréatif. Il est accompagné de tout un assortiment... d'outils, et d'une bibliothèque d'ouvrages de référence."

"Un usage récréatif?"

"On continue," l'homme attrapa une grande chaine. "Ceci est un fouet en acier composé d'un millier d'anneau attachés ensembles, il contient un grand assortiment d'enchantements qui permettent à un utilisateur talentueux de faire un nombre de choses incroyable."

"Merci," Harry sourit. "Est-ce que mon portauloin est prêt?"

"Avant que je ne réponde, je pense que vous voudrez acheter l'un de ces objets." Le vendeur posa une grande choppe à côté des achats d'Harry.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Harry regarda l'étrange récipient avec suspicion.

"C'est simplement quelque chose pour boire de la bière," le vieil homme fit un sourire. "Pourquoi?"

"C'est une boutique magique," Harry fit un pas en arrière. "Et j'attends que vous me disiez pourquoi vous vendez quelque chose de si banal dans votre boutique."

"Ah, c'est tout?" Le vieil homme fit un sourire, "maintenant que vous le mentionnez, j'ai peut-être accidentellement placé quelques charmes qui lui permettent de se remplir automatiquement directement en provenance des futs de quelques brasseries locales."

"Ah?" Harry se détendit, "pour combien de temps?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment combien de temps les enchantements vont tenir," le vieil homme haussa les épaules. Après tout ce que ses cousins avaient infligé au garçon, il méritait bien une sorte de compensation. "Plusieurs années au moins."

"Je le prends," Harry était impatient de montrer ça aux jumeaux. "Merci."

"Et puisque vous avez acheté ça," le vendeur fit un grand sourire. "Il vous faut un de ceux-là."

"Un quoi?" Harry ferma les yeux et commença à se masser les tempes.

"Une gourde toujours pleine," le propriétaire posa une grosse gourde en argent sur la pile d'objets. "Elle peut se remplir par plusieurs dizaines de boissons non magiques de votre choix, c'est l'objet qu'il faut avoir en complètement de la choppe."

"Ok," accepta Harry. "Est-ce que le port... "

"Et si quelque chose devait accompagner la choppe et la gourde à la perfection, ce serait ce livre," le vendeur sortit un très gros livre. "Le guide des sorciers célibataires pour rendre heureux son sorcier, sa sorcière ou un groupe de Vélanes."

"Très bien," Harry fit un sourire forcé. "Est-ce que je peux avoir ce portauloin maintenant?"

"Pas de problèmes," le vendeur leva la main. "Le portauloin est prêt et il ne vous reste plus qu'à payer."

"Un instant," Harry tendit une main pleine de pièces. "Voilà."

"Merci," le vieil homme tendit à Harry un sac en toile contenant ses achats et une petite perle de verre. "Il s'activera dans trois, deux, un."

Harry sentit le monde tourbillonner, et le portauloin l'emmena jusqu'à sa prochaine destination.

"Bonjour," salua un homme portant un uniforme étrange à son arrivée, "comment allez-vous?"

"Ça va," Harry commença à se détendre. "Comment ça va en Autriche? Pas d'attaques ou d'évènements étranges?"

"Non monsieur," répondit l'agent des douanes maintenant curieux. "Pourquoi vous posez la question?"

"J'ai été soumis à beaucoup de stress ces derniers jours et j'espère avoir l'occasion de me détendre sans être dérangé par les choses bizarres qui se jettent sur ma route d'habitude."

"Je vois," l'agent des douanes fronça les sourcils. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le sac?"

"Ça," Harry regarda le sac qui contenait les objets qu'il avait achetés dans la boutique bizarre. "Juste quelques objets que j'ai achetés en Allemagne."

"Je peux y jeter un œil?"

"Bien sûr," Harry posa le sac sur une table placée à côté.

En jetant un regard, l'agent des douanes écarquilla les yeux, stupéfait, "vous dites que vous avez acheté cet objet en Allemagne?"

"Oui," acquiesça Harry, "quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Non," l'homme secoua la tête. "Rien de mal, c'est que l'Histoire est un de mes hobbies et quand j'ai vu le drapeau... je peux vous demander votre nom?"

"Black," Harry tendit fils passeport.

"Ce ne sera pas nécessaire," l'agent lui rendit le sac. "Laissez-moi être le premier à vous souhaiter la bienvenue en Autriche, et à vous souhaiter bonne chance et bonne chasse."

"Merci?" Harry hocha lentement la tête, "quelque chose d'autre?"

"Non monsieur," l'agent fit un sourire. "Je suis sûr que vous devez être fatigué de vos voyages, alors pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas en ville trouver un hôtel pendant que je vais faire un rapport à mes supérieurs."

"Ok?" Harry s'éloigna du bureau des douanes en entra dans le reste du bâtiment.

L'agent des douanes sourit en observant le départ calme du mystérieux Mr. Black, il avait pitié pour l'idiot que Mr. Black était venu éliminer.

IIIIIIIIII

En sortant du bureau des douanes, Harry fut submergé par le nombre de personnes marchant dans tous les sens avec empressement.

"Excusez-moi," dit une jeune femme, détournant l'attention d'Harry de tous ces passants. "Voulez-vous que je vous aide pour votre voyage?"

"Quoi?" Harry se tourna pour regarder la femme, "Désolé. Je ne m'attendais pas à voir ça." Harry fit un geste de la main pour désigner la foule.

"Je comprends," la femme hocha la tête. "Vienne est unique en son genre, c'est l'une des rares villes à utiliser un aéroport moldu pour accueillir les sorciers venus de l'étranger."

"Et ils ne remarquent rien de bizarre?"

"Pour la plupart, ils sont fatigués, frustrés, et dans un lieu qui ne leur est pas familier." La fille haussa les épaules, "quand je vois ça, je me dis parfois qu'on n'a même pas besoin de maintenir les enchantements."

"Je vois," dit Harry. "Ça se tient je suppose, que m'avez-vous demandé avant?"

"Oh," la fille rougit. "Je vous demandais si vous aviez besoin d'aide pour trouver un moyen de transport?"

"Je pourrai en avoir besoin," répondit Harry. "Quelles sont les possibilités?"

"Et bien," elle fit un sourire. "La première chose que vous devez choisir, c'est si vous voulez un moyen de transport moldu ou magique."

"Moldu plutôt," répondit Harry.

"Ok," la fille hocha la tête. "Vous avez besoin d'aide pour vous débrouiller dans le monde moldu?"

"Non," Harry secoua la tête. "Je ne crois pas que j'aurai de problèmes à me débrouiller."

"Alors passez une bonne journée monsieur," la fille fit un sourire chaleureux.

"Vous aussi." Harry sourit et se détourna pour aller se promener dans l'aéroport.

Harry passa un peu de temps à explorer l'aéroport, s'émerveillant devant ce qu'il pouvait voir, entendre et sentir. Il n'avait jamais connu quelque chose qui semblait si chaotique, tout était nouveau, et tellement fascinant que plusieurs heures étaient passées avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il avait passé la plupart du temps à regarder des avions décoller et atterrir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque finalement l'heure, un peu embarrassé par le fait d'avoir passé sa journée à fixer quelque chose d'aussi banal que des décollages et des atterrissages. Harry partit en direction de la gare ferroviaire.

"Un peu de lecture pour le train?" Demanda un vieil homme tenant un journal, "Seulement un Shilling, et ça vaut le coup."

"Très bien," Harry sortit quelques pièces de la monnaie demandée. "Merci."

"C'est toujours un plaisir d'aider un voyageur." Le vieil homme sourit. Malgré le fait qu'il soit né sans posséder beaucoup de magie, il souffrait quand même de la malédiction familiale, et il restait fidèle à la cause. Ça ne faisait pas de mal qu'il se fasse un peu d'argent sur le dos des fanatiques du sang pur au passage ; après tout, qui d'autre serait assez stupide pour prendre en chasse l'abominable Mr. Black. "Voilà votre monnaie, passez une bonne journée."

"Merci," Harry fit un sourire. "J'y compte bien."

Le vieil homme sourit en pensant au chaos qu'il voyait arriver grâce à son intervention, les dégâts causés aux forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres aillaient être immenses... pas mal pour un cracmol normalement pas assez bon pour mériter que les membres les plus coincés de la société magique le remarquent.

Harry n'attendit pas longtemps avant que son train n'arrive et il trouva rapidement une place dans le dernier wagon. Il ouvrit son journal pour passer le temps, et se désintéressa de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

IIIIIIIIII

"Alors?" Demanda nerveusement l'homme ressemblant à un rat.

"Après avoir écouté votre problème, je pense avoir trouvé une solution." Répondit un jeune homme en souriant, "cependant je continue à croire qu'il vaudrait mieux que je puisse examiner le lieu de l'accident pour vérifier que mes calculs sont bons."

"Et je ne peux toujours pas l'autoriser," Siffla Queudver. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été ravi par l'accident de portauloin qui avait décimé une équipe en Suisse, et il avait passé ses nerfs sur le larbin capable de fabriquer les portauloins internationaux. "Comment ça fonctionne?"

"Il lance un sort basique pour vérifier l'altitude de la zone d'apparition quelques secondes avant la matérialisation, et l'annule automatiquement si la zone est située à plus de trois mètres du sol." Le jeune homme résista à l'envie de rire, "mais je dois reconnaître que j'ai encore un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui rend de telles mesures nécessaires."

"Je ne peux pas révéler nos secrets commerciaux et vous le savez." Queudver fronça les sourcils, pour le moment le fabriquant de portauloin était trop important pour se le mettre à dos, mais dès qu'il commencerait à se douter de quelque chose, ou deux secondes après qu'ils aient trouvé un autre sorcier capable de fabriquer des portauloins internationaux...

"Bon," déclara le fabriquant de portauloin, interrompant les réflexions de Queudver. "N'hésitez pas à revenir si vous rencontrez des problèmes ou si vous avez des questions, même si je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi une animalerie a besoin de portauloin aussi particuliers."

"Vous n'avez pas à le savoir," Queudver essaya (et échoua) d'avoir l'air menaçant, avant de disparaître dans un pop.

Il réapparu devant un trône, à l'intérieur d'une maison plongée dans l'obscurité.

"Alors?" Siffla l'obscure silhouette installée sur le trône.

"Je l'ai maître," Queudver tomba à genoux et commença à embrasser le bas de la robe de son maître.

"Alors apporte-le à l'équipe d'assaut," répondit la voix profonde.

"Oui maître," Queudver se releva et marcha lentement à reculons pour sortir de la pièce.

"Une dernière chose Queudver."

"Oui maître?" Répondit l'homme rat en se recroquevillant.

"Je veux que tu accompagnes le groupe," siffla la voix. "Je veux que tu me fasses un rapport sur la mission à ton retour."

"Oui maître," gémit le rat en quittant la pièce.

Le visage terrifié de Queudver se transforma en un air supérieur alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce réservée au groupe de mangemorts choisis pour aller éliminer Mr. Black.

"Debout," le sourire méprisant de Queudver s'élargit. "Et touchez le portauloin, vous ne voulez pas avoir à expliquer au Seigneur des Ténèbres pourquoi vous n'étiez pas en mission alors qu'il vous y avait assigné, et je ne vais pas attendre que vous soyez prêts."

Tous les mangemorts touchèrent le portauloin et préparèrent leurs baguettes.

Juste avant que le portauloin ne s'active, Queudver fit un sourire. "Mr. Black mourra ce soir."

Le groupe de mangemorts réapparu en plein ciel et pendant une seconde terrifiante, Queudver comprit ce que la précédente équipe avait ressenti avant de trouver la mort. Plusieurs mangemorts poussèrent un cri alors que la gravité faisait son office et les entrainait vers leur perte, qui se trouva être à un mètre sous leur point d'apparition.

"Qui a hurlé? Qui est le lâche parmi l'armée du Seigneur des Ténèbres?" Lança Queudver en essayant de masquer sa propre nervosité.

La plupart des mangemorts ignorèrent le rat, même si une ou deux nouvelles recrues regardèrent leurs pieds, honteux.

"Où sommes-nous, et où est Black?" Siffla un vieux mangemort, "tu as intérêt à ne pas avoir fait d'erreur, le rat."

"Je n'ai pas fait d'erreur." Queudver se recroquevilla, oubliant sa précédente démonstration d'autorité. "On dirait qu'on est sur les rails du Poudlard Express."

"On dirait, en effet," admit de mauvaise grâce le mangemort plus âgé. "Black doit être dans le château, l'idiot amoureux des moldus a sûrement placé de nouvelles protections."

"Exact," admit nerveusement Queudver. "Ce n'est pas ma faut..."

Le reste des paroles de Queudver fut étouffé par le klaxon d'un train et le crissement de ses freins. La plupart des mangemorts n'eurent même pas le temps de crier avant d'être écrasée par les roues du wagon de tête.

A l'arrière, Harry leva les yeux de son journal en entendant l'horrible crissement des freins au loin. Secouant la tête, Harry se demanda pendant un instant ce qui était arrivé pour causer un tel bruit, puis il haussa les épaules et retourna à son journal, il en entendrait bien parler s'il s'était passé quelque chose d'important.

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

TN: d'après l'auteur, le drapeau mentionné est celui du KGL (King's German Legion ), un régiment du Hanovre qui a rejoint la Grande Bretagne et l'Irlande, début 19ème, pour continuer leurs combats contre les français.

.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

**Chapitre 17: CA dort**

.

Le retour des survivants de l'attaque contre Mr. Black se déroula devant le silence choqué de leurs alliés rassemblés. Tandis que les mangemorts se regroupaient autour des deux survivants de l'équipe d'assaut, l'un d'eux laissa échapper un hoquet avant de rendre l'âme.

L'autre respira bruyamment, "c'... embuscade, tout le monde est mort." Il expira une dernière fois avant de rejoindre ses camarades dans la mort.

Les mangemorts rassemblés échangèrent des regards choqués, "qu'est-ce que nous allons faire?" Demanda l'un des plus jeunes membres.

"Toi tu vas informer le Seigneur des Ténèbres de ce qui vient d'arriver," répondit un mangemorts plus expérimenté, "on va nettoyer ça."

"Bien." Accepta le nouveau mangemort, désireux de s'éloigner autant que possible de la scène sanglante.

Les mangemorts plus expérimentés regardèrent l'homme partir en masquant à peine leurs sourires narquois, sourires d'anticipation.

"QUOI?" Rugit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, "DOLORIS."

"Allez, au boulot," Le mangemort expérimenté fit un signe en direction des corps. "Notre maître ne va pas être content et s'il voit ça, ça risque de lui donner une excuse pour nous montrer à quel point la situation lui déplait."

Les mangemorts s'approchèrent et commencèrent à soulever les restes.

"Qu'est-ce que nous avons ici?" L'un d'eux sourit en attrapant un rat évanoui. Là où se trouvait normalement sa queue, il ne restait qu'un bout de chair ensanglanté, "il semblerait que le maître n'aura pas à nous montrer son déplaisir après tout."

"Hey," un autre mangemort se mit à ricaner. "Emmène-le devant le maître, on ne voudrait pas faire patienter le Seigneur des Ténèbres, après tout."

IIIIIIIIII

Peter se réveilla face au visage mécontent de son maître et faillit mouiller son pantalon en réalisant que le temps où il avait réussit à échapper à la mort était peut-être révolu.

"Dis-moi," La voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres était étrangement calme. "Dis-moi ce qui est arrivé aux hommes que j'avais envoyés pour tuer Black."

"J'... j'ai entendu un horrible cri et puis j'ai vu une lumière vive," Peter eut un frisson. "Je me suis changé en rat et j'ai senti une douleur dans ma queue, il y avait un son étrange et je ne pouvais rien voir après que le son se soit éloigné j'ai vu deux des récentes recrues qui essayaient d'activer le portoloin alors j'ai couru jusqu'à eux."

"Je vois," Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha la tête. "Même si cela m'attriste de le dire, la mort ne sera pas ta punition puisque j'ai encore besoin de toi. DOLORIS."

"Désolé, désolé maître." Pleurnicha le rat, "Je suis désolé de vous avoir déçu."

"Toi," Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se détourna du rat pour faire face à sa précédente victime. "Fais préparer une nouvelle équipe, et dis-leur de rentrer en ayant réussit."

"Oui maître," Répondit le jeune mangemort en sanglotant. "Je m'en occupe immédiatement."

IIIIIIIIII

"Merci à vous tous d'être venus," Le vieil homme grisonnant parcouru la pièce du regard. "Beaucoup d'entre vous ont entendu des rumeurs concernant un sorcier appelé Black, qui se balade à travers l'Europe en faisant la vie dure aux fanatiques et à d'autres sales types."

"Oui monsieur," Acquiesça un des hommes parmi le groupe. "Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous?"

"Black est arrivé la nuit dernière... et il a décimé une équipe de mangemorts venus le tuer avant même qu'on ait une chance d'organiser une surveillance."

"Comment il s'y est pris?"

"Nous ne sommes pas sûrs," Admit le vieil homme en fronçant les sourcils. "Leur mort a l'air accidentelle et les corps étaient trop abimés pour tirer des conclusions."

"Alors il est toujours en colère à propos de ce qui s'est passé en Allemagne donc?"

"On dirait qu'il s'est un peu calmé," L'homme brandit quelques photos qui ressemblaient au sol d'un abattoir. "Comme vous pouvez le voir, quoiqu'il ait fait, c'était sale. Mais contrairement à la plupart des morts en Allemagne, cette fois ça ressemble à un accident et les collègues à l'étranger m'ont dit qu'il aime que ça à l'air d'accidents, ou de coïncidences... si on se fie à ses actions par le passé, ce qui est arrivé en Allemagne n'était pas normal."

"On a une idée de ce qui l'a mis hors de lui?"

"J'ai demandé," le vieil homme fronça les sourcils. "Et tout ce qu'on m'a dit, c'est que Mr. Black est très âgé, et qu'il s'est passé quelque chose d'horrible qui a ravivé de mauvais souvenirs d'une terrible époque."

"Quelle terrible époque?" Demanda l'un des jeunes officiers.

"Les allemands pensent que Mr. Black a pu aider à la libération des camps," Souffla le vieil homme. "Ils pensent que ça pourrait être l'une des choses qui l'ont mis hors de lui."

Plusieurs des plus jeunes membres de la brigade semblèrent mal à l'aise alors que le silence s'installait après le dernier commentaire de leur Commandant.

"Comment voulez-vous qu'on agisse vis à vis de Mr. Black?" Demanda l'un des officier, brisant le silence.

"Gardez un œil sur lui et écoutez ce qu'il dit. On m'a dit qu'il aime donner des conseils aux gens qui le suivent, n'entrez pas dans sa chambre d'hôtel sans invitation, et soyez polis." Le vieil homme fit un sourire, "J'aimerai le faire venir ici pour qu'il visite les lieux et je ne pense pas qu'il viendra si nous sommes impolis."

IIIIIIIIII

Harry passa la majeure partie de la matinée dans son lit, à se la couler douce. Après des années passées à se lever aux aurores pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de sa 'famille', c'était étrange de faire la grasse matinée et de ne rien faire de la journée, mais la faim finit par le pousser hors du lit, jusqu'au téléphone de sa suite pour appeler le service de chambre. Après que son besoin de nourriture ait été satisfait, Harry parcouru la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelque chose pour se divertir. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un moment sur la grande télévision au centre de la pièce avant de se tourner à contrecœur vers son sac à dos, et les livres qu'il contenait. Hermione le tuerait s'il passait toutes ses vacances sans rien faire de constructif, d'autant qu'il se pourrait qu'un de ces livres renferme quelque chose d'utile lui permettant d'atteindre son dix-huitième anniversaire... Après un grognement accompagné d'un sourire cynique, Harry attrapa un des livres et commença à lire.

"Service d'étage," La lecture d'Harry fut interrompue par quelqu'un cognant à la porte.

"Un instant," Harry posa son livre sur la table près de sa chaise et s'avança jusqu'à la porte. "Entrez."

"Merci monsieur," L'employé de l'hôtel balaya la chambre du regard. "Vous étiez en train de lire ?"

"C'est toujours une bonne idée de prendre le temps de développer son esprit," Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire. "Avez-vous ce que j'ai commandé?"

"Juste ici monsieur," Acquiesça l'homme qui tenait un plateau. "Où voulez-vous que je le dépose monsieur?"

"Sur la table, ce sera très bien," Désigna Harry. "Autre chose?"

"Non monsieur," L'employé de l'hôtel secoua la tête. "Seulement que ce repas et les prochains sont offerts par la maison."

"Merci," Répondit Harry.

"De rien monsieur," Dit l'homme en hochant la tête. "Vous avez besoin d'autre chose?"

"Non," Harry secoua la tête. "J'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

"Alors bonne journée monsieur."

Harry fixa l'homme alors qu'il refermait lentement la porte, son étrange comportement venait de raviver la paranoïa d'Harry. Jetant des regards vers la nourriture, partagé entre la faim et la méfiance, Harry attrapa l'un des livres et tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver dans la section sur les poisons.

Un mouvement de baguette et une incantation plus tard, Harry ressenti un mélange d'embrassement et de soulagement, s'il n'apprenait pas à se détendre il risquait de finir comme Maugrey avant la fin de l'été. D'un autre côté, Maugrey avait survécu à plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat.

"Professeur," Appela Harry avec son briquet. "Professeur, tu es là?"

"Non," Répondit une voix féminine. "Mais moi oui, de quoi tu as besoin Mr. Black?"

"Henchgirl?"

"Ouais," Elle gloussa. "Je peux t'aider?"

"Je me demandais si vous pourriez développer une sorte d'objet qui détecte les poisons, et d'autres choses," Demanda calmement Harry. "Ça serait bien qu'il puisse faire d'autres choses, mais je pensais surtout à la détection de poisons."

"Ok," Répondit la voix de Henchgirl. "On ajoutera un outil de détection sur notre liste, tu as besoin d'autre chose ?"

"Non," Répondit Harry en souriant. "Et toi?"

"Pas pour le moment," Répondit aussitôt Henchgirl. "Mais si je pense à quelque chose, je te le ferai savoir."

"Merci, au revoir."

"Bye."

La question réglée, Harry s'assit et commença son repas.

IIIIIIIIII

Au même moment, l'homme qui avait apporté la nourriture à Mr. Black s'apprêtait à faire son rapport.

"Surveillance de Black à QG," Murmura l'homme dans son zippo. "J'appelle pour faire mon rapport sur ma première rencontre avec Mr. Black."

"Allez-y," Répondit une voix dénuée d'émotion.

"J'ai apporté sa nourriture et nous avons parlé quelques minutes, il était en train de lire quand je suis arrivé et il m'a dit que la recherche était essentielle pour notre travail."

"Avez-vous vu ce qu'il lisait?"

"Non," Répondit l'agent avec regret. "La plupart des titres étaient dans une langue qui m'est inconnue."

"Je vois," Répondit la voix. "Continuez."

"Je suis parti après ça," Conclut l'homme. "Je pense qu'il a lancé un genre de sort de détection pendant que j'étais dans l'entrée, mais je n'ai pas reconnu la signature magique."

"C'est compréhensible, Mr. Black a l'habitude d'utiliser des sorts étranges et inconnus." La voix fit une pause, "on peut également penser que Mr. Black a comprit que vous n'étiez pas vraiment un employé de l'hôtel quand vous être entré dans sa chambre. D'après ce que je sais, personne n'a jamais pu le tromper et le surveiller une fois qu'il se lasse d'eux."

"Compris," Acquiesça l'homme. "Surveillance de Black, terminé."

"QG, terminé."

IIIIIIIIII

Harry passa le reste de la journée à lire des livres et à appeler le service d'étage. A la fin de la journée, Harry abandonna finalement ses livres et alla se coucher, des plans plein la tête pour la journée suivante.

Harry se réveilla tard le lendemain matin, et bondit hors du lit. Aujourd'hui serait le jour où il réaliserait son projet. Aujourd'hui il comptait faire quelque chose de si étrange et humiliant qu'aucun de ses amis à Poudlard ne devrait jamais l'apprendre.

Arrivé à la réception, Harry tendit sa clef.

"Vous voulez régler votre note monsieur?"

"Non," Harry secoua la tête. "Je sors pour la journée, et je risque de finir en buvant quelques verres, alors je ne veux pas la perdre."

"Je comprends monsieur," Répondit l'employé. "Nous la garderons pour vous jusqu'à votre retour."

"Merci," répondit Harry. "Je rentrerai ce soir, ou au plus tard demain."

"Passez une bonne journée monsieur," L'employé de l'hôtel attendit que son client soit hors de vue avant d'appeler ses supérieurs. Peu importe que Black se sache surveillé, ça aurait été impoli de le faire de manière flagrante.

IIIIIIIIII

"Bonjour monsieur," Deux hommes approchèrent Mr. Black. "Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?"

"Ça va bien," Répondit poliment Harry. "Et vous?"

"Ça va," Répondit l'homme. "Nous travaillons tous deux pour le département de la justice magique et nous nous demandions si nous pouvons vous poser quelques questions?"

"Bien sûr," Rit Harry en haussant les épaules. "Posez les."

"Pour commencer, ça vous dérange si on vous demande où vous comptez vous rendre aujourd'hui?"

"A Salzbourg," Répondit Harry en souriant. "On m'a dit que c'est une très belle ville et j'aimerai jeter un coup d'œil à différentes choses."

"C'est en effet une belle ville," Convint l'un des hommes. "Avez-vous déjà préparé votre moyen de transport?"

"Pas encore," Harry fit un sourire. "Vous avez un conseil à me donner?"

"Et bien," L'un d'eux fit un sourire. "Ça vous dirait de nous accompagner? Nous devons y aller de toutes façons."

"Parfait." Répondit Harry en souriant. "Et merci."

"Pas de problèmes," Dit l'homme en faisant un signe de tête à son partenaire qui disparu dans un pop. "Mon collègue sera de retour avec un portauloin dans quelques minutes."

"Merci," Dit Harry. "C'est une sacrée chance que vous deviez également vous rendre à Salzbourg."

"Ouais, une chance." L'homme fit un large sourire, résistant l'envie de rire. "Au fait, avez-vous entendu parler du groupe de mangemorts qu'on a retrouvé sur la voie l'autre jour?"

"Non," Les yeux d'Harry trahirent son inquiétude. "Que s'est-il passé? Quelqu'un a été blessé?"

"Seulement les mangemorts." L'homme admira la performance de Black, s'il n'en savait pas plus il aurait juré que Black n'avait rien à voir avec l'accident. "Il semblerait qu'ils ont utilisé un portauloin et qu'ils ont été tués par le train. Un chanceux... accident.."

"Ouais," Acquiesça Harry. "C'est une bonne chose qu'ils aient été mis hors jeu avant que quelqu'un ne soit blessé, une chance qu'ils aient été si négligents concernant leur point d'arrivée."

"Ouais," Acquiesça l'homme. "Une chance."

Leur conversation fut coupée par le retour de son partenaire.

"J'ai le portauloin," L'homme sourit en secouant une vieille chaussure. "Touchez-la et nous pourrons partir."

"Où allez-vous maintenant Mr. Black?" Demanda l'un des officiers autrichiens en souriant.

"Et bien," Harry fit une pause. "Tout d'abord, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerai faire dans les collines. Après ça, je compte bien m'amuser un peu."

"Très bien," acquiesça l'homme. "Allons-y."

Les trois hommes passèrent la plupart du voyage à discuter de toute sortes de sujets, de l'insurrection en Angleterre à cette étrange manie qu'avaient les mangemorts de mourir dans des accidents.

"On y est," L'un des officiers fit un sourire. "Sûrement le lieu le plus isolé que vous trouverez aux abords de la ville, les protections empêchent les gens de le remarquer et de venir en gâcher la beauté naturelle."

"Merci," Fît Harry en souriant. "J'apprécie vraiment que vous ayez pris le temps de m'amener ici."

"Pas de problème Mr. Black," Répondit le second officier, "nous somme ravis de vous tenir compagnie."

"J'ai quelque chose à faire," Dit Harry en souriant. "Je reviens vite."

"Amusez-vous bien," dit l'officier avec un large sourire.

"J'y comptes bien," Répondit innocemment Harry alors qu'il commençait à s'éloigner.

Harry marcha tranquillement vers la colline la plus proche et se retrouva dans un petit ravin, et après avoir pris le temps de regarder autour de lui pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait suivit, il s'éclaircit la voix et commença à chanter.

"Les collines sont vivantes, et elles mangent des gens," Il étouffa un rire. Il voulait faire ça depuis qu'il avait vu La Mélodie du Bonheur avec sa classe en primaire. "J'espère juste que personne n'apprendra jamais ce que j'ai fait ici." Marmonna Harry, s'ils venaient à l'apprendre, ses camarades de dortoir feraient en sorte qu'il n'oublie jamais, et qui sait de quoi Snape serait capable. Non, il valait mieux que tout ça reste son petit secret.

"T'as entendu ça," Murmura l'un des officiers cachés. " ÇA pourrait s'échapper."

"J'ai entendu," La voix de l'autre homme était morose. "Cela dit j'aimerai savoir comment il peut être au courant de l'existence de ÇA."

"Retournons sur le chemin," Répondit l'autre en murmurant lui aussi. "On m'a dit que Mr. Black aime faire semblant de ne pas remarquer que des gens le suivent."

Les deux hommes se relevèrent et rejoignirent le chemin quelques instants avant le retour d'Harry.

"Merci d'avoir attendu," Dit Harry en souriant. "J'avais juste quelque chose à évacuer."

"Pas de problème," L'un des officiers sourit lui aussi, "même si je crains que nous devions vous quitter à notre retour en ville."

"Oh," Harry haussa les sourcils. "Il s'est passé quelque chose ?"

"Oui," Acquiesça l'officier, "quelque chose dont nous devons nous occuper immédiatement."

"Bonne chance avec ça alors," dit Harry.

"Merci. Retournons en ville."

Les trois hommes retournèrent à Salzbourg et les deux officiers lui firent de chaleureux adieux, laissant Harry libre d'organiser des projets pour le reste de sa journée.

"Excusez-moi."

Harry se tourna pour faire face aux deux randonneuses plantureuses qui l'avaient interpellé. "Oui?"

"Vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve la visite pour La Mélodie du Bonheur par hasard ?"

"J'ai peur que non," Harry secoua la tête. "Mais ça a l'air intéressant, ça vous dérange si je vous accompagne?"

"Pas du tout," Les deux suédoises firent un grand sourire. "C'est parti."

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'Harry et ses accompagnatrices trouvent la visite et se joignent à la troupe. Ils passèrent les heures suivantes à visiter les endroits où le film avait été filmé en compagnie d'un groupe de baroudeurs ivres et chantants.

Ils finirent la nuit dans un hôtel appelé Yoho, à boire des pintes de bière en regardant la Mélodie du Bonheur à la télévision. Le dernier souvenir d'Harry, avant que tout ne devienne flou, fut d'être penché en arrière sous une pompe à bière tout en regardant un allemand plutôt gros vêtu d'un ensemble en latex rose avec tutu assorti danser sur l'une des tables.

IIIIIIIIII

"Monsieur," L'un des officiers chargés d'escorter Mr. Black entra précipitamment dans le bureau de son supérieur, "les protections qui retiennent ÇA commencent à se dégrader."

"Quoi?" Le vieil homme fronça les sourcils, "expliquez-vous."

"Nous étions en train de parler avec Mr. Black et il nous a informés qu'il souhaitait faire un crochet par les collines pour s'occuper de quelque chose," Commença l'officier. "Arrivés là-bas, il est parti seul de son côté."

"Et?"

"Nous l'avons vu observer les protections, puis il a crié que ÇA allait commencer à manger des gens." L'officier fronça les sourcils, "nous avons rejoint Mr. Black et il a prétendu avoir satisfait un besoin naturel."

"Il aime faire l'innocent," Le vieil homme balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main. "Que s'est-il passé ensuite?"

"Nous avons raccompagné Mr. Black à Salzbourg et nous l'avons vu partir avec deux jolies randonneuses suédoises." Précisa l'officier avec un grand sourire, "nous avons ensuite alerté toutes les personnes possibles à Salzbourg et nous sommes retournés à la prison."

"Continuez," Le vieil homme lutait pour rester calme.

"Il a fallu trois heures pour que les spécialistes trouvent le point faible dans les protections," L'officier secoua la tête, émerveillé. "Une équipe de douze experts a mis trois heures pour trouver une chose que Mr. Black a découvert en trente secondes. Il s'avère que quelqu'un a affaibli la partie qui contrôle les alarmes, une fois détruite, ils auraient pu libérer ÇA à tout moment."

"J'espère que le problème a été réglé?"

"Oui monsieur, on s'est occupés de tout et on enquête maintenant pour comprendre comment les protections ont été percées."

"Bien," Le vieil homme hocha la tête. "Mais je me demande quand même comment Black sait pour ÇA."

"Je me suis demandé la même chose, j'ai donc regardé dans les archives." L'officier passa nerveusement la langue sur ses lèvres, "comme vous le savez, treize personnes faisant partie du groupe qui a combattu ÇA ont survécu."

"Et?"

"Les noms de douze personnes ont été enregistrés," L'officier fit une pause. "Et le treizième... le treizième a été décrit comme un sorcier inconnu en noir."

"Je vois," souffla le vieil homme, " Les allemands ont dit qu'il était vieux, et les italiens disent qu'il l'est encore d'avantage."

"Monsieur?"

"Les italiens pensent qu'il est présent depuis au moins deux milles ans," Il se mit à rire. "Ça expliquerait comment il peut accomplir tout ce qu'il fait."

"Je suppose monsieur."

"" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "" "

Il y a un millier d'années:

"Merci de nous avoir aidés à combattre ÇA," dit le sorcier à l'étranger. "Avant de partir, voudriez-vous au moins nous donner votre nom?"

"Les noms ne sont pas importants," répondit le sorciers portant une robe sombre. "J'ai fait ce que n'importe qui aurait fait s'il s'était retrouvé dans la même situation."

"Alors adieu étranger," répondit le sorcier. "Sachez que vous serez toujours bien accueilli sur ses terres."

"Merci... mon ami." Le sorcier sourit, puis sauta sur son cheval et chevaucha vers le soleil couchant. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi ses parents avaient choisit de lui donner un nom comme Théodoric l'Accident ?

.

**Chapitre 18: Joyeux anniversaire Neville**

.

La bouche d'Harry était pâteuse et sa tête semblait avoir été utilisée comme enclume par une foule de forgerons.

Gémissant de douleur, il se força à se lever et le regretta aussitôt. Titubant en direction de la porte, Harry arriva à sortir du bâtiment dans lequel il s'était réveillé.

Harry passa plusieurs minutes à tituber dans la rue avant qu'un chauffeur de taxi ait pitié de lui et ne s'arrête à sa hauteur.

"On dirait que vous avez besoin qu'on vous dépose quelque part," Le chauffeur souriait largement.

"Ouais," admit Harry. "Amenez-moi simplement dans un endroit où je pourrai trouver un moyen de transport pour aller à Vienne."

"Eh, c'est partit !" Le conducteur regarda son client dans le rétroviseur intérieur, "Une nuit difficile?"

"On peut dire ça," Convint Harry. "J'aimerai bien me souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé après mon dixième verre."

"On a tous eu des nuits comme ça," Répondit le chauffeur, compatissant. "Fermez les yeux, je vous réveillerai quand on sera arrivés à destination."

"Merci." Harry hocha la tête, suivant le conseil du chauffeur de taxi.

Il fallu plusieurs horribles heures à Harry pour rejoindre son hôtel, et lorsqu'il arriva, un des officiers qui l'avaient accompagné à Salzbourg la veille, l'attendait.

"Bonjour Mr. Black," L'agent fit un sourire. "Vous allez bien ?"

"Un peu fatigué," Harry sourit largement. "J'ai eu une nuit... plutôt agitée."

"Je veux bien le croire," L'agent fit un autre sourire. "Je suis venu vous transmettre une invitation à visiter le quartier général du Département de la Justice Magique, puis-je dire à mes supérieurs que vous acceptez ?"

"Une seconde," Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. "Pouvez-vous revenir dans quelques heures? J'ai vraiment besoin de me reposer un peu avant de faire quoique ce soit."

"Bien sûr," Accepta l'officier. "Je vous attendrai dans le hall d'ici trois heures."

Harry regarda sa montre, "Plutôt quatre heures."

"Bien monsieur," accepta l'homme."Je passerai vous prendre dans quatre heures."

"Parfait," Conclut Harry. "Bonne journée."

"Bonne journée Mr. Black," Répondit l'agent avant de disparaître dans un pop.

Harry traina les pieds vers l'ascenseur en gémissant son lit et une poignée d'antidouleurs l'attendaient.

IIIIIIIIII

"Est-ce que tout est prêt?" Demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres, dangereusement calme.

"Nous attendons simplement que le portauloin soit prêt, maître." Minauda le mangemort, "Dès qu'il sera prêt, nous pourrons passer à l'attaque."

"Excellent," Ronronna le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Black sera bientôt de l'histoire ancienne."

"Oui maître," Répondit le laquais.

"DOLORIS, mouahahahahahahahaha." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit largement. Il adorait sa vie !

IIIIIIIIII

Harry se réveilla et passa plusieurs minutes à fixer le plafond avant d'avoir assez de motivation pour sortir du lit. Titubant à travers sa chambre, il arriva à s'habiller et peu de temps après, il était en chemin pour son rendez-vous dans le hall.

"Vous êtes prêt à partir Mr. Black?" Demanda l'agent alors qu'Harry quittait l'ascenseur.

"Ouais," Acquiesça Harry. "Vous avez un portauloin?"

"Juste ici." Confirma l'officier, en tendant un papier. "Et il s'activera dans trois, deux, un."

"C'est ici?" Demanda Harry, notant au passage que la gueule de bois rendait les voyages en portauloin beaucoup plus... excitants qu'en temps normal.

"Oui monsieur," Répondit l'agent. "Nous sommes actuellement dans le hall du bâtiment principal."

"Joli," Commenta Harry alors qu'il examinait les protections magiques. "Elles ont l'air plutôt solides, je ne m'essayerai pas à les forcer lorsqu'elles seront complètes."

"Lorsqu'elles seront complètes, monsieur ?" Demanda l'agent, confus.

"Hmm," Harry ne prit pas la peine d'interrompre son examen. "Oh, les protections. Les parties terminées ont l'air tout à fait capables d'empêcher les intrusions, les parties non achevées ne pourraient probablement pas retenir un groupe de premières années déterminé. Je dois reconnaître que les raccords que vous avez bricolés ont l'air efficaces, je doute que quelqu'un remarque qu'ils sont juste là pour donner le change."

"Je vois monsieur," l'agent eut un rire nerveux. "Comment avez-vous remarqué que les raccords sont sans effet?"

"Mauvaise couleur," Harry secoua la tête. "Ils font tâche, mais je parie que c'est difficile à remarquer en noir et blanc."

"Oui monsieur," Répondit l'agent. "C'est presque impossible."

"Merci de m'avoir laissé le temps de jeter un coup d'œil," Harry fit un signe en direction du bâtiment. "Qu'est-ce qui est prévu ensuite?"

"Hum," L'agent marqua une pause pour reprendre le fil de ses pensées. "Une visite de la zone de détention monsieur."

"Est-ce que ça peut attendre que j'aie trouvé quelque chose à manger?" Harry regarda sa montre, "ou un café?"

"Bien entendu monsieur," Accepta l'officier. "Est-ce que notre cafétéria vous conviendrait?"

"Bien sûr," Harry hocha la tête. "Désolé de vous embêter, mais je n'ai rien mangé aujourd'hui et je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai vraiment faim."

"Comme je vous l'ai dit, ce n'est pas un problème monsieur." L'agent fit un sourire rassurant, "par ici monsieur."

Harry suivit l'homme dans une suite de couloirs à faire tourner la tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur destination.

"J'ai peur que nous n'ayons pas grand chose à vous proposer," L'homme grimaça. "Mais je suis sûr qu'on peut trouver quelque chose."

"Peu importe," répondit Harry. "J'ai juste besoin d'avaler quelque chose."

"Alors attendez ici," L'agent lui indiqua une table. "Je vais parler aux cuisiniers."

"Merci," Harry s'assied.

"Pas de problème." Répondit l'officier avant de disparaître, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un sandwich et deux tasses de café.

"Merci," dit Harry en attrapant le sandwich.

"Comme je disais plus tôt," Commença l'agent. "Nos cellules sont des œuvres d'art, chacune d'entre elles est équipée d'un champ anti-magie, d'une forte gravité et de protections à sens unique."

"Comment ça fonctionne?" Demanda Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

"Le champ anti-magie s'explique de lui-même, mais nous avons réussit à inclure quelques améliorations dont vous n'êtes peut-être pas au courant." Expliqua l'agent avec enthousiasme, "Nous les avons construits de sorte qu'ils rendent inefficace tout transport magique. La forte gravité ou FG rend tout mouvement difficile pour les prisonniers et nous espérons que ça a également un effet négatif sur la magie. Et enfin, la protection à sens unique permet aux gens d'entrer mais pas de sortir. Nous avons inclus cette sécurité pour éviter une évasion massive, même si on venait à perdre le champ anti-magie."

"Fascinant," Harry essaya d'avoir l'air intéressé, mais échoua.

"Quand voulez-vous voir notre zone de détention Mr. Black?" Demanda l'agent en buvant une gorgée de café.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son sandwich à moitié mangé, cette discussion sur la prison lui avait coupé l'appétit. "Maintenant."

"Alors allons-y monsieur," l'agent se leva vivement et mena Harry à travers un nouveau réseau de couloirs.

"Vous avez choisit des barreaux habituels, y a-t-il une raison particulière ?" Demanda Harry en fixant les cellules.

"Y a-t-il un autre moyen, monsieur?" Demanda l'agent, intéressé.

"Je sais pas," Harry haussa les épaules, "Je suppose qu'on pourrait utiliser une sorte de vitre incassable ou... " Harry écarquilla les yeux en voyant apparaître une douzaine de mangemorts dans l'une des cellules vides.

"MEURT BLACK," un éclair orange quitta la baguette d'un des mangemorts et se dissipa à seulement quelques centimètres du nez d'Harry.

"Wow, vous êtes bons." Harry fit un large sourire aux mangemorts prisonniers, "Même si je pense que vous devriez dire à vos hommes de confisquer leurs baguettes avant de les mettre dans leur cellule la prochaine fois."

"Oui monsieur," acquiesça l'agent, hésitant.

"N'allez pas croire que je n'apprécie pas la démonstration que vous avez préparée pour moi," Harry se mit à rire. "Maintenant je comprends pourquoi vous vouliez tellement me montrer vos cellules. J'adore la façon dont vous avez fait apparaître ces 'mangemorts' au bon moment pour qu'ils me lancent un sort qui s'est dissipé, montrant définitivement à quel point vos nouvelles protections sont efficaces."

"Oui monsieur," Répondit l'agent avec un air bête.

"Faites-vous ça pour toutes les visites?" Harry fit un sourire, "Si ce n'est pas le cas, merci d'avoir fait tous ces efforts pour moi. Bon sang, c'est génial."

"Si vous le dites monsieur," Répondit l'agent. "Est-ce que vous pouvez m'attendre dehors un instant?"

"Bien sûr," Accepta Harry. "Encore une fois, magnifique démonstration, transmettez mes compliments à votre patron."

"Je le ferai monsieur," Répondit l'agent en hochant la tête. "Je le ferai."

Harry sourit en quittant la pièce, déguiser quelques aurors en mangemorts et les faire apparaître juste au bon moment était du pur génie. Ça montrait vraiment l'efficacité des protections et le visiteur se sentait privilégié, sachant tous les efforts qu'ils avaient fait pour rendre sa visite spéciale.

L'agent du département de la justice magique autrichienne reste quelques instants à fixer le vide bêtement, avant de sortir son nouveau briquet et d'appeler son patron.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" Demanda la voix grognon du chef du Département de la Justice Magique. "J'ai été debout toute la nuit, à m'occuper de l'enquête sur les protections autour de ÇA, alors ça a intérêt à être important."

"Plusieurs mangemorts viennent juste d'apparaitre dans nos nouvelles cellules monsieur," L'agent se retint de rire nerveusement. "Mr. Black m'a demandé de vous remercier pour cette mémorable démonstration de l'efficacité des nouvelles protections."

"QUOI?" Demanda la voix du chef, ne montrant plus aucun signe de fatigue. "Si c'est une blague..."

"Je pense que ça pourrait en être une monsieur," L'agent gloussa. "Mais pas la partie à propos du groupe de mangemorts qui est apparu, ça c'est vrai."

"Je vois," Le chef respira profondément. "Ils ont dit que Black avait un drôle de sens de l'humour, j'envoie une équipe. Continuez la visite avec Black et ne lui donnez plus la satisfaction d'avoir l'air surpris, si on réagit à ses petits jeux ça ne fera que l'encourager à continuer... et je ne suis pas sûr qu'on survivrait à d'avantage de petites blagues de Black."

"Oui monsieur," Répondit simplement l'agent. "Je vais aller montrer notre stand de tir à Black."

"Faites ça," répondit le chef. "Terminé."

L'agent rangea son briquet avec précaution dans sa poche cachée et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Mr. Black qui souriait toujours largement.

"Voulez-vous voir le stand de tir à présent monsieur?" Demanda l'agent, reprenant une attitude plus professionnelle.

"Bien sur," Accepte Harry. "Y va sur."

"Par ici monsieur," L'agent se mit en marche. "Le stand de tir nous permet de nous entrainer aux sorts les plus... destructeurs de notre arsenal, sans faire de dégâts accidentels. Le mur du fond est composé de plusieurs plaques en fer et de presque un mètre de pierre. Et, précaution supplémentaire, il a été enchanté pour être plus résistant et pour se réparer automatiquement."

"Ça à l'air intéressant," Dit Harry. "Vous vous entrainez souvent ?"

"Les consignes du département demandent que le personnel de terrain s'entraine une fois par semaine, et dans le cas de nos sections d'élite, tous les jours. Alors que les employés de bureau doivent le faire une fois par mois, ou tous les deux mois. En fait, la plupart des gens viennent ici tous les jours pour une heure d'entrainement avant ou après le boulot. Vous seriez surpris de voir comme c'est relaxant de réduire de gros objets en miettes."

"Ça à l'air génial," Convint Harry.

"Ça l'est," Assura l'agent. "Et nous y voilà, vous voulez essayer?"

"J'aimerai beaucoup," Accepta Harry. "Je fais quoi?"

"Placez-vous sur la ligne jaune," L'homme indiqua une ligne qui traversait toute la pièce. "Et si vous appelez l'objet à viser, un gros bloc de pierre sortira du sol, si vous préférez du bois demandez du bois, et si vous voulez tester votre précision demandez une cible."

"C'est tout?" Demanda Harry en approchant de la ligne.

"C'est tout," Confirma l'agent, "Amusez-vous."

"Quel sort dois-je utiliser?" Demanda Harry en sortant sa baguette.

"Pourquoi pas quelque chose de puissant?" Suggéra l'agent, désireux de voir quel genre de sort Mr. Black pouvait utiliser. "Une baguette intéressante."

"Un ami l'a fabriquée pour moi," Expliqua Harry tout en réfléchissant au sort qu'il allait utiliser en premier. "Elle mesure un centimètre de diamètre, et elle est très spéciale."

"J'imagine, elle est plus petite que la normale cela dit." Dit l''agent. "Est-ce que sa taille affecte sa pui... " l'agent s'arrêta lorsqu'une grande sphère noire s'échappa de la baguette et désintégra la cible, ainsi qu'une bonne partie du mur derrière. "Qu'est-ce que c'était?"

"Hum?" Harry tourna la tête, "Juste un peu de magie de bataille russe. Ce qu'elle perd en finesse est compensé par la force de destruction."

"Je vois," L'agent lutta pour garder un air détendu. "Un sort intéressant, voulez-vous que nous allions à la dernière partie de la visite ou vous préférez vous entrainer encore un peu ?"

"Autant passer à la suite," Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. "Mais c'était génial de tester votre stand de tir, je dois absolument en avoir un à moi, un jour."

"Bien." L'agent fit un sourire, il commençait à comprendre le sens de l'humour de Black. "La dernière partie est le mur du souvenir, il y a le nom de tous les agents qui ont perdu la vie en faisant leur devoir."

"Je vois," Harry reprit son sérieux. "Laissez-moi leur rendre hommage et ensuite nous pourrons retourner à mon hôtel, je ne crois pas que je serai d'humeur à discuter après avoir vu ça."

"Je comprends," Acquiesça l'agent. "Le mur est par ici."

Harry passa plusieurs minutes à fixer les noms en se demandant s'il existait quelque chose de similaire en Angleterre où il pourrait jeter un œil, "qu'ils reposent en paix."

"Aux compagnons absents," Ajouta l'agent en tendant un morceau de ficelle à Harry. "Il s'activera quand vous direz le mot 'hôtel'. C'était un plaisir de vous recevoir Mr. Black."

"Et un plaisir de venir," Répondit Harry. "Hôtel."

Harry apparu dans le hall de son hôtel et entra immédiatement dans l'ascenseur. Après avoir appuyé sur le bouton de son étage, il ferma les yeux et attendit. Quelques instants avant d'arriver à son étage, il entendit un son étouffé ressemblant étrangement à 'meuuuuuuuuurt'. Ouvrant les yeux, il jeta un regard suspicieux autour de lui et se rassura en se disant qu'il était seul et que tout ça n'était que son imagination.

Sous ses pieds, le second groupe de mangemorts venait juste de tomber dans la cage d'ascenseur. Ils ne seraient pas retrouvés avant que l'odeur n'indique aux autorités que quelque chose n'allait pas.

IIIIIIIIII

"Au rapport," Ordonna le chef du département de la justice magique.

"Oui monsieur," Répondit l'agent qui avait escorté Harry dans le bâtiment. "Quand Black est arrivé, il a posé des questions sur les protections et il a indiqué qu'il y avait de nombreuses failles qui permettraient même à des ennemis sous entrainés de s'introduire ici. J'ai proposé de lui montrer la prison mais il a décliné, disant qu'il voulait d'abord manger quelque chose. On est allés à la cafétéria et on a discuté des nouveautés installées autour des cellules de détention. Black a regardé sa montre puis il a suggéré que nous allions les voir. Je dois également souligner que Black a perdu l'appétit après avoir consulté sa montre, et qu'il a laissé la moitié de son sandwich. On a rejoint les cellules et un groupe de mangemorts est apparu à l'intérieur, Black n'a même pas cligné des yeux quand l'un d'entre eux lui a lancé un sort."

"Donc on dirait qu'il les attendait." S'amusa le chef. "Et si on lui demande, je suis sûr qu'il soulignera que c'est une étrange coïncidence qu'un groupe de mangemorts mal entrainés soit arrivé juste après qu'il ait remarqué la faiblesse de nos protections."

"Vous pensez qu'il s'est arrangé pour les faire apparaître à l'intérieur ?" Demanda l'agent qui paraissait choqué.

"Non," L'homme plus âgé secoua la tête. "Notre interrogatoire a démontré qu'ils ont été envoyés en mission sur ordre du Sombre Branleur en personne, je doute que Black puisse arranger quelque chose comme ça. D'un autre côté, c'est très possible qu'il ait des espions au sein des mangemorts qui lui auront dit à quelle heure l'attaque aurait lieu."

"Je comprends monsieur," Acquiesça l'agent. "Après ça, on est allés au stand de tir et Black a mis en miettes une des cibles avec un sort inconnu. Il a dit que c'était de la magie de bataille russe, mais les sorts d'identification n'ont rien apporté de plus."

"Qu'ont-ils révélé?"

"Rien monsieur," L'agent secoua la tête. "Et les équipes d'experts que nous avons envoyés après ça n'ont même pas pu trouver une preuve de l'utilisation de magie."

"Intéressant," Répondit le vieil homme en hochant la tête. "Continuez."

"Après ça, nous avons été au mémorial des disparus et Black est parti."

"Très bien, nous devons vraiment trouver un moyen de remercier Black. Je veux qu'une douzaine d'équipes fouille mon bureau et celui du ministre pour trouver des mouchards."

"Oui monsieur, pourquoi monsieur?"

"Ça fait des mois que je demande au ministre les fonds nécessaires pour finir les protections," le vieil homme se mit à rire. "Et il me disait qu'on en n'avait pas besoin, et qu'il faudrait se contenter des protections temporaires, il remettait également en question les dépenses pour les nouvelles cellules et se demandait si nous en avions vraiment besoin. Imaginez sa tête quand je lui ai dit qu'un groupe de mangemorts avait réussit à traverser nos protections 'suffisantes' et que leur arrestation était uniquement due à la présence de Black au moment de leur attaque. Je suis impatient d'ajouter que les cellules de détention inutiles et hors de prix se sont révélées vitales sur ce coup, et que sans elles et Black, une douzaine des mages noirs assoiffés de sang serait dans le bâtiment du département de la justice, avec seulement quelques employés entre eux et l'accès au bureau du ministre."

"Vous allez lui dire que les mangemorts étaient là pour lui?" L'agent se retint difficilement de rire.

"Je pourrai laisser entendre qu'ils étaient là pour un assassinat et que la politique de la maison m'interdit de révéler leur cible." Le vieil homme souriait largement, "Des fois j'adore mon boulot."

IIIIIIIIII

"DOLORIS, DOLORIS, DOLORIS, DOLORIS, DOLORISSSSSSSS." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas heureux, et quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas heureux il avait tendance à en faire profiter les autres. "Tu es en train de me dire que les deux équipes qu'on a envoyées après Black ont disparues ? DOLORIS."

"Je suis désolé maître." Queudver mouilla son pantalon, encore. "Black a dût être trop puissant."

"PUISSANT ? JE VAIS LUI MONTRER DE LA PUISSANCE !" Cria le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "BELLA ! Prends ton mari et ton beau-frère et montrez lui ce qui arrive quand on met le Seigneur des Ténèbres en colère. Je veux qu'il nous supplie de mourir."

"Oui mon Seigneur." La folle fit un sourire. "Ce sera fait."

IIIIIIIIII

Harry venait de passer une heure à trainer dans sa chambre lorsqu'il décida d'aller prendre quelque chose à boire. Il attrapa une poignée de pièces sur la table près de son lit et marcha hors de sa chambre et dans le couloir, jusqu'au distributeur de boissons.

Il glissa plusieurs pièces dans la fente, et fut récompensé par quelques canettes de sa boisson préférée. Alors qu'il s'éloignait, il entendit un terrible bruit venant de la machine derrière lui. S'efforçant de ne pas se retourner, Harry retourna lentement jusqu'à sa chambre et décrocha le téléphone pour appeler la réception.

"La réception ?" Harry garda une voix calme, "C'est Black, je pense qu'il y a peut-être quelque chose qui cloche avec le distributeur de boissons dans le couloir près de ma chambre. Je l'ai entendu faire un horrible bruit après que j'ai eu mes boissons."

Le téléphone raccroché, Harry ouvrit sa canette et bu une gorgée. Les choses s'amélioraient, rien d'étrange ne s'était produit depuis son arrivée en Autriche et la réception lui avait certifié que les distributeurs de boissons faisaient régulièrement des bruits étranges, et que dans tous les cas ils allaient envoyer quelqu'un pour vérifier.

Dans le couloir, du sang continuait de s'écouler du distributeur, les Lestrange n'étaient plus.

«« «« «« «« «« «« «« «« «


	5. Chapitre 19 -23 fais un voeux

.

Chapitre 19 à 23 traduit par EldaThren (lien dans mon profil)

**Chapitre 19: Retour sur le front Anglais**

.

Avertissement: Vous ne devez utiliser que des Portauloins ayant été faits par un fabricant de Portauloin habilité, de préférence un qui ne veut pas vous tuer.

.

-« Oui? » La vieille femme regarda soupçonneuse par l'entrebâillement d'une porte entrouverte.

-« Mme Londubat? » demanda un homme en robe bizarrement formelles. « Mon nom est Hans Schisler, je suis le conseiller juridique de l'ambassade d'Autriche, et j'ai un cadeau pour vous et votre petit-fils. »

-« Je suppose que vous pouvez prouver que vous êtes celui que vous prétendez être et que ce n'est pas un truc pour tuer mon petit-fils? » La vieille femme rangea sa baguette, « C'était une technique très utilisé durant la dernière guerre et je ne vais pas Lui donner une autre chance. »

-«Je comprends, madame, » l'homme lui remis des papiers officiels. «Je suis également prêt à vous remettre ma baguette pour la durée de notre rencontre si cela était une de votre exigence pour que celle-ci ait lieu. »

-« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire», la vieille femme se recula et ouvrit la porte pour lui permettre d'entrée, « Je vous en pris, entrez donc »

-« Je vous remercie madame. » l'homme hocha la tête, en tendant une grande enveloppe brune. «Au nom de la Nation de l'Autriche et ses citoyens magiques, je suis heureux de vous présenter ceci au nom de votre petit-fils. »

-«Qu'est ce que ceci? » Demanda la Grand-mère de Neville avec un froncement de sourcils comme elle examinait le contenu de l'enveloppe. «Cela ressemblent à des photos d'un tas d'Aurors essuyant une flaque de peinture rouge.»

-« Forensics a déterminé que la « peinture rouge » dans ces photos est tout ce qui reste des Lestrange. » L'assistant sourit: «J'aurais souhaité que mon ministère puisse s'en attribuer le mérite, mais je crains que tout ce que nous ayons fait, c'est le nettoyage. »

-«Vous êtes certain qu'ils sont morts? » Les mains de la femme se mirent à trembler, « s'il vous plaît dites moi que vous en êtes absolument certain. »

-« Certain à cent pour cent, » Hans hocha la tête. «Ils sont morts, les monstres qui ont fait ces choses terribles à votre famille ont été éliminés. »

-« Merci, » la vieille femme refusant de détacher ses yeux de ces photos macabres. « Qui a fait cela? »

-« Ils étaient la quatrième équipe de mangemorts envoyée pour tuer un nommé Black au cours de sa visite en Autriche, » Hans dû lutter pour garder son expression neutre. « Il a capturé un des groupes et l'a remis à la justice magique, les deux autres, il les a éliminés d'une façon pour le moins….créatives. Pour une raison quelconque, il semble avoir été contrarié par les Lestrange. »

-« Black? » La vieille femme fit une pause, «c'était le nom de jeune fille de Bellatrix. Pourquoi un Black aurait envie de faire ... quelque chose comme ceci à l'un des siens? »

-« Ce Black n'est peut être pas lié à elle, » Hans haussa les épaules. « Les rapports indiquent qu'il a tué un certain nombre de Mangemorts à travers l'Europe, il a aussi pratiquement éliminé les puristes de sang de l'Allemagne. »

-«Je vois», la vieille femme hocha la tête. « Je suppose que cela pourrait également être un homme qui aime à suivre les anciennes coutumes. »

-« Quelles anciennes coutumes? »

-« Bellatrix était comme un chien enragé, » le visage de la vieille femme se tordit en un sourire. « Et on dit que c'est la responsabilité d'un homme de tuer son propre chien, qu'on n'abandonne pas cette responsabilité à quelqu'un d'autre, que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui puisse être « sous traité ». Certaines familles avaient l'habitude de croire la même chose, que c'était leur responsabilité de s'occuper d'un de leurs membres devenu enragé. «

-« Je ne serais pas surpris si votre idée s'avérait exact Madame », Hans hocha la tête respectueusement. « La rumeur veut que M. Black soit vieux ... très vieux. »

-«Je vois», la vieille femme hocha la tête. « Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je crains qu'il n'y ai certaines choses que je doive faire personnellement ... »

-« Et je dois vraiment retourner à l'ambassade, » Hans hocha la tête en saisissant l'allusion. «Au revoir Madame, Que la fortune soit en votre demeure. »

-« Merci, » La Grand-mère de Neville escorta l'homme à la porte et le regarda partir. Elle tourna ensuite des talons, rentra dans la maison et jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans sa cheminée. « Alastor, j'ai besoin de vous parler. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Augusta? » Le visage de l'homme balafré apparue, « avez-vous besoin de quelque chose? »

-« Ils sont morts, » le visage de la vieille femme s'éclaira. « Tous les trois sont morts. »

-« Qu'est-il arrivé? » Maugrey visage était devenu inexpressif, « avez-vous fait quelque chose? »

-« Non, » Son sourire refusait de quitter son visage. « Ils avaient projeté une attaque contre un sorcier nommé Black et il les a tous tués, un représentant de l'ambassade d'Autriche m'a apporté des photos. »

-« Black? » les sourcils de Maugrey firent un bond, « Pourriez-vous me montrer ces photos? »

-« Si vous voulez, » consentit la vielle femme. « Mais je veux les récupérer, je pense les encadrer. »

-« Il n'est pas sain de vivre dans le passé comme ceci Augusta, » soupira Maugrey.

-« Je pourrais dire la même chose de vous Alastor, »répondit la vieille femme. «Prenez les photos, mais ramenez les moi. »

-«Je le ferais Augusta, » dit Maugrey en hochant la tête, tout en prenant l'enveloppe.

-«Au revoir Alastor »

-«Au revoir Augusta, » Maugrey s'écarta du feu et passa quelques instants à regarder les photographies. « J'imagine qu'il était d'humeur créative, » marmonna Maugrey pour lui-même.

Toutes ces pensées furent écourtées par un autre visage dans la cheminée. « Maugrey, êtes-vous là? » demanda Remus avec précaution.

-«Je suis là, » confirma le vieil auror. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

-« Nous avons une réunion d'urgence, » répondit calmement le loup-garou. « Rogue a quelque chose dont il souhaite nous informer. »

« Bon, » Maugrey hocha la tête. « Si vous ôtez votre tête de mon foyer, alors je pourrai venir. »

Maugrey franchi la cheminée et laissa son œil magique rechercher des menaces potentielles, « que c'est-il passé ici ? »

-«Severus a quelque chose qu'il aimerait nous dire, » sourit Dumbledore. «Avec votre permission, je voudrais l'entendre."

-« Bien, » Maugrey pris un siège.

-«Severus?" sourit Dumbledore.

-« Les Lestrange ont disparu, » Rogue ne prit pas la peine de se lever. « Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est furieux et il a été obligé de se rabattre sur les nouvelles recrues. »

Maugrey se mit à rire, « j'parie que c'est pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient quand ils l'ont rejoint. »

-« Alastor s'il vous plaît, » tenta Dumbledore pour désamorcer la situation. « Ceci est important, nous devons commencer à enquêter sur ... »

-« Ne vous embêtez pas, » interrompis Maugrey. « Ils sont morts. »

-« Etes-vous sûr? » Dumbledore perdis son attitude de grand-père et devint très sérieux.

-«Aussi sûr que l'on peut l'être au vue des informations dont je dispose, » Maugrey ouvrit l'enveloppe et fit tomber les photographies sur la table. « Ils ressemblent à ça maintenant."

-« Qu'est-il arrivé? » Dumbledore regarda les photos en état de choc, horrifié.

-« Black », répondit tranquillement Maugrey. « Ils sont allés le tuer, et ma conjecture est qu'il n'était pas tout à fait d'accord avec eux sur le sujet. »

-«Je vois,» dit Dumbledore en hochant la tête. « Savez-vous où M. Black est en ce moment? »

-«J'en ai une assez bonne idée, » répondit Maugrey, approuvant de la tête. « Pourquoi? »

-«Je voudrais que vous gardiez un œil sur lui, peut-être même lui parler." Dit Dumbledore en abaissant les photographies, « Je n'aime pas savoir si peu sur un homme qui est capable de faire cela. »

-« Je ne peux pas, » dit Maugrey, levant la main. « J'ai bien dit ne pas pouvoir, non le vouloir, je parlais à une amie du Ministère Autrichien la nuit dernière. Je voulais avoir une idée de ce qui se passait et mon amie n'a rien voulu me dire, je la connais depuis quarante ans et la seule chose que j'ai apprise était que Black a fait quelque chose pour eux qui les a rendu ses débiteurs. »

-«Avez-vous une idée de ce que ça pourrait-être? » Demanda Molly avec un froncement de sourcils du à une réflexion intense.

-« J'ai bien une idée, » Dit Maugrey en hochant la tête. « Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux partager avec tout le monde ici, si vous savez de quoi je parle alors vous comprenez pourquoi, et si vous le savez pas alors il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez jamais. »

-« Merci Alastor, » Dumbledore prit la parole. « Quelqu'un d'autre a quelque chose à ajouter? »

IIIIIIIIII

- "LUNA"

- "PAPA"

- "LUNA"

- "PAPA"

- "LUNA"

- "PAPA"

- "LUNA"

- "PAPA"

- "LUNA"

- "PAPA"

- "LUNA"

- "PAPA"

- "LUNA"

- "PAPA"

- "LUNA"

- "PAPA"

-« LU... Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est tout simplement pas la même sans les canards."

-«Je suis désolée Papa," Luna tapota son bras avec bienveillance. "Mais tu sais bien que l'homme à la boutique ne veux plus nous en vendre un seul depuis l'incident ...».

-«Je suppose», soupira-t-il. « Peut-être que nous pourrions avoir des oies?"

-« Il m'a dit qu'il ne nous vendra pas d'oies non plus, » Luna fronça les sourcils. «Certaines personnes sont tellement étroites d'esprit parfois. »

-« Je sais, et c'est pourquoi j'ai une autre mission pour toi. »

-« Qu'est-ce c'est Papa ? » demanda Luna, ragaillardie, « as-tu enfin obtenu l'adresse du grand entrepôt des chaussettes perdues ? Ou la preuve de l'existence des Gnomes des Caleçons ? »

-« Non, rien de si important, je le crains. » dit le père de Luna, secouant la tête: «Je veux que tu écrives quelques histoires sur les centres d'intérêt personnels de M. Black." »

-« Mais papa, » Protesta Luna . «Je voulais une chance d'écrire de véritables articles ! »

-« Je sais Chérie, » dit son père en hochant la tête. "Mais je crains que je n'ai pas de vraies nouvelles à signaler, et ces histoires centrée sur M. Black ont été très populaire."

-«Qu'a-t-il fait de nouveau, Père?" demanda Luna, essayant de trouver le bon côté des choses, « a-t-il découvert la preuve qu'une autre espèce existe? »

-« Je crains que non, »le père de Luna secoua la tête. « Juste quelques groupes de Mangemorts en Autriche. »

-« Je ne vais pas lâcher l'affaire papa," Luna hocha la tête. "Peut-être que si nous avions une photo d'un canard?"

-« Je crains que nous ne soyons pas capable de réussir le grand numéro de danse final dans ce cas," soupira-t-il. « Mais je suis sûr que nous allons trouver une solution. »

IIIIIIIIII

-« Tombés dans une embuscade et tués dites-vous? »Demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir de la boutique de Portauloin avec un froncement de sourcils, «Je crains que votre garantie ne couvre pas cela. »

-« Le Lord noir est d'un avis différent … » Essaya de menacer l'un des jeunes Mangemorts.

-« Vraiment? » L'homme à l'allure ringarde luttait avec difficulté pour réprimer son rire, «bien, je suppose que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres supplie alors il serait impoli d'être en désaccord. »

-« C'est vrai, »Le Mangemort hocha la tête. «Les gens qui sont en désaccord avec Lui ont tendance à disparaître ...».

-« Seulement ... »

-« Seulement quoi? »

-« Je pensais que vous travailliez pour le ministère? » Le vendeur de Portauloin semblait ne jamais s'être autant amusé, « c'est ce que vous m'aviez dit en tout cas. »

-« Euh ... » balbutia le mangemort , «Nous travaillons pour le Ministère. Le ministre aime bien quand nous nous référons à lui comme Gros loir...? »

-«Gros loir ? » Le vendeur de Portauloin fronça les sourcils, semblant penser que tous les décès avaient affectés la qualité des recrues. « J'aurais pu jurer que vous aviez dit Lord noir. »

-« Non, vous avez dû mal comprendre. » dit te mangemort avec l'air fier de lui, « J'ai dit gros loir. »

-« Ok, » acquiesça le vendeur de Portauloin en haussant les épaules. « Pourquoi y a-t-il eut une embuscade si vous travaillez pour le ministère? »

- «Parce que ... » le Mangemort cessa de réfléchir, les choses étaient si difficiles maintenant que le cercle intérieur avait été réduit. « C'est un mot de code du ministère pour accident ? » Proposa-t-il.

-« Oh, » le vendeur Portauloin hocha la tête. « Si c'était un accident, votre garantie est valable, avez-vous un ticket de caisse ? »

-« Un ticket de caisse ? » demanda le Mangemort « Quel ticket de caisse ? »

-« Vous avez besoin d'un ticket de caisse pour obtenir une garantie complète, » expliqua le vendeur. « A moins bien sûr que vous ne soyez prêt à accepter le remboursement sous forme de crédit en magasin? »

-« Euh, ouais, on va faire ça. »

-« Ok, » le commerçant hocha la tête. « J'ai eu quelques charmes expérimentaux que je voulais essayer de toutes façons."

-« Quels charmes expérimentaux ? » Demanda le mangemort, soupçonneux.

-« Oh, juste quelques charmes que j'ai trouvé pour vous empêcher de mourir dans un autre accident bizarre et improbable. »

-« Oh," le Mangemort hocha la tête. « Tout va bien dans ce cas. »

IIIIIIIIII

« Apporte-lui juste la lettre Hedwige, »plaida Hermione. « Tu m'as vu l'écrire, donc tu sais qu'il n'y à pas de sorts de traçage. »

Le hibou hulula tristement, mais refusa de bouger.

"Allons Hedwige, » Hermione essaya de raisonner l'oiseau. « Je veux juste qu'il sache que je suis inquiète pour lui et Ron a dit qu'aucun autre hibou ne pourrait le trouver, je sais que tu pourrais le faire. »

Le hibou eut un autre hululement mélancolique.

-« Je suis désolé Hedwige, » Hermione se mit à caresser les plumes du hibou. « Je ne voulais pas laisser entendre que je croyais que tu essaies délibérément de te dérober à tes responsabilités, je suis juste inquiète pour Harry et cela me fait dire des choses inconsidérées. »

La chouette fit un hululement qui sonnait un peu moins déprimé.

-« Pourquoi ne pas faire un peu de lecture? » suggéra - Hermione, « j'ai plusieurs nouveaux livres sur les Sortilèges et la Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Pourquoi ne pas regarder dans ceux-là pour voir s'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose que nous pourrions utiliser pour aider Harry quand il reviendra ? »

IIIIIIIIII

Harry se réveilla en retard le lendemain matin et commença à emballer ses affaires, l'Autriche était super et rien d'étrange ou dangereux ne s'était passé, mais il commençait à penser qu'il était temps d'avancer. Bien que rester au même endroit pour le reste des vacances soit tentant, il ne pouvait pas se forcer à rester quand il y avait encore de nouveaux endroits à voir et tant de choses à faire. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si il allait avoir l'occasion de le faire plus tard durant sa vie. Prenant son sac sur l'épaule, Harry jeta un dernier regard autour de la pièce et sourit. C'était agréable d'avoir une chance de se détendre et profiter de la paix pour changer, il ne doutait pas que sa prochaine destination ne serait pas aussi calme... Cependant, il pouvait toujours garder espoir de trouver mieux….

.

**Chapitre 20: Magyar à Pointes**

.

-« Si je ne vous l'ai pas dit une fois, je vous l'ai dit mille fois ! » cria le Professeur tandis que lui et son assistante sortaient de leur hangar. « Le Rose n'est pas une bonne couleur pour notre Zeppelin ! »

-« Mais j'aime le Rose ! »lui cria en retour Henchgirl. "Et si je ne peux pas obtenir le rose alors je veux le vert."

-« Ce ne sera pas … » La réplique du Professeur fut interrompue par le bruit de plusieurs personnes s'éclaircissant la voix, « qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

-« Nous voulions simplement ... discuter du fait que vous ayez décidé d'utiliser la turbines à disques Tesla pour alimenter un de vos dirigeables. » dit l'une d'elle, brandissant une impressionnante pipe d'un air menaçant, «Nous pensons que ce serait une bonne idée si vous repensiez à cela."

-« Ouais, »approuva un autre membre du groupe. «Les gens qui ont des dirigeables fonctionnant avec des turbines à disques Tesla sont victimes d'accidents par ici. »

-«Braves gens, » commença le Professeur, un peu agacé que sa dispute avec Henchgirl ait été interrompue. «Je n'aurais jamais imaginé d'alimenter un dirigeable avec une turbine à disques Tesla, parce que l'idée même est pure folie. »

-« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce hangar ? »Demanda sarcastiquement le premier, «Ca ressemble bien à un dirigeable pour moi. »

-« Ah, une erreur courante. » Le professeur hocha la tête, « ce n'est pas un dirigeable. Il s'agit d'un zeppelin. »

-« Oh, » Le premier homme hocha la tête. « Dans ce cas, nous n'avons plus de problème avec vous, à moins que ... »

-«A moins que ? » reprit Henchgirl.

-« A moins que vous n'ayez l'intention de l'armer avec des mitraillettes Sten, » termina le deuxième. « Si vous êtes ... »

-« Pourquoi devrions-nous faire quelque chose d'aussi bête ? » Henchgirl était consternée, « Pour qui nous prenez vous ? »

-« Nous sommes désolés pour ce malentendu, » le premier homme donna un sourire invisible. "Bonne chance avec votre zeppelin."

-« Merci, » répondirent le Professeur et Henchgirl.

-« Quelles aimables personnes ! » fit remarquer le Professeur.

-« Je le pensais justement, » convint Henchgirl. « Maintenant, comme je le disais, si je ne peux pas avoir le rose alors je veux le vert. »

« Vous n'obtiendrez pas gain de cause !», cria le Professeur. « L'argent est la couleur des zeppelins et d'argent sera le notre ! »

IIIIIIIIII

Harry sortit de son hôtel et passa plusieurs heures errant dans les quartiers magiques de Vienne, avant que son envie de voyager ne le pousse à trouver un endroit pour acheter un moyen de transport vers sa prochaine destination.

-«Bonjour, » salua le commerçant, hochant la tête. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

-« J'espérais obtenir un Portauloin pour la Hongrie," Harry haussa les épaules. « On m'a dit que je pourrais trouver quelque chose ici. »

-« Je crains que la préparation d'un Portauloin pour la Hongrie ne soit tout à fait impossible», le commerçant leva la main. « Non parce que je m'y oppose, mais à cause des protections que les Hongrois ont mises en place autour de leur pays. »

-« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » l'interrogea Harry en s'installant confortablement.

-« Comme vous le savez peut-être, la Hongrie est un pays qui a enduré de nombreux épreuves." Le commerçant soupira, « Après la première guerre mondiale, les autorités moldues ont décidé de découper le pays en plusieurs petites nations comme punition pour avoir eut la malchance choisir le côté des perdants. »

-« Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec la situation actuelle ? » demanda Harry avec un froncement de sourcil de curiosité.

-« Une cabale de magiciens a réussi à avoir vent de la division imminente et a décidé de faire ce qu'ils pouvaient pour sauver autant de leur territoire qu'ils le pouvaient. » Le commerçant eut un sourire mauvais, « Tout allait bien pour la majorité des équipes françaises de sorciers chargées du déplacement des frontières et de la collecte des réparations de guerre jusqu'au jour où une équipe voulut utiliser un portauloin vers l'intérieur du pays et se retrouva bien loin de la cible prévue. »

-«Je connais le sentiment d'avoir à s'adapter à un mauvais portauloin, » Harry hocha la tête. « Ce n'est pas du tout agréable.

-« Ce qui est pire », le vieux marchand sourit d'un air suffisant. «Était qu'ils ne pouvaient utiliser aucune forme de transport magique pour travailler. Il semblerait qu'un groupe de sorciers s'étant autoproclamé les brigades Bűbájos ait mis en place un périmètre autour de leurs frontières restantes afin de les protéger de tout moyen de transport magique. »

-« Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? » Harry se pencha en avant, « j'ai du mal à croire que les différents gouvernements sorciers aient tout simplement laissé tomber. »

-« Vous avez raison, » le vieux commerçant hocha la tête. « Ils n'ont pas abandonné, et le temps a montré que les sorciers du premier groupe avaient été les plus chanceux. Les groupes suivant se sont retrouvés dans une caverne avec plusieurs énormes Magyar à Pointes plutôt en colère... La plupart des voyageurs qui ont suivi ont dû faire face à des situations similaires. Je crois que le dernier homme s'est retrouvé dans le Triangle des Bermudes, après avoir été à plusieurs reprises soumis au sortilège d'oubliette. »

-« Ils sont toujours préoccupés par quelque chose qui s'est passé il y a près d'une centaine d'années ? » demanda Harry, incrédule.

-« Non, » le commerçant secoua la tête. « Ce n'était que le début, il y a pire, bien pire. Ils ont réussi à maintenir le monde extérieur à distance jusqu'à la deuxième guerre mondiale, quand leur pays fut de nouveau menacé par des forces extérieures. Après la guerre, il a semblé durant un temps que les choses pourraient s'améliorer jusqu'à ... »

-« Jusqu'à ce que? »

-« Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devenu clair pour tous que l'Union soviétique« les libérateurs »n'avait pas l'intention de quitter le pays, ce qui a conduit à la révolte de 1956. »

-« Que c'est-il passé?"

-«Le peuple se souleva contre le gouvernement contrôlé par les soviétiques et réussit à les jeter dehors pour un court laps de temps, malheureusement, la résistance a été écrasé quand l'armée soviétique entra dans le pays. » Le vieux marchand poussa un soupir triste, « la communauté magique refusa d'en rester là et fut très active dans la résistance à l'attaque soviétique et aida plusieurs personnes à s'échapper. Tout allait bien jusqu'à ce que le Comité de sécurité de l'Etat (KGB) arrive, apportant avec eux plusieurs équipes de sorcier fidèles. Ce qui suivit fut une guerre entre les brigades Bűbájos et les sorciers du KGB. Sur le plan positif, la guerre a eu pour conséquence involontaire de garder la plupart des plus efficaces équipes de magiciens de l'ex URSS coincé dans une seule zone, sur le plan négatif, il est évident que les brigades Bűbájos ont de bonnes raisons de s'inquiets à propos des sorciers étrangers. »

-« Wow, » Harry secoua la tête. « Ils n'ont pas l'air de personnes très sympathiques. »

-« Ce n'est pas tout à fait correct », le commerçant secoua la tête. «Les gens non sorciers font partie des plus sympathiques personnes dans le monde, c'est juste que les gens magiques sont un peu paranoïaque. »

-« Est-il encore possible de visiter ? » Demanda Harry avec un froncement de sourcils. « Je préfère ne pas m'imposer à des gens qui voudrais juste qu'on les laisse tranquilles. »

-« C'est faisable, si vous êtes prêt à parler à un représentant de l'une des brigades Bűbájos et de leur assurer que vous n'avez aucune intention de conquérir leur pays, ils pourraient aussi vouloir savoir pourquoi vous voulez visiter leur pays. »

-« C'est très bien, » Harry hocha la tête. « Comment puis-je faire cela ? »

-« Il faut juste se rendre à Budapest et quelqu'un viendra enquêter », sourit le commerçant. « Je vais bien sûr les avertir de votre arrivée afin qu'ils ne soient pas trop nerveux lorsque vous vous montrerez."

-« Ils ne n'ont pas l'air très heureux que des personnes magiques arrivent d'un coup donc je suppose que je vais devoir trouver un moyen de transport moldu alors, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Savez-vous comment je peux organiser ça ? »

-« Oui, » le commerçant hocha la tête, « l'Euro-city Avala quitte de Westbanhof au alentour de dix ou onze heures, et vous serez à Budapest vers une heure, ou vous pourriez faire quelque chose d'un peu inhabituel. »

-« Comme quoi ? »

-« Vienne et Budapest étaient autrefois les capitales jumelles de l'Empire austro-hongrois, et pour cette raison, il ya beaucoup de maisons et de magasins qui existaient dans les deux villes. » Le commerçant agita la main vers une porte à l'arrière de la boutique. «La plupart d'entre eux ont été mis sous scellés mais certains d'entre eux demeurent utilisables. »

-« C'est super » Harry hocha la tête avec enthousiasme. « Je vous remercie. »

-« Il suffit de descendre la rue jusqu'au Bar à vendre, il est juste après le pont en face de l'hôtel Gellert. Il y a un restaurant tout en haut qui sert une soupe au Goulasch excellente, je vais leur dire de vous y rencontrer. »

-« Merci, » Harry sourit tandis qu'il franchissait la porte indiquée.

-« Pas de quoi Harry, » le commerçant parlait doucement pour éviter d'être entendu. « Merci pour tout ce que tu vas faire pour nous. »

Harry franchit la porte et se retrouva immédiatement face à face avec un vieux tank soviétique rouillé, preuve que le conflit pour savoir qui contrôlerait les quartiers magiques de la Hongrie a été combattu avec autant de forces magiques que moldues. En regardant cela tristement, , il continua dans la rue jusqu'au lieu de rendez-vous.

-« Puis-je vous aider? » Un homme salua Harry alors qu' il entrait dans le bar.

-«J'ai besoin d'une table, » répondit Harry immédiatement. «Je dois rencontrer quelqu'un, je vais donc besoin d'au moins deux places."

-« Oui, monsieur, » l'homme hocha la tête. «Aurez-vous besoin d'autre chose? »

-« Oui, » Harry hocha la tête. « On m'a dit que votre goulasch est excellent, alors apportez un bol, si ce n'est pas trop demander. »

-« Pas un problème monsieur, » l'homme hocha la tête. « Je vais m'occuper de ça. »

Harry prit un siège et en était à la moitié de sa soupe quand il fut rejoint par une belle femme.

-«Nom? » demanda la femme froidement.

- «Black, Mme? »

-« Marosi, Marosiné Varga Katalin. »Répondit-elle répondit sans le moindre soupçon de chaleur dans la voix, «but de votre visite? »

-« Tourisme, » intérieurement, Harry haussa les épaules. Si elle ne voulait pas d'être amicale, alors il n'allait pas faire d'efforts. «Je voulais faire un peu de tourisme pendant que j'étais dans la région. »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous envisagez de faire et de visiter ? » La femme le regardait avec méfiance, « et où comptez-vous aller après ça. »

-« Je ne sais pas, je me suis laissé dire qu'il y a des forêts magnifiques dans le secteur ... J'irais volontiers jeter un coup d'œil à quelques uns de vos dragons si c'était possible. Après ça ?" Harry prit un moment pour réfléchir. «Je n'ai pas de plans solides, donc je ne sais pas... peut-être ... la Crimée. »

-« Pourquoi souhaitez-vous voir les zones de reproduction des dragons? » La femme devint absolument immobile alors qu'elle attendait sa réponse.

- «J'aime les Dragons, »Harry sourit. « Et j'ai passé un peu de temps autour d'eux, ce sont des créatures merveilleuses et je pense que ce serait magnifiques de les voir dans leur habitat naturel.. »

-«Je ... vois. » Elle se détendit, ayant enfin deviné la raison de la visite du mystérieux M. Black. « Dans ce cas, je suggère que vous fassiez votre visite sans tarder, il serait regrettable si vous ayez à retarder votre visite trop longtemps. »

-« Merci, » Harry sourit. « Dois-je obtenir un quelconque laissez-passer? »

-« Non, » la femme sorti un morceau de papier et écrivit un court message. « Mais si vous leur donnez cette note, cela facilitera grandement votre visite. »

-« Merci, » Harry sourit. « Voulez-vous quelque chose à manger? Je vous l'offre. »

-« Merci, mais non, » répondit la femme en souriant. « Juste une visite des dragons, aussi vite que possible sera largement suffisant pour me satisfaire. »

-«Ce sera la première chose que je ferais après avoir trouvé une chambre d'hôtel, » promit Harry. « Je vous remercie pour votre aide et vous souhaites une bonne journée. »

-« Quelle gentille femme, » songea Harry pour à lui-même tandis qu'il terminait sa soupe. «Se donner tout ce mal pour s'assurer que je puisse voir les dragons, elle doit vraiment adorer ces bestioles. »

Se levant, Harry paya son repas et se dirigea vers l'hôtel Gellert, situé à proximité.

-« Puis-je vous aider monsieur? »demanda l'homme derrière le comptoir avec un haussement de sourcil interrogateur.

-« Je voudrais avoir une chambre, » répondit Harry. « La meilleure de l'hôtel si c'est possible. »

-« Tout de suite M. ? »

-« Black », Harry sourit. « Et après m'être inscrit sur le registre, j'aurais besoin de sortir pendant un certain temps, est-il possible de laisser ma clé de chambre à la réception ? »

-« Bien sûr monsieur, » l'homme hocha la tête. « si vous voulez, vous pouvez laisser vos bagages ici et je vais demander à quelqu'un de les monter dans votre chambre, de cette façon vous pourrez vaquer à vos occupations pendant que nous nous occupons de tout."

-« Ca semble parfait, » Harry hocha la tête. « Je vous remercie.»

-«Nous essayons de prendre soin de nos clients, » le réceptionniste sourit. « Désirez-vous autre chose monsieur ? »

-« Non, » Harry secoua la tête. « Laissez moi juste récupérer un truc dans mon sac et je pourrai y aller. »

-« Très bien monsieur, » le réceptionniste se retourna et replongea dans sa paperasse.

Harry fouilla son sac pendant quelques minutes avant de trouver son guide, et après avoir parcouru du regard le hall de l'hôtel, sortit.

Harry retourna dans le quartier magique de la ville et trouva un endroit pour s'asseoir. En feuilletant son guide, il tomba rapidement sur la section sur les Magyar à Pointes.

_Le Magyar hongrois est l'un des dragons les plus faciles à reconnaitre._ _Ses écailles noires et des cornes de bronze le rendent facile à identifier et le marché de peau de dragon noir a explosé depuis l'émergence du Seigneur des Ténèbres Grabhold qui habilla ses disciples dans des couleurs sombres, en opposition à la tradition précédente, le Seigneur des Ténèbres vêtu de pourpre et ses disciples vêtus de rose._ _._ _._

Décidé à ne pas en lire plus sur l'Histoire de la mode chez les Seigneurs des Ténèbres, Harry ferma son guide et entra dans le plus proche magasin magique.

-« Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda la femme derrière le comptoir avec un froncement de sourcils.

-«Je voudrais aller voir les Dragons, » Harry sourit. « Savez-vous comment je peux m'y rendre ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver la réponse dans mon guide et j'espérais que vous me donniez quelques informations. »

-« Pas de problème, » dit la femme en souriant. «Je peux vous donner un Portauloin si vous le souhaitez? »

-« Ce serait formidable,» Harry hocha la tête. « Je vous remercie. »

-« Si vous voulez, vous pouvez faire un tour dans la boutique pendant que je m'occupe des formalités, » la femme fit un geste vers un coin du magasin. «Je pense que je dois avoir quelques livres sur les dragons par là si vous êtes intéressés. »

-« Merci, » Harry se dirigea vers le coin indiqué et commença à feuilleter quelques bouquins.

Harry retourna au comptoir avec une brassée de livres, et un sourire sur son visage. « Est-ce que le portauloin est prêt ? »

-« Oui, ça y est » la femme hocha la tête. « Vous avez choisi pas mal de bouquins. »

-« Oui, » Harry baissa les yeux. « Je crains d'avoir pris votre stock entier. »

-« Ce n'est pas tout mon stock, » la femme commença à calculer le coût des achats de Harry. « J'ai quelques petites choses en réserve que je ne montre pas au grand public."

-« Aucune chance que je puisse en voir un ou deux ? » Demanda Harry avec un sourire, « Cela ressemble à quelque chose que je voudrais bien ajouter à ma bibliothèque. »

-« Cela dépend, » la femme eut un sourire timide. « Quel est votre nom? »

- «Noir», sourit Harry. «Mister Black. »

-«Je ... vois», la femme fit un lent signe de la tête. «Donnez-moi une minute pour vérifier ce que j'ai dans la réserve. »

-« Bien sûr, » Harry sourit. « Prenez tout le temps dont vous avez besoin. »

La femme passa plusieurs minutes dans l'arrière-boutique et en ressortit avec une grande boîte pleine de livres. «J'ai apporté tous les livres que j'avais, mais ils ne concernent pas tous les Dragons je le crains. Ils sont tous très intéressant cependant."

-« C'est très bien, je vais les prendre tous. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Est il possible de les réduire ou dois-je faire quelque chose d'autre?"

-« Utiliser ça, » la femme sortit un petit organisateur en cuir. « Il a un nom plutôt long et confus, mais je viens de l'appeler un dictionnaire de poche. C'est une antiquité, ils étaient populaires auprès des voyageurs et les pèlerins jusqu'à ce que les Portauloins internationaux ne deviennent aussi fiable et bon marché. »

-« On dirait un bon cadeau pour une amie à moi, » Harry prit le petit objet. «En avez-vous un autre ? »

-« Je crains de n'avoir que celui-là » la femme fronça les sourcils. « Plus personne n'en veut et c'est le seul qui me reste, je suis sûr que vous pourrez en faire fabriquer d'autres, si vous connaissez les bonnes personnes. »

-« Je suppose que je dois connaître les bonnes personnes, » Harry sourit. « A-t-il des inconvénients? »

-« Il ne pourra pas contenir un grand nombre de livres, » la femme haussa les épaules. « Et je crains que les charmes de réduction de poids ne soient plutôt ... primitifs. »

-« Je vais le prendre," »Harry hocha la tête. « Ai-je suffisamment de temps pour ranger les livres dans l'organiseur avant l'activation du Portauloin? »

-« Bien sûr, » la femme hocha la tête. « J'ai oublié de demander, voulez-vous que le Portauloin vous ramène ici ou ailleurs ?"

-« Pourriez-vous me ramener directement à mon hôtel? » Demanda Harry, optimiste, « l'hôtel Gellert, c'est dans un quartier non magique. »

-« Pas un problème M. Black, » la femme poussa vers lui un petit dragon de bronze. "Magyar pour vous emmener à destination et« hôtel »pour en revenir. »

-« Merci, » Harry paya et empocha ses achats. « Magyar ».

-« Etes-vous M. Black ? » demanda nerveusement un homme couvert de suie, « nous avons été prévenu qu'un homme répondant au nom de M. Black allait venir. »

-«C'est moi», Harry hocha la tête. « Je suppose que vous m'attendiez. »

-«En effet. » l'homme hocha la tête. « Quelle expérience avez-vous avec les Dragons? »

-« Pas beaucoup, je le crains, » admis Harry. «J'ai pu observer l'éclosion et j'ai ensuite aidé à la croissance du petit, et j'ai eu plus d'expériences avec des dragons un peu plus âgés ... pourquoi? »

-«J'espérais que vous pourriez nous aider," les épaules de l'homme s'abaissèrent. « Je suppose que c'était stupide de me donner de faux espoir." »

-« Je n'ai peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience, » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Mais je connais un duo d'experts, j'ai aussi plusieurs livres que l'on peut vérifier avant que nous les appelions »

-« Fantastique ! » l'homme retrouva un peu de son enthousiasme. « Voulez-vous les observer maintenant, ou préférez-vous d'abord un briefing sur la situation ? »

-« Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qui se passe en premier ?, » répondit Harry calmement. « Ensuite, nous pourrons aller voir les dragons. »

-«Tout a commencé il y a quelques mois quand j'ai remarqué que l'un des plus grands males semblait ... léthargique," l'homme prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. « Son état a empiré et ses écailles ont commencé à s'émousser, nous l'avons isolé des autres, mais il était déjà trop tard. En ce moment, tous les dragons ont des symptômes de la maladie. »

-« Allons leur jeter un œil," Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « Avez-vous une idée de ce à quoi ils sont sensés ressembler sous vision magique ? »

-« Je crains que non, » l'homme secoua la tête. « Pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que la seule chose que je peux faire en dehors de feuilleter ces livres est de les regarder en vision magique, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de dons mais j'en ai quand même quelques uns. »

-« Peut-être l'un des livres pourra nous en dire plus, » l'homme eut un sourire plein d'espoir. « Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer par là ? »

-«Bonne idée», acquiesça Harry. « Vous prenez cette pile, et je vais prendre l'autre. »

-« Et avec un peu de chance, l'un de nous trouvera quelque chose. » L'homme hocha la tête.

Les deux hommes passèrent plusieurs heures à parcourir les livres, Harry allant lentement et prenant occasionnellement des notes, l'autre homme feuilletant rapidement les livres, lisant certains passages avec plus d'attention et relisant les informations nouvelles.

-« Je n'ai rien trouvé, » dit l'homme en jetant le dernier livre de dépit. « Peut-être avez-vous quelque chose? »

-« Pas de réponses rapides, » Harry secoua la tête. « Mais j'ai trouvé plusieurs sorts de diagnostic, avec un peu de chance nous serons en mesure de rassembler suffisamment d'informations pour que mes amis puissent comprendre ce qui ne va pas. »

-« J'espère que vous avez raison M. Black, » l'homme se força à se lever. "Si vous avez tort, alors je crains les Magyar à Pointes ne soient bientôt plus qu'un souvenir. »

-« Je vous promets que je ferai tout mon possible pour les garder en vie, » Harry mit ses livres de côté. « Maintenant, allons examiner les dragons. »

Ils traversèrent une longue série de passages, émergeant enfin dans une grande caverne occupée par un grand dragon mâle.

-« Laisser moi me mettre au travail, » Harry dégagea une place pour écrire et commença à jeter des sorts. Après plusieurs minutes de prise de notes rapides, Harry activa sa vision magique. «Je vais avoir besoin d'encres vertes, bleus, rouges et roses. »

-« Tout de suite. » L'homme fit un geste de la main, appelant les articles demandés. « Mais pourquoi ? »

-« Parce que ce sont les couleurs qui apparaissent en vision magique pour une quelconque raison. » Harry haussa les épaules, «avec un peu de chance les experts sauront ce que cela signifie. »

-« Juste une chose M. Black, » le dresseur de dragon baissa les yeux sur les notes de Harry avec un sourire narquois. «Ces experts parlent le hongrois ?"

-«Je ne crois pas, » Harry plissa les yeux de confusion. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que vous avez écrit vos notes dans cette langue, sourit le dresseur de dragon. « Ce n'est pas un problème, dites-moi seulement en quelle langue le traduire. »

-« Donnez-moi un instant, et je vais le faire moi-même, » Harry saisit une plume et commença à traduire. "Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas remarqué j'écrivais dans la mauvaise langue. »

-« Pas de problème M. Black, »dit le dresseur de dragons, son sourire toujours ancré sur le visage. « Je ne lis pas bien l'anglais, c'est une bonne chose de l'avoir aussi dans ma langue maternelle. »

-« Eh bien, maintenant vous l'avez en double. » Harry lui remit les notes traduites. « Je vais vous dire à qui faire appel pour vous aider avec les dragons, y-a-il un moyen de vous contacter ou préférez-vous ils viennent jusqu'ici ? »

-« Dites-leur d'entrer en contact avec les brigades Bűbájos et de dire aux brigades qu'ils vont régler le problème des dragons», le dresseur de dragons sourit. « Cela devrait résoudre les problèmes habituels de visa ou de droit d'entrée. »

-« D'accord » Harry bâilla. « Je dois retourner à mon hôtel, je vais essayer de mettre tout ça en marche avant d'aller dormir. »

-« Je vous remercie M. Black, » l'homme lui sera la main. « Merci de nous aider à faire face à tout ça. »

-« Ce n'est pas un problème, » Harry étouffa un autre bâillement. « J'espère seulement que les choses vont bien se passer ... hôtel. »

Harry arriva dans une allée proche de son hôtel, et se força à marcher la courte distance à un rythme rapide.

-« Bon retour monsieur, » Le réceptionniste hocha la tête. 'Voici votre clé, je vais dire à l'un des grooms de vous guider à votre chambre. »

-« Merci, » Harry suivit le groom jusqu'à sa chambre.

-«Nous y sommes monsieur, » le groom ouvrit la porte et lui remit la clé. « Si vous besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à appeler la réception. »

-« Merci, » Harry donna un pourboire au groom et sortit son Zippo. «Professeur, êtes-vous là ? »

-«Je suis là mon ami, » la propre voix du professeur lui répondit. « Que puis-je faire pour vous? »

-« Est-ce que ma cheminée portable est connecté au réseau de cheminette normale? »

-« Oui, elle l'est, » le professeur donna un signe invisible. « Mais je serais heureux de faire les appels pour vous, aussi fatigué que vous sembliez l'être, je pense que vous ferriez mieux de vous coucher rapidement. »

-« Bonne idée, » Harry eut un autre bâillement. « Il ya un problème avec les dragons en Hongrie, j'ai fait ce que je peux et j'espérais faire appel à un duo d'experts pour étudier mes notes et trouver une solution. »

-« »Qui souhaitez-vous que je contacte ?"

-« Le premier est un homme du nom de Charlie Weasley » Harry cligna des yeux avec force. « Je ne suis pas sûr de son adresse de cheminette, mais je suis sûr que vous pouvez l'obtenir si vous passer un coup de cheminette au Terrier à Loutry Ste Chaspoule. »

-« Charlie Weasley, Terrier. »répéta le professeur: «qui d'autre ? »

-« Le suivant est un homme du nom de Rubeus Hagrid, le plus souvent juste appelé par son nom, Hagrid." Harry étouffa difficilement un autre bâillement, « il enseigne les « Soins aux créatures magiques »à Poudlard, et il a de l'expérience avec les dragons. Essayez d'appeler Poudlard pour entrer en contact avec lui. »

-« Hagrid à Poudlard, » approuva le Professeur. « Quelqu'un d'autre ? »

-« Une dernière chose, » Harry avait du mal à rester concentré. « Que vaut Henchgirl pour brasser des potions ? »

-« Une des Meilleurs», répondit le Professeur immédiatement. « Pourquoi? »

-« Ils pourraient avoir besoin d'aide avec des potions, et je préfère avoir une personne de confiance pour les fournir. » répondit instantanément Harry. "A moins que vous ne pensiez à autre chose, je vais me coucher. »

-« Bonne nuit M. Black, » sourit le Professeur. « Et au revoir. »

-«Au revoir. » Répondit Harry.

-« Henchgirl ! Henchgirl ! » Cria le Professeur après sa capricieuse assistante. «Où êtes-vous ? »

-« Qu'y a-t-il ? » répondit Henchgirl, bourrue, «Je suis occupée. »

-« Alors je suppose que vous ne voulez pas avoir la chance de mettre à jour votre laboratoire de potions ? » Le Professeur sourit: «Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé. »

-«Parlez, » Henchgirl n'était pas d'humeur pour les jeux. «J'étais éveillée durant les trois derniers jours et je me réjouissais d'avoir un peu de repos. »

-« Oui, je suis bien conscient que vous avez reçu plusieurs anciens numéros de« Sorcières Hebdo pour Adolescentes »ou quelque chose comme ... »

-« Il s'agit du «Bulletin de Potions trimestriel, » l'interrompit Henchgirl.

-« Mais ce n'est pas le moment pour s'attarder sur ces choses-là», l'ignora le Professeur. "M. Black sent qu'il pourrait avoir besoin de votre aide pour des potions, donc je pense que cela pourrait être une bonne idée d'obtenir tout ce dont que vous pourriez avoir besoin pour brasser n'importe quel type de potion. »

-« Après que je dormes, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. « Rien ne va se passer avant quelques heures quand même, et je ne pourrais pas travailler tant que je ne me serais pas reposer un peu. »

-« Vous avez raison, » acquiesça le Professeur « Je ne voulais pas vous tomber dessus plus tard sans vous avoir avertie. »

-«Bonne nuit», Henchgirl bâilla et s'en alla vers son lit.

-«Bonne nuit», répondit le Professeur tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la cheminée. « Le Terrier. »

-« Oui ? » Une jeune femme à la chevelure rouge répondit à l'appel, « je peux vous aider ? »

-« J'espérais parler avec votre frère», le professeur sourit. «Je crois qu'ils pourraient être en mesure de m'aider à régler un problème. »

Sans prendre la peine de demander à quel frère ce petit homme bizarre voulait parler, Ginny retira sa tête de la cheminée et appela.

-«Fred, George, il y a un homme étrange pour vous dans la cheminée. » Après tout, aucun de ses frères 'normaux' n'aurait un coup de cheminette d'un homme un peu bizarre.

-« Que pouvons ... » commença l'un des jumeaux.

-« …nous faire pour vous? » finit l'autre.

-« Je suis le Professeur, » répondit fièrement le petit. « Et M. Black m'a demandé de contacter un homme du nom de Charlie Weasley au sujet d'un problème en Hongrie impliquant des dragons. »

-« M. Black ? » demanda l'un des jumeaux avec étonnement.

-« Charlie ?" continua l'autre sur le même ton. "Nous ferons ce que nous pourrons, avez-vous un moyen quelconque pour que Charlie puisse vous contacter ? »

-« Ceci, » le professeur leur remit un petit objet à travers les flammes. « Il y a des instructions gravées sur le côté, dites lui juste d'appeler le Professeur. »

-« Vous avez ... »

-«…inventé ce truc ? » termina Fred, «Pourriez vous jeter un coup d'œil à ... »

-« …certains de nos travaux ? » sourit George avec espoir.

-«Je suis toujours ravi d'aider une paire d'inventeurs en plein essor. » Le Professeur leur sourit et leur remit deux autres petits objets de plus. « Appelez-moi dans quelques jours après que tout se soit calmé avec les dragons. »

-« Merci ... »

-« …Professeur »

-«N'importe quand», le Professeur leur sourit une dernière fois avant de clore l'appel.

NdA: Quand je dis que des équipes françaises de sorciers ont été impliqués dans le morcellement de la Hongrie et la collecte des réparations, ce n'est pas pour dénigrer les Français. Après la Première Guerre mondiale, le côté perdant a été forcé de payer le côté des vainqueurs. Cet réparation a été principalement voulue par le gouvernement français et cela s'est si mal passé que le gouvernement américain s'est retiré et a refusé de faire quoique que ce soit pour ça. Si cela dénigre quelqu'un, cela concerne les politiciens avides et lent d'esprit qui peuvent être trouvés dans n'importe quel pays.

Les Vikings considérait le rose comme une couleur virile, réfléchissez donc la dessus…

Tout le monde attendait avec impatience la rencontre entre les jumeaux et le Professeur et Henchgirl, c'est pour bientôt.

Merci à Mme Agnès Nemet pour ses informations sur la Hongrie.

.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

**Chapitre 21: L'obsession de Dumbledore**

.

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en retard et prit une profonde inspiration. Alors qu'il était sur le point de se laisser glisser dans son rêve, ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. A cause de ses actions de la veille, il était probable que deux membres de l'Ordre soient en route vers la Hongrie, pire, deux membres qui étaient familiers avec Harry Potter.

Jurant, Harry se précipita dans la chambre en jetant ses quelques possessions dans son sac, espérant frénétiquement être prêt et déjà en route avant que l'un ou l'autre de ses amis ne puissent le trouver. Prenant son sac, Harry regarda par précaution par la porte pour s'assurer que le couloir était sans danger avant de descendre à la réception.

-« Puis-je vous aider ? » Le réceptionniste sourit à l'approche de Harry.

-« Préparez ma note», Harry se battit pour garder une voix égale. « J'ai terminé mon travail plus tôt que je ne le pensais, donc il n'y a vraiment pas de raison de rester plus longtemps. »

-« Je comprends monsieur,» acquiesça le réceptionniste. « Le coût de votre séjour a déjà été pris en charge, donc il vous suffit de signer ici ... merci monsieur. Je vous souhaite un agréable voyage. »

-« J'espère,» Harry hocha la tête. «Au revoir. »

Harry se força à ne pas courir tandis qu'il retournait à la boutique magique où il avait acheté le Portauloin vers les aires de reproduction des dragons.

-« Bonjour à nouveau, » dit la femme derrière le comptoir en souriant. « Besoin d'un autre Portauloin pour voir les dragons? »

-« Pas cette fois, j'ai besoin d'un Portauloin pour quitter le pays si vous pouviez arranger ça, » Harry sourit. « Et je suis un peu pressé, je le crains. »

-« Je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous obtenir un Portauloin international,» la femme fronça les sourcils. « Mais je peux vous amener à la boutique de mon oncle à Halas, je pense qu'il peut faire quelque chose pour vous aider. »

-« Merci, » Harry commença à se détendre. « Dans combien de temps pouvez-vous me faire partir pour Halas? »

-« Maintenant, » la femme mit le panneau sur sa boutique dans la position fermée. « J'avais l'intention de lui rendre visite lorsque vous êtes arrivé. Sauf si vous préférez ne pas partager un Portauloin? »

-« Un Portauloin commun sera parfait, » Harry sourit. « Je vous remercie. »

-« Pas de problème, » la femme lui rendit son sourire. « Il suffit de toucher la corde, et nous partons dans trois, deux, ... »

-« Bienvenue », un homme plus âgé les accueillit à leur arrivée. «Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir avant encore quelques jours, je suppose que vous étiez en mesure de conclure les affaires plus vite que je ne m'y attendais. »

-«Vous avez bien deviné, » dit la femme en souriant. « Il a besoin d'un Portauloin international vers ... ?"

-« La Crimée »

-« Excellent, » le vieil homme hocha la tête. «Je peux en avoir un qui vous amènera à la boutique de mon cousin à Yalta, mais cela prendra quelques heures pour que je puisse préparer tout ça »

-« Merci, » Harry hocha la tête. « Et désolé d'interrompre la visite de votre nièce. »

-« C'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû m'attendre à vous voir arriver plus tôt, » le vieil homme haussa les épaules. « Pendant que vous attendez, n'hésitez pas à regarder ce que j'ai à vendre ou ... »

-« Ou? »

-« Ou vous pouvez visiter le musée de la dentelle, » le vieil homme sourit. « C'est vraiment quelque chose à faire quand vous visiter Halas. »

-« Est-il loin d'ici ? »

-« Juste en bas de la rue, » le vieil homme fit signe vers la porte. « Vous ne pouvez pas le manquer. »

-« Cela semble bien, » Harry hocha la tête. «Je pense que je vais faire ça. »

-« Et n'oubliez pas d'acheter de la dentelle pendant que vous êtes ici, » cria le vieil homme tandis que Harry sortait. « C'est peut être coûteux, mais ça vaut bien ce prix. »

-«Bonjour, » une femme accueillit Harry à son entrée dans le musée de la dentelle.

-« Est-ce le musée de la dentelle? » Demanda Harry avec un sourire timide.

-« Oui, c'est ça, » la femme hocha la tête. « Vous pouvez revenir à un autre moment si vous le souhaitez, il y a actuellement un groupe scolaire qui visite le musée alors ... »

-« Ca ira » Harry haussa les épaules. « Je n'aurais pas le temps de revenir de toute façon. »

-« Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite une agréable visite. »

-« Merci, » Harry hocha la tête. « Je l'espère aussi. »

Harry passa quelques minutes à se balader dans le musée et examinait une des pièces, quand une jeune fille s'approcha.

-« Si vous regardez de près, vous pouvez voir les poissons. »

-« Pardon ? » Harry se retourna pour regarder la jeune fille.

-« J'ai dit, que si vous regardez attentivement, vous pouvez voir les poissons. » La jeune fille sourit. « Les trois poissons superposées sont le symbole de Halas, et si vous regardez de près vous pouvez les trouver autour de la bordure. Mon Nagypapi m'a appris ça. »

-« Merci, » Harry sourit. «Je suis Black, quel est ton nom ? »

-«Je suis Ághnesh Nemet, » la jeune fille sourit. «Vois-tu les poissons? »

-«Pas encore, » Harry plissa les yeux. « Ah, là, ils sont là, merci. »

-«Ce n'est rien, » la jeune fille sourit. « Pouvez-vous voir les poissons sur celui-ci? »

IIIIIIIIII

-«Eh bien? »

-« Black a dit qu'il était sur le point de quitter le pays," répondit Marosiné Varga Katalin avec un regard neutre, « Il a dit au réceptionniste de l'hôtel que son travail était fini. »

-«Je vois», l'autre personne fit un signe de la tête. "A-t-il résolu le problème que nous avions avec les dragons ? »

-« Il a jeté plusieurs sorts de diagnostic et les a regardés en vision magique, »répondit Katlin, « rien n'a été résolu, mais nous avons appelé deux experts étrangers qu'il nous a recommandés. »

-« N'y avait-il pas d'indication prouvant qu'il ne savait pas que nous avions des problèmes ? Que sa visite n'était qu'une coïncidence? »

-«J'ai parlé aux personnes qui gardent les dragons», sourit Katlin. « Ils m'ont dit qu'il avait avec lui une assez grande collection de livres sur les Magyar à Pointes, dont beaucoup sont si rares que les gardiens n'en ont même jamais entendu parler. Pas le genre de chose qu'une personne qui arrive juste par hasard a avec lui. »

-«Je vois», l'autre personne fit une pause. «Avons-nous une idée de comment il a pu savoir que nous avions besoin d'aide ? »

-« Nous avons une théorie, M. Black a été vu en train de parler à la petite fille de Béla Kapus. » Katlin sourit, « il est peut être à la retraite, mais ... »

-« Cela ne signifie pas qu'il est hors du jeu», l'autre personnage se mit à rire. « Je suppose que ces vieux de la vieille se serrent les coudes, y a-t-il un quelconque lien entre eux ? »

-«Il y avait plusieurs personnes qui nous ont aidés au cours de la révolution de 1956," Katlin sourit. « Et nous n'avons pas pu mettre un nom sur beaucoup d'enter eux, Black pourrait être n'importe lequel d'entre eux. «

-«Je vois», l'autre personne fit un signe de tête. «Continuez à chercher, et dites moi si vous trouvez quelque chose. »

-«Bien monsieur, » Katlin hocha la tête. « Comment voulez-vous que nous surveillons les étrangers que Black a recommandé ? »

-«Ils sont déjà là ? » La personne examina la question pendant un moment, « ce n'est pas évident. Ils sont ici sur notre invitation, après tout. »

-« Comme vous le dites, » approuva Katlin.

IIIIIIIIII

-« Heureux d'être ici ». Hagrid salua le dresseur de dragons Hongrois avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. «Maintenant, où sont les Dragons? »

-«Juste par là monsieur, » le dresseur de dragons sourit nerveusement. « Faites attention, ils sont dangereux. »

-« J'suis sûr qu'ils f'raient pas d'mal à une mouche ! » désapprouva Hagrid, tout en se dirigeant vers la mignonne petite peluche . . . euh…Dragon.

-« Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi nous avons été contacté tous les deux ? » demanda Charlie après que Hagrid ait disparu.

-« Vous avez été recommandé par M. Black, » le dresseur de dragons sourit. "Il m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, puis il a écrit quarante pages de notes et d'observations, et m'a dit qu'il allait prendre contact avec vous et M. Hagrid. »

-«Je ... comprends», Charlie fronça les sourcils. « Est-il possible que je parle avec M. Black ? J'aimerais obtenir son avis sur un certain nombre de choses si c'était possible. »

-« Je crains que non, » le dresseur de dragons haussa les épaules. « J'ai demandé à son hôtel et ils m'ont informé qu'il avait quitté le pays. »

-« Dommage, » Charlie haussa les épaules. L'Ordre devrait attendre. « Pourriez-vous me montrer ces notes? »

-« Ici monsieur," l'homme a sorti une épaisse pile de papier. «M. Black a eu la gentillesse de fournir une traduction en anglais de sorte que vous ayez une base de travail."

-« C'est vraiment gentil de sa part." Charlie a pris les papiers, « Mettons nous au travail. »

IIIIIIIIII

-« Bonjour ? » Harry était retourné au magasin, « Il y a quelqu'un ici ? »

-« Juste un instant, » répondit le commerçant. « Le Portauloin n'est pas encore prêt, mais il le sera dans quelques instants. N'hésitez pas à visiter le magasin pendant que vous attendez. »

-« Ok, » Harry eut un petit rire silencieux. Ces commerçants essayent toujours de lui faire acheter des souvenirs.

-« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? » Le commerçant se dirigea vers le comptoir avec un sourire.

-« Deux-trois trucs, » Harry plaça quelques articles sur le comptoir. «J'aime ces choses en verre. »

-« Taillés à la main en verre au plomb de Goda. » Le commerçant hocha la tête, « très bon choix. J'ai aussi mis de côté de la dentelle magique si vous le souhaitez."

-« J'ai déjà acheté un peu de dentelle non-magique, mais pourquoi pas." Harry haussa les épaules, «ajoutez la au reste de mes affaires. »

-« J'ai également votre portauloin. » L'homme mis dans un sac les achats de Harry, «Bon voyage ! »

-« Merci, » Harry paya ses achats. « J'aurais seulement souhaité pouvoir rester plus longtemps. »

-« Revenez nous voir un jour, » sourit le commerçant. « Et prenez la chance de visiter ce que vous avez manqué. »

-«Je ne suis pas sûr que je vais vivre aussi longtemps. » Harry sourit tristement, et disparut.

-« Bonjour, » un homme plus âgé salua Harry à son apparition. « Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? »

-« Très bien. » Harry bâilla. « Puis-je avoir un Portauloin interne ici? »

-« Oui, »acquiesça l'homme. «Où voulez-vous aller? »

-« _Une demi-lieue, une demi-lieue, une demi-lieue en avant_. »Harry sourit.

-« _Tous dans la vallée de la Mort, chevauchèrent les six cents_, » le vieux marchand hocha la tête.

-« La Charge de la brigade légère», Harry haussa les épaules. « Tennyson. »

-« Je vais voir ce que j'ai sous la main», le commerçant hocha la tête. « Si vous êtes ici pour voir la vallée de la Mort, alors je pourrais avoir quelque chose qui pourrez vous intéresser. »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Les sourcils de Harry firent un bond, marquant son intérêt.

-«Il y avait un assez vieux soldat qui a servi dans la campagne, » le commerçant sortit un long paquet enveloppé de sous la table. «L'histoire raconte qu'il était un cracmol de l'une des familles les ... moins tolérantes et qu'il quitta la maison et acheta une charge de major dans l'armée. Il se distingua dans sa première campagne et son père apprit que le fils qui avait seulement apporté la honte sur sa famille lui apportait maintenant de la gloire. »

-« De la Gloire dans le monde moldu? » Demanda Harry doucement.

-« Gloire de tuer des moldus, » le vieux marchand haussa les épaules. « Il n'était pas une personne très gentille, mais il a eu ses moments de bonté, il a décidé que si son fils allait rendre sa famille fière en tuant des moldus, alors la famille allait l'aider. Il est allé voir les meilleurs forgerons et commanda une épée, puis il l'enchanta avec toutes les connaissances de sa famille. »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça a donné ? »

-« Il y avait plusieurs effets, la plupart d'entre eux étaient assez standard. Augmentation des dégâts, lame toujours aiguisée et dans certaines circonstances, elle émettrait une faible lueur verte. » Le vieux marchand sourit, «ce qui est plus intéressant, c'est le fait qu'elle pourrait se changer en faux. »

-« Pourquoi ont-ils lancé un sort pour faire ça ? » Harry fronça les sourcils, « et où est-ce que l'épée trouve l'énergie ? Je doute qu'un moldu possède suffisamment d'énergie pour maintenir tous ça éternellement. »

-« Elle drainerait l'énergie ambiante pour maintenir les enchantements, » le commerçant frissonna. «Magie très sombre, les plantes se dessèchent et les animaux deviennent nerveux quand elle est dégainée. »

-« Puis-je la regarder ? »demanda Harry.

-« Bon, » le vieil homme déballa l'épée. « Cela ne devrait pas faire beaucoup de dégâts si on fait ça rapidement. »

Harry sortit l'épée et passa plusieurs minutes à vérifier la lame et ses enchantements sous la vision magique, enfin, il rengaina et jeta un œil au nom sur la poignée.

-« Combien ? »demanda Harry dans un murmure.

-«Vu qu'en quelque sorte elle appartient à votre famille, » le vieil homme sourit. «Je ne pense pas que je devrais vous faire payer. »

-« Qu'est-il arrivé au soldat ? »

-« Major Black ? » Le commerçant hausse les épaules, « on ne sait pas. Il a disparu, peut-être tué, peut-être a-t-il démissionné, et il pourrait avoir été fait prisonnier. Personne ne sait, tout ce qui n'a jamais été retrouvé est son épée. »

-« Quand est-ce que le Portauloin sera prêt ? »

-« Cela ne devrait pas être trop long » sourit le commerçant. «Où voulez-vous qu'il vous ramène après votre visite? »

-« La Roumanie, » Harry était encore un peu secoué. « Près du sanctuaire des dragons. »

« Pour un peu plus, je peux ajouter une autre destination si vous le voulez, » le vieil homme eut un large sourire.

-« La Transylvanie après, » Harry dévora des yeux sa nouvelle épée. « Serait-ce un problème ? »

-« Pas du tout, » le vieil homme secoua la tête. « Un conseil cependant. »

-« Pourquoi donc ? »

-« Lorsque vous voyagez en Transylvanie ... Soyez sûr d'être armés, cela ne fera pas de mal d'avoir cette nouvelle épée sur votre hanche. » Le vieillard agita la main vers la nouvelle lame de Harry, « Parfois être visiblement armé est suffisant pour résoudre un problème ... D'autres fois, il est utile d'avoir des choses cachées. Peu importe pourquoi vous avez choisi de le faire, ayez toujours une arme en Transylvanie. »

-« Pourquoi ? » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Devrais-je éviter d'y aller ? »

-« Quelqu'un portant des armes visibles montre que vous avez l'argent pour les acheter, que vous êtes trop important pour être une simple source de nourriture. » Le commerçant haussa les épaules, « La Transylvanie est un bon endroit à visiter. Mais il n'est pas non plus un endroit sûr à visiter si vous avez du sang magique. »

-« Donc, je devrais éviter alors ? » Harry soupira de déception. « Eh bien, un endroit de plus que je ne verrai jamais. »

-« Je n'ai jamais dit que…, » le commerçant secoua la tête. « J'ai dit que c'était dangereux. Tant que vous êtes prudent, alors je ne vois aucune raison pour l'ignorer. Lisez ce guide et parlez aux gens du pays. »

-« Je le ferai,» Harry hocha la tête. « Combien de temps jusqu'à ce que le Portauloin soit prêt. »

-«Tout de suite, » le vieil homme remit une petite bille d'acier sur une chaîne. « Une fois que vous en aurez assez de visiter la vallée de la Mort, dites deux, quand vous serez fatigué de la Roumanie, dites trois, et après, achetez un nouveau Portauloin. »

-« Merci, » Harry hocha la tête. «Combien vous dois-je, et quand est t-il réglé pour s'activer ?»

-« Rien pour le moment», sourit le commerçant voyant l'expression choqué de son client alors qu'il disparaissait. Il était juste de lui donner un peu de répit, sachant ce à quoi il allait faire face.

IIIIIIIIII

-« Ce sont les notes que Charlie a ramené » Maugrey jeta un œil à la pile de papier. « J'ai jeté un coup d'œil dessus, on dirait qu'il y a une sorte de motif. »

-« Serait-ce dû au hasard ? » Albus demanda avec un sourire pensif, « ou votre « Vigilance constante » vous met la puce à l'oreille ? »

-« Les chances que cela soit naturelle sont minces, voire nulles, » Maugrey jeta un autre regard sur les notes. « Je voudrais prendre un certain temps pour les analyser.»

-« Très bien, » Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Alors, à moins que quelqu'un ait quelque chose d'autre à ajouter, je déclare la séance de l'Ordre du Phénix terminé, nous nous retrouverons dans douze heures pour discuter de la façon dont nos missions se sont déroulés. »

Douze heures plus tard

-« Eh bien Albus j'ai enfin fini, » Moody bâilla. « Après huit heures j'ai enfin réussi à comprendre le message que M. Black a codé dans ses notes, cependant je dois dire que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que cela signifie. »

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Albus demanda avec un sourire.

-« Juste quelques chiffres, » Moody haussa les épaules. « 36-23-33. »

-« Maintenant, pourquoi Black a pris le temps de coder les mesures du poster central de ce mois-ci de Playwizard? » Dumbledore pensa à voix haute.

L'Ordre se figea et plusieurs membres commencèrent à se pincer nerveusement pour vérifier si elles n'étaient pas dans le pays des rêves.

-« Albus ? » demanda Mc Gonagall.

-« Hum, » Dumbledore gloussa nerveusement, « ils ont de bons articles »

-« Comme celui sur le barbecue dans le numéro du mois dernier, » Tonk hocha la tête. «C'était une bonne chose. »

-« Barbecue ? » Dumbledore demanda bêtement.

Les membres de l'Ordre fixèrent la jeune Auror.

-« Comme il dit, » Tonk haussa les épaules. « Il y a de bons articles, cela m'aide aussi à me transformer en des corps très différents, de les voir nu_. _Bon entrainement. »

« Pour en revenir sur le sujet», sourit nerveusement le Directeur. « Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée de pourquoi M. Black aurait mis cela dans ces notes ? »

-« Peut-être qu'il pense que Charlie devrait sortir plus souvent, » Tonk haussa les épaules. « Qui sait ? »

-« Il joue avec nous, » Maugrey fronça les sourcils. « Il voulait savoir si nous prendrions le temps d'examiner ce qu'il nous a laissé. »

-« Je suis d'accord, » Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Il semble que M. Black nous ait fait une sorte de farce. »

NdA: Je pensais faire entrer Ron et reconnaître les mesures, puis de laisser éclater Molly. J'ai décidé de faire de Dumbledore l'abonné, ce serait plus drôle. Harry est sur le chemin de la Transylvanie, plus que quelques pays avant qu'il ne quitte l'Europe. Après il n'y aurait que quelques pays avant qu'il ne retourne en l'Europe, puis quelques autres pays avant que les vacances ne soient terminées... En quelque sorte….

.

ooooooooooooooooooo

.

**Chapitre 22: La Vallée de la Mort**

.

-«Alors? »

-« Les experts étrangers appelés par Black ont compris le problème, » répondit Katalin. « Une carence en vitamine couplée avec une maladie bénigne - l'équivalent draconique du scorbut tout en contractant un banal rhume. Chacun pris individuellement aurait été facile à soigner. Ensembles, c'est bien plus grave... »

-« Ont-ils réglé le problème ? »

-«C'est en cours, mais il y a quelques retards. »

-« Quels retards ? »

-« Eh bien, » Katalin soupira. « Ils veulent utiliser les services d'un Maître de Potion de leur choix, les dresseurs refusent de laisser l'homme se balader partout à proximité des dragons. »

-« N'avons-nous pas nos propres maîtres de Potions ? » L'autre personne semblait amusée, « pourquoi ne pas choisir l'un d'eux ? »

-« Aucun d'entre eux ne parlent suffisamment anglais pour être sûrs qu'ils ne feront pas d'erreur, » Marosiné Varga Katalin haussa les épaules. « Ils semblent parler assez bien pour moi, mais je suppose que quand vous vous occupez de médicaments, vous ne voulez pas prendre de risques. »

-« Black n'a-t-il pas offert les services de l'un de ses gens ? »

-«Oui il l'a fait», elle hocha la tête. « Mais elle est un peu ... instable, elle a été recalée à son examen de Maîtrise, car elle était considérée comme trop impulsif. »

-« C'est la raison officiel», l'autre personne haussa les épaules. « Avez-vous trouvé la raison officieuse ? »

-« Je soupçonne que c'est parce qu'elle aime lire des livres de sciences moldus», sourit Katlin. « Et le fait qu'elle aime créer des choses qui mélangent magie et technologies moldues. »

-«Je vois», l'autre personne fit un signe de tête. « Un Né de Moldu face à un panel de Sang-Pur. »

-« Non, monsieur, » elle secoua la tête. « Une Sang-Pur face à un jury mixte, beaucoup de sang-mêlé, quelques nés de moldu et trois sang purs. »

-«Qui veulent tous prouver leurs positions sociales en étant encore plus prétentieux qu'ils le devraient. » La personne dans l'ombre hocha la tête, "il n'est pas pire que le snobisme nouveau riche."

-« Comme vous le dites, » Katlin haussa les épaules. « Comment voulez-vous que nous nous réglions le problème ? »

-« Faites appelle à la maitresse des potions de Black. » répondit la personne dans l'ombre. « Si elle est assez douée pour lui, alors je suppose qu'elle est la meilleure. Que nos Maîtres suivent de près son travail et, si nécessaire, qu'ils lui fassent faires quelque chose de plus difficile pour montrer son talent. Je tiens à rembourser à la fois elle et Black, et il me semble que l'aider à obtenir son trop longtemps refusé examen de maîtrise est un bon début. »

-« Oui, Monsieur», Katlin hocha la tête. « Je vais prendre les dispositions nécessaires immédiatement. »

IIIIIIIIII

Harry apparut sur le sommet d'une colline et plongea son regard dans la vallée. Durant un instant, il vit le lieu comme il l'était, et pendant un moment il vit les hommes de la brigade légère charger l'artillerie russe.

-« La Charge de la brigade légère, la Charge de la brigade lourde, et la Ligne rouge clairsemée de héros. » Harry parla dans un murmure, « Ils m'ont parlé de vous quand j'étais plus jeune. C'était la seule fois où je me souviens d'eux étant sévère avec Dudley. Il a dit quelque chose de mauvais sur vous et mon oncle l'a menacé de me donner la moitié du désert de la petite baleine, c'était faux, bien sûr, mais après il a respecté votre sacrifice. «

Harry tira son épée et salua, «J'aurais souhaitez vous avoir pour m'aider. J'aurais voulu avoir des hommes même à moitié aussi brave que vous derrière moi quand je me suis battu dans le cimetière. Je vais essayer d'être aussi brave que vous, je vous promets que je vais honorer votre mémoire face à ma fin avec le même courage que vous avez rencontré la votre. »

Harry frissonna alors que sa vision du passé était devenue un peu trop vivante, «et peut-être après que je ... après la fin. Peut-être que les gens pourront en parler de la même façon qu'ils parlent de vous. Peut-être que je vais cesser d'être le « Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu » ou le «Garçon-Qui-Mourut. Peut-être que je vais être «Harry, l'homme qui a fait face à sa fin comme un soldat de la treizième. "

Harry mit son épée au fourreau, «ça serait agréable que les gens me respectent pour ce que j'ai réellement fait pour changer, même si je ne suis pas là pour en profiter. Je suppose que s'il faut mourir, mieux vaut mourir debout comme un homme que fuir et essayer d'échapper à son destin. »Harry haussa les épaules, « Ce n'est pas comme si fuir pouvait y changer quelque chose…. Deux ! »

Harry arriva devant une grande porte en fer ouverte. Scrutant l'intérieur avec précaution, il fut surpris par un message d'accueil.

-« Bonjour, Entrez ! »

-« Bonjour, » Harry fit un pas prudent à travers le portail. « Qui êtes-vous? »

-«Je suis Spencer Cummings, » répondit l'homme allègrement. « Bienvenue au Sanctuaire Roumain des Dragon. »

-« Merci, » Harry intervient « Est-ce que Charlie est déjà rentré de Hongrie ? »

-«Pas encore, » l'homme secoua la tête. « Mais je peux prendre un message si vous voulez ? »

-«Non, merci, » Harry se détendit enfin. « Je me demandais s'ils avaient déjà résolu le problème. »

-« Non, pas à ma connaissance, » Spencer haussa les épaules. « Mais je suis sûr qu'ils auront réglé la question dans un rien de temps, signez le livre d'or et je vais vous faire la visite. C'est ma première année au sanctuaire et je n'ai pas du tout fait de visite avant, donc vous serez mon premier. «

-« Bon, » Harry accepta de signer le livre. « Allons-y. »

Ils marchèrent durant plusieurs minutes à travers le sanctuaire et Spencer était très enthousiasmer par son rôle de guide.

-« Là-bas, c'est le Dragon auquel Harry Potter a dû faire face à la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers», Spencer désigna le dragon susnommé avec un sourire sur son visage. « Ne vous sentez vous pas désolé pour cette pauvre bête ? Avoir à aller à la rencontre du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécut, il n'avait aucun espoir de victoire…. »

-« Vous ne croyez pas les rumeurs disant qu'il ne cherche que la gloire ou que ce n'est qu'un dangereux fou, hein ? » Harry se battit pour garder un air indifférent.

-« Bien sûr que non, » Spencer secoua la tête. « En plus, Charlie le connait et dit que c'est un garçon très modeste. Il ne veut pas entendre quiconque en parler en mal, et moi non plus »

-« C'est plutôt rafraîchissant, » murmura Harry, puis en voyant un autre « Qu'est ce qu'il y a avec ce dragon-ci? Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si déprimé ? »

-« Eh bien ... » La tête du dragon se tourna vers eux et il commença à courir vers Harry et Spencer, « Courez ! »

« Attendez, » Harry était parfaitement immobile. «Fuir devant un grand prédateur n'est jamais une bonne idée. »

Spencer ignora ces conseils et couru aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvaient.

Le Dragon s'arrêta juste avant de piétiner Harry et abaissa son museau pour prendre une bonne bouffée de ses cheveux.

-« Norbert ? » Harry avança jusqu'à caresser le museau du dragon. « Tu as grandi, c'est bon de te revoir …. »

Le dragon eut un soupir de satisfaction et s'allongea, autorisant Harry à le caresser.

-« Je suppose que Hagrid ne t'a pas rendu visite depuis un certain temps? » Harry gratta le dragon sous le menton, «et je suppose que tu as été seul. »

Norbert fit un autre ronronnement satisfait: «Je vais dire à Charlie d'amener Hagrid. Harry te le promet, peut-être que ça serait une bonne idée de lui dire de laisser quelque chose avec un peu de son odeur aussi. »

Harry dû passer environ deux heures à caresser et jouer avec le dragon solitaire avant qu'il ne soit disposé à le laisser le quitter. « Ne t'inquiète pas Norbert, je verrai ce que je peux faire pour t'obtenir des visites plus fréquente… »

-« Vous ... vous êtes en vie ? » les yeux de Spencer étaient de la taille de paniers de basket quand il vit Harry de retour, « Je viens de faire appel à des renforts pour aller récupérer votre corps. »

-« Eh bien ... » La réponse de Harry fut coupée par l'arrivée d'une douzaine d'hommes lourdement armés.

-« Où est le touriste que nous devons récupérer ? » demanda une femme avec plusieurs brûlures et cicatrices visibles avec un froncement de sourcils, «et pourquoi avez-vous fait une visite sans surveillance? »

-« Je suis juste là, » Harry prit la parole. "Donc, vous n'avez pas à me récupérer… »

-« Vous l'avez repoussé tout seul ? » La femme hocha la tête, « peu de gens peuvent combattre un dragon sans soutien. »

-«Je n'ai pas eut à le combattre," Harry secoua la tête. « Je ... »

-« Vous vous êtes caché alors ? »Demanda l'un des hommes. «Malin, bien plus intelligents que beaucoup. Trop peur d'être traité de lâche. »

-«Je ne me suis pas caché," »Harry secoua la tête à nouveau. « Je ... »

-« Vous devez l'avoir distrait avec quelque chose pour vous être enfui … » Un autre des hommes hocha la tête, « une autre bonne stratégie. »

-«J'ai joué avec lui, » Harry était fatigué d'être interrompu. « Et je l'ai caressé, il ne cherchais pas à me faire du mal, il était seul. »

-« Seul ? » demanda la femme à l'air endurcie, incrédule.

-« Oui, seul. » Harry confirma. "Dites à Charlie d'obtenir de Hagrid qu'il rendre visite à son bébé plus souvent, Norbert est solitaire et il veut juste jouer ... Trois ! » Fatigué de parler à ces gens grossiers, Harry activa son Portauloin et partit.

-« Jouer avec lui? » Un des hommes secoua la tête avec étonnement, « nous devons donner à ce type un poste. Il s'rait parfait… C'est quoi son nom Spence ? »

-«Je ne suis pas sûr, » l'homme sourit nerveusement. « Permettez-moi de vérifier mon livre d'or."»

-« Vérifie alors, » la femme hocha la tête. «Tout homme assez courageux pour résister à un dragon de charge et assez fou pour le cajoler et jouer avec lui a droit à une place dans mon équipe. »

-« Il est dit ici que son nom est ... oh Merlin. »

-« Laisse-moi voir » l'un des hommes saisit le livre. « C'est écrit qu'son nom, c'est….M. Black ! »

-« Je pensais que c'était un mythe ? » La femme secoua la tête, «quelque chose que le Chicaneur aurait imaginé pour vendre plus d'exemplaires. »

-«L'est réel ! » Confirma un des hommes « ,J'ai un beau-frère dans l'départ'ment d'la Justice…. D'la façon dont il en parle, le Chicaneur ne nous dit même pas la moitié de c'te gars a fait ! »

-« Pas étonnant qu'il n'était pas inquiété par le dragon, » la voix de Spencer était remplie d'effroi. "Même si il ne pouvait pas l'ensorceler, il ne représentait aucun danger pour lui."

-«Je suis de retour," Charlie est entré. «Qu'est-ce que je manque?"

-« Pas mal de trucs », la femme balafrée regarda Charlie avec une expression de profond choc émotionnel. « Qui est votre ami ? »

-«Il s'agit de Hagrid, » Charlie présenta l'homme géant. « J'espérais ... »

-« M. Black affirme que Hagrid a besoin de rendre visite à son bébé plus souvent, » le coupa la femme. « Il devient solitaire. »

-« Ah j'le savais, » d'énormes larmes menaçaient de fuir les coins des yeux de Hagrid. « Où est-il? Où est mon petit Norbert ? »

-« Spencer va vous amenait le voir, » l'expression de la femme n'avait pas changé. « Et je vais aller boire ... Beaucoup. »

-« J'viens aussi. » approuva un des hommes.

-« Moi aussi », suivit un autre.

-« Après c'que j'ai vu aujourd'hui j'pense pas que j'vais jamais redevenir sobre. »

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire ce qui se passe? » réclama Charlie.

IIIIIIIIII

-« Félicitations, euh ... Henchgirl. » dit le président du Jury de Hongrie de l'examen de maîtrise de Potions, « nous avons constaté que votre travail vous donne plus que droit à la reconnaissance en tant que Maître accompli. »

-«Je suis honorée, » Henchgirl essuya une larme du coin de l'œil. « Je vous remercie. »

-« Avant de partir, » un autre membre du groupe l'arrêta. « Pourriez-vous nous dire pourquoi vous vous appelez Henchgirl? »

-« Parce que je suis l'assistante du Professeur, » Henchgirl haussa les épaules. « Je sais que Henchman (Assistant) ou homme de main est plus traditionnelle, mais je suis une fille. »

-« Oui, eh bien ... vous n'aurez plus à être une assistante. » L'homme répondit avec un sourire, «vous êtes un maître à part entière maintenant. »

-« Non, » Henchgirl secoua la tête. « Je vais encore être un assistant. »

-« Pourquoi ? » L'un des membres féminins du conseil lui jeta un regard sombre, semblant lutter pour contenir sa colère. « Est-ce parce que vous êtes une femme ? »

-« Non, » Henchgirl secoua la tête. «C'est parce que j'ai perdu le tirage au sort."

-« Tirage au sort ? » répondit la femme bêtement.

-« Oui, » Henchgirl fronça les sourcils. «J'ai choisi la tête et le professeur a prit la queue et a gagné, ce n'est pas juste. Il ressemble plus à un bon assistant que moi, vu sa petite taille, d'accord, il n'a pas de bosse mais je suis sûr que nous pourrions faire quelque chose pour cela. »

-« Comment le fait de perdre un tirage au sort a fait de vous une simple Assistante ? » La femme avait un regard étrange sur le visage.

-« Eh bien, » répondit Henchgirl. « Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul professeur ou docteur, et ils ont généralement une fidèle assistante. Nous voulions tous les deux être le professeur c'est pourquoi j'ai proposé un tirage au sort, il a gagné. J'aurai du choisir pierre papier ciseaux, il choisit toujours pierre. »

-« Oui bien ... »

-«Félicitations Henchgirl, » interrompit le professeur avec son entrée bruyante. «Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. »

-«Vous voyez», souligna Henchgirl. «Je vous l'ai dit, il correspond mieux au rôle que moi. »

-« Oui bien ... »

-« Partons d'ici !», le professeur sourit. « Nous devons retourner à notre laboratoire. »

-«Je veux récupérer quelques petites choses d'abord. » Henchgirl marqua son désaccord.

-« Laboratoire »

- «Shopping»

-« Laboratoire »

- «Shopping»

-« Laboratoire »

- «Shopping»

-« Laboratoire »

- «Shopping»

-«Laboratoire»

- «Shopping»

-«Laboratoire»

- «Shopping»

-«Laboratoire»

-« Shopp ... Pierre, Papier, Ciseau ? »

-«Ca marche», le professeur hocha la tête. « Une bonne vielle pierre, rien ne vaut la pierre. »

-« Ah, » s'écria-t-Henchgirl en triomphe. « Le papier couvre la pierre, je gagne. »

-« Cela n'a aucun sens», gémit le professeur. «Pourquoi la roche ne renvoie-t-elle pas le papier au néant ? »

-« Je n'écris pas les règles, » Henchgirl haussa les épaules. « Mais vous allez les suivre. »

-« Très bien », le professeur fit la moue.

-« Bye tout le monde, » Henchgirl agita gaiement. « Merci pour la maîtrise».

IIIIIIIIII

Trois jours plus tard

-«Je pense savoir ce que le message voulait dire » Maugrey secoua la tête avec dégoût. «Ça m'a pris trois jours, mais je pense savoir ce que cela signifie. Maintenant, je veux savoir comment il savait qu'Albus « lit » suffisamment 'Playwizard' pour savoir qu'il serait capable de reconnaître les mesures rapidement. »

-«Je vous l'ai dit, j'aime bien les articles. » protesta Dumbledore «Je ne connaissais les mesures que parce que ...»

-«L'obsession d'Albus pour la pornographie n'est pas la question ici, » Mc Gonagall l'interrompit avant que le proviseur ne puissent penser à une excuse. « Qu'avez-vous trouvé Fol œil ? »

-«J'ai envoyé Tonk faire quelques vérifications, » Maugrey lui jeta un regard méchant.

-« Eh bien, » Tonk sourit. « J'ai fait semblant de m'intéresser à l'écriture d'un article sur« Comment faire cuire les meilleurs jambons » pour entrer, une petite séance d'espionnage a révélé que le modèle de la page centrale actuelle a été arrêté par les Américains pour être un Mangemort sous Polynectar. »

-« Black nous a donné toutes les informations dont nous avions besoin, » Moody froncé les sourcils agacé, ce qui effraya la moitié de la chambre. « Et nous avions pensé qu'il nous faisait une sorte de blague. »

IIIIIIIIII

-«Maître," Queudver frissonna. « J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles et des nouvelles drôles. »

-« Quelles sont les nouvelles drôles ? » siffla Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-« Notre espion au sein du ministère nous dit que Dumbledore est obsédé par la pornographie. »

-« Hehehehehehehe, » le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut son premier rire non maléfique depuis des années. « Et les mauvaises nouvelles ? »

-« M. Black était au courant de notre complot avec le poster central de Playwizard," Queudver frissonna. « Et l'Ordre a été mis en garde. »

-« Queudver, » le Seigneur des Ténèbres dit calmement. « Endoloris. »

IIIIIIIIII

_Le Chicaneur_

_par Miss Tair_

_Une série d'événements malheureux._ _C'est la meilleure façon de décrire les destins de plusieurs groupes de Mangemorts qui ont été expédiés en Autriche par le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour tuer M. Black._ _« Nous avons trouvé le premier groupe sur quelques voies ferrées (NDLR: Comme le Poudlard Express) et ils n'étaient pas en très bonne forme. »_ _A rapporté une source principale Anonyme dans la justice magique, «il semble que Black était encore un peu en colère à propos ce qui s'est passé en Allemagne. »_ _(Voir un résumé du Bain de sang en Allemagne à la page A2) Ce fut le premier, mais en aucun cas le dernier groupe de Mangemorts retrouvé mort d'une manière horriblement brutale._ _._ _._

_._ _._ _._ _peut-être que les plus célèbres des victimes de M. Black étaient les infâmes Lestrange._ _"Nous avons dû les nettoyer avec une serpillère. « Notre source dans le bureau du médecin légiste a ajouté, « je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait pour l'énerver. Mais après avoir vu ce qu'il a fait d'eux, je dirais à toute personne qui irrite M. Black de se suicider tout de suite. »_

_M. Black peut parler aux Dragons ?_

_Par une personne autre que Luna Lovegood_

_M. Black a stupéfié le monde hier avec le premier apprivoisement d'un dragon jamais enregistré._ _Le dragon du nom de Norbert vit dans le Sanctuaire Roumain des Dragons, les dresseurs disent qu'il est beaucoup plus docile, plus que la plupart des dragons._ _._ _._

_._ _._ _._ _Une source anonyme dans le sanctuaire nous a dit que M. Black était en mesure de communiquer avec le dragon et de déterminer que son malheur a été causé par la solitude._ _._ _._

_._ _._ _._ _Tous nos lecteurs réguliers le savent, M. Black a montré dans le passé qu'il est un Crypto zoologiste talentueux._ _Ses réalisations comprennent; avoir joué un rôle dans la guérison de ce qui est maintenant appelé la flétrissure du Magyar, la découverte du Ronflak Cornu._ _._ _._

_._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**.**

**Chapitre 23: Le Baron Black**

.

Disclaimer : Comme tout le monde le sait, je ne possède rien sur cette histoire, à part cette humble traduction….

.

Avertissement: La plupart des loups-garous sont des membres aimables et décents de la société, dans de rares cas il y a un voyou qui pause des problèmes. Lorsque cela se produit, il y a M. Black

Le soleil commençait à se coucher quand Harry arriva. En parcourant les alentours du regard, il se rendit compte qu'il était dans une sorte de clairière au cœur d'une menaçante forêt obscure et il sortit immédiatement son guide pour avoir une idée de ce à quoi il devait s'attendre.

_La Transylvanie est un pays merveilleux avec une riche histoire, elle est également remplie d'un grand assortiment de créatures mystiques qui considèrent les humains comme une bonne source de protéines._ _Ce qui suit est une liste partielle des créatures dangereuses et les différentes façons de les tuer._

_Note de l'éditeur: La plupart de ces choses vont mourir si vous leur coupez la tête, en cas de doute essayez._

_Vampires: leurs Faiblesses comprennent la lumière du soleil, des pieux de bois dans le cœur._ _._ _._

Harry passa plusieurs minutes sur la liste et s'arrêta uniquement quand il n'eut plus assez de lumière pour continuer.

Se souvenant de l'avertissement du commerçant, Harry attacha l'épée à sa hanche et fouilla dans son sac pour trouver son fouet et son Pugio.

-« Voyons voir si je peux faire quelque chose avec cette chose, » murmura Harry en déroulant le fouet. « En espérant que je ne me blesse pas trop gravement. Note mentale : Obtenir des potions de guérison »

Donnant quelque coup de fouets expérimentaux, Harry fut heureux d'apprendre que le fouet semblait se déplacer selon sa volonté. Envoyant l'extrémité sur son épaule, Harry fronça les sourcils tandis que le fouet semblait s'accrocher à une branche ou quelque chose. En lui donnant un bref coup sec, il réussi à le dégager facilement et il le raccrocha à sa ceinture.

-«Entraînement», se dit-il. « J'ai besoin de plus d'entraînement. »

Secouant la tête, Harry commença à marcher vers les lumières lointaines qu'il espérait indiquer une sorte de ville ou d'auberge.

Derrière lui, deux vampires étaient figés en état de choc. Seulement quelques secondes plus tôt, ils avaient vu le fouet de l'étranger s'enrouler autour du cou de leur chef et décapiter ce qu'ils avaient pensé être un vampire extraordinairement puissant.

-«On demande des renforts ? » murmura l'un d'eux.

-«Non, pas la peine, » répondit l'autre. « Laisse quelqu'un d'autre s'occuper de celui-là.»

-« Je pense que tu as raison, » le premier fixait toujours l'endroit où l'étranger s'était tenu debout. « Il n'a même pas pris la peine de regarder en arrière, il l'a ... tué comme ça. Peu de gens peuvent faire quelque chose comme ça. »

-« Je n'ai jamais aimé Vlad de toute façon, » le second haussa les épaules. « Quel genre de vampire choisit un nom aussi stéréotypé ? »

-« Et ce n'est pas comme si l'inconnu était derrière nous», approuva le deuxième. « Il nous as laissé partir, la plupart des humains avec ce genre de compétences nous auraient tué tous les deux, sans même prendre le temps d'y penser. »

-« Devons-nous prévenir Volos ? »

-« Laissez-le mourir, » le vampire se mit à rire. « J'l'ai jamais aimé non plus. »

IIIIIIIIII

Après quelques minutes de marche, Harry arriva à la porte de ce qui ressemblait à une auberge. Transformant son habit de routard en quelque chose de moins tape à l'œil, Harry entra dans le bâtiment.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry tandis qu'il entrait dans la pièce.

-« Ya t-il un endroit où je peux avoir une chambre dans le coin ? » demanda Harry au barman avec un sourire.

-« A l'étage, » la femme hocha la tête. « Si vous voulez une chambre avec un verrou et une porte solide, il y a un supplément. Si vous voulez une chambre avec un verrou sur l'extérieur de la porte, il y a un supplément. Si vous voulez des draps propres, il y a... »

-« un supplément », Harry hocha la tête. « Une avec une serrure à l'intérieur et une porte solide. »

-« Bien, » la femme hocha la tête. « Voulez-vous quelque chose à manger ? »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? »

-« Nous avons de la soupe et de l'agneau, » la femme leva les yeux. « Si vous voulez du sang ... si vous voulez du sang, alors je vous suggère de demander à Volos de partager le sien avec vous. Il n'apprécierait pas que je pioche dans sa réserve personnelle sans son accord. »

-« De l'Agneau et de la soupe sera parfait », Harry hocha la tête alors qu'il laissait quelques pièces d'argent sur le bar. «Je vais le manger en bas. »

-« Asseyez-vous où vous le souhaitez, » la femme lui tourna le dos. « Je vous apporte votre repas dans quelques minutes. »

-« Je vous remercie. » Harry choisit un siège lui permettant de garder le dos au mur et une vue sur la porte, ses vacances tranquilles ayant tendance à être plus excitante quand il pouvait rester en vie…

-« Ici, » la femme posa un grand plateau sur la table de Harry. « J'ai inclus une bière, qu'on ne dise jamais que je n'ai pas donné à un homme un bon repas, quand viendra le moment. »

-« Quand viendra le moment ? » Harry leva les yeux de son livre avec un sourcil levé.

-« Volos sait que vous êtes en ville», répondit la femme d'une voix éteinte. « Et comme je doute que vous ayez un moyen de sortir d'ici ... et bien, comme je doute que vous ayez un moyen de sortir d'ici, je suis désolée, mais il vaut mieux qu'il vous prenne vous plutôt que quelqu'un que nous connaissons. Je ne lui ai rien dit et je ne sais pas qui l'a fait, mais je suis désolé. »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » Harry soupira et ferma soigneusement son livre. « Tout ce que je voulais, c'était des vacances au calme et pour une raison que j'ignore, je n'arrive pas à obtenir le moindre moment tranquille, envoyez le moi quand il arrivera. »

-« Vous n'avez pas à vous faire de souci pour ça… » La femme eut un sourire cynique. « Je ne l'aime peut-être pas, mais je ne peux m'opposer à Volos et à son gang en aucune façon… »

Harry appuya soigneusement son livre contre sa chope et continua à lire pendant qu'il mangeait.

-« Excellent repas », dit Harry, complimentant la tenancière, tandis qu'elle débarrassait son couvert «Pourrais-je avoir une autre bière Mme... »

-«Vous pouvez, » la femme hocha la tête. « Et, sans frais, comme pour le nom ... c'est plus facile si je ne sais pas grand-chose sur vous. Je suis désolé, essayez de voir les choses de mon point de vue, je suis désolé. »

-« Ce n'est rien, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Nous pourrons en discuter davantage plus tard, quand pensez-vous de Volos arrivera ? »

-« Devrait plus être très long… » La femme jeta un regard à la porte nerveusement. « Je doute même que vous ayez la chance de terminer votre bière. »

-« Alors vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher et me l'apporter, » Harry sourit. « Je ne voudrais pas manquer de boisson une fois cette affaire terminée… »

La femme revint avec la bière de Harry et celui-ci retourna à son livre. Il était à la moitié de sa bière quand la salle devint silencieuse. En levant les yeux, Harry vit trois hommes pâles, debout devant la porte. Après un moment à discuter avec la tenancière, les trois hommes se rendirent directement à la table de Harry.

-« Vous devez être Volos, » Harry se força à ne pas montrer toute la nervosité qu'il ressentait. « C'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer. »

-« Vous êtes dans ma ville», Volos eut un sourire cruel. « Cela signifie que vous devez payer une taxe, et il n'y a qu'une seule chose que vous possédiez et que je veuille. »

-« J'ai fais un peu de lecture pendant que je vous attendais, » Harry ignora le discours du vampire et sourit. «J'ai lu que les vampires étaient vulnérables à la lumière du soleil, il semble qu'il y ait quelque chose dans les rayons du soleil qui les fassent brûler. Est-ce vrai, ou mon livre s'est trompé ? »

-« C'est vrai. » Volos était confus, généralement ils le suppliaient pour avoir la vie sauve à ce stade. « Dommage que vous n'ayez pas la lumière du soleil sur vous. »

-« N'est ce pas ? » Harry sourit et frappa les trois vampires avec un sortilège de bronzage. « Alors je suppose que cela devrait faire l'affaire… »

Les vampires crièrent alors que leur chair commençait à brûler, Volos fit un brusque mouvement à travers la table et en était à la moitié quand il s'écroula, chutant dans une horrible agonie…

-« Hmmm, » le visage de Harry ne montra aucun signe d'horreur qu'il ressentait, tandis qu'il examinait les trois vampires qui se tordaient de douleur. «Je m'attendais à plus que ça… oh et bien si c'est comme ça, je vais devoir finir à l'ancienne mode. Et comme le livre le dit, peu de choses peuvent survivre sans leurs têtes. »

Les clients du bar regardèrent, en état de choc, l'étranger dégainer un sabre recourbé et décapiter les trois vampires.

-«Pourrais-je avoir la clé de ma chambre maintenant ? » Harry demanda calmement en remettant son épée au fourreau. «Ça a été une longue journée et je voudrais vraiment me reposer. »

-« Pas de clé, » la femme abasourdie ne pouvait quitter des yeux les restes des trois vampires qui avaient revendiqué la ville. « Il y a une barre que vous pouvez mettre en travers de la porte, première chambre sur la gauche. »

-« Merci, » Harry réprima un autre frisson alors qu'il marchait dans les escaliers. Voir les trois vampires brûler lui avait rappelé des souvenirs désagréables de sa première année et le triste sort de son Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal « Et désolé pour le désordre. »

-« Avez-vous vu ça ? » dit un des hommes au bar après que Harry ne soit parti, « Avez-vous vu ce qu'il a fait d'eux ? »

-«J'ai vu, » la femme hocha la tête. « Il suffit de penser à ce qu'il pourrait faire de vous si il décide de se sentir insulté par le fait que vous l'ayez dénoncé à Volos. »

-« C'était soit lui, soit l'un de nous, » protesta l'homme. « Volos n'allait pas vivre éternellement sur les dons que nous lui avons fourni, tôt ou tard, il allait s'en prendre à l'un d'entre nous."

-« Espérons qu'il pense de la même manière, » la barmaid désigna les escaliers de la tête. « Parce que je ne veux pas penser à ce qui se passera s'il ne le fait pas. »

-« Quelqu'un d'autre a sentit quand il a sorti cette épée ? » Un homme plus âgé qui était assis près de la table de Harry demanda, avec un regard de peur, « Le ... le froid, ce sentiment de crainte ? »

-« Qu'est-il ? » demanda un autre homme avec un froncement de sourcils, « je doute qu'il soit un vampire, car nous l'avons tous vu manger. Mais il ... il ne peut pas être humain, non ? Pas après la façon dont il a tué Volos, il a traité un vampire âgé de 200 ans comme un gamin ! »

IIIIIIII

-« Il semble qu'il y ait un nouveau chasseur dans la zone, monsieur. »

-« Qu'est-il arrivé ? » Exigea un personnage drapé dans l'ombre.

-« Vlad est mort, ainsi que Volos et ses hommes, »répondit le serviteur tranquillement.

-« Expliquez-moi pourquoi je devrais me soucier des destins de quelques parasites ? » questionna l'obscur personnage, « surtout ceux que j'avais l'intention de détruire. »

-« Les hommes de Vlad disent qu'il a tué Vlad de la même manière qu'un être humain normal aurait écrasé un insecte, » le serviteur sourit. « Et un citadin terrifié m'a dit qu'il a fallu au chasseur moins de trois secondes pour tuer Volos et de son groupe. »

-« Je vois», le personnage de l'ombre hocha la tête. « Vous avez eu raison de porter cela à mon attention, nous sommes sûrs qu'il n'a pas été payé par les habitants ? »

-« Ma source est terrifié parce qu'il est celui qui a informé Volos de la présence de l'étranger. » Le serviteur sourit, « et je vois comme un bon signe qu'il ait permis aux hommes de Vlad de vivre. »

-« Moi de même», l'ombre du personnage hocha la tête. « Il semble qu'il ne soit pas venu ici pour causer des ennuis ... Trouvez son nom, et envoyez lui une invitation à dîner avec moi. »

-« De suite, monsieur »

-« Je signale que j'ai dit invitation, Ayegore. » Le personnage resté dans l'ombre continua, « Je ne veux pas me mettre à dos une force inconnue en étant impoli. »

-« Comme vous le dite, monsieur, » Ayegore hocha la tête. «Je vais dire aux hommes de ne pas le mettre en colère et d'être poli. »

-« Une rencontre entre égaux», Le mystérieux personnage hocha la tête. «Ça fait tellement longtemps que cela ne m'est plus arriver… »

IIIIIIIIII

Harry se réveilla tard le lendemain matin et se dirigea vers le bar.

-«Bonjour monsieur», la femme le salua à son arrivée. « Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ? »

-«Oui, je vous remercie, » Harry lui donna un clin d'œil fatigué. « Est-il trop tôt pour le petit déjeuner ? »

-« Que voulez-vous monsieur ? » La femme sourit nerveusement, « nous avons de la soupe ou ... ou si vous souhaitez quelque chose d'autre je peux l'obtenir. »

-« La soupe sera bien », Harry hocha la tête. « Je vous remercie. »

-« Nous voulions tous que vous sachiez à quel point nous sommes désolé de ce qui s'est passé avec Volos, » la femme regarda l'épée sur la hanche de Harry. « Et je voulais que vous sachiez que l'homme qui l'a prévenu a quitté la ville. »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » Harry sourit. « Pourquoi n'oublions-nous pas ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? »

-« Si c'est ce que vous souhaitez Monsieur, », convient la tenancière. « Qui suis-je pour penser autrement. »

-« Merci, » Harry eut un petit rire. « Maintenant, à propos que la soupe ... »

-« Tout de suite monsieur »

Harry se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise et sourit, les gens sont si gentils ici qu'il pourrait peut-être se persuader de rester plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Et cette chose avec les vampires la nuit dernière? Il était sûr que c'était juste un incident isolé, pas quelque chose susceptible de se produire à nouveau.

-« Y aura-t autre chose monsieur ?» La femme sourit nerveusement tandis qu'elle servait Harry, « du pain frais peut-être ? »

-« Pourquoi pas, merci, » Harry sourit. « Y a t-il quelque chose à faire dans cette ville ? »

-« Rien de bien extraordinaire monsieur,» les mains de la femme tremblaient. « C'est assez isolé. »

-« Je suis sûr que je vais trouver quelque chose, » Harry sourit. « Je vous remercie. »

-« Oui, monsieur, » la femme recula quelques pas et se précipita dans l'arrière salle.

-« Doit avoir beaucoup de choses à faire ce matin. » Harry haussa les épaules en voyant la sortie de son hôtesse.

Harry termina sa soupe et décida d'explorer la ville. Il est vite devenu évident qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup à voir. La ville possédait un atelier de forgeron, une auberge, un bazar, et un autre magasin sans enseigne.

Haussant, Harry entra dans le bazar. S'il ne trouvait rien d'utile, il pourrait toujours acheter quelques souvenirs pour ses amis.

-« Bonjour, » lança Harry en entrant dans le magasin. « Y a-t-il quelqu'un ici ? »

-« Je suis juste là, » la tête d'une vieille femme sortie de derrière le comptoir. « Juste un instant. »

-« Je vais juste jeter un coup d'œil, » répondit Harry. « Je serai au comptoir dans quelques minutes. »

-« Prenez votre temps »

Harry passa plusieurs minutes à déambuler dans le magasin, « pourquoi avez-vous tellement de soie noire ? »

-« Hmm, Vlad l'aimait beaucoup. » La vieille femme répondit: « il aimait avoir l'entière apparence d'un prince de la nuit. »

-« Je pensais je pensais que son nom était Volos ? »

-« Il n'était pas autant ancré dans les stéréotypes que Vlad, » la vieille femme secoua la tête. « Il était peut-être un monstre mais je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire de toute cette soie maintenant qu'il est mort. »

-« Je vais la prendre, » Harry soupira. « Je suis sûr que je connais quelqu'un qui peut l'utiliser. »

-« Que Dieu vous bénisse», la vieille femme lui donna un sourire édenté. « Vous avez sauvé mon magasin. »

-« Toujours heureux de vous aider," Harry eut un faible rictus. «Je vais aussi prendre quelques uns de ces bonbons durs derrière le comptoir. »

-« Et voilà fiston, » la vieille femme lui en donna une poignée. « Cadeau de la maison »

Harry paya ses achats et se dirigea vers le magasin suivant.

-« Bonjour fils, que puis-je faire pour vous?"

-« Je viens regarder, » répondit Harry. « Est-il possible d'obtenir un Portauloin ici ? »

-«Pourquoi me le demandez-vous ? » Le commerçant a demandé d'un air fatigué.

-« Cette boutique vend d'autres objets magiques, » Harry haussa les épaules. «J'espérais que vous auriez des portauloins en trop, ou au moins savoir où je peux les obtenir."

-« Je crains de ne pas en avoir, » le vieil homme secoua tristement la tête. « J'ai plusieurs autres choses qui pourraient peut-être bien vous intéresser. »

-« Quoi donc ? » soupira Harry.

-« Permettez-moi de vous montrer, » le vieil homme sorti un petit coffre de sous le comptoir. « Un kit complet de Chasseur, il n'a jamais été utilisé. »

-« Qu'est-ce qu'un kit complet de Chasseurs ? » demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Tout ce dont un chasseur du Surnaturel pourrait avoir besoin lorsque vous voyagez à travers le pays. » Le vieil homme sourit. «Armes en argent, pieux de bois, une réserve de potions portable, nécessaire de crochetage, et bien d'autres choses. Il est également livré avec une bibliothèque de recherche complète. »

-« Bien, » Harry hocha la tête.

-« Et puisque vous avez choisi le kit complet de Chasseur, » le vieil homme sourit. « Permettez-moi de suggérer quelques éléments supplémentaires dont vous aurez besoin si vous voyagez dans région. »

-«Je pensais que vous aviez dit que le kit contenait tout ce dont j'aurais pu avoir besoin? » Harry sourit.

-« C'est ce que dit la publicité, » approuva le vieil homme. « Mais vous ne semblez pas être le genre d'homme qui confierai votre vie à tout un tas de spécialistes du marketing. »

-« Ok, quoi d'autre. » soupira Harry de nouveau.

-«Certains livres en plus, » le vieil homme empila les tomes sur le dessus du comptoir. « Et beaucoup plus d'ingrédients de potions, y compris plusieurs qui ne peuvent se trouver que dans la région. » Le vieil homme fouilla derrière le comptoir, « je voudrais également vous suggérer d'acheter ces potions. »

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

-« Potion de renouvellement de sang, » le vieil homme haussa les épaules. "Vous seriez surpris de savoir combien j'en vends. »

-« Bien, » Harry hocha la tête. « Autre chose ? ».

« Une chose de plus, » le vieil homme sorti un livre relié en cuir usé. « Ce livre est rempli de sorts et de malédictions utiles, vous pourriez ne pas en avoir besoin pour faire face aux menaces surnaturelles, mais il va certainement vous aider dans le cas de rencontres avec des sorciers normaux… »

-« Merci, » Harry hocha la tête. « Rien d'autre ?»

-« Non, » le vieil homme secoua la tête. « Rien d'autre. »

-« Dans ce cas, je vais retourner à ma chambre et éplucher tout ça, » Harry souleva sa charge. «C'est une bonne chose que mon sac soit sans fond."

-« En effet mon garçon, » le vieil homme eut un petit rire. « En effet… »

Harry retourna à sa chambre et passa le reste de la journée à lire ses nouveaux livres et à faire l'inventaire de ses nouvelles possessions. Enfin, quand tout fut rangé à l'endroit où il le voulait, Harry sortit son nouveau livre de sorts et commença à lire.

Un coup sourd rompit la concentration de Harry et le fit regarder vers la porte. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« J'ai reçu une invitation pour vous, Monsieur, » l'appela la voix de la barman à travers la porte.

-« Un instant, » Harry se leva et ouvrit la porte. « Que disiez-vous au sujet d'une invitation? »

-« Le comte vous convie à dîner avec lui et vous offre une chambre pour la nuit, » la femme sourit nerveusement. « Il voulait que vous sachiez qu'il n'a rien contre vous et un grand respect à votre égard et espère que vous accepterez son offre. »

-« Comment puis-je m'y rendre? » demanda Harry calmement.

-« Il a également envoyé sa voiture. » répondit l'aubergiste, "avec l'ordre d'attendre jusqu'à ce que vous ayez pris votre décision. »

-« Qui est ce comte ? » Harry voulait connaître que tous les faits avant de décider quoi que ce soit.

-« C'est le vampire qui contrôle la plus grande partie de la région, » les mains de la femme commençaient à trembler. « Mais il n'est pas aussi mauvais que Volos l'était, je ne pense pas qu'il veut se battre monsieur. »

-« Pourquoi? »

-« Parce qu'il est bien plus poli qu'il ne le serait s'il voulait se battre contre vous, » l'aubergiste ne voulait pas rester seule avec cet homme plus longtemps que le strict nécessaire.

-«Dites aux envoyés du comte que je…,» Harry fit une pause. « Dites-leur que je serais heureux d'accepter l'aimable invitation du comte, et que je serai en bas dans quelques minutes. »

-« Oui, monsieur, » la femme se détendit de soulagement. « Je vais leur dire. »

Harry ferma la porte et passa quelques instants à vérifier que tout était à la bonne place. Endossant son sac, Harry descendit les marches.

-« Êtes-vous l'invité du comte monsieur? » lui demanda poliment un homme en livrée rouge et noir.

-« Oui, » Harry hocha la tête. «C'est moi, pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas donné l'invitation vous-même? »

-« Je ne voulais pas paraître impoli monsieur, » l'homme garda un ton respectueux. « Être face à vous dans votre propre chambre aurait pu être considéré comme agressif par certains. »

-«Je vois,» Harry hocha la tête. « Combien de temps cela nous prendra pour arriver à la demeure du comte ? »

'Cela ne devrait pas prendre trop longtemps monsieur, » répondit l'homme, tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte de l'auberge pour Harry. « Quelques heures tout au plus, en fonction de la météo».

-« Merci, » Harry hocha la tête tout en entrant dans la voiture.

-« Juste une chose monsieur, » le garde fit une pause avant de fermer la porte. « Puis-je avoir votre nom ? »

"Black," Harry s'installa confortablement dans les coussins moelleux. « Mon nom est Mister Black. »

-« Merci monsieur »

-« Si seulement Hermione pouvait me voir maintenant, » marmonna Harry pour lui-même en sortant un autre livre à lire pendant le voyage. « Elle serait ravie de me voir lire autant. »

Harry fut bientôt totalement plongé dans son livre et en ce qui lui sembla n'être qu'un rien de temps, il sentit le carrosse marquer un arrêt.

-«Nous sommes arrivé monsieur, » l'interpella respectueusement le cocher. «J'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer le personnel annoncer votre arrivée. »

-« Merci, » Harry sortit de la voiture et s'étira. «Où est cette réunion? »

-«Par ici monsieur »

Harry suivit l'homme dans le hall d'entrée principal où ils furent accueillis par un homme à l'air distingué habillé de soie noire et rouge.

-« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer enfin M. Black, » le comte inclina la tête avec le respect. «Je suis le comte. »

-«C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer aussi, » Harry ne voyait aucune raison d'être impoli. « Bien que je me demande pourquoi vous avez souhaité me rencontrer ? »

-« Venez par ici, » le comte le conduit dans une petite salle à manger. «Normalement, j'aurais utilisé la plus grande salle à manger, mais on m'a dit que vous n'êtes pas le genre d'homme qui se sentirait insulté si je n'utilise pas un table qui pourrait en accueillir une centaine.»

-« Non, » Harry eut un petit rire. « Je ne suis vraiment pas ce genre d'homme. »

-« Prenez un siège, » le comte fit signe vers une chaise. « Que voulez-vous pour dîner? »

-« Tout m'ira parfaitement», Harry s'assit. « Merci pour votre hospitalité. »

-« Et je vous remercie de me permettre de vous l'offrir, » le comte sourit. « Le cuisinier a si peu de chances de montrer son talent. »

-« Dans ce cas, je suis heureux de lui donner une occasion, » Harry sourit.

-« Mettons nous donc à parler affaires M. Black, voulez vous » le comte prit une gorgée de son verre de vin. «Je voudrais commencer par vous remercier d'avoir éliminer Vlad et Volos, ils étaient devenus un problème depuis un certain temps maintenant. »

-«Ce n'était pas un problème,- Harry prit une gorgée de son verre. « Bien que je sois curieux de savoir pourquoi vous êtes si heureux de les voir disparaître. »

-« Un de mes passe-temps est la fabrication de vin, » le comte sourit. "Y compris le verre que vous buvez en ce moment. Chaque année, les vignes produisent du raisin, je ne vais pas récolter le raisin en coupant les vignes parce que ce serait perdre la récolte de l'an prochain. Nous n'avons pas besoin de tuer des êtres humains pour obtenir notre sang, le verre que je bois provient de la cuisinière et date d'hier et c'est tout aussi bon ainsi que frais. Vlad et Volos ne comprenaient pas, ils ne comprenaient pas que les paysans soient plus nombreux que nous d'au moins cent pour un et que nous n'existons qu'aussi longtemps que nous ne sommes pas un fardeau trop lourd. »

-«Je vois»

-«Ils étaient un danger pour nous tous», le comte sourit. « Il n'est plus le temps où les vampires pouvaient faire ce que bon leur semblent, c'est une nouvelle ère qui exige de nouvelles méthodes. »

-«Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas pris soin d'eux vous-même? » Demanda Harry légèrement.

-C'est malheureusement l'un de mes nombreux petits problèmes », le comte haussa les épaules. « Et, y porter un intérêt personnel aurait été considéré comme un signe de faiblesse par ceux qui sont mécontents des nouvelles règles. »

-« Je suis heureux de savoir que j'ai pu être d'une quelconque aide dans la résolution de votre problème, » Harry hocha la tête.

-« Seriez-vous prêt m'aider avec un autre problème M. Black ? » Le comte sourit, «je serais prêt à vous récompenser généreusement. »

-« Quel est le problème, » Harry leva la main. «Je suis seulement d'accord pour entendre votre problème. »

-« C'est tout ce que je demande, » le comte hocha la tête. "J'ai un problème de loup-garou, quelqu'un dans l'un des villages non loin d'ici a été infecté et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour le trouver et l'éliminer.

-«Je ne vais pas tuer quelqu'un juste parce qu'il se transforme en un loup pendant la pleine lune, » La voix de Harry ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. « Un de mes meilleurs amis est un loup-garou. »

-« Bien, » le comte sourit. « Parce que je ne veux pas que vous le tuiez pour être un loup-garou, je veux que vous le tuiez pour avoir assassiné plusieurs de ses voisins. »

-« Que s'est il passé ? »

-«J'équipe chacune de mes villes avec une prison», le comte haussa les épaules. «Cela sert davantage comme un endroit sure pour subir sa transformation que toute autre chose, la plupart des auberges sont également équipées de salles de sécurité ainsi que plusieurs des maisons. Ce loup n'a pas choisi d'utiliser l'un de ces lieux, ce qui est pire, c'est qu'il y a eu quelques cas où il s'est enfermé dans une maison avec des gens innocents. Non M. Black, je n'ai rien contre les loups-garous, mais je prends la responsabilité de protéger mes sujets très au sérieux. »

-« Pourquoi ne pas leur donner de potion tue-loup ? » Demanda Harry, « Cela ne peut pas empêcher la transformation, mais ça la rend moins dangereuse. »

-« Tue-loup? » Le comte se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise: «Il n'y a, à ma connaissance, aucune potion de ce nom. »

-« Elle ne guérit pas, mais elle rend la transformation un peu plus facile et elle les empêche d'être affectées par la démence. »

-« Et savez vous où je pourrais obtenir cette potion? » Le comte parut enchanté par la perspective.

-« J'ai une amie que je soupçonne de pouvoir la brasser, » Harry hocha la tête. « Si elle ne peux pas ... si elle ne peut pas, alors je dois avoir encore quelques personnes que je peux contacter. »

-« Merveilleux », le comte fit un signe de satisfaction. « Voici quelque chose que je serai ravi de fournir à mes sujets. Mais non, je crains que cela ne puisse m'aider pour mon problème actuel. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je peux faire, » expira Harry. « Mais je suis d'accord pour aller à cette ville et jeter un coup d'œil. »

-« Je vous remercie M. Black, » le comte parut soulager. « Je vous suis éternellement reconnaissant pour votre aide dans cette affaire. Il y a une pleine lune ce soir, si on se dépêche, nous pouvons faire en sorte que vous soyez en position avant que la bête ne commence la chasse. »

-« Comment vais-je arriver à ce village? »

-« J'ai un portauloin déjà enchanté, » le comte hocha la tête. « Y a t-il quoi que ce soit dont vous ayez besoin? »

-« Rien ne me vient à l'esprit. » Harry secoua la tête. « Je vous remercie de l'offre. »

Le comte sortit de la pièce et revint quelques instants plus tard avec une petite fiole et deux maillons d'une chaîne.

-« Je vous suggère d'enduire vos armes avec ceci avant de commencer, » le comte lui remis la fiole. « Cela va magiquement les enrober avec de l'argent. La chaîne est le Portauloin, dites simplement Loup et il s'activera. Dites comte et il vous permettra de revenir à ce château. Bonne chance mon ami. »

-« Merci. » Harry prit quelques instants pour recouvrir ces armes d'argent, puis prit une profonde inspiration. « Loup »

Harry apparu sur la place du village à côté d'une petite fontaine. Prenant un siège sur le côté de la fontaine, il observa les alentours.

-« Pas peur du loup? » Un homme aux longs cheveux gris mat et aux ongles jaunis et abîmés surgit de l'ombre. « Vous devriez »

-« Pourquoi? » Harry se retourna juste à temps pour voir l'homme se transformer. « Merde. »

Le loup se jeta à la gorge de Harry et il réussi de justesse à lever son bras à temps pour sauver sa vie. Hurlant de douleur, Harry chercha frénétiquement à se saisir de sa baguette.

Le loup poussa un étrange et puissant gémissement et son étreinte commença à se desserrer, Harry roula de façon à se retrouver au dessus de son agresseur et, sa main s'étant refermée autour de la poignée de son Pugio, poignarda sauvagement la bête. Harry ne s'arrêta que lorsque la bête eut retrouvé sa forme humaine.

S'effondrant, Harry rassembla ces dernières forces. « C ... comte. »

-« M. Black? » Le comte se précipita pour aider son ami, «vous êtes blessé. »

-« La seule chose que j'ai pensé à faire est de mettre mon bras dans sa bouche, » Harry toussa. « Garder sa mâchoire occupée pour qu'il ne puisse pas me mordre ailleurs. »

-« Oui, je crains qu'il n'ait peut-être écrasé les os. » Le comte berça tête de son ami, «vous avez été mordu par un loup-garou. »

-«C 'n'est pas le pire, je peux toujours demander à une amie de me faire de la Tue-loup.» Harry réussi un sourire faible. « Vous aviez raison, c'était un monstre, il se dirigeait vers moi et il a commencé à me parler et a sourire avant sa transformation. »

-« Je ne vous laisserai pas vous transformer en loup, Mr. Black. » Le comte fit une petite coupure sur son poignet et laissa le sang couler dans la bouche d'Harry. « Pardonnez-moi pour ce que je m'apprête à faire. »

Le corps de Harry commença à le brûler et il se cambra, l'obscurité commença à troubler sa vision et tout devint noir.

-« Vous êtes réveillé ? » La voix d'une jeune femme criait joyeusement: «Je dois aller réveiller le comte."

"Moldu," répondit Harry.

-«Je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien mon ami, » le comte entra dans la pièce.

-« Il me semble me souvenir vous voir me donner un peu de sang, » Harry forçait sa voix pour rester au même niveau. «Suis-je un vampire ? »

-« Non, » le comte prit un siège. «Quand je vous ai donné du sang, trois choses pouvait se produire. Un, vous devenez un loup-garou. Deux, ma puissance permettait au sang de surmonter celle du loup et vous seriez devenu un vampire. Et trois, vous aviez une très petite chance de rester humain. »

-« Donc, je suis humain? »

-« Non, » le comte sourit. « Et vous n'êtes pas un loup-garou non plus, vous êtes ... autre chose. »

-« Autre chose ? »

-« Vos sens sont plus développés que ceux des humains normaux, votre force et votre endurance en particulier ont également augmenté. » Le comte haussa les épaules confus, « vous ne pouvez pas vous transformer, je l'ai déjà vérifié et constaté que vous n'avez pas de réaction indésirable à l'argent ou la lumière du soleil. Pour être franc, je n'ai aucune idée de comment cela a pu arriver. »

-« Rien d'autre? » Le cœur de Harry recommença à battre à un rythme normal.

-« Vous pourriez préférer votre viande saignante si ce n'était pas le cas avant», le comte haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, je soupçonne que si jamais vous souhaitiez devenir un Animagus alors votre forme serait celle d'un loup. Ou peut-être que l'une de vos formes sera celle d'un loup. Vous êtes, mon ami, quelque chose d'entièrement nouveau et unique. »

-«Génial», marmonna Harry, sarcastique. « Juste foutrement merveilleux.»

-« Je suis désolé, » le comte fronça les sourcils. « Et si il y a quelques façons dont je puisse faire amende honorable ... »

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas a ce sujet, » Harry fit un signe de la main, se calmant. « Le passé est le passé, avez-vous appris quelque chose sur le loup? »

-« Oui, » le comte hocha la tête. « Son nom était Fenrir Greyback, un Mangemort, aussi connu comme « le loup-garou qui tue pour le plaisir » et je souhaite vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait ici. »

-« Probablement essayer de recruter plus de Mangemorts. » devina Harry. « Je ne peux pas penser à une autre raison. »

-« Moi non plus, » le comte haussa les épaules.

-« Quelle heure est-il? »

-« Il est presque midi, » répondit le comte. « Pourquoi? »

-« Parce que je ferais mieux de me rendre à ma prochaine étape, » Harry s'assit. « Savez-vous où je peux obtenir un Portauloin pour la Bulgarie? »

-« Je vais vous en faire un moi-même, » lui offrit le comte. « Êtes-vous sûr que vous n'avez pas besoin de plus de repos? »

-« Affirmatif », Harry hocha la tête. «Ce n'est pas en étant malade et cloué au lit que je veux passer mes vacances. »

Le comte remis un petit insigne en argent, « Ceci est votre Portauloin pour la Bulgarie. C'est aussi un Portauloin permanent pour revenir à mon château et un insigne à porter pour afficher votre statut en tant que directeur du premier département d'application de la loi de la région. »

-« Merci,» Harry accepta le badge. « Comment puis-je l'activer? »

-«Pour revenir, appuyez dessus à trois reprises avec le bout de votre baguette ou dites la phrase« Je veux voir mon ami le comte. » »

-« Et pour aller en Bulgarie? » Demanda Harry.

-« Avant que je ne vous le dise, puis je vous prier de me faire une faveur de plus ? »

-« Quoi donc ? » Le visage de Harry était devenu inexpressif.

-« Seriez-vous prêt à me mettre en contact avec le fabricant de potion qui peut me fournir de la potion Tue-loup ? »

-« Bien sûr, » Harry hocha la tête. « Passer un coup de cheminette au professeur et demander Henchgirl. »

-« Merci mon ami, » le comte sourit. « Pour partir, dites simplement le mot « Vélane ». »

-«Au revoir, » Harry rassembla ses affaires. « Vélane. »

-«Au revoir mon ami, » le comte se dirigea vers la cheminée et jeta dedans une poignée de poudre de cheminette. «Professeur».

-« Oui ? » Une tête de femme apparut dans les flammes, « Que puis-je faire pour vous? »

-« Êtes-vous Henchgirl ? » demanda le comte poliment.

-« Oui, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. « De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

-« Pouvez-vous brasser de la potion tue-loup, et si vous le pouvez, seriez-vous prêt à m'en vendre de grandes quantités ? »

-« C'est très cher, » Henchgirl fronça les sourcils. « Mais je peux le faire. »

-«L'argent ne signifie rien», objecta le comte.

-« Êtes-vous sûr de vouloir que ce soit moi qui la brasse ? » demanda Henchgirl nerveusement, « je suis un maître, mais ... »

-« Mais le Baron Black dit que vous êtes la meilleure en Europe. » Le comte hocha la tête, « Donc, bien sûr, vous facturer dix pour cent plus cher que la normale. »

-« Le Baron Black ? » Les yeux de Henchgirl s'arrondir, quand elle enregistra le reste de la phrase, « dix pour cent ? »

-« Vingt pour cent, d'accord, » le comte hocha la tête. « Vous êtes dure en affaire. »

-« Ok, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. «Quand en avez-vous besoin et combien en avez-vous besoin? »

-«J'aurai besoin de doses mensuelles pour une trentaine d'individus, » le comte sourit. «Je vais avoir aussi besoin de savoir où je peux déposer les revenus du Baron Black. »

-« Les revenus? » Henchgirl avait l'air perplexe.

-« Oui, » le comte hocha la tête, pensant que c'était la chose parfaite à faire avec les terres et possessions de Vlad et Volos. « Il est parti avant qu'il n'ait pu me dire où l'or de ses terres et de ses entreprises devaient être déposés. »

-«Je vais parler au professeur, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. « Je pense qu'il sait quelle banque M. Black utilise. »

-«Je suis votre débiteur éternel », le comte s'inclina. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, des questions d'état réclament mon attention. »

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Pour info: Aye signifierait toujours en Ancien Ecossais et gore, sanglant, dans le sens coagulé… Autre chose, Ayegore se prononcerait… Higor… Jeu de mot amusant non ?


	6. Chapitre 24 à 29 fais un voeux

Chapitre 24 à 29 traduit par Elda Thren (lien dans mon profil)

.

**Chapitre 24: Les Vélanes peuvent être amicales**

.

Disclaimer : Bof, rien de nouveau sous le soleil…. Que ce soit le monde, l'histoire, l'idée de traduire ou la relecture, rien ne m'appartient… Malheureusement…

.

Avertissement : Si vous voulez qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de spéciale, alors, c'est bien ce qui s'est produit… je ne prends pas la responsabilité de vos esprits pervers . . . vous saurez de quoi je parle quand vous lirez ce chapitre.

.

-« Bonjour Fol Œil, » Remus salua le plus vieux. « Pour quelles raisons êtes-vous venu aussi tôt ? »

-« J'ai quelque chose à te dire, » le vieil Auror hocha la tête. « Et je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuille que les autres soient là pour l'entendre. »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Remus pâlit. « Il s'agit de Harry ? »

-« Non, » Maugrey secoua la tête. «Il s'agit de l'homme qui t'a mordu. »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir sur lui ? » Remus fronça les sourcils: «Je ne sais pas grand chose, je n'étais qu'un enfant quand c'est arrivé. »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir quelque chose sur lui. » Maugrey lui fit un sourire terrifiant, « il est mort. »

-« Quoi ? Comment ? »

-« On pense qu'il était parti recruter», Maugrey haussa les épaules. « Et il a eu le malheur de tomber sur M. Black. »

-« Comment est-il mort ? » Demanda Remus avec une curiosité morbide.

-« Je ne sais pas, » Maugrey haussa les épaules. « On m'a dit qu'il a été empoisonné et poignardé, mais mes sources ne sont pas excellentes dans cette partie du monde donc je peux me tromper. »

-« Mais vous êtes sûr qu'il est mort ? »

-«J'en suis sûr, » Maugrey hocha la tête. « Sur ça, j'en suis sûr à 100%. »

-«Merci,» Remus ferma les yeux. «C'est bon de savoir qu'il ne peut plus blesser personne d'autre."

-«Je suppose » Maugrey hocha la tête. « Au revoir Remus. »

IIIIIIIIII

Harry arriva sur une place déserte et regarda autour de lui, la plupart des commerces semblaient être fermés, mais l'une des boutiques paraissait être ouverte. Pensant que le commerçant devait connaître un endroit approprié où trouver une chambre, Harry y entra.

Une cloche sonna quand il ouvrit la porte et de l'arrière de la boutique, il entendit un léger, « juste un instant. »

-« Ok, » répondit Harry.

-«Maintenant», sourit le commerçant. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? M... »

-« Black », sourit Harry. « J'espérais que vous sauriez où trouver un hôtel ou un autre endroit où je puisse avoir une chambre ? »

-«Vous êtes arrivé un peu plus tard que je ne l'avais prévu, » l'homme haussa les épaules. « Mais vous avez encore le temps, prenez un siège ... ça ne sera pas long. »

-« Je vous remercie. » Harry s'assit, heureux que le commerçant prenne en charge l'organisation pour lui permettre de rester. «Combien de temps pensez-vous ... »

La cloche de la porte d'entrée retentit, interrompant la question de Harry et laissant entrer plusieurs personnes invisibles.

-«Pile à l'heure», sourit le commerçant. « J'ai votre commande prête, voulez-vous payer maintenant ou préférer vous que je vous envoie une facture ? »

-«Envoyez-nous une facture, » répondit la voix d'une jeune femme. «Je suis surpris de voir que vous n'êtes pas seul, ils essayent généralement de nous éviter. »

-«Il n'est pas d'ici," répondit le vieil homme. « Pas un mauvais gars cependant »

-« Ah bon ? » La femme se tourna vers Harry, assis, « vous me semblez familier. »

-«J'ai un visage courant, » Harry eut un sourire nerveux.

-« C'est le sauveur de Gabrielle, » une autre voix féminine prit la parole. "Je le reconnais à partir des photos ... il a l'air un peu plus vieux maintenant alors qu'il ne l'était avant. »

-«Pourquoi es-tu ici 'Arry ? » La femme de tête eut un sourire invisible.

-« Vous pouvez voir à travers mon déguisement hein? » Harry soupira, «Je suis venu parce que j'étais curieux de connaître le lieu d'où Victor vient. »

-« Ce sort ridicule n'est rien à qui possède nos talents ...», la femme hocha la tête. «Où demeures-tu?"

-«Je ne suis pas sûr," Harry haussa les épaules. «Le commerçant allait me trouver un endroit pour dormir. »

« Alors, tu dois rester avec nous, » la femme régla la question. « C'est le moins que nous puissions faire pour le célèbre sauveur de Gabrielle. »

-« Je ne voudrais pas être un poids,» sourit Harry. « Comment savez-vous pour Gabrielle ? »

-« Ce n'est pas un problème, j'insiste pour que tu restes avec nous, Gabrielle est notre cousine. » La femme lui prit la main, « et nos cousins ne nous pardonneraient jamais si on te laissait partir et rester dans une auberge sale alors que tu aurais pu rester avec nous. »

-«Très bien,» Harry hocha la tête. «Je ne voudrais pas vous causer d'ennuis. »

Harry resta avec ses nouvelles amies pendant plusieurs jours jusqu'à ce que finalement, après de longs au revoir, Harry réussisse à quitter leurs hospitalité et se concentrer sur ses vacances.

Titubant dans la ville, Harry entra dans le café ouvert le plus proche et marcha péniblement jusqu'au bar.

-« Bonjour » l'accueillit le barman. «Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

-« Oui, » les mâchoires de Harry se crispèrent de douleur. «Je vais avoir besoin de parler à un guérisseur, de n'importe quelle sorte. »

-« Je suis guérisseur », l'homme accoudé au bout du bar prit la parole. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

-« Je pense que je pourrais m'être cassé quelque chose au niveau de la hanche,» répondit Harry dans un sifflement. « Et j'ai un peu mal à l'estomac. »

-«Un moment, » le guérisseur agita sa baguette et fronça les sourcils de concentration. « Vous avez raison à propos de la douleur dans votre hanche, il semble que vous avez plusieurs fissures dans votre bassin. »

-« Oh, » Harry gémit. « Et à propos du mal de ventre ? »

-«Déshydratation», répondit le Guérisseur. «Buvez ces deux potions et tout ira bien. »

-« Merci," Harry avala les potions. «Maintenant, quelqu'un sait où je peux trouver un moyen de transport pour Sofia? »

-« Ici, » le barman prit la parole. « Le bar sert aussi d'agence de voyage, entre autres. »

-« Combien? »

-«Vingt Levs», le barman sorti une bille de verre. «Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose? »

-« Non, » répondit Harry, prenant la bille. « Une seconde ... »

-« Merci, » le barman sourit en acceptant le paiement. « Je vous souhaite un bon voyage. »

-« Je vous remercie. » Harry réussit à faire un faible sourire juste avant que le Portauloin ne s'active.

-« C'était pas le gars qui est parti avec ce groupe de Vélane il y a quelques jours? » Demanda doucement aux autres hommes présents dans le bar l'un des clients.

Écarquillant les yeux, les hommes réfléchissaient à la question et le bar fut plongé dans le silence jusqu'à ce que le barman se mouilla les lèvres et demanda, « C'était quoi ces blessures ? »

-« Comme je l'ai dit. » Le guérisseur parla au groupe, maintenu en haleine, la voix rempli de respect. « Un bassin fissuré et un grave cas de déshydratation. »

-«Comment pensez-vous que ce soit arrivé ? » demanda le barman doucement.

-« Il y a beaucoup de possibilités, par exemple... » Les yeux du guérisseur s'élargirent. « Il ne peux pas... »

-« Tu ne vois pas? » Le barman cligna des yeux, «il ne peut pas être humain. »

-« Quelqu'un connaît-il son nom? » demanda le guérisseur avec enthousiasme.

-« Black », un vieil homme prit la parole depuis le fond de la salle. « Quand il a visité ma boutique, il m'a dit que son nom était Black. »

Les clients du bar étaient figés en état de choc, les yeux encore écarquillés.

-« Eh bien, » le barman s'humecta les lèvres. « Je suppose que c'est logique, si quelqu'un peut survivre à une meute de Vélanes, ça ne peut qu'être le mystérieux M. Black. »

IIIIIIIIII

-« Bonjour monsieur », un homme en uniforme accueilli Harry à son arrivée. « Est-ce votre destination finale ? »

« Non, » Harry se sentait toujours un peu fatigué et douloureux à cause du temps avec les Vélanes. «Je vais à Moscou. »

-«Si vous voulez, je peux arranger ça monsieur. »

-« Ce serait bien, » Harry hocha la tête. « Combien? »

-«Cinquante levs," l'homme sourit.

-« Bien, » Harry paya pour le portoloin. «Combien de temps jusqu'à ce qu'il active? »

-« Il suffit de dire Moscou et vous serez arrivé à destination. »

-« Merci, » Harry eut un faible sourire. « Moscou »

Harry ne put pas profiter du voyage vers Moscou et il se fit la promesse silencieuse d'apprendre d'autres moyens de transport en plus des portauloins et de la cheminette.

-« But de votre visite? » demanda une femme au visage banal dans un uniforme fade d'un ton morne.

-« Voir un ami, » Harry bâilla.

-« Votre nom? »

-« Black », Harry bâilla de nouveau.

-« Prénom? »

-«Mister,» sourit Harry.

-« Vous pouvez passer. »

-« Merci, » Harry fit craquer ses vertèbres tout en marchant vers la sortie.

Derrière lui, la femme mis tranquillement en place un panneau « guichet fermé » et parti informer son superviseur.

Harry sortit son zippo de sa poche et trouva un endroit pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

-«Professeur? » appela Harry dans la petite flamme, « êtes-vous là ? »

-«Je vous reçois M. Black, » le professeur sourit. « Merci pour votre générosité dans la promotion des talents de Henchgirl comme Maitre des Potions, nous serons en mesure de vous retrouver plus tôt que nous l'avions espéré. »

-« Très bien, » Harry sourit. « Combien de temps ? »

-« Peu après la tombée de la nuit, heure locale», sourit le professeur. « Nous pourrions arriver plus tôt, mais il nous a semblé plus prudent d'aller lentement pour ce voyage inaugural. »

-« Comme vous voulez, » Harry hocha la tête. « J'avais l'intention de passer un peu plus de temps ici, mais si vous êtes en avance alors je crois que je vais avoir plus de temps pour visiter plusieurs autres endroits. »

-«Excellent», le professeur hocha la tête. « Si je pouvais faire une petite suggestion ... »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Harry sourit.

-« Pourquoi ne pas voyager avec Henchgirl et moi? » Le professeur fit un large sourire, « nous avions l'intention de prendre un mois ou deux pour faire une expédition prolongée afin de tester le Zeppelin. »

-«Où comptez-vous aller? » Harry haussa les épaules.

-« Egypte », le professeur lui donné un grand sourire. « Après, où que vous souhaitiez aller. Henchgirl et moi n'avons pas de préférences."

-«Ça semble bien, » Harry hocha la tête. «Je vais passer la journée à visiter la ville et je vous retrouve ce soir. »

-« A ce soir donc », le professeur fit un dernier sourire avant de refermer son briquet.

-« Maintenant, que vais-je faire de ma journée? » se murmura Harry pour lui-même. Haussant les épaules, Harry franchit les portes et héla un taxi.

-« Pour où? »demanda le chauffeur de taxi d'un ton désintéressé.

-«Montrez-moi la ville, » Harry sourit. « Je veux voir tout ce que vous pensez qui pourrait m'intéresser. »

-« Vous pouvez payer? »

-« Et avec un bon pourboire», sourit Harry. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps ici et je veux en profiter. »

-« Si vous pouvez payer», l'homme hocha la tête.

Harry et son chauffeur passèrent plusieurs heures à visiter la ville, Harry vit des choses qu'il n'aurait pas pu imaginer voir dans son enfance et se réjouit de l'atmosphère de la ville.

-« Merci, » Harry se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. « Il y a juste un endroit de plus que je voudrais visiter, avant de trouver un bon bar. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je veux voir le bâtiment jaune de la place Loubianka, » Harry sourit. _NdT1_

-«Pas de problème, ce n'est pas si loin. » Le chauffeur hocha la tête. «Après, je connais un très bon bar, très classe. »

-« Merci, » Harry sourit. « Prévenez-moi quand nous y sommes. »

-«Nous sommes arrivés», le pilote hocha la tête. « Comme je l'ai dit, très proche. Tournez-vous vers la gauche. »

-«Wow». Harry secoua la tête, ce qu'il avait vu à la télévision ne rendait pas justice à l'ancien bâtiment. «Je ne m'attendais pas à le voir comme ça, il ne semble pas le même sans la statue en face. »

-«C'est un peu étrange. » approuva le chauffeur, « le bar maintenant ? »

-« Oui, » Harry hocha la tête. « J'ai un peu de temps à tuer, et je ne peux pas imaginer une meilleure façon de le faire. »

-«Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes pour que nous arrivions à destination», le rassura le taxi. « Détendez vous ».

Le chauffeur arrêta le taxi devant un bâtiment anodin, «il ne ressemble pas à grand-chose. Mais à l'intérieur, il est très chic. »

-« Merci, » Harry sortit son portefeuille. «Avez-vous une devises avec laquelle vous préféreriez être payé ? »

-«US Dollars », sourit le pilote. « Si possible, sinon ... »

-« Pas de problème » Harry lui remis une vingtaine de billets. « Je vous remercie. »

-« Dites-leur que vous avez été amené par Danya», le pilote haussa les épaules. «Ils me donnent une commission d'intermédiaire pour vous conduire ici. »

-«Très bien,» Harry hocha la tête.

-«Au revoir», le pilote remonta sa fenêtre et parti au loin.

Harry se dirigea vers les doubles portes de l'immeuble et fut arrêté par un homme élégamment vêtu d'un costume sombre.

-«Puis-je vous aider?"

-« Danya m'a dit que c'était un bon endroit pour prendre un verre, » Harry sourit.

-« Nom? »

-« Mister Black »

-«Je vois ...», l'homme au costume sombre hocha la tête. «Il vous attends, une table dans le fond de la salle. »

-« Ok, » Harry s'approcha de la table avec prudence.

-«Asseyez-vous, » le vieil homme à la table hocha la tête. «Je vous attendais. »

-« Pourquoi? » Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de la salle.

-«Parce que je connais les commerçants et ils me disent parfois des choses », le vieil homme haussa les épaules. « Alors asseyez vous et profitez. »

-« Merci, » Harry s'assis. « Monsieur ? »

-«Winter», le vieil homme eut un sourire froid. «Prenez un peu de vodka, je leur ai fait sortir une bouteille de Posolskaya et je n'ai pas envie de boire seul. »

-«Je voudrais aussi commander quelque chose à manger si possible,» Harry accepta le verre.

-«Je vais leur faire apporter quelque chose, » le vieil homme vida son verre et en versa un autre.

-« Merci, » Harry avala son verre. «Pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir? »

-«Pour vous donner ceci, » le vieil homme lui remit un livre usé, relié en cuir. « Météo magique, qui fonctionne le mieux pendant l'hiver, mais ça peut être utilisé tous les jours de l'année. »

-« Merci, » Harry accepta le livre.

-«Je leur devais une faveur, » le vieil homme haussa les épaules.

-« Merci tout de même. » Harry sourit.

-« Profitez de votre soirée, » le vieil homme se leva. «Je crains de devoir y aller. »

-«Au revoir» Harry leva son verre en guise de salut. « Et passer une agréable soirée. »

-«Je le ferai», le vieil homme hocha la tête. « Et merci à vous M. Black. »

IIIIIIIIII

-« Bonjour ? » Laetus Lovegood, éditeur et rédacteur en chef du Chicaneur apparu devant une grande statue en bronze sans visage.

-« Bonjour, » le salua un homme. «Qui êtes-vous? »

-« Mon nom est Lovegood, je suis journaliste. »

-« O k ... »

-«J'espérais poser quelques questions au sujet d'un homme du nom de M. Black, » l'homme eut un étrange sourire. « Peut-être avez vous entendu parler de lui. »

-« C'est lui », indiqua l'homme, désignant la statue. « La légende locale dit que si vous tapoter le pied droit de la statue, alors vous aurez de la chance avec les femmes, et si vous tapotez le pied gauche, alors vous aurez un enfant en bonne santé. »

-« Vraiment ? » Laetus leva les yeux vers la statue avec étonnement, «depuis combien de temps dit-on cela? »

-« Ca fait bien une journée maintenant », le local haussa les épaules. «La tradition doit bien commencer quelque part. »

-« Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord», Laetus hocha la tête. «Pourquoi a-t-elle commencée ? »

-« Eh bien », le villageois s'assit. « Il y a quelques jours, M. Black est arrivé en ville, puis l'a quitté avec un groupe de Vélanes peu de temps après. »

-«C'est impressionnant», Laetus hocha la tête.

-«Je n'ai pas fini», sourit l'homme. «Il est revenu quelques jours plus tard, avec un bassin fracturé et il paraissait avoir accompli une sorte d'intense activité. »

-« On pouvait s'y attendre en effet», Laetus haussa les épaules. « Et alors ? »

-« Six heures plus tard, trois Vélane sont venu en ville. » Le sourire du guide locale s'élargit, « elles étaient si fatigués que leur charme habituel n'était pas si fort et l'une d'eux a mentionné que les autres dormaient encore. »

-«Je vois ...», les yeux Lovegood s'écarquillèrent.

-« Ouais, » le local hocha la tête. «C'est pourquoi nous avons mis en place la statue, un homme qui peut épuiser une douzaine de vélanes mérite d'avoir sa propre statue."

_M. Black et La Douzaine de Vélane_

_Par Laetus Lovegood_

_Il existe une ville dans l'une des régions les plus reculées de la Bulgarie qui a deux caractéristiques inhabituelles._ _Le premier est le fait qu'il est situé à proximité d'une grande concentration de Vélanes, la seconde est qu'il bénéficie d'une grande statue de M. Black._ Les g_ens du pays croient que cette statue accorde des pouvoirs spéciaux sur les questions de l'amour._ _._ _._

_._ _._ _._ _M. Black est ensuite retourné en ville pour saluer un groupe de villageois choqués._ _._ _._

_._ _._ _._ _ce n'est qu'après que les vélanes épuisées aient partagé leur histoire que la vraie nature des événements a été dévoilée._ _._ _._

IIIIIIIIII

-«Monsieur, Black a rencontré un homme de petite taille et a quitté le pays. »

-« A t-il fait quelque chose d'intéressant, pendant qu'il était ici ? »

-« Nous ne sommes pas sûr monsieur», il haussa les épaules. « Il a semé les hommes qui avaient pour mission de le suivre, nous savons qu'il s'est rendu au quartier général. »

-« Savez-vous ce qu'il faisait là ? »

-« Non, monsieur, » l'homme secoua la tête. « Nous ne savons pas. »

-« Alors dites-moi quelque chose que vous savez. »

-« Il a dit à l'agent des douanes qu'il devait rencontrer un ami, » commença l'homme. « Il a ensuite été vu boire avec le général. »

-« Je vois »

-«Monsieur? »

-«Le général a toujours été un patriote, mais pas dans le sens habituel du terme. Il protégera le pays contre une invasion de l'extérieur, mais il a toujours refusé de prendre parti dans les conflits internes. »

NdA : Des gens ont remarqué que Harry semblait connaître le premier vampire qu'il a tué, celui par accident. Il ne le connait pas, il a juste en supposant que c'est l'un des trois qu'il a tué dans le bar. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui se demandent, Harry a fait claquer son bassin parce que. . . il est tombé. Et la déshydratation parce qu'il avait une gueule de bois ou quelque chose de ce style. Prenez la scène avec les Vélanes de la façon que vous préférez, si vous voulez qu'il soit innocent alors qu'il est innocent. Si vous voulez autre chose alors il peut être quelque chose d'autre, je ne veux pas prendre parti et je pense que ça marche mieux comme ça. Prendre un taxi et visiter une ville est sympa, mais ne le faites pas, sauf si vous êtes dans un endroit pas cher. J'ai pris des taxis partout où je vivais à Bangkok et j'ai appris à connaître la ville assez bien, ce n'étaient pas si pas cher alors je n'aurais jamais eu la chance de connaitre la ville dans le cas contraire. Une dernière note, Général Winter. . . Le plus grand atout de la Russie.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Le bâtiment dont il est question à abriter les services secrets russes, depuis la Tchéka jusqu'au KGB, au cours du dernier siècle. Merci Wiki !

Statue de Félix Dzerjinski, surnommé Félix de Fer, fondateur de la Tchéka, premier service de renseignement russe, retiré en 1991.

Ah, Winter… L'hiver est en effet le plus grand atout de la Russie… Il a arrêté l'armée de Napoléon et les allemands donc, une excellente protection…

.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

**Chapitre 25: Docteur Who ?**

Disclaimer : Comme toujours, je ne gagne rien en traduisant cette histoire… Dommage pour moi…. Enfin, je me contenterais de votre satisfaction comme paiement ^^

.

Harry se réveilla et fut un moment désorienté. En voyant autour de lui un décor inhabituel, il lui fallut un moment pour se souvenir de la rencontre du bar avec le Professeur la veille.

-« Dû me trouver une chambre d'hôtel, » Harry haussa les épaules tandis qu'il tirait les rideaux pour regarder par la fenêtre. « Ou pas ... » dit Harry sous le choc en voyant passer un avion, « où diable suis-je maintenant ? »

S'habillant rapidement, Harry sortit de la chambre et traversa le couloir.

-«Bonjour», le salua joyeusement Henchgirl. « Veux-tu un petit-déjeuner ou quelque chose contre la gueule de bois ? »

-« Petit déjeuner s'il vous plaît» Harry hocha la tête. « Et je n'ai pas la gueule de bois ce matin. »

-« Ok, » sourit joyeusement Henchgirl. « Que veux-tu ? »

-« Tout m'ira très bien », sourit Harry. « Où puis-je cuisiner si ça ne serait pas trop demander ? »

-« Tu sais faire la cuisine ? » Henchgirl sourit, «Où as tu appris ? »

-« Je n'ai pas eu la meilleure des enfances, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Mais l'une des bonnes choses que j'en ai retiré est de bien savoir cuisiner. »

-« Ok, » Henchgirl haussa les épaules. « Comme tu veux. »

« Wow, » Harry prit une fourchette et commença à manger. « Ça a été rapide. »

-«La cuisine, c'est comme faire des potions, » Henchgirl sourit. « Au bout d'un moment vous commencez à apprendre des trucs pour vous faciliter la vie... Ça aide aussi que je sois une sorcière et que je puisse utiliser la magie pour faire les choses plus vite. »

« Je suppose que c'est logique,» Harry hocha la tête. « Vous n'auriez pas des livres de sorts ménagers pour aider à la cuisine s'il vous plait ? »

-« Pas avec moi non», Henchgirl secoua la tête. « Mais je vais essayer d'en trouver. »

« Ne vous embêtez pas avec ça», sourit Harry. «Je serais en mesure de trouver quelque chose quand nous atterrirons. »

-« Ok, »dit Henchgirl, sa bonne humeur de retour.

-«Vous n'auriez pas vu ma montre par hasard?" Harry se frotta le poignet, « Je n'ai pas réussi à la trouver quand je me suis réveillé. »

« Eh bien, » Henchgirl se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Peut-être que tu devrais en parler au Professeur. »

«Je vais lui demander alors, » Harry se leva. «Avez-vous besoin d'aide pour la vaisselle?"

En réponse, Henchgirl agita sa baguette et la fit disparaître. « Non. »

-« Ok, » Harry eut un petit rire. «Je vais aller parler au Professeur alors. »

-« Bye »

Harry alla dans le couloir et passa la porte que Henchgirl lui avait indiqué.

-«Avez-vous vu ma montre ? » Harry cligna des yeux, encore ensommeillé. « J'aurais juré que je l'avais mise sur la table de chevet. »

-« Quoi ? » Le professeur leva les yeux, « Oh bien sûr. C'est dans cette boîte, et cette boîte là-bas et certaines de celles qui sont sur la table derrière vous. »

-« Quoi ? » Harry regarda en état de choc dans les petites boites, «Pourquoi avez-vous mis ma montre en pièce ? »

-« Henchgirl et moi voulions voir comment elle fonctionnait, » le professeur secoua la tête. « Et dès le départ, nous avons vu plusieurs endroits qui pourraient être améliorés. »

-« Ils ont dit qu'elle était indestructible quand je l'ai achetée, » Harry regarda les petites pièces en état de choc. « Ils ont dit qu'elle pouvait survivre à n'importe quoi. »

-«Oui», le professeur hocha la tête. « Henchgirl est en train de leur passer un coup de cheminette pour avoir une discussion avec eux à propos de publicité mensongère. »

-«Que suis-je censé utiliser comme montre maintenant ? » Le choc de Harry l'emportait sur sa colère.

-« Henchgirl et moi vous avons construit une nouvelle montre», le Professeur tenait une montre qui ressemblait fort à son ancienne montre.

-« Merci, » dit Harry en l'essayant. « Combien de temps avant que nous atteignons l'Égypte ? »

-« Quelques heures », le Professeur haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi ? »

-«Je crains de n'avoir pas assez de temps pour faire toutes les autres choses que je voulais faire pendant mes vacances. »

-«Vous avez beaucoup de temps. » Le Professeur sourit, en montrant la nouvelle montre de Harry.

-« Comment ça ? » Harry dû réprimer l'envie soudaine de se jeter par la plus proche fenêtre ouverte.

-«Parce que j'ai ajouté dans cette montre quelques fonctionnalités pour vous donner plus de temps», sourit le Professeur. « Tirez sur le bouton sur le côté et tournez les aiguilles dans le sens horaire et le temps accélérera ! »

-«Pourquoi voudrais-je aller dans le futur ? » Harry détestait demander quelque chose, mais il savait que la question l'aurait tourmenté s'il ne l'avait pas fait.

-«Cela permet d'accélérer le temps durant les réunions ennuyeuses », le Professeur secoua la tête. «C'est la seule idée que j'ai eu avec toutes ces actions en justice. »

-« Quelle acti... » Harry se mordit la langue, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir. «Je veux dire, quelles sont les autres fonctions de la montre ? »

-« Oh, pas grand-chose. » Le professeur haussa les épaules, « si vous tournez le bouton vers la droite, le temps reculera. »

-« Ne pensez-vous pas que c'est un peu dangereux de jouer avec le temps et l'espace? » Demanda Harry, « Et ne pensez-vous pas que c'est un peu irresponsable de le faire pour me donner plus de vacances? »

-« Le danger ajoute du piquant à la vie», répondit le Professeur. "Et pour répondre à votre autre question, non, je ne pense pas que c'est irresponsable. Si vous voulez entendre parler d'irresponsabilités, alors laissez-moi vous raconter la fois où Poudlard a permis à un de ces élèves de jouer avec l'espace-temps pour avoir plus d'options ! »

-« Peu importe, » Harry sourit faiblement. «Je retire mes objections. »

-« Je pense que vous devriez, oui, » le professeur hocha la tête. « La montre possède plusieurs autres fonctions, et j'ai pris la liberté d'imprimer un petit livret pour vous. »

-« Merci, » Harry prit le livret. «Avez-vous eu la possibilité de terminer cette armure dont je vous ai parlé ? »

-«Mais oui», le Professeur hocha la tête. « Je viens de la finir. »

-«Puis-je la voir? » demanda Harry, en utilisant la même façon étrange que son ami de voir le monde.

-« Bien sûr, » l'homme hocha la tête, il sortit une combinaison noire et chatoyante. «Elle est faite pour être portée sous vos vêtements comme une seconde peau. Ces principales caractéristiques sont qu'elle est ensorcelée pour maintenir une température agréable constante, pour vous garder propre sans bain, elle durcit lorsqu'elle est soumise à des chocs, elle est increvable, et elle fournit également tout un ensemble de sorts de protections. »

-« Wow, » Harry était impressionné. « Rien d'autre? »

« Quelques petites choses, » le Professeur hocha la tête. « Par exemple, si vous la portez, vous ne pouvez pas être détecté par la plupart des moyens de détection magiques, et j'ai réussi à la rendre autoréparable... vous savez quoi, les standard. »

-«Merci,» Harry prit la tenue. « Si vous avez besoin de moi, je serai en train de lire dans ma cabine. »

-« N'oubliez pas le guide d'utilisation pour le costume», le Professeur lui lança un autre livre. « Je doute que vous serez en mesure de trouver le moyen de l'enfiler ou de l'enlever sans ça. »

-«Merci,» Harry attrapa l'autre mode d'emploi et quitta la pièce.

-« Enfin, » Henchgirl sourit quand Harry sortit de la pièce. « Je voulais justement vous remercier. »

-« Pourquoi donc ? »

-«Pour m'avoir recommandé, » Henchgirl sourit. «Les gens n'ont jamais pris au sérieux ma maîtrise de potion, ils ont toujours pensé que je ne l'aurais jamais. »

-«Pas de problème», sourit Harry. « Je ne connais que deux personnes vraiment doués pour faire des potions, l'un d'eux est un bâtard graisseux qui a la maturité d'un gamin en colère de deux ans et l'autre, c'est vous."

-«Cela me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me dises ça», Henchgirl sourit.

-« Peut-être que j'aurais dû me contenter de pas de problème, » Harry eut un petit rire. «Je suis heureux d'avoir pu t'être utile. »

-« S'il y a des potions que je peux faire pour toi, fais le moi savoir ok? »

-« Et si tu as besoin d'ingrédients, viens me voir. » Harry hocha la tête, « ou de livres. »

-« De livres? » demanda Henchgirl, l'air plus qu'intéressée.

-« Oui, » Harry hocha la tête. «J'en ai un bon nombre, et je viens d'en récupérer un nouveau sur la Magie Météorologique d'un étrange vieil homme la nuit dernière. »

-«Puis-je les voir? »

-« Bien sûr, » Harry hocha la tête. «Je vais te donner mon sac et tu pourras choisir ce dont tu as besoin. »

-« Oh merci ! » Le sourire de Henchgirl menaçait de couper son visage en deux.

-«Pas besoin de me remercier, » Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est ce à quoi servent les amis. »

IIIIIIIIII

-«Professeur», Henchgirl se précipita dans le laboratoire. « Regardez ça. »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Le petit homme regarda son assistant, « tu ne vois pas que je suis en plein milieu de quelque chose d'important? »

-« Une partie de solitaire? » répondit sarcastiquement Henchgirl, «ô combien très important. »

-«Je suis occupé à des questions bien au-dessus de ta faible compréhension», répondit le Professeur avec suffisance. «Alors, disparaît ! »

-« Bien, » Henchgirl s'amusait. « Alors je suppose que vous ne voulez pas voir ces livres remplis de charmes rares et intéressants que M. Black m'a prêté? »

-« QUOI?! » Le professeur se détourna de son jeu de cartes, « j'exige que tu me les montre. »

-« Non. »

-«Montre moi !»

-« Non. »

-«Montre moi !»

-« Non. »

-«Montre moi !»

-« Non. »

-«Montre moi !»

-« Non. »

-« S'il te plaît? »

-« Ok, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. « Le meilleur doit être le livre sur la magie météo, il est beaucoup plus avancé que tout ce que j'ai lu sur le sujet. »

-«Regarde ça, » le Professeur tenait un autre livre. «Je ne peux pas croire qu'il ait quelque chose sur ce sujet. »

-« Vous ne pouvez pas le lire n'est ce pas ? » Henchgirl plissa les yeux au vue de la couverture, « Quel est ce langage de toute façon? »

-« Je ne sais pas», admis le Professeur. « Mais regardez les schémas, ils doivent être vraiment très en avance sur certains sorts… »

-« C'est vrai, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. « Je pense que celui-ci pourrait être amélioré par un changement de l'angle d'environ trois degrés. »

-«Je dirais plutôt deux et demi, » le professeur hocha la tête. « Mais il faudrait rajouter une branche ici. »

-« Bien, » Henchgirl parcouru le laboratoire du regard. «Avons-nous tout ce qu'il faut pour faire une sorte de traducteur? »

-«Je ne suis pas sûr», le professeur haussa les épaules. « Pourquoi ne pas voir si M. Black serait disposé à nous prêter ses lunettes? »

-«Ça marche pour moi," Henchgirl hocha la tête. « Allons-y. »

Les deux se précipitèrent dans le couloir et commencèrent à frapper frénétiquement à la porte de Harry.

-« Oui? » Harry cligna des yeux à ses amis: «De quoi avez-vous besoin? »

-« Nous nous demandions si nous pouvions emprunter vos lunettes? » Le professeur sourit innocemment.

-« Pourquoi? » Harry était instantanément suspicieux devant le sourire innocent du Professeur.

-« Nous voulons étudier les charmes pour voir si nous pouvons les reproduire », Henchgirl haussa les épaules. «Nous avons besoin de quelque chose pour traduire les livres que vous m'avez prêté. »

-« Oh, » Harry hocha la tête. « Je suppose que oui, n'oubliez pas de les ramener. »

-« Bien sûr,» le Professeur lui tendit la main.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Henchgirl en voyant l'étrange regard d'Harry.

-« Je peux voir? » Harry regardait autour de lui en état de choc, « je n'utilise pas mes lunettes ... mais je peux encore voir? »

-« Hmmm », le professeur fronça les sourcils. «C'est plus votre domaine d'expertise Henchgirl. »

-« Nous allons étudier ça plus tard, » Henchgirl haussa les épaules. «Je doute que je puisse le comprendre et essayer serait perdre un précieux temps de recherche. »

«Vous avez raison», le professeur hocha la tête. «Venez, nous y allons. »

-« N'oubliez pas de me rapporter mes lunettes lorsque vous avez terminé, » leur cria Harry cria. « J'en ai besoin pour lire d'autres langues que l'anglais. »

-« Mais oui…» lui dit le Professeur par-dessus son épaule.

-«A plus tard, » rajouta Henchgirl par dessus la sienne.

-« Merci, » Harry regarda ses deux amis s'enfuir et secoua la tête avec étonnement.

IIIIIIIIII

-« M. Black? » Henchgirl frappa à la porte, tirant Harry de sa sieste.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Harry en se rapprochant de la porte.

-«Voici vos lunettes, » Henchgirl lui rendit l'objet. « Et nous serons à Alexandrie dans quelques minutes. »

«Merci,» Harry pris les lunettes. « Avez-vous été en mesure de comprendre les sorts ? »

-« Oui, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. «Et nous avons enchanté un grand morceau de verre avec le même charme de traduction. »

-« Bien, » Harry bâilla. « Que faisons-nous à Alexandrie? »

«Nous allons à la bibliothèque, » répondit Henchgirl. « Il est censé y avoir quelques vieux dessins de machines. »

« Anciens comment ? » Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

-« Assez vieux pour que la langue d'origine de certains d'entre eux soit le grec antique, » Henchgirl sourit. « Je n'en peux plus d'attendre de pouvoir enfin jeter un œil dessus ! »

-«Je n'avais pas réalisé, » Harry sourit. « Merci de me prévenir. »

-«Pas de problème», Henchgirl hocha la tête. « Merci pour nous avoir prêté ces livres, ils ont été très utiles. »

-« Dans quel sens? » Harry bâilla de nouveau.

-« Eh bien, » Henchgirl pris un moment pour réfléchir à la question. "Celui qui a été le plus utile pour le moment est celui sur la météo magique. Cela m'aide un peu à faire voler le dirigeable, nous pouvons créer des vents arrière, ou aider à le protéger des intempéries, ou ... »

-« Ou? » demanda nerveusement Harry.

-« Ou bien on peut l'utiliser pour faire un nuage pour se cacher des Moldus, » Henchgirl sourit nerveusement. « Aucun autre rapport d'OVNI, on peut aussi faire en sorte qu'il y ait un banc de brouillard quand nous arrivons. »

-« OVNI ... » Harry se mordit la langue, « Pourquoi voulons-nous un épais banc de brouillard quand nous arriverons? »

-« Parce que c'est cool», Henchgirl eut un hochement de satisfaction. « C'était mon idée. »

-« Ok ...» Harry prit une profonde inspiration. « Y a t-il quelque part où je devrais être, ou quelque part d'où je pourrai regarder l'atterrissage? »

-« Bien sûr, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. «Suivez-moi. »

Henchgirl amena Harry sur le pont et tous deux regardèrent avec étonnement la ville approcher.

-« Magnifique n'est-ce pas? » chuchota Henchgirl: «la vue de si haut. »

-« Oui, » Harry hocha la tête. « Magnifique, je suis préoccupé par une chose cependant. »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » demanda Henchgirl en chuchotant.

-« Le fait que le Professeur est le pilote de ce truc, » répondit Harry.

Henchgirl regarda par-dessus son épaule pour observer le Professeur extatique, tournant par à-coups la barre caractéristique d'un bateau.

-« Oh,- Henchgirl hocha la tête. -Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons mis le zeppelin sur le pilote automatique avant que nous commencions notre approche. »

-« Alors pourquoi est-il toujours à la barre ? »

-« Il a dit qu'il n'y a aucun avantage à avoir un zeppelin si vous ne pouviez pas jouer avec lui et prétendre que vous êtes le capitaine, » Henchgirl haussa les épaules. « Je suis juste agacée qu'il se le soit accaparé et ne me laisse pas m'amuser. »

-«Je vois ...» Harry haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, si il n'y a pas de danger comme par exemple que nous mourrions tous dans un terrible incendie, alors je ne vois aucune raison de m'inquiéter à ce sujet. »

-«C'est l'idée», Henchgirl hocha la tête.

-«Nous avons atteint notre destination», annonça le Professeur. «Allons-nous descendre? »

-« Nous n'allons pas jusqu'au sol? » Harry fronça les sourcils.

-« Non, » Henchgirl sourit. « Nous avons une nouvelle invention à essayer. »

-« Quelle nouvelle invention? » Harry se rappela qu'il n'avait pas été vraiment blessé par une de leurs nouvelles inventions par le passé.

-«C'est un système de transport à l'arrêt, » le Professeur sourit. «Tant que le zeppelin reste stationnaire, notre système peut nous amener à destination et nous faire revenir avec facilité. »

-«Et si le zeppelin bouge ? » Demanda Harry, « Le vent va le déplacer si on ne fait rien. »

-«Pas de souci à avoir à ce sujet.», le Professeur repoussa d'un signe de la main l'objection de Harry.

-« Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe si quelqu'un se téléporte dans le zeppelin ou quelque chose du même type? » Harry cligna des yeux, «Est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose ? »

-«Nous avons des boucliers pour prévenir ça » le Professeur sourit. "Ils vont se mettre en place dès que nous serons partis. »

-« Cela peut sembler être une question stupide, » Harry lécha les lèvres. « Mais votre nouveau système de transport est-il capable de passer au travers de ces boucliers ? »

-« Non, » Henchgirl secoua la tête. « Pas ces boucliers, ils sont infranchissables. »

-« Alors, » Harry fronça les sourcils dans la confusion. «Si le système de transport ne peut pas passer au travers, comment pouvons-nous revenir sur le zeppelin? »

-« Nous ... » le Professeur et Henchgirl échangèrent un regard. «Je suppose que nous ne pouvons pas. »

-«Je vois,» Harry hocha la tête. «Ne serait-il pas mieux de laisser quelqu'un ici qui puisse monter et descendre les protections afin que les gens puissent rentrer dans le zeppelin ? »

-«Je suppose, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. « En effet. »

-« Zut, » le Professeur fronça les sourcils. « Je compte sur vous pour revenir rapidement pour que je puisse aussi faire un tour dans la bibliothèque Henchgirl. »

-« Et je prendrais mon tour sur le zeppelin après, » Harry hocha la tête. « Il n'est que justice que nous partagions la responsabilité. »

-« Ok, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. «Venez, je vais vous montrer comment descendre. »

-« Ok, » Harry hocha la tête. « Allons-y. »

Henchgirl conduit Harry par le couloir à une petite pièce avec un large cercle orné d'argent incrusté sur le sol.

-« Ceci est la Chambre de Transfert des Portauloins, » Henchgirl sourit fièrement, « ou Chambre de TransPort pour faire court. »

-« Comment ça marche? » Harry baissa les yeux sur l'étrange appareil.

-«Il est semblable à un portauloin," Henchgirl commença à donner des explications. « Il transforme un petit objet que vous portez sur votre personne en un portauloin à courte portée, il active alors le portauloin et vous envoie tout droit vers une zone d'atterrissage en toute sécurité. »

-« Comment ça nous fait revenir ? » Harry cligna des yeux.

-« Il active à distance le Portauloin que vous avez pris vers le bas, cela vous ramène à bon port ! » répondit Henchgirl. « Les quelques inconvénients sont que vous avez besoin d'une zone d'atterrissage fixe, pas de transfert tant que le zeppelin est en mouvement, et le fait que la portée est très limité. »

-« Intéressant, » Harry hocha la tête. "Que peut-il transformer en portauloin? »

-« Tout ce que vous voulez, » Henchgirl sourit. «Je ne serais pas surpris si vous pouviez transformer votre chevelure en un portauloin, même si nous n'avons pas expérimenté sur cette matière. »

-« Mes cheveux? »

«C'est une substance non vivante que vous avez toujours avec vous», Henchgirl haussa les épaules. « Comme je l'ai dit, nous n'avons pas encore fait d'expériences la dessus. »

-« Que devrais-je l'utiliser comme portauloin?" Harry sourit, "et comment faire pour revenir ? »

-«Avez-vous votre Zippo sur vous?" Henchgirl cligna des yeux, «parce que ce serait parfait. »

-« Oui, » Harry hocha la tête. «Je l'ai».

-« Bien, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. «Nous avons conçu le système de telle sorte que les deux dispositifs fonctionnent bien ensemble sans interférence, et il évite l'activation accidentelle. »

-« Ok, » Harry sortit son Zippo. « Comment ça marche? »

-« Pour revenir, » Henchgirl sortit son propre Zippo. « Ouvrez la cheminette portable et dites la phrase d'activation. »

-« Quel est la phrase d'activation? »

-« Tout ce que vous voulez, » Henchgirl haussa les épaules. « Que voulez-vous que ce soit? »

« Que diriez-vous de... » Harry sourit, « Vers le ciel ? »

-« Ok, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. « Pourquoi avez-vous choisi cela ? »

-«Tradition, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Rappelez-moi de vous le montrer, ainsi qu'au Professeur, je pense que vous donneriez un sacré coup de pied dans certaines des idées qu'ils ont eu dans ce spectacle. »

-« Nous montrer? » Henchgirl haussa les épaules, «Faites seulement quelques pas dans le cercle et nous serons prêt pour partir. »

-« Et maintenant? » Harry regarda autour de lui, « est-ce que je dois dire une phrase d'activation? »

-« Juste une seconde, » Henchgirl passa quelques moments à trafiquer les commandes. « Ne le dites pas jusqu'à ce que je sois dans le cercle, la phrase d'activation est « Vers le bas » ok? »

-« Ok, » Harry hocha la tête et attendit que son amie soit debout à côté de lui. « Vers le bas! »

Le TransPort ressemblait à un portauloin normal, la seule différence étant que la sensation de tiraillement était dans la plante des pieds plutôt qu'au niveau du nombril.

Ils apparurent ensemble devant une grande fontaine ornée dans cour carrelée.

-« Eh bien, » Henchgirl regarda autour de lui. «Nous sommes arrivés. »

«Où somme-nous arrivés ? » Demanda Harry avec un sourire perplexe.

-« La bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, » répondit Henchgirl.

-« Elle n'a pas brûlée il y a plusieurs millénaires ? » Harry fronça les sourcils alors que surgissait dans son esprit des leçons datant de l'école primaire à moitié oubliées.

-« Ils ont dû la dissimuler pour empêcher qu'elle ne soit détruite et je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas pris la peine d'annuler ça… »

-« Oh, » Harry cligna des yeux. «Je suppose que c'est logique. »

-« Allons-y » Henchgirl bondissait dans tous les sens. « Je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps pour commencer la lecture sur toutes ces machines antiques. »

« Ok, » Harry traînait derrière son amie, vraiment très gaie.

Deux portes en bronze massif marquaient l'entrée de la bibliothèque et après les avoir franchies, les deux amis se retrouvèrent sous un dôme imposant.

-« Bienvenue à la bibliothèque», un vieil homme dans une robe sombre leur sourit en les saluant. « Est-ce que je peux vous aider? »

«Où sont les textes sur le génie ? » Le sourire de Henchgirl allait presque dépasser les limites de son visage… « et les textes sur les potions? »

«Juste à côté dans l'aile ouest, » le vieil homme fit un geste de la main pour indiquer la direction. «Ils sont clairement indiqués. »

-« Merci, » Henchgirl sourit. «Je vous rejoindrai dans la salle de lecture M. Black. »

-« Ok, » répondit Harry.

-«Puis-je vous aider à trouver quelque chose ? » Le vieil homme se tourna vers Harry.

-« Magie de Combat peut-être, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Tout ce qui peut être utile à savoir. »

-« Je pense que je pourrais avoir une idée de ce que vous cherchez, » le vieil homme hocha la tête. «Venez avec moi. »

IIIIIIIIII

-« Bonjour, mon ami », le Professeur se dirigeait vers la table qu'Harry occupait. « Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

-« Quelques sorts qui pourraient être utiles, » Harry hocha la tête. « Et un peu de magie médicale. »

-«Excellent», sourit le Professeur. « Henchgirl dit qu'elle a trouvé plusieurs anciens textes d'ingénierie, pensez-vous arriver à trouver où ils sont? »

-«Je les ai juste ici, » Harry indiqua une pile à sa gauche. «Je pensais que vous voudriez les voir alors j'ai fait en sorte qu'ils ne les remettent pas sur les étagères. »

-«Merci», le Professeur lui donna un grand sourire. «Avez-vous eu l'occasion de les examiner? »

-«J'y ai jeté un coup d'œil, » Harry hocha la tête. «Je n'ai pas compris grand-chose, mais il était intéressant de savoir qu'ils pouvaient faire certaines des choses que les textes décrivent depuis aussi longtemps. »

-« N'est-ce pas, » convient le Professeur.

-«Avez-vous eu la chance de trouver quelque chose à faire pendant que vous étiez sur le zeppelin? » Harry sourit.

-« Oui, j'ai réussi à terminer ma dernière invention, » le Professeur tenait un petit appareil. « Je l'appelle le Hex-Quarter. »

-« Ok ...» Harry regarda le petit objet qui avait une vague ressemblance avec un étui à cigarettes en argent. « Que sait-il faire? »

-« Vous souvenez-vous avoir demandé à Henchgirl de commencer à travailler sur un dispositif qui détecte les poisons? » demanda Le Professeur avec un sourire maniaque.

-« Oui, » Harry hocha la tête.

-« Eh bien, nous l'avons fait», sourit le Professeur. « Et j'ai aussi ajouté plusieurs autres caractéristiques, il peut détecter les boucliers, possède plusieurs sortilèges de Légistomage, plusieurs charmes de diagnostic, une base de données de plantes et d'animaux, et bien plus encore. »

-« Wow, » Harry était impressionné. « Comment l'utilise-t-on ? »

-« Eh bien, » le professeur leva l'appareil. « Vous devez l'ouvrir et lui dire ce que vous voulez chercher ... Je viens de lui demander d'utiliser les sorts de diagnostique et de rechercher des poisons et il ... »

-« Quoi? »

-« Saviez-vous que votre sang est l'une substances des plus toxiques connues? » Les yeux du Professeur s'écarquillèrent encore plus, « et que vous avez à la fois de la salive de loup-garou et du sang vampire dans votre organisme? »

-« Hmmm, » Harry hocha la tête. « Je ne suis pas sûr à propos du poison, mais ne vous inquiétez pas les trucs de loup-garou et de vampire, ça a déjà été pris en charge. »

-«Je vois ...», le Professeur baissa les yeux sur son écran. « Et bien ... je ... Hmmm. »

-«Excusez-moi? » Une jolie jeune femme s'approchait d'eux et leur sourit.

-« Oui? » Harry leva les yeux.

-« Bonjour, » dit la femme en souriant. « Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre votre conversation ... je pourrais vous parler pendant une seconde. »

-«Si vous voulez, » Harry haussa les épaules.

-« Je suis le Docteur,» sourit-elle.

-« Who ? »

-« Aucun lien de parenté», le Docteur sourit. « Je me demandais si je pouvais jeter un œil sur votre sang? Si la moitié des choses que votre ami dit est vrai alors ... alors je pense que je pourrai apprendre assez pour acheter mon billet de retour dans la bonne société. »

-« Que voulez-vous dire par là? » Harry fronça les sourcils.

-« J'ai obtenu mon diplôme dans le top dix de mon école, » la femme soupira. « Et j'ai décidé de devenir un guérisseur, je suis diplômé dans les premiers également. »

-« Bien, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Je ne vois aucun problème pour le moment. »

-«Le problème, c'est que je voulais être le meilleur guérisseur possible, » la femme eut un rire amer. « J'ai donc décidé d'étudier les techniques moldues, ce qui fut un peu plus difficile. Mais, j'étais intelligente et douze ans plus tard, j'étais un docteur avec une double spécialisation. »

-«Je ne vois toujours aucun problème, » Harry cligna des yeux.

-« Le problème est qu'une princesse de sang pur comme moi ne devrait pas en savoir autant sur les Moldus», elle fronça les sourcils. « Personne ne me consulte car ils craignent d'être contaminée par des techniques de moldus, et le pire, c'est que je ne peux même pas travailler dans le monde moldu. »

-« Pourquoi pas? »

-«Être un sang pur signifie que je n'ai pas un passé qui va résister aux genres d'enquête auxquelles la plupart des hôpitaux dans les pays développés soumettent leurs médecins. »

-« Donc, vous êtes ici, » Harry hocha la tête.

-« Vivant de l'argent de papa et faisant de la recherche, » la femme hocha la tête. « Dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui me permettra d'acheter mon retour dans un emploi où je pourrais utiliser mes compétences. »

-« Que voulez-vous de moi? » Harry décida de mettre les choses au clair.

-«Votre ami a dit que vous aviez été mordu par un vampire et un loup-garou, » les yeux du Docteur s'illuminèrent. « Il a également dit que votre sang est un poison et vous lui avez dit de ne pas s'inquiéter à ce sujet. »

-« J'ai dit de ne pas s'inquiéter pour le vampire et le loup-garou, » corrigea Harry. «Je ne suis pas sûr pour le poison. »

-« Je pense que je pourrais être en mesure de faire une découverte médicale majeure si vous me laissez étudier votre sang et votre corps», le Docteur était à deux doigts de se mettre à genoux et de le suppliez. « Je ferais n'importe quoi. »

-«De combien de temps avez-vous besoin? » Harry sourit, « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et le temps que j'ai va être consacré à voyager. »

-«Je viens avec vous», répondit le Docteur. « Je peux payer ma part, je ferai n'importe quoi. »

-«Très bien,» Harry hocha la tête. «Si mes compagnons n'ont pas d'objections, et bien vous pouvez nous accompagner Mme ... ? »

-«Appelez-moi Docteur, » répondit la femme en souriant. « Vous avez déjà un Professeur et une Henchgirl, pourquoi ne pas laisser croître votre collection Monsieur…? »

-« Black », sourit Harry.

-«Je vois,» le Docteur eut un petit rire. « Je vous remercie de m'avoir invitée. »

AN: Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, la charge de la brigade légère a été un événement qui s'est passé pendant la guerre de Crimée. Ce qui s'est passé, c'est que pour une raison ou une autre, la brigade légère a chargée dans une vallée les canons russes. Les Russes ont été choqués par le courage et ont pensé que les hommes devaient être ivre. C'est un événement qui est assez bien connu en Angleterre. Harry est capable de voir à cause du mix loup-garou/vampire, je vous préviens ici parce que je risque d'oublier de l'écrire dans les chapitres suivants. Oui, les Grecs avaient des machines, certaines d'entre elles étaient même assez sophistiquées.

Sans aucun doute une référence à la célèbre série Docteur Who…

Le terme Génie fait ici référence au Génie Civil, Génie Militaire…. En gros, tout ce qui touche au domaine de l'ingénieur…. Construction, mécanique….

Le Who de Harry peut à la fois dire Docteur Who ? ou Docteur Comment ?... Harry peut sembler à la fois demander comment elle s'appelle ou savoir si elle est le docteur Who… D'où la réponse du Docteur….

.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

**Chapitre 26: Tomb Raider**

.

Disclaimer : Vous connaissez la musique… Bla bla bla JRK…Bla bla bla pas d'argent…etc etc…

.

Avertissement: À ce que je sais, il n'existe pas de pièce secrète dans la grande pyramide et vous ne devriez pas en faire le tour en frappant les murs avec un marteau dans une tentative de la trouver. Je ne vois pas comment une foule de gens marchant en disant «Feck-Ta » pourrait causer un quelconque dommage si, enfin pas à la pyramide… Par contre les autorités égyptiennes pourraient vous enfermer.

-« Excellente idée », le Professeur entra dans la conversation. «Pourquoi ne pas me laisser montrer au Docteur le Zeppelin, et lui présenter Henchgirl et je peux aussi lui installer un laboratoire. »

-« Ok, » Harry cligna des yeux de surprise. «Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez ... si ce n'est pas trop de problèmes. »

-« Aucun problème, vraiment », sourit le Professeur. «Venez avec moi Docteur."

-« D'accord, » la femme hocha la tête. « Même si je suis surprise que vous m'acceptiez comme ça. »

-« Il suffit de toucher ce Zippo», le Professeur lui tendit le petit objet. « Et je vais activer le portauloin. »

-« Portauloin ? » La femme toucha le Zippo, « Je pensais que vous avez dit Zeppelin? »

-« Vers le haut ! », tous deux ressentirent une sensation étrange de tiraillement au niveau du crâne. « C'est bon. »

-«Quel est cet endroit? »

-«Venez avec moi», le Professeur ignora sa question. « Avez-vous des objets magiques avec vous ? »

-«Quelques-uns», le Docteur hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ? »

-« Mettez-les dans cette case avec votre baguette magique», le Professeur fit un geste vers une petite boîte. «Nous devons faire en sorte qu'ils n'interfèrent pas avec le générateur de charme et ne vont pas faire s'écraser le Zeppelin et tous nous tuer. »

-« Tous nous tuez ? » Le Docteur jeta rapidement sa baguette et une paire de bagues dans la boîte.

-« Hmmm », le Professeur regarda son Hex-Quater. «Vous avez oublié quelque chose. »

-« Oh, » la femme hocha la tête tandis elle rajoutait ses boucles d'oreilles. «J'ai presque oublié. »

-« Très bien », le Professeur ferma la boîte. «Venez avec moi. »

-«Où allons-nous ? »

«Je vais vous présenter mon Henchgirl, Henchgirl. » Répondit le Professeur avec un sourire.

-« Henchgirl ? » Le docteur avait un regard étrange sur son visage.

-« Oui ? » Henchgirl passa la tête dans le couloir.

-«Voici le Docteur, » le Professeur sourit. « Elle va étudier le sang de M. Black. »

-« Pourquoi ? » Le nez de Henchgirl se plissa.

-«Il est toxique », le Professeur haussa les épaules. "Il contient également de la salive de loup-garou et du sang de vampire. »

-« C'est étrange, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. « Pensez-vous qu'il me donnerait un échantillon ? »

-« Je suis sûr qu'il le ferait, » le Professeur hocha la tête.

-«Je vais chercher les contrats », Henchgirl disparu dans sa chambre.

-« Les contrats ? » Le Docteur regardait le professeur avec une expression confuse.

-«Oui», le Professeur hocha la tête. « En effet, ils affirment que vous êtes embauché pour travailler en tant que chercheur et que les découvertes appartiennent à la société, et seront utilisées pour vous acheter des actions de la société. »

-«Les bénéfices ? » Le Docteur sourit.

-« Vous obtiendrez une grande part des bénéfices de tout ce que vous découvrirez, » le Professeur hocha la tête. «Avec une part pour les autres découvertes de la société, il indique également que vous ne devrez jamais trahir ou révéler l'identité ou les secrets de M. Black ou de l'un des autres employés. »

-«L'identité ? » demanda le Docteur avec un sourcil levé.

-«Votre vrai nom n'est pas Docteur, le mien n'est pas Professeur, Henchgirl n'est pas Henchgirl, et on dit que M. Black a un nom très embarrassant. » Le Professeur sourit, «nous avons tous nos secrets. »

-« Et vous voulez les protéger », le Docteur hocha la tête. « Cela me semble raisonnable ... pour être honnête, je serais inquiète si vous n'aviez pas quelque chose comme ça. »

-« Le professeur et moi-même avons signé quelque chose de semblable», compléta Henchgirl en lui remettant le contrat. « Le seul qui ne l'a pas fait est M. Black. »

-« Pourquoi donc ? », dit le Docteur, après avoir parcouru le contrat.

-«Deux raisons», lui répondit le professeur. «Premièrement parce qu'il a plus de secrets, et si vous regardez, vous verrez une clause à ce sujet. »

-« L'autre ? »

-« C'est lui le boss, » Henchgirl haussa les épaules. « Et même s'il peut avoir une façon très détendue de voir les choses, il reste toujours le patron. Sans son aide, aucun d'entre nous n'aurait rien à chercher... »

-« Cela me semble raisonnable», le Docteur hocha la tête tandis qu'elle signait le contrat. « Et maintenant ? »

-«Maintenant, je le plie et je le range dans une armoire sécurisée, » répondit Henchgirl.

-« Et nous allons récupérer votre baguette magique et autres objets magique», sourit le Professeur. «Vous n'aurez plus à les abandonner à nouveau. »

-«Il n'y avait pas de danger ici n'est ce pas ? » Le Docteur se mit à rire, « Vous vouliez juste me désarmer. »

-« M. Black est peut être capable de tuer plusieurs groupes de sorciers hostiles avant le déjeuner, sans l'aide de quiconque», le Professeur haussa les épaules. « Mais Henchgirl et moi avons besoin de toute l'aide que nous pouvons obtenir. »

-«Je crois que je vais bien m'entendre avec vous, » le Docteur secoua la tête. «Je n'y avais même pas pensé jusqu'à ce que je réalise que vous m'aviez tous les deux coincée ! »

-«Nous ne vous avons pas obligé à signer, » le Professeur lui donna un faible sourire. «Mais nous devions être sûr que vous n'étiez pas l'une des ennemis de M. Black. »

-«Je vous ai dit que j'ai compris, » le Docteur sourit. "Comme je l'ai dit, j'aurais été inquiet si vous n'aviez pas fait quelque chose de ce type. Grandir avec ma famille ... disons simplement qu'ils ne sont pas les gens avec qui il est le plus facile de s'entendre… Outre l'idée d'être prudent sur les motivations des gens, m'avoir accepté à bras ouverts m'aurait rendu paranoïaque. »

-«Je suis désolé», le Professeur ouvrit la boîte et la remit au Docteur. « Qu'est-ce que vous avez besoin pour un bon laboratoire de recherche médicale ? »

-« Oh beaucoup de choses, » le Docteur commença à dresser une liste mentale. « La première chose que je voudrais, c'est un bon microscope. »

-« Vous n'auriez pas une idée de comment en construire un, n'est ce pas ? »

IIIIIIIIII

-« Nous avons localisé M. Black maître, » minauda Queudver.

-« Où est-il ? »

-« Il a été repéré en Égypte maître, » dit Queudver en se recroquevillant.

-« Prends une équipe et détruisez le !», ordonna Voldemort.

-«Oui maître,- Queudver grinça des dents. « Puis-je avoir la permission de demander de l'aide à nos alliés ?

-«Tu peux, » le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha la tête. «Il est temps qu'ils commence à gagner leur croute. »

-« Merci maître, » Queudver baisa le bas de la robe du Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Je vous remercie. »

«De rien, Queudver, » le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit. «ENDOLORIS ! »

IIIIIIIIII

-«Excusez-moi», dit un homme coiffé d'un casque colonial afin d'attirer l'attention de Harry. « Mais vous ne seriez pas M. Black par hasard ? »

-«C'est bien moi,» Harry hocha la tête. « Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

«Je suis le directeur Asim, » l'homme lui tendit la main. «Je travaille pour la département d'Antiquités. »

-« M. Black, » Harry serra la main de l'homme. « Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

-« Nous espérions que vous pourriez nous aider au sujet de quelque chose», sourit le directeur.

-« De quoi avez-vous besoin ? »

-« Nous avons des difficultés à localiser une tombe, » le directeur sortit un dossier. «Notre recherche montre qu'elle devrait être dans ce secteur, mais nous avons été incapables de la trouver. »

-«Je ne sais toujours pas comment je peux vous aider, » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment trouver ce que vous cherchez. »

-« Eh bien, » le directeur sourit faiblement. «Nous espérions que vous pourriez utiliser vos connaissances des protections afin de la trouver, on dit que vous êtes tout à fait aptes à utiliser la vision magique ? »

-« Oh, » Harry hocha la tête. «Ça je peux le faire, je serais heureux de vous aider. »

-« Excellent, » l'homme hocha la tête. « Maintenant, tout ce que nous reste faire est de régler le problème du contrat… »

-« Quel contrat ? »

-« Eh bien, » l'homme s'arrêta. « Le contrat standard que nous utilisons avec Gringotts statue que vous obtenez un tiers de la richesse et un tiers des connaissances magiques. »

-« Vraiment ? » Harry avait suffisamment entendu son oncle parler de négociations pour savoir que vous ne devez jamais accepter la première offre. « Comme c'est intéressant. »

-« Mais je ne vois pas le besoin d'utiliser ce contrat pour vous, » dit l'homme en s'affaissant légèrement. « Que diriez-vous de parts égales ? »

-« Que diriez-vous que je conserve les connaissances magiques découvertes ? » suggéra Harry. « Ainsi qu'un accès à toute les connaissances magiques que vous avez déjà découvertes ? »

-« Je vais devoir en parler avec mes supérieurs, » dit précipitamment l'homme pour gagner du temps. «Seriez-vous prêt à partager les connaissances que vous aurez découvertes ?

-«Tout ce qui n'était pas trop dangereux pour être connu, » accepta Harry. « Sans vouloir vous offenser, mais je n'ai pas eu de chance avec les représentants du gouvernement. »

-« Je reviens avec une réponse sous peu », promis le directeur.

-« Ok, »Harry hocha la tête, un peu surpris que les choses aient été si simples. «Prenez votre temps, je serai ici pour un jour ou deux avant de repartir. »

Harry passa une autre heure à avancer dans sa pile de livres avant le retour du Professeur.

-« Henchgirl et moi avons passé un peu de temps pour la mise en place du laboratoire du Docteur, » expliqua le Professeur. «Vous n'en croirez pas vos yeux quand vous verrez tous les types d'instruments qu'elle nous a fait créer, les moldus sont assez intelligent, n'est ce pas ? »

-«Quand vous n'avez pas de magie vous trouvez autre chose, » Harry hocha la tête.

-«Quelque chose de nouveau durant mon absence ? » Le Professeur choisi un autre livre.

-« Un gars du gouvernement est venu me demander de chercher un tombeau,» répondit Harry. « Puis nous avons négocié pendant un petit moment ... Vous savez comment c'est… »

-« Non, je ne sais pas», le Professeur reposa son livre et en prit un autre. «Je n'ai jamais appris à négocier. »

-« Oh, » Harry hocha la tête. « Eh bien, il m'a proposé un prix qui était beaucoup trop faible et je répliquais avec un prix qui est beaucoup trop élevé, puis il est parti pour qu'il puisse prétendre parler à ses supérieurs. »

-« C'est ainsi que ça marche ? » Le Professeur était impressionné: «Je n'avais jamais réalisé. »

-«Je suis globalement sûr que c'est la façon dont ça marche, » Harry haussa les épaules. «Je n'ai jamais eu à faire beaucoup de négociation dans le passé. »

-« Eh bien ... Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger à la fin, » le Professeur hocha la tête. « Henchgirl et moi voulions visiter les pyramides demain, voulez-vous venir avec nous ? »

-« Bien sûr, » Harry hocha la tête. « Ça a l'air sympa. »

IIIIIIIIII

-«J'ai rencontré M. Black, » Asim regarda ses supérieurs répartis dans la salle

-« Qu'a-t-il dit ? » demanda l'un des gros hommes en s'essuyant le front.

-«Il m'a dit que son prix est la moitié du trésor, tout le savoir magique, tous les objets magiques, et l'accès à l'ensemble de nos connaissances magiques. » répondit Asim, « il a ajouté qu'il serait prêt à partager les connaissances magiques avec nous après s'être assuré qu'elle ne sont pas trop dangereuses. »

-« Il ne peut pas être sérieux, » les yeux du gros homme s'écarquillèrent. « Les gobelins en exigent seulement un tiers ! »

-« Les gobelins ont échoué à trouver ce tombeau, » rappela doucement l'un des autres hommes. « Et selon la rumeur, M. Black aurait été dans les environs quand on a découvert l'existence de ce tombeau…»

-« Pourtant, » protesta le gros homme. « Toutes les connaissances ! Il pense qu'il peut toutes les parcourir et nous donner les quelques sorts qu'il juge suffisamment inoffensifs ? »

-« Je dirais qu'il sait quelque chose sur le contenu de la tombe», répondit l'autre homme. « Les rapports indiquent que c'est le lieu de repos d'un très puissant sorcier appartenant à la cour du Pharaon... qui sait quel genre de danger elle pourrait contenir… »

-«La moitié vaut mieux que rien», Asim prit la parole. « Quelques connaissances valent mieux que rien du tout, M. Black est réputé comme quelqu'un de généreux. Il a fait plus pour aider les gouvernements européens durant les dernières semaines que quiconque au cours des cinq derniers siècles. »

-« Faites le. », le gros homme hocha la tête. «Dites-lui que nous sommes d'accord sur ses termes ... quelque soit le site qu'il découvre. »

-«Bien monsieur, » Le Directeur Asim hocha la tête. « Quelqu'un a-t-il quelque chose qu'il souhaiterait ajouter ? »

-«Demandez-lui s'il serait prêt à nous aider avec les bandits du désert », le directeur de la justice magique prit la parole. « Mieux encore, Avertissez le qu'il y a des bandits dans le désert et laissez faire le reste. On m'a dit qu'il aime faire semblant de n'avoir aucune idée de ce qui se passe autour de lui, ce n'est que politesse que de jouer sur le même thème… »

-«Je le ferai», Asim hocha la tête. «Je n'ai aucun doute que je vais revenir devant vous demain pour vous informer de la découverte d'un magnifique trésor, messieurs bonsoir. »

IIIIIIIIII

Le Professeur se réveilla tôt le lendemain matin et se rendormit promptement… Quatre heures plus tard, il se releva et se dirigea vers le pont.

-«Nous sommes ici», le salua joyeusement Henchgirl. «Et maintenant que vous êtes éveillé, vous pouvez garder le zeppelin tandis que nous allons voir les pyramides."

-«NON», le Professeur n'était pas d'accord. «Je vous ordonne de garder le zeppelin ! »

-«OK», Henchgirl hocha la tête joyeusement. «Merci, je pensais que tu voudrais rester ici après ... vous savez, mais si ne voulez pas... »

-« Comment osez-vous essayer de me tromper ! », le Professeur n'était pas du matin. « Je vous ordonne de descendre dans les pyramides ! »

-« Si c'est ce que vous voulez», Henchgirl réussit à cacher son sourire avec succès jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la chambre de TransPort. « Pigeon. »

-«Où est le professeur ? » Harry regarda autour de lui, « Ne devait-il pas descendre avec nous ? »

-« Il a décidé que j'irais en premier,» répondit Henchgirl d'un air suffisant. « Et l'un d'entre nous ira le relayer plus tard. »

-« Ok, » Harry hocha la tête. « Est-ce que le Docteur vient ? »

-«Elle est déjà en bas, » répondit Henchgirl. « Elle a dit qu'elle voulait récupérer quelques petites choses pour son laboratoire. »

-« Ok, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Allons-y. »

-« Yay ! » Henchgirl couru vers la zone de transfert et les deux amis furent transporté en face des grandes pyramides.

-«Le Professeur et vous êtes intéressés par la façon dont les pyramides ont été construites ? » Harry leva les yeux vers la grande pyramide avec des yeux écarquillés.

-«Dans une certaine mesure, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. «C'est intéressant de voir la façon dont les choses ont été faites dans le passé. »

-«C'est vrai, » Harry secoua la tête. «Entrons-nous ? »

-« Ok, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. « Allons-y. »

Les deux amis entrèrent dans la pyramide et regardaient avec étonnement la merveille qu'est la chambre du roi et de la grande galerie.

Passant ensuite dans la chambre de la reine, les deux amis découvrirent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pyramide.

-« Bonjour, » Henchgirl sourit à l'homme d'aspect étrange. « Comment allez-vous ? »

-« Et pourquoi portez-vous un champ de dissimulation ? » ajouta Harry, pointant sa baguette.

-« Je vais bien, merci. » L'homme étrange sourit à Henchgirl, « parce que je suis un gobelin. »

-« Oh, » Harry se détendit. « Désolé d'avoir été si brusque, mais j'ai un assez grand nombre de gens qui essaient de me tuer et j'ai peur d'être parfois paranoïaque. »

-« Tout va bien », le gobelin hocha la tête. «Êtes-vous juste ici pour visiter ? »

-«Moi oui,» Harry hocha la tête. « Henchgirl est là pour se faire une idée de la façon dont l'endroit a été construit. »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda le gobelin ragaillardi, « Vous êtes Henchgirl? Celle qui voyage avec le Professeur et M. Black ? »

-« Ouais, » Henchgirl hocha la tête. « Et voici mon ami, M. Black. »

-« Ravi de vous rencontrer, » Harry hocha la tête.

-«Je voudrais avoir votre opinion sur quelque chose si c'est possible, » le gobelin remit à Henchgirl un parchemin couvert de notations. « Il semble que cela indique un espace camouflé derrière ce mur, mais je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de le prouver, ou toute entrée. »

-«Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, » Henchgirl parcourut les notes. « Peut-être que si nous ... »

-« M. Black ! » Le directeur Asim se précipita dans la chambre. «Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir pu vous trouver. »

-« Bonjour Directeur Asim, » Harry hocha la tête. «Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui? »

-«Je vais bien», Asim sourit. « Et j'ai des nouvelles merveilleuse. »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Harry sourit.

-«Le gouvernement a accepté vos demandes », répondit rapidement le directeur. « Tous les objets magiques et les connaissances, et la moitié du trésor de tout ce que vous pourrez trouvez ! »

-« Qu'en est-il de l'accès à ce que vous avez déjà trouvé? »

-« Des copies sont effectuées pendant que nous parlons », sourit le directeur. «Et ce sera livré après avoir trouvé la tombe. »

-« Très bien, » Harry hocha la tête.

-« M. Black, » Henchgirl leva les yeux du parchemin. «Voulez-vous utiliser votre vision magique ? »

-« Bien sûr, » Harry regarda autour de la salle et se concentra sur un seul endroit. «Je me demande ce qui se passerait si je ... »

Un des murs semblait scintiller avant de dévoiler une nouvelle entrée. Après l'avoir traversé, le groupe regarda autour de lui avec émerveillement.

-« Vous l'avez trouvé ! » Le gobelin criait de joie. « Remarquable ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Asim n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

-« On dirait un référentiel des sorts de base, » Harry regarda l'étiquette apposée sur l'un des bocaux. « Et peut-être que quelques potions que nous pourrions analyser… »

-« Vous pouvez lire ces étiquettes? » Asim regardait l'étrange homme en état de choc.

-« Hmm, » Harry leva les yeux. «Je suis désolé, je ne faisais pas attention, l'un des travailleurs a écrit quelque chose sur le mur et je viens de lire ça. »

-« Qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » Asim ne pouvais pas croire ce qui se passait.

«C'est un peu sale, » Harry rougit. « Je préfère ne pas le dire à voix haute. »

«Dois-je l'inscrire comme une découverte conjointe de M. Black et de la Banque Gringotts ? » Asim regarda le gobelin et Harry.

-« Non, » le gobelin secoua la tête. «Je ne travaille plus pour Gringotts, j'ai pris ma retraite. »

-« Vous méritez quand même quelque chose ! » protesta Harry. « Nous n'aurions pas trouvé quoi que ce soit sans votre aide. »

«Vous dites que vous allez obtenir d'autres connaissances ? » Le gobelin sourit largement, « Donnant m'en une part égale et arrêtons là cette discussion. »

-« Excellent, » Harry sourit. «Je m'apprêtais à vous demander de l'aide et cela rend les choses plus faciles. »

-« Vraiment ? » Le gobelin n'en croyait pas ses oreilles: «pourquoi voulez-vous mon aide ? »

-« Eh bien, » commença Harry. «Corrigez-moi si je me trompe mais Gringotts ne fait elle pas d'exploration de tombeaux anciens ? »

-«En effet», le gobelin hocha la tête.

-« Et vous avez exploré cet endroit,» sourit Harry.

-«C'est moi oui», le gobelin hocha la tête à nouveau.

-« Et, ce faisant, vous montrez votre compétence, » conclut Harry. «Je voudrais vous avoir à mes coté si vous pouvez être à moitié aussi utile à l'avenir. »

-«Je comprends», le gobelin hocha la tête. « Je serai heureux de vous aider. »

-« Parfait, ravi de vous avoir nous M. ... ? »

-«Appelez-moi Architecte, » répondit le gobelin. «C'est la traduction en anglais de mon nom et cela ne m'écorchera pas les oreilles chaque fois que vous essaierez de le dire ... comme lors que la plupart des tentatives humaines pour dire mon vrai nom. »

-«Êtes-vous un architecte?" Harry cligna des yeux.

-«Je suis formé pour, » l'Architecte hocha la tête. « Et comme un ingénieur du bâtiment, je n'ai jamais eu cependant à faire beaucoup plus que du simple entretien et quelques petits agrandissement. »

-« Pourquoi donc ? »

-« Pas de demande, » l'Architecte haussa les épaules. « Toute l'infrastructure est en place, pourquoi devrions-nous entreprendre de grands projets, si ce n'est pas nécessaire pour eux ... Je veux juste créer quelque chose par moi-même. »

-«Je vois,» Harry hocha la tête.

-« Alors j'ai pris ma retraite», l'architecte haussa les épaules. « Et je parcours le monde à la recherche de grandes œuvres en pierre, rêvant du moment où je pourrais construire ma propre œuvre."

-« Eh bien, » Harry se lécha les lèvres. « C'est assez similaire à ce que mes amis font. »

-«Nous parcourons le monde à la recherche de grands projets d'ingénierie», intervient Henchgirl « Et M. Black parcourt le monde en se plaignant que tout ce qu'il souhaite, c'est des vacances tranquilles, et en se demandant pourquoi tous ces mangemorts se plaisent à mourir dans des accidents qui se produisent généralement au même endroit que les vacances de M. Black. »

« Je pense que je dois avoir fait quelque chose de terrible dans une vie antérieure», déplora Harry. «Comme détruire une ou deux civilisations… »

-«Nous avons tous des périodes de malchance, » Henchgirl tapota la main de Harry avec sympathie. «Venez M. Black, retournons au Zeppelin. »

-« Vous n'avez pas encore pensé à un nom pour lui hein ? » Harry secoua la tête, « on y va les gars. »

-«Ne devrions-nous attendre jusqu'à ce qu'une équipe soit là pour sécuriser le site ? » Asim ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il se passait.

-« Pas besoin », Harry plissa les yeux sur quelques-uns des hiéroglyphes. «Sortons du passage. »

Le groupe quitta la salle et Asim regarda, en état de choc, le mur se refermer, «comment pouvons-nous rentrer de nouveau ? »

-« Dites-leur que le mot de passe est « feck-ta, » répondit Harry. « Quelqu'un veut-il prendre un déjeuner avant de partir ? »

.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

**Chapitre 27: Compote de Crapaud**

.

Avertissement: Piller des tombes est un crime et le gouvernement égyptien serait très en colère contre vous si vous êtes allé à la chasse au trésor pour les artefacts.

-«Auror Shacklebolt, » Fudge pénétra dans la salle, suivi du crapaud lui servant d'adjointe spéciale. «Votre équipe est assignée à mon assistante pour une mission confidentielle en dehors des frontières de la nation. »

-« Oui, monsieur », Shacklebolt hocha la tête. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on se fait capturé par le gouvernement du pays où nous allons ? »

-« Laissez-moi m'occuper de la politique, » répliqua Fudge d'un ton sec. «Faites votre travail ou je vous remplace. »

-« Bien ... monsieur," Shacklebolt garda son visage impassible. «Puis-je demander en quoi consiste la mission... Monsieur ? »

-«Nous allons poursuivre un criminel notoire du nom de M. Black, » Ombrage entra dans la conversation. « Il est recherché pour l'assassinat de plusieurs membres éminents de la société britannique, dont Lucius Malfoy, et nous allons le traduire en justice. »

-« M. Black? » Kingsley était abasourdi. « Vous voulez que nous pourchassions l'un des hommes les plus dangereux du monde magique avec seulement cinq Aurors ? »

-« Vous avez vos ordres,»Fudge se retourna pour partir.

-« Prenez ce portauloin ou mettez un terme à votre carrière au ministère ! » ordonna Ombrage.

-« Ils disent qu'il ne tue pas les Aurors», Kingsley tentait de rassurer son équipe. « Nous devrions avoir une bonne chance de revenir en un seul morceau. »

Confiant dans les paroles de leur chef, l'équipe d'Auror prit une profonde inspiration et mis la main sur le portauloin.

IIIIIIIIII

Plusieurs responsables égyptiens accompagnaient Harry et son groupe alors qu'ils s'approchaient de l'emplacement supposé de la tombe cachée.

-«Quand avez-vous découvert le tombeau là-bas ? » Harry fit un geste vers la falaise «et celui-ci ? »

-« Quelles tombes de M. Black ? » Asim cherchait frénétiquement le moindre signe.

-«Celle-ci, » Harry tapota un mur apparemment nu. "Je dois admettre qu'ils ont utilisé un champs de protection assez… complexe ici. »

-«Nous ne l'avons pas découverte », admis Asim. «Je vais demander à quelques-uns des hommes de marquer la zone pour une exploration plus poussée. »

-« Très bien, » Harry hocha la tête. « Et celle-ci ? »

Asim soupira, le rapport qu'il allait avoir à écrire pour ses patrons allait prendre une éternité…

Cinq heures et 43 tombes plus tard. Harry et son groupe arrivèrent finalement à l'endroit.

-«Voilà, nous sommes au bon endroit M. Black, » Asim était convaincu que M. Black allait trouver en un rien de temps. «Voyez quelque chose ? »

-« Non, » Harry secoua la tête. « Il ne semble pas y avoir de tombe ici, pourrais-je voir vos notes? »

-« Voici une copie du papyrus d'origine avec la traduction, » Le cœur d'Asim manqua un battement en lui tendant les parchemins. Le jour n'était pas une perte, surtout après toutes les découvertes que M. Black avait faites. Mais après tous ces efforts, ne pas trouver l'objectif initial était. . . décevant.

-«Le problème est ici, » Harry mit son doigt sur le parchemin. « Votre traducteur a fait une erreur, ce n'est pas l'emplacement de la tombe. »

-«Vraiment ? » demanda Asim ragaillardi.

-« Non, » Harry secoua la tête. « Le tombeau est avec tous les autres tombeaux de sorciers, dans la Vallée des Magiciens. »

-« La Vallée des Magiciens ? » répéta bêtement Asim.

-« Ouais, » Harry hocha la tête. «Alors, allons-y. »

-« Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir où la Vallée des Magiciens se situe… » admis Asim.

-« Oh, » Harry baissa les yeux sur le parchemin, puis regarda autour de lui. «Suivez-moi, tout a changé durant les derniers milliers d'années, mais je pense que je peux le trouver. »

Harry conduisit le groupe à travers plusieurs petites ravines et sous une arche de pierre, « Le tombeau que vous cherchez devrait être le troisième sur la gauche. » pointa Harry.

-«Quel est cet endroit ? » Asim regardait avec étonnement autour de lui les tombes apparemment inconnues.

-« La Vallée des Magiciens, » répondit Harry avec un bâillement. « Doit y avoir environ trois cents tombes ici, je vais dresser une carte si vous voulez. »

-« Ce serait très utile», répondit Asim en état de choc. « Qu'est-ce que cette inscription? Cela ne ressemble pas à des hiéroglyphes usuels. »

-« Laissez-moi voir, » Harry plissa les yeux et après un moment, retira ses lunettes. « Oh, je ne suis pas surpris que vous ne puissiez pas la lire. »

-« Pourquoi donc ? »

-« Parce qu'il n'y a pas eu beaucoup de gens dans l'Histoire qui pouvait le lire » Harry remit ses lunettes en place. «Je peux le traduire si vous voulez, ce n'est pas si important, ça dit seulement combien le type dans la tombe était important… »

-« Je vois, » Les yeux d'Asim n'aurait pas pu plus s'élargir. «Comment avez-vous ... »

Le bruit d'une chute de pierres à proximité et un grand nuage de poussière interrompu la suite du discours de Asim, quelque soit ce qu'il prévu de demander….

-« On dirait un éboulement, » Harry plissa les yeux à travers la poussière. « Vous feriez mieux d'envoyer des hommes pour vérifier, quelqu'un pourrait être blessé et ce serait un crime de ne pas vérifier. »

-« Oui bien sûr, je vais diriger l'équipe moi-même. » dit Asim, volontaire, désireux de s'éloigner...

IIIIIIIIII

Cinq minutes plus tôt et trois miles plus loin :

-« Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose? » demanda Ombrage, « je ne pourrai pas maintenir ces charmes de refroidissement éternellement ! »

-«Je pense que nous sommes sur sa piste», Shacklebolt combattait l'envie de froncer les sourcils. « Il ne doit pas être bien loin. »

-«Eh bien dépêchez-vous, » exigea la femme-crapaud. « Je ne veux pas rester sous ce soleil plus longtemps que nécessaire. »

-«Pourquoi n'irais-je pas en parler avec l'éclaireur en chef ? » suggéra Shacklebolt, « je serai alors en mesure de vous fournir un meilleur rapport. »

La femme-crapaud grogna son assentiment et continua de dévisager avec mépris les Aurors qui lui étaient assignés pour sa protection rapprochée.

Les longues jambes de Kingsley l'emmenèrent en avant du petit cortège et il fut bientôt à côté de son éclaireur, ou dans ce cas, éclaireuse.

-« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas utiliser des charmes de refroidissement ? » demanda Tonk dans une parfaite imitation de la voix d'Ombrage, « et pourquoi n'ai-je pas été assez intelligente pour démissionner quand j'en ai eu la chance ? »

-« Tu ne peux pas utiliser de charmes de refroidissement parce que nous devons conserver notre force magique dans le cas où nous aurions à combattre », répondit Shacklebolt avec un sourire forcé. «Et tu n'as pas démissionné parce que tu es une triple buse. »

-« Hey, » Tonk fronça les sourcils. « Je vais devoir te ... »

Un gros rocher frappant l'arrière de sa tête stoppa net l'Auror au milieu d'une phrase et elle s'effondra sur le sol.

-« Tonk? » Kingsley se précipita et tenta de protéger sa subordonnée d'autres préjudices. Grognant en sentant l'impact de plusieurs autres roches, Shacklebolt s'effondra également et se battit pour rester conscient.

La douche de roches dura une fraction de seconde et Kingsley dû essuyer le sang de ses yeux pour jeter un regard aux alentours. Des cris horribles rompirent le silence et il fallu à l'Auror un moment pour trouver leur source.

Ombrage gisait, coincée sous deux roches massives, la femme-crapaud hurlait de douleur et de peur en voyant la mare de sang s'échappant de la moitié inférieure de son corps.

Après avoir pris une seconde afin de s'assurer que Tonk était encore en vie et pas en danger, Shacklebolt se précipita vers la grosse femme pour voir s'il pouvait lui fournir une quelconque assistance.

Alors qu'il se préparait à lancer son meilleur sort de coagulation, Ombrage émit une sorte de halètement et s'affaissa sur le sol. La première Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard était morte.

IIIIIIIIII

-« Comment s'est passée votre expédition Asim? »

-« La réussite est au-delà de nos rêves les plus fous», répondit fièrement Asim. « Black a découvert une chambre secrète dans la grande pyramide, il a découvert plusieurs tombes inconnues sur la route vers le site, et il a découvert toute une vallée remplie avec les tombeaux des anciens magiciens. »

-« C'était donc une bonne idée de demander l'aide de Black, » une femme dans l'ombre hocha la tête. « Dis-moi ce que vous pensez de l'homme, ne laisser rien de coté. »

-« Il me fait peur », admis Asim. « Il a fait une remarque désinvolte sur la recherche de la rédemption pour avoir détruit plusieurs civilisations dans le passé. Il lit couramment une langue morte et il a proposé de traduire une langue inconnue. Il a mentionné le fait que les choses avaient changé au cours des derniers milliers d'années et qu'il pourrait avoir un peu de difficulté à se souvenir où la vallée des magiciens se trouvait et le fait qu'il trouve si naturellement les tombes me porte à croire qu'il ne s'agissait pas tellement de les découvrir que de se souvenir où elles se trouvaient. »

-« Je vois, » la femme hocha la tête.

- «Je ne crois pas, non», poursuivi Asim. « Un rapport préliminaire indique que plusieurs des sorciers dans la vallée ont été tués par « le Sombre » et je crois que ... Je crois que « le Sombre» est l'homme qui m'a fait visiter toutes ces tombes ... nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de contrarier cet homme. »

-« Et nous ne le ferons pas », promis la femme. « Nous ferons tout notre possible pour rester dans ses bonnes grâces. »

IIIIIIIIII

-« M. Black, » un groupe de plusieurs agents du département de la Justice Egyptienne approchait avec un sourire. « Nous avons fouillé la zone du glissement de terrain et vous avez eu raison de vous inquiéter, nous avons trouvé plusieurs personnes coincées sous les rochers. »

-« Quelqu'un est-il blessé? »

-« La plupart ont subi des blessures mineures », l'homme sourit. « Mais il y a eu un mort, des documents trouvés sur le corps de la femme établissent qu'ils étaient un groupe d'Aurors britanniques qui ont été envoyées pour procéder à votre arrestation. »

-« Je vois, » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Savez-vous pourquoi ? »

-« Quelque chose à voir avec la mort d'un éminent sang pur en Suisse, » l'homme haussa les épaules. « Mais ce n'est pas notre préoccupation. Nous espérions que vous pourriez regarder ces photos et les identifier afin de confirmer qu'ils étaient Aurors britanniques et non des imposteurs ... La femme morte est en bas de la pile. »

-« Voyons, » commença Harry en examinant les photos. « Celui-ci est l'Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, un homme bon et un Auror talentueux. Celle-ci se nomme Tonk, une autre excellente Auror. Elle est un peu susceptible concernant son prénom alors appeler la juste Tonk. Je ne me souviens plus du nom de celui-ci, ou de celle-ci ». Harry saisit la photo finale et ne put s'empêcher de sourire, « et voilà Dolores Jane Ombrage. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'affection pour elle et je ne peux pas dire que je suis désolé qu'elle soit morte dans ce terrible accident. »

-« Que voulez-vous que nous fassions des Aurors survivants? » Les Egyptiens se regardaient les uns les autres.

-« Dites-leur que je leur serais reconnaissant si ils n'essayaient pas de m'arrêter,» sourit Harry. « Bien sûr, je me rends compte qu'ils font juste leur travail, mais ... »

-« Nous comprenons monsieur, » les Egyptiens ne pouvaient pas croire que Black soit si gentil.

-« Pourriez-vous faire en sorte qu'ils obtiennent les meilleurs soins médicaux possible ? » Demanda Harry, avec un souci évident. «Et c'est sur mon compte, je comprends qu'ils ne faisaient que suivre les ordres d'un politicien idiot et je tiens à m'assurer qu'ils sont bien pris en charge. »

-« Oui, monsieur », les hommes hochèrent la tête. «Nous ferons en sorte qu'ils obtiennent les meilleurs soins."

IIIIIIIIII

-« Comment allez-vous Auror Shacklebolt? » Une petite femme entra et s'assit à côté du lit de l'Auror, « Je suis du bureau des affaires étrangères».

-« Et vous voulez savoir ce que mon équipe fait dans votre pays sans accord préalable ? » Kingsley ferma les yeux.

-« Non, » la femme eut un rire musical. «Nous savons déjà tout cela, les documents dans les poches de Mme Ombrage nous ont dit tout ce qu'il fallait savoir au sujet de votre mission. »

-« Alors qu'est-ce qui va se passer pour mon équipe ? » Kingsley avait un nœud à l'estomac, « si cela peut aider, je suis prêt à témoigner qu'ils n'avaient pas connaissance qu'ils allaient envahir les frontières d'une nation souveraine. »

-« Pas besoin de le faire», sourit la femme. « Après consultation avec M. Black, nous avons réussi à décider comment nous allons faire face à la situation. »

-« Oui ? » Kingsley se préparait au pire.

«Nous allons vous laisser retourner en Angleterre avec un avertissement et nous allons déposer une protestation officielle auprès du gouvernement britannique. »

-« C'est tout ? » les yeux de Shacklebolt s'écarquillèrent d'étonnement.

-« C'est tout, » confirma la femme. « Et M. Black avait un message pour vous. »

-« Que voulait-il nous dire ? »

-« Il a dit que vous étiez de bons Aurors, que vous et Mme Tonk étaient particulièrement bons et qu'il a compris que vous étiez en train de faire votre travail. Il a dit qu'il préfère que vous n'essayiez pas de l'arrêter à l'avenir, que c'est ennuyeux. Il a insisté pour que vous obteniez les meilleurs soins médicaux possibles et il a également insisté sur le fait qu'il paie pour cela. » L'expression de la femme devient froide, « il a aussi dit qu'il n'était pas trop fan de Mme Ombrage. Il a ajouté qu'il ne se ressentait aucun chagrin au fait qu'elle soit morte dans un accident terrible. »

-« Je vois », Kingsley pâlit. « Il nous aime bien et il « n'était pas trop fan » de Ombrage, nous avons échappés à un terrible accident sans dommage et elle est morte dans une horrible agonie... »

-« Je vois que vous comprenez, » la femme lui tapota le bras. « N'hésitez pas à revenir en Egypte chaque fois que vous le souhaitez, n'hésitez pas à pourchasser M. Black quand vous voulez ... mais si j'étais vous, je ne m'attendrai pas à ce qu'il soit aussi compréhensif à l'avenir. »

-« Je vois », Kingsley hocha la tête. « Y a t il quelque chose que vous voudriez ajouter? »

-« En effet » la femme se leva. « Les guérisseurs m'ont dit que vous et votre équipe pouviez partir à tout moment, nous avons un portauloins international qui vous attend pour quand vous le souhaiteriez. »

-« Merci, » Shacklebolt se permit de se détendre.

-« Ne me remerciez pas, » la femme en souriant. «Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous seriez dans une cellule dès maintenant et votre équipe dirait tout ce qu'elle sait sous sérum de vérité ... mais bien sûr, je ne suis pas celui que vous pourchassiez... »

IIIIIIIIII

-« Au vue de la durée de votre absence, » Fudge ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers Shacklebolt quand il entra dans son bureau pour faire son rapport. « Et de l'absence de mon assistante, je dirais que votre mission est un échec. »

-« M. Black a voulu que je vous dise qu'il pourrait se fâcher si vous continuez à essayer de l'arrêter », dit Shacklebolt au ministre. « Et je vous conseille d'honorer sa demande. Si vous avez choisi de l'ignorer ... Si vous choisissez de l'ignorer alors je doute que vous trouviez un seul Auror prêt à suivre votre ordre de l'arrêter. »

-« Qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien faire d'aussi horrible ? » tempêta Fudge.

-« Eh bien ... il pourrait vous tuer», suggéra Kingsley. « Et on m'a dit qu'il était assez... créatif si vous le rendez furieux. »

-« Je vois » La justesse du propos frappa Fudge comme un tuyau de plomb. « Résilier l'ordre d'arrêter M. Black, donner lui le titre de conseiller spécial auprès du Département de la justice avec tous les pouvoirs et privilèges que la position implique, et trouver un moyen de lui donner mon assurance que tout cela n'était qu'un malentendu. »

-«Bonne idée», Shacklebolt hocha la tête. « Je vais aller m'occupez de ça tout de suite.»

-« Et envoyer un rapport complet à Madame Bones ! » L'instinct de conservation est l'une des rares choses où Fudge a toujours excellé. «Avec l'ordre qu'elle apporte à M. Black toute l'assistance qu'il requiert tant que cela ne gène pas l'effort de guerre. »

Fudge attendit que l'Auror quitte la pièce avant de plonger le bras derrière son bureau pour attraper la bouteille qu'il gardait pour ce genre de grandes occasions, de remplir un verre les mains tremblantes et Fudge contempla son récent frôlement avec la mort.

IIIIIIIIII

Shacklebolt quitta le bureau du ministre et rejoignit le Département de la justice. Après la rédaction d'un rapide rapport sur les événements des derniers jours pour son supérieur, il parti à la recherche de sa partenaire.

-« Quel est le verdict ? » demanda Tonk nerveusement.

-«J'ai réussi à convaincre le ministre que continuer la poursuite de M. Black serait une mauvaise idée.» répondit Kingsley. « Il a également donné son accord officiel pour raconter ce qui s'est passé à Bones. »

-« Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ?» Tonk était encore un peu sous le coup de ses blessures.

-« J'ai déjà transmis le rapport à Bones, » Shacklebolt prit une profonde inspiration. «Je pense que nous devrions partir tôt pour aller prendre un verre. »

-«Ça sonne bien,» convient Tonk. « Mais je ne suis pas censé mélanger l'alcool avec les potions qu'ils m'ont donné. »

-« Et alors, tu peux prendre un jus », Kingsley sourit. « Viens. »

-« C'est vrai, » Tonk hocha la tête.

Les deux Aurors quittèrent le bâtiment du ministère et rejoignirent une cheminée sécurisé.

-« Tu es sûr que c'est bon ? » demanda Kingsley à sa coéquipière d'un air inquiet: «Je ne suis pas sûr que voyager avec une blessure à la tête… »

-« Alors je vomirai quand j'arriverai, » Tonk haussa les épaules. « Je vais bien. »

-« Ok », Kingsley jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette et fit signe à son compagnon de passer en premier. « La Sorcière avant la beauté. »

-« Les dames d'abord», corrigea Tonk et cria sa destination.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil au alentour, Kingsley jeta sa propre poignée de poudre et appela sa destination.

-« Maintenant que les deux derniers d'entre nous sont arrivés,» Dumbledore eut un sourire de grand-père. «Nous pouvons commencer cette réunion. »

-«Nous avons quelques informations importantes», dit Kingsley à haute voix en prenant place autour de la table.

-«Vous ne croirez jamais ce que le ministre a fait » intervient Tonk.

-«Illuminez-nous alors, » ricana Rogue.

-«Le ministre nous a envoyés pour arrêter M. Black, » Shacklebolt sourit. «Sous la direction de son assistante spéciale. »

-« Je suppose que votre mission n'est pas une réussite? » demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

-« Black a déclenché un éboulement sur nous», Tonk fit un sourire faible. «La plupart des blessures n'étaient rien qui ne puisse pas être guéri en quelques heures par un guérisseur. »

-«Je vois,» Dumbledore hocha la tête. « Y a-t-il eut des mort ? »

-« Une,» Kingsley hocha la tête. « Dolores Ombrage a été écrasée sous une roche et a saigné à mort avant que je puisse jeter un sort de coagulation.»

«Je vois,» Dumbledore hocha la tête. «Tu es sûr que c'était l'œuvre de M. Black et non un accident? »

-« Les Egyptiens m'ont donné un message de M. Black, » Shacklebolt se lécha les lèvres. « Il a dit qu'il comprenait que nous ne faisions que notre travail et il a dit que Tonk et moi étions de très bons Aurors, il a dit que si nous continuions d'essayer de l'arrêter il s'énerverait. Il a également dit qu'il n'aimait pas Ombrage et qu'il n'a pas été attristé par sa mort dans un accident aussi terrible. »

-« Personne n'a été sérieusement blessé à l'exception d'Ombrage ? » demanda Maugrey «que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de ce qui s'est passé ? »

-«J'ai parlé à l'un des hommes qui nous a déterré… » répondit Kingsley. «Il m'a dit que M. Black était debout à côté de lui quand le glissement de terrain a commencé. Il a ajouté que la seule raison pour laquelle ils ont pris la peine de vérifier est parce que M. Black a mentionné qu'il y aurait eu quelqu'un pris dans l'éboulement et comment il serait terrible si personne ne vérifiait. »

-«N'a pas voulus votre mort, alors, » marmonna Maugrey. « il voulait Ombrage morte et elle est morte, Il a voulu vous faire vivre et est allé jusqu'à envoyer des hommes pour vous sauver. »

-«Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y ait une chance que cela aurait pu être un accident ? » demanda doucement Dumbledore.

-« Les chances qu'une équipe d'Aurors envoyée après l'homme qu'ils recherchent se fassent prendre dans un accident bizarre sont relativement basse », Maugrey hocha la tête. «Que la seule morte soit un larbin du ministère que M. Black n'aime pas rend les chances encore plus basse… Que toutes les blessures des Aurors que M. Black apprécie soient minimes diminue les chances encore plus. Et que M. Black envoie un groupe d'hommes pour sauver l'équipe rend les chances trop faibles pour les prendre en considération. »

-« M. Black a également chargé le gouvernement égyptien de nous fournir les meilleurs soins », ajouta Kingsley. « Il a également insisté pour payer cela. »

«Ils m'ont dit que la seule raison pour laquelle nous rentrions à la maison au lieu d'une petite cellule est parce que M. Black leur a demandé de nous laisser partir, » déglutit Tonk. « Et l'une des infirmières m'a dit qu'ils croyaient que M. Black était un ancien seigneur sombre. »

-« Vraiment? » Dumbledore se pencha en avant avec intérêt.

-« Elle a dit que c'était juste une rumeur, » Tonk se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Mais qu'ils croyaient que M. Black a détruit plusieurs civilisations et que le fait qu'il ai passé son temps à déjouer les seigneurs sombres était soit un passe-temps soit son idée de la rédemption. »

-« Un des aides-soignants m'a dit que M. Black leur a montré plusieurs tombeaux jusque-là inconnues, et une vallée de connaissances magiques perdue. » ajouta Kingsley, «il a également mentionné que plusieurs des tombes portait l'indication que leurs propriétaires étaient tombés sous « le sombre» et il a été fortement suggéré que le sombre était M. Black. »

-«Je vois,» Dumbledore prit une pause pour digérer ces informations. « Renseignez-vous autant que possible au sujet de cet homme, mais ne le contrariez pas ! »

«Pas étonnant qu'il ait tant de mépris pour Voldemort, » Maugrey eut un rire rauque. « Black a détruit des civilisations entières et Voldy a du mal à prendre le contrôle d'un petit sous-groupe dans un seul pays».

IIIIIIIIII

-«Pourrais-je vous demander quelque chose ? » Harry regarda son nouvel ami.

-« Que voulez-vous savoir? » L'Architecte hocha la tête.

-«Quand nous étions à la grande pyramide, j'ai remarqué quelque chose de bizarre. »

-« Oui? »

-« J'ai toujours pensé qu'elle serait envahie par les visiteurs,» répondit Harry. « Mais quand on y était, elle était déserte. »

-« Ah, » le gobelin hocha la tête. «C'est parce que j'ai utilisé un repousse-touriste, ça me permet de travailler en paix. »

-« Oh, » Harry hocha la tête. « Eh bien, je suppose que cela explique tout. »

-« Et plus besoin de perdre du temps sur la question, » acquiesça l'Architecte.

IIIIIIIIII

-«Maître, » Le Mangemort numéro 3 s'approcha de son maître. «J'ai des nouvelles pour vous. »

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise.

-« Les rapports du groupe d'Egypte disent qu'ils disposent de renseignements qui suggère que M. Black était le plus redouté Seigneur Sombre de l'Histoire, » dit le mangemort en rampant. « Ils disent que des civilisations entières se sont effondrées devant sa puissance. »

-« Quoi ? » Voldemort attrapa sa baguette, «comment oses-tu dire qu'il aurait pu être plus terrible que je le suis ... Doloris ! «

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**.**

**Chapitre 28:**** Vous êtes sûr d'avoir enlevé la bonne personne**

.

Avertissement: L'enlèvement est aussi un crime, cela provoquera la colère de nombreux genres de polices différentes si vous l'avez fait. Ne le faites pas.

.

Harry et son groupe retournèrent au Zeppelin pour trouver une Docteur inquiète serrant entre ses mains un morceau de parchemin.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demanda Harry avec inquiétude.

-«Ils ont enlevé le Professeur, » le Docteur lui remit le parchemin. « Ils exigent que vous vous rendiez. »

-«Comment ont-ils réussi à envoyer la demande de rançon ? » Harry cligna des yeux.

-«Il y a une autre note pour l'expliquer, » répondit le docteur. «Ici».

-« Le professeur écrit qu'il l'a renvoyé avec son Zippo ... et puis envoyé cette seconde note expliquant comment la première note est arrivée ici avec une explication sur la façon dont la deuxième est arrivée. » Henchgirl parcourut la note. « Bien qu'il ne dise pas pourquoi il n'a pas simplement utiliser le Zippo pour revenir… »

-« Il était probablement hors de portée ou quelque chose de ce genre, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Que dit l'autre message ? »

-« Il dit qu'ils vont commencer à lui couper les doigts si vous ne répondez pas rapidement », Henchgirl regarda le parchemin. « C'est difficile de rattacher des doigts ? »

-« Très, » le Docteur hocha la tête. « Si ils nous envoient un doigt, il pourrait être trop tard pour le remettre en place le temps que nous le trouvions. »

-«Pouvez-vous rattacher un doigt frais si je vous en trouve un autre? » demanda doucement Harry.

-« Oui, » le Docteur hocha la tête. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'il vous sera facile de trouver des doigts frais. »

-« Si nous trouvons les personnes qui l'ont enlevé, » Le sourire de Harry se glaça. «Je pourrais avoir toutes les parties de corps dont vous aurez jamais besoin. »

-«Je ...» le Docteur hocha la tête.

-« Je vais amener le Zeppelin jusqu'à la position du Professeur, » Henchgirl répondit. « Il ne devrait pas être trop difficile à trouver. »

-«Je vais faire un peu de lecture ! » cria Harry. « Prévenez-moi quand nous serons proche, je veux être sûr que nous fassions une belle entrée. »

-«Je vais mettre un hôpital de campagne en place, » se porta volontaire le Docteur.

-«Je vais dormir un peu ...», l'Architecte hocha la tête pour lui-même. « Réveillez-moi s'il y a des ruines intéressantes ou quelque chose de ce style. »

IIIIIIIIII

-« Personne ne viendra sauver aucun d'entre vous, » Le bandit sourit méchamment à ses captifs. «Et bientôt, je vais commencer à envoyer des parties de vous à vos familles et ... »

-« Oh tais-toi», le Professeur lui jeta un regard noir. « C'est déjà assez mauvais d'être dans une cage aussi inconfortable pour que vous veniez nous pomper l'air avec votre attitude de mauvais grand méchant !»

-« Que ... » Le bandit le regarda en état de choc, il n'avait jamais eu cette réponse…

-« Et autre chose», le Professeur commençait à peine s'échauffer. « Je pense que je suis un prisonnier important, je devrais avoir ma propre cage ... pourquoi devrais-je avoir à partager une cage avec d'autres personnes, ils ont été de bonne compagnie mais je trouve cela plutôt insultant que vous n'ayez pas fait l'effort de me donner ma propre cage ou même de m'enchaîner aux barreaux ... Ce ... Ce manque de respect pour mon niveau de menace ne sera pas oublié. »

-«De ... hein? » Le bandit était perdu, tourmenter les captifs n'était pas aussi amusant si elles allaient se plaindre de la façon dont le traitement était léger.

-« Vous ... vous lui résisté ? » L'un des captifs regarda le professeur en état de choc: «Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un le faire. »

«Le culot de cet homme, » le Professeur croisa les bras. « Penser que je suis inoffensif, je ne peux pas croire à quel point c'est insultant…

-« Euh ... qui êtes-vous ? » demanda l'un des autres captifs avec un regard d'étonnement.

-« Moi? » Le Professeur sourit: «Mon nom n'a aucune importance… »"

-« Le Terrible Pirate Roberts?" Le prisonnier sourit, « Yay trois hourras pour… »

-«Je ne suis pas le terrible Pirate Roberts, » le Professeur fronça les sourcils. «Je suis.. »

-« M. Black? » demandèrent les captifs, tous ragaillardis, avec M. Black avec eux, ils seraient bientôt en sécurité.

-« Non, » le Professeur secoua la tête. « Il ajoute en général qu'il est juste un gars en vacances ... Je suis le Professeur. »

-« Qui ? » Les captifs perdirent courage.

-« Le Professeur, je travaille pour M. Black ... » Le professeur regarda les visages vides, « vous avez sûrement entendu parler de moi ? »

-« Attendez ... » l'un des captifs hocha la tête lentement, « c'est le gars qui travaille avec Henchgirl ! »

-«Vous connaissez Henchgirl ?» demandèrent les captifs ragaillardi, « De quoi elle à l'air ? »

-«Ce n'est pas important », bouda le Professeur. « Ce qui est important, c'est que M. Black sera bientôt là et je pense qu'il va être contrarié, donc si vous me donnez une épingle à cheveux, un chewing-gum ainsi que ces morceaux de bois, et ce rocher vert là, je vais trouver un moyen pour ouvrir la cage pour que M. Black n'ait pas à attendre pendant que les autres prennent le contrôle du reste des salles. »

IIIIIIIIII

-«Nous sommes bientôt arrivé, » appela Henchgirl.

-«Excellent», sourit Harry. «Je pense que je peux nous fournir une meilleure entrée que le brouillard. »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda Henchgirl avec un froncement de sourcils.

-« Le brouillard est rare dans le désert,» expliqua Harry alors qu'il commençait à lancer des incantations. « Les tempêtes de sable, par contre... »

-« Le livre contient une section sur les tempêtes de sable? » Les sourcils de Henchgirl firent un bond: «Je dois l'avoir manquée. »

-« Non, » Harry secoua la tête. « Mais il y a une section sur le vent. »

IIIIIIIIII

-« Le vent se lève, » dit Bandit un à Bandit deux.

-« Yep, » Bandit deux hocha la tête. « On dirait qu'il va y avoir une tempête. »

-«Et tu sais ce qui se passe dans les tempêtes, » Bandit un sourit. «Des choses disparaissent. »

-« La grosse caisse que le patron a défendu à quiconque d'approcher ? » suggéra Bandit Deux.

-« S'doit valoir beaucoup, » convient Bandit un. « Pourquoi ne pas l'ouvrir et vérifier ? »

-« Ce serait dommage si quelqu'un le faisait avant nous, » Bandit deux attrapa son pied de biche.

Les deux idiots ouvrirent la caisse et trouvèrent une boîte métallique de grande taille à l'intérieur.

-«Comment voulez-vous que nous ouvrions ça? » Bandit un fronça les sourcils.

-«La clé est accroché dessus, » Bandit deux sourit. « Heureusement pour nous. »

-« Eh bien ouvrons là alors ! » Bandit un saisit la clef et ouvrit la serrure. « Juste une statue. »

-« De quoi ? » Bandit deux plongea son regard dans l'obscurité.

-« On dirait un Nundu endormi, »dit le Bandit un.

C'est alors, que les yeux de la «statue» s'ouvrirent.

-« Euh ... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une statue, » Bandit deux donna son avis. C'était la dernière chose qu'il n'ait jamais faite.

Le Nundu entra en fureur à travers tout le campement, massacrant quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin, en quelques minutes presque tous les bandits du camp avait été déchiré en lambeaux sanglants.

-« Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas? » grogna Queudver.

-«On dit que M. Black pourrait être ici », les informa l'un des plus jeunes mangemorts. « Pourquoi ne pas aller voir ? »

«Pourquoi pas vous ? » répondi Queudver.

«Parce que j'ai déjà ma baguette sortie rat, » le jeune mangemort sourit.

-« Bien, » Queudver regarda et sortit de la tente. Tout semblait étrangement calme et Queudver était sur le point de faire demi-tour et revenir dans la tente qu'il partageait avec les autres Mangemorts quand il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

Se retournant pour voir, Queudver commença à crier quand son esprit enregistra ce qu'il voyait. Queudver cria tandis que la créature ressemblant à un gros chat serra son bras. Se transformant en rat, l'homme pathétique réussit à s'échapper et couru vers la tente.

-«Qu'avez-vous trouvé ? » Les mangemorts levèrent les yeux quand leur camarade rentra dans la tente et retourna à sa forme humaine.

-«Où est le portauloin? » demanda Peter: «Où est ce foutu Portauloin ? »

-« Je l'ai ici autour de mon cou, » l'un des mangemorts le sortit. « Donc, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Queudver se jeta sur l'homme et l'attrapa, « Active-le ! »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Active ce fichue machin maintenant ! », Peter regarda par-dessus son épaule et s'évanouit presque de frayeur quand il vit le Nundu passer sa tête dans la tente.

-« Par Merlin », le mangemort, auparavant sarcastique, pâlit. « ça ne peut pas être ... »

Le mangemort réussi à activer le portauloin tandis que la terrible bête ouvrit la gueule… De toute l'équipe de mangemorts ils seraient les seuls survivants.

IIIIIIIIII

-«Professeur», Harry trouva la cage contenant son ami. « Reculez-vous pour que je puisse ouvrir. »

-« Pas besoin », le professeur sortit un étrange dispositif. «Si vous pouviez vous tenir à l'écart. »

-« Bien sûr, » Harry s'écarta et regarda choqué la cage tomber en morceau. « Voulez-vous trouver votre baguette maintenant ? »

-« Là encore, c'est inutile», le Professeur haussa les épaules. « Je l'ai laissé sur le Zeppelin, y a t-il quelque chose que vous aimeriez faire ici ? »

-« Non, Harry secoua la tête. «Que tout le monde se rassemblent par ici, nous allons partir d'ici le plus tôt possible. »

-«Pourquoi ça ? » Le Professeur cligna des yeux.

-«Quelqu'un à lâché un Nundu dans le camp et il saccage tout et tue tout le monde,» répondit Harry.

-« Quel coïncidence étonnante… » l'un des captifs sourit. « Vous ne seriez pas M. Black pas hasard ? »

-«C'est moi,» Harry hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ? »

-« Pour rien», l'homme avait l'air d'un ogre retenant un rire. « Je me demandais juste. »

Le reste du groupe des anciens captifs se jeta un regard de compréhension et commença à ricaner et dissimula tant bien que mal un large sourire.

-«Tout le monde touche le portauloin ? » Harry jeta un dernier regard aux alentours, « Vers le haut! »

-« Vous l'avez trouvé, » Henchgirl accueillit les arrivants. « Yay ! »

-«Et il était avec un groupe d'autres prisonniers, » Harry hocha la tête. « Donc, cela pourrait être une bonne idée de les envoyer chez le Doc ... cela peut également être une bonne idée d'informer les autorités sur le Nundu enragé que j'ai vu dans le camp. »

IIIIIIIIII

-«Monsieur, » l'un des anciens captifs entra dans le ministère égyptien de la justice magique. « J'ai des informations que vous devez entendre. »

-« Khafra? » Le chef de la justice magique regarda l'homme en état de choc, « vous êtes en vie ! »

-« M. Black m'a sauvé des bandits», Khafra eut un sourire faible. « Et je crois qu'il a tué tous les bandits là-bas. »

«Mon dieu, il nous a dit qu'il a détruit le camp, mais il n'a pas dit qu'il l'a fait tout seul. » le vieil homme secoua la tête avec étonnement. «Comment a t-il fait ? »

«Il y a deux possibilités», Khafra sourit. « Soit il a libéré un Nundu dans le camp ou bien... »

-« Ou? »

-« Ou c'est un Animagus Nundu», répondit Khafra.

-« Il nous a dit qu'il y avait un Nundu en liberté, mais nous n'avons pas trouvé de signe de la créature quand nous avons cherché, » le vieil homme sourit. « Bien qu'il serait logique que l'homme le plus dangereux du monde puisse prendre la forme de la créature la plus dangereuse au monde vous ne croyiez pas ? »

IIIIIIIIII

_M. Black - Ex-Seigneur des Ténèbres ou l'incarnation de la Mort et la Destruction_

_Par Mme Information_

_Il a été porté à notre attention que M. Black a admis être à l'origine de la destruction de plusieurs civilisations, ce qui a conduit certains à lui coller l'étiquette d'un ancien Seigneur des Ténèbres._ _Nous, au Chicaneur, voulons proposer une autre explication._ _Pour commencer, il ne peut y avoir de création sans destruction et M. Black a montré à maintes et maintes reprises qu'il est assez doué pour détruire les choses._ _._ _._

_M. Black - Il ne peut pas être humain._

_Par Laetus Lovegood_

_J'ai récemment eu le privilège de visiter une petite ville en Bulgarie, où je suis tombé sur une statue dédiée à M. Black qui est un héros folklorique local que beaucoup de gens considère comme un saint-patron de la fertilité._ _._ _._

_._ _._ _._ _un conclave de Vélane, bien sûr, je suis sûr que la plupart des hommes ont rêvé de le faire, mais pouvez-vous imaginer ce qu'il faudrait réellement._ _._ _._

_._ _._ _._ _et tout les Vélanes avait l'air épuisés, on peut supposer que._ _._ _._

_._ _._ _._ _plusieurs colonies de Vélane ont promis des récompenses pour toutes informations sur la localisation de M. Black, l'un des Vélanes a déclaré « J'ai parlé à mes cousins et ils m'ont dit._ _._ _._ _autour de lui, ils ont dit que._ _._ _. »_

_._ _._ _._ _la question demeure, comment pouvons-nous convaincre M. Black de nous enseigner ses secrets._ _._ _._

_._ _._ _.En espérant pouvoir prochainement sortir, des éditions Lovegood «Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à un conclave entier de Vélane et comment je l'ai fait» par M. Black._

-« Je pense que je peux le trouver Père, » Luna leva les yeux du dernier article de son père. »

-« Découvrir quoi, mon petit kumquat ? » L'étrange homme baissa les yeux sur son enfant.

-« Ce que M. Black a fait à tous ces Vélanes et surtout comment, » répondit Luna. « Comment cela sonne ... Je suis Luna Lovegood, Lovegood de par mon nom, Aimant très bien par réputation.»

-« Va dans ta chambre», répondit calmement Laetus. « Et n'en sort pas avant que j'ai le temps d'accomplir tous ces rites de chasteté. »

-« Je suis sûr que je pourrais le convaincre de me rejoindre là-bas, » répondit Luna en montant les escaliers.

-« La maison dispose de protections, » répondit son père.

-«Je suis sûr qu'il pourrait passer au travers, » Luna sourit.

-« Eh bien vas dans ma chambre pendant que j'usurpe ton identité avec du Polynectar," Laetus hocha la tête. C'était un plan infaillible.

-« Non, » Luna lui tira la langue. « tu vas dans ta chambre pendant que je fais ce que je veux. »

-« Très bien ! »

-« Très bien ! »

.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

.

**Chapitre 29: En route pour l'Inde !**

.

Avertissement: Ne buvez jamais, mais alors jamais la liqueur de la Momie...

Harry passa la matinée sur les différents textes magiques qui avaient été récupérés à partir de ses découvertes. La plupart d'entre eux n'avaient rien de spectaculaire, mais l'un d'eux attira son regard. C'était un journal de l'un des tombeaux datant de l'époque romaine tardive. Les premières pages du document indiquaient qu'il s'agissait d' une copie d'une copie d'un document ancien.

-«Vraiment un petit bâtard geignard, » Harry parcouru les premières pages. « plein de suffisance aussi.. »

A la moitié du livre, il tomba sur quelque chose qui attira son attention. Posant le livre, Harry se dirigea vers le pont pour retrouver Henchgirl et le Professeur.

-« Hé Professeur, » Harry entra dans la chambre et regarda autour de lui. «Qui sont tous ces gens ? »

-« Vous avez, bien sûr, le Directeur Asim, » le Professeur sourit. «et voici monsieur Jones, c'est un représentant de la banque Gringotts. »

-« Ravi de vous rencontrer, » Harry salua l'homme d'un hochement de tête. "Y a t-il une raison quelconque qui vous a poussé à nous rendre visite ? »

-« Nous espérions que vous seriez prêt à sous-traiter la récupération du trésor», sourit Jones. « Cela vous permettra de continuer votre voyage et de récupérer votre part beaucoup plus vite ! »

-« Oh, » Harry hocha la tête. «Combien voulez-vous? »

-« Nous avons pensé que la moitié de votre part serait un prix équitable », suggéra Jones.

-« Oh, » Harry hocha la tête. « Non »

-« Quoi ? » Jones n'avait jamais eu une négociation de ce genre.

-« Non, » Harry sourit. « Mais merci pour l'offre. »

-« Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? » demanda Henchgirl avec un sourire.

-« Oh, » Harry hocha la tête. «J'avais presque oublié, je voulais juste vous dire que je voulais faire un arrêt rapide en Atlantide quand nous traverserons l'océan Atlantique. »

-« Quoi ? » Hurla presque chaque personne présente dans la salle.

-J'ai juste dis que je voulais faire un arrêt rapide sur l'Atlantide, » répondit Harry. «Il y a quelque chose que je tiens à récupérer. »

-«Vous savez où se situe l'Atlantide ? » demanda Jones, incrédule, «les gens sont à la recherche de la dernière demeure de la cité perdue depuis des années ! »

-« Yep, » Harry hocha la tête. « Ils n'auraient pas pu la trouver, c'est sous un charme qui vous empêche de le trouver, sauf si vous connaissez l'emplacement et que vous n'avez pas l'intentions de nuire aux enchantements. »

-« Vous avez dit que vous vouliez prendre quelque chose? » demanda Asim, voulant garder la conversation dans la bonne voie.

-« Yep, » Harry hocha la tête. « Un certain gars nommé Myrddin a caché un livre qui selon lui, contenait une grande puissance juste avant de se faire virer et je voudrais savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. »

-«Myrddin? » demanda Asim en état de choc , « mis à la porte? »

-« Yep » Harry hocha la tête. « Il a dit qu'ils l'avaient expulsé parce qu'ils étaient jaloux de sa grande puissance, et la raison officielle était parce qu'il avait une trop faible magie, mais je pense que c'était parce qu'il était un bâtard pleurnichard et ils en ont juste eu marre de lui. »

-« Que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de Myrddin? » exigea Jones.

-« Eh bien, » Harry fit une pause pour réfléchir un instant. « Il avait pas mal d'acné, les cheveux roux, et sa voix n'a pas mué avant ces quinze ans. » Harry secoua la tête, Dieu que le journal était fastidieux. « Impossible de vous dire a quoi il ressemblait après son dix-septième anniversaire. »

-« Oh, » les hommes échangèrent un regard.

-« Eh bien, » Harry bâilla. «Je vais aller faire une sieste. »

Le Professeur et Henchgirl regardèrent avec amusement les hommes assis, figé en état de choc.

-«Liqueur de la Momie ? » Asim sortit un flacon de sa poche et l'offrit à Jones.

IIIIIIIIII

-«J'ai un rapport très important à faire», Asim fit irruption dans une réunion entre ses supérieurs. «J'ai des informations essentielles que vous devez entendre. »

-«Qu'est ce qu'il y a Asim ? » demanda l'un d'eux.

-« Cela a intérêt à être important…», ajouta un autre.

-« M. Black connaît l'emplacement de l'Atlantide ! », cria Asim. « Et il a l'intention de s'y rendre afin de récupérer quelque chose laissé par Merlin en personne ! »

-« QUOI ? » Tout le groupe fut bouche bée, sous le choc…

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? » Un des membres réussit à se remettre du choc.

-« Il a dit que la cité perdue était protégée par un bouclier qui ne laisse passer que ceux qui possèdent le mot de passe. » répondit rapidement Asim, « Il a ajouté qu'il ne pense pas beaucoup de bien de Merlin. »

-« Pourquoi donc ? »

-« Il a dit que Merlin n'était qu'un gamin pleurnichard avec de l'acné», Asim déglutit. « Et que sa voix n'a pas muée jusqu'à tard dans sa vie, il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas nous dire grand-chose sur la vie de Merlin après l'âge de dix-sept ans. »

-« Oh, » ils échangèrent un regard.

-« Cela montre combien il est vraiment âgé... » l'un des hommes les plus âgés prit la parole. « Asim, je t'ai connu toute ta vie, mais tu sais ce que je pense quand je pense à toi?"

-« Non »

-« Je me souviens de l'enfant la morve au nez qui a jeté une pierre dans ma fenêtre du salon, » répondit le vieil homme. « Genoux noueux et le nez qui coule, pas l'homme que tu es maintenant. »

IIIIIIIIII

-« M. Black, » le Professeur frappa à la porte de Harry. « Vous vous souvenez d'avoir aperçu un Nundu dans le camp ? »

-« Yep, » Harry hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ? »

-«Eh bien», sourit le Professeur. «Vous souvenez vous également du gadget que j'ai fabriqué pour me sortir de la cage ? »

-« Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que je ne vais pas aimer la façon dont cette conversation va finir ? » Harry soupira, «Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

-«C'est drôle que vous posiez cette question, » le Professeur eut un petit rire. «Parce que mon invention a eut comme effet secondaire de transporter le Nundu dans l'une des sections inutilisées du Zeppelin. »

-« QUOI ? » Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent, tous les sens en alarme.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, » le Professeur balaya d'un signe de la main toutes préoccupations. «C'est dans une partie de l'espace en dehors de l'espace normal, une de mes expériences a un peu de mal tournée et ... et bien je crois que ce n'est pas grave. L'important, c'est que vous avez compris ce qu'il faut faire avec le Nundu. »

-« Pourquoi moi ? » Harry cligna des yeux, «c'est votre Nundu ! »

«Eh bien», le professeur prit un moment pour réfléchir à ce sujet. « Non, c'est votre Nundu, je l'ai enregistré comme votre animal de compagnie. »

-« Quand avez-vous fait cela? » Harry eut un sourire narquois.

-«Tout à l'heure, » le professeur hocha la tête. «Quand j'ai dit que c'était votre animal de compagnie. »

-« Donc, vous n'avez pas déposé aucun papier dans aucun gouvernement ou quoi que ce soit ? » Demanda Harry avec sarcasme, « vous avez juste décidé que c'était le mien ? »

-« C'est exactement ça», le Professeur hocha la tête.

-« Pourquoi ne puis-je pas simplement dire que c'est votre Nundu? » Harry essaya de faire prendre à son esprit la logique de son ami.

-« Parce qu'il vous appartient déjà », le Professeur hocha la tête. « Et de changer de propriétaire nuirait à ses sentiments donc vous ne pouvez pas me le donner. »

-« Oh, » soupira Harry. «Je vois, avons-nous une façon de le nourrir ? »

-«J'ai pris soin de lui, » le Professeur hocha la tête. « Mais Henchgirl et moi en avons parlé et nous pensons que vous devriez prendre un rôle plus actif dans ses soins et son alimentation. »

«Par Henchgirl et moi vous voulez dire vous, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry hocha la tête, «et je devine que par rôle plus actif que vous voulez dire tout, pas vrai ? »

-« Eh bien ... oui » admit le Professeur avec un froncement de sourcils.

-« Bien essayé, » Harry sourit. « Mais non. »

-« Bien », bouda le Professeur.

-« Allez parler au Docteur», suggéra Harry. "Et à Henchgirl… Je suis sûr que le Docteur pourrait être en mesure d'utiliser le fait qu'il expire des maladies et qui sait ... Les déjections de Nundu pourraient être de précieux ingrédients de potions… »

-« Et envoyer Henchgirl pour vérifier si les déjections de Nundu sont des ingrédients de potions serait un moyen idéal pour la piéger dans le nettoyage après lui… » Le Professeur hocha la tête. « Brillant. »

-« Ce n'est pas ... alors où pensez-vous que nous devrions aller ensuite? » Harry pensa que ce serait mieux s'il évitait cette conversation particulière.

«Je n'ai pas de préférences, » le Professeur haussa les épaules. «Où voulez-vous aller ? »

-«L'Inde semble bien, » Harry haussa les épaules. « Et j'ai fait un peu de lecture sur le Bhoutan, ça a l'air d'être un lieu intéressant à visiter. »

-« Donc nous irons en Inde», le Professeur hocha la tête. «Il y a quelques petites choses que Henchgirl et moi voulions voir en Inde. »

-«Que voulez-vous voir en Inde tous les deux ? » Harry leva les yeux vers le Professeur et remarqua la lueur étrange dans les yeux de l'autre homme, « Oubliez ça ... il y a des choses que je préfère ne pas savoir. »

-« Très bien », le Professeur hocha la tête. «Je vais fixer le cap. »

-«Je crois que je vais lire certains de ces textes que nous avons obtenus, » Harry haussa les épaules. «Un panel intéressant, j'ai appris plus sur les protections et les malédictions dans les dernières heures que dans les dernières années. »

-« M. Black ? » Le Docteur frappa à la porte, « Puis-je entrer ? »

-« Bien sûr, » Harry hocha la tête. « De quoi avez vous avez besoin ? »

-«Je vais y aller alors, » le Professeur prit congé.

-« J'espérais obtenir cet échantillon de sang, » répondit le Docteur. « Et je voulais jeter quelques charmes de diagnostic. »

-« Ok, » Harry hocha la tête. « Allez-y. »

Le Docteur sortit une petite seringue et le remplit avec le sang de Harry.

-«Est-ce que ce sera en sécurité ? » Harry grimaça. «Mon sang est censé être toxique. »

-« Je pense oui, » le Docteur hocha la tête. « J'ai lancé tous les charmes de protection que j'ai pu trouver sur cette éprouvette et le Professeur et Henchgirl ont ajouté leurs propres charmes ... et l'Architecte a trouvé que ça avait l'air fun alors il a utilisé un peu de magie gobelin, et puis ... »

-« Je comprends, » Harry hocha la tête. « Besoin d'autre chose ? »

-«Je vous le dirai après avoir lancé les sorts de diagnostic», répondit le Docteur. « On dirait que vous avez un morceau de croc de Basilic intégré dans l'un de vos os. »

-«Je me suis fait mordre par l'un d'eux il y a quelques années, » Harry hocha la tête. « Et j'ai eu la chance d'avoir un phénix à proximité pour pleurer dans la plaie. »

-« Cela pourrait expliquer ce que je vois», le Docteur hocha la tête. «Je voudrais aussi un échantillon de salive, je veux voir si vous pouvez transformer les gens en loups-garous. »

-«Très bien,» Harry ouvrit la bouche pour permettre l'accès.

-« Une seconde ... ok, vous pouvez la refermer maintenant. »

-«Merci,» Harry hocha la tête. « Avez-vous trouvé quelque chose ? »

-« Beaucoup de choses, » le Docteur hocha la tête. « Avant que vous me demandiez si j'en comprends la plus grande partie, la réponse est non. Je vais revenir là-dessus plus tard avec vous. »

-« Demandez au Professeur de vous parler du Nundu," Harry se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « Je pense que vous pourriez avoir une utilisation possible de son souffle. »

-«C'est possible, » le Docteur hocha la tête. « On pense que si on dispose des maladies alors on peut en créer le remède, je vous remercie. »

-«Pas de problème», sourit Harry.

Harry passa le temps durant le voyage vers l'Inde en passant en revue l'immense quantité d'objets qui avait été récupéré dans les tombes et au moment où ils furent arrivés, il pensait qu'il devait avoir doublé sa connaissance des protections offensives.

-« Nous sommes arrivés mon ami», le Professeur frappa à la porte de Harry. « Et j'ai quelques appareils qui je pense pourrait vous intéresser. »

-« Ah bon ? » Harry se leva, «quel genre d'appareils ? »

-«Ceci,» le Professeur brandit un petit rouleau de cuir. « Est un ensemble de pics de crochetage. Il devrait être en mesure d'ouvrir pratiquement n'importe quelle serrure dans le monde entier. »

-« Qu'en est-il des serrures magiques? » Harry examina la question.

-« J'ai inclus un petit appareil qui devrait inciter la plupart des serrures magiques en leur faisant croire que vous avez le bon mot de passe», répondit le Professeur fièrement. « Tout est dans ce livret d'instructions. »

-«Merci,» Harry hocha la tête. « What else ? »

-« Cette ceinture», le Professeur lui remit une ceinture de cuir de dragon. « contient plusieurs compartiments cachés contenant un assortiment de potions … Une idée de Henchgirl et du Docteur… »

-«Merci,» Harry hocha la tête. «C'est une excellente idée. »

-« Une autre chose que le médecin m'a demandé de développer est cette petite chose», le Professeur sortit une petite plaque de métal. « Il va sur votre bras au-dessus du fragment de croc de Basilic. La façon dont cela fonctionne, c'est qu'il entoure le fragment avec un champ magique et recueille le poison qui est en cours de production ...Quelques jours et votre sang ne sera plus aussi mortel. »

-«Pourquoi faut-il recueillir le poison ? » Harry apposa l'objet sur son bras, « et y a t-il un moyen de le désactiver ? »

-« Henchgirl et le Docteur m'ont dit que le poison de Basilic est beaucoup trop utile pour être dissous dans votre sang», expliqua le Professeur. « Alors, elles veulent le recueillir. Pour désactiver l'effet, il le fera juste. »

-« Il le fera juste ? »

-« Décidez juste quand vous voulez l'arrêter» expliqua le Professeur. « Deux objets de plus. »

-« Où sont-ils ? » Harry sourit.

-«Ils sont dans mon laboratoire», expliqua le Professeur. « Venez les chercher quand vous aurez fini votre sac. »

-« Ok, » Harry haussa les épaules.

Harry prit les quelques minutes qui suivirent pour finir son emballage, puis saisit son sac et se rendit au laboratoire du Professeur.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous avez pour moi Professeur ? » Harry promena dans le laboratoire un regard d'anticipation.

-« J'ai deux objets très importants que je voudrais que vous essayiez,» le Professeur bondissait d'impatience. « Voici le premier. . . Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

-« Je pense que cela ressemble à une caméra, » Harry leva l'appareil pour regarder de plus près, «que fait-elle ? »

-« Il s'agit d'un appareil d'enregistrement audio déguisée», répondit le Professeur joyeusement, « et voici l'autre. »

-« Cela ressemble à un magnétophone, » répondit Harry d'une voix plate, « mais je suppose que c'est une sorte de caméra, n'est-ce pas? »

-«Oui, vous avez raison, c'est un dispositif de prise d'image très sophistiqué. » convient le Professeur.

AN: Un Nundu est la chose la plus dangereuse du monde sorcier, c'est un gros chat et il y a une bonne description de celui-ci dans le lexique Harry Potter. Myrddin est Merlin, Harry trouve le journal au moment où Merlin était un adolescent ennuyeux et pas le mage puissant qu'il deviendra plus tard. Même si vous lui avez dit que le journal appartenait à Merlin, il ne vous aurez probablement pas cru, le journal est juste au sujet d'un gamin pleurnichard, la morve au nez et non celui d'un grand mage.

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	7. Chapitre 30 Le crachoir de l'univers

Voici le premier chapitre traduit par moi même et recorrigé par Karozthor the Necromagnus que je remercie

Je pense essayer de publier un chapitre par semaine. Cela est moins évident que prévu, car après avoir traduit, il faut relire et corriger plusieurs fois, à plusieurs jour d'intervalle, pour avoir un texte en bon français jusqu'au bout.

**Chapitre 30: Crachoir de l'Univers **

"Bonjour?" Amélia Bones avait frappé à la porte de l'une des familles les plus excentriques du monde des sorciers. . .

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ici?"

"Vous ?" Laetus grogna quand il ouvrit la porte. "Mon bureau maintenant."

"Quoi?" Amelia avait été avertie, oh pourquoi ne les a-t-elle pas crue.

"Assise!" le visage de Laetus rougit. «Savez-vous dans quelle gouffre le département est tombé à cause de vous?"

"Um . . . non?"

"NON?" Laetus montra un gros fichier sur le bureau, "au cours du mois passé, vous avez détruit cinq voitures et coûté à la ville plus de cinquante millions de Dollars."

"Oh," Amelia cligna des yeux.

"Oui Oh," soupira Laetus. "Le maire est après les fesses du chef et le chef en a après les miennes ... Je vous aurais mise à la porte depuis longtemps si ce n'était pas pour le fait que vous êtes un bon flic."

"Merci?" Elle cligna des yeux, "je peux vous parler de ..."

"Le grand buste de l'héroïne," acquiesça Laetus. "Bon travail ... laissez juste un seul d'entre eux vivant la prochaine fois, ces maudits journalistes disent toutes sortes de choses sur vous."

"Reporters?"

"Poisse sur chacun d'eux," acquiesça Laetus. "Vous ne trouverez pas une profession plus inutile ou malhonnête. Montrez-moi un journaliste et je vais vous montrer quelqu'un qui est trop stupide et malhonnête pour travailler dans le monde réel."

"O ... k," elle cligna des yeux. «J'espérais vous demander ..."

"Papa," dit Luna en faisant irruption dans la salle et commenta flagrante. "Tu as a nouveau pris tes médicaments n'est ce pas?"

«Je veux votre badge et votre pistolet Lovegood," fronça les sourcils Laetus. "Il n'y a pas de place pour une mauvaise tireuse comme vous. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour les suspects dans l'enquête de mœurs ... bien, disons simplement que vous auriez votre place derrière les barreaux comme chacun d'entre eux."

"Vomitus Maximus," Luna tira sa baguette. "tu pourras ré-ouvrir ta bouche sans vomir après avoir recommencé à agir normalement."

Un flux de trois mètres de vomi jaillit de la bouche de l'homme vers une fenêtre commodément ouverte à proximité.

Bones regarda le double jeux avec un sentiment d'horreur choquée, "euh ... excusez-moi?"

"Bonjour Directeur Bones," sourit Luna. "Je suis toujours désolée de la façon dont père a agi."

"Vous avez parlé de quelques chose à propos de médicaments?" Bones essayant de donner un sens à la situation.

"Oui, il est comme ça, parfois," acquiesça Luna. "J'ai essayé de cacher les pilules hors de sa portée, mais papa réussit toujours à les retrouver."

"Je vois ...", dit la directrice ne comprenant justement rien.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a commencé à penser que nous sommes des agents de police," Luna haussa les épaules. "Tout le monde sait que nous sommes des agents secrets se faisant passer pour des journalistes qui se font passer pour un homme et sa fille."

"Oui ... bien ... d'accord. J'espérais consulter toutes les informations que vous pourriez avoir sur M. Black." Le directeur lui dit qu'elle pouvait le faire, elle avait besoin de cette information et ces deux la semblaient en savoir plus sur lui que n'importe qui d'autre.

"Ok," Luna haussa les épaules. "Voulez-vous mettre en place un paiement échelonné ou préférez vous payer une somme forfaitaire?"

"Quoi?"

"Le travail d'agent secret est difficile et il ne paie pas bien," expliqua Luna dans un murmure.

"Oh ... Je vois ...», acquiesça Amelia. "Que diriez-vous que je vous verse un acompte et nous vous payions pour toute information que vous obtenez lorsque vous l'obtenez?"

"Ok," Luna se concentre sur un point trois mètres à sa gauche et une quinzaine de mètres derrière la tête de l'éditeur.

"Eh bien," Amelia sourit nerveusement. "À propos de cette information."

"Blarrg," Laetus ouvrit la bouche.

"Prêt à être un journaliste de nouveau papa?" Luna sourit.

"Blarrg," acquiesça Laetus.

"Ok alors," Luna défit le sort. «J'espère que tu as appris ton blarrg."

«N'oublie pas que je suis celui qui t'as appris ce sort," Le sourire de Laetus était arrogant. "Et je peux Blarrg."

"Blarrg," regarda Luna. "Mais tu ne sais pas comment l'annuler et moi si."

"Blarg"

"Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui est en dessous de la fenêtre." Murmura Amelia.

"Maintenant, nous allons promettre de ne pas le faire avant le prochain jour dédié au jet de vomi," Luna hocha la tête comme elle défit le sort de son père.

"Journée du jet de vomi?" Amelia savait qu'elle allait regretter sa demande à ce sujet.

"Oui," acquiesça Laetus. "J'ai remarqué que plusieurs universités moldues organisent régulièrement des festivals d'apprentissage du jet de vomi pour leurs étudiants... Ces moldus sont fascinant ne croyez vous pas?"

"À propos de ces informations?"

"Ici, vous les trouverez ," Luna jeta un gros dossier sur la table. «Payez-nous quand vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchez."

"Tant que cette trouvaille est pour bientôt", ajouta Laetus. "J'ai une bête d'enfer vorace à nourrir et à préserver du reste de l'humanité."

"Papa," Luna cligna des yeux. "Tu as toujours les plus beau compliments pour moi."

«Je vais y aller alors," Bones jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans le fichier et fut étonnée du nombre de détail et de sa méticulosité.

"Ne laissez pas le poisson-hypocrite vous attraper," répondit Luna joyeusement.

«Je ... j'essaierai," promis Bones. Alors qu'elle sortait du bureau, une pensée terrible commença à faire son chemin dans sa tête. Le dossier était beaucoup trop détaillé pour avoir été normalement rédigé par des journalistes. . . et si la fille Lovegood ne plaisantait pas, et était un agent secret? Tout les deux étaient les dernières personnes que l'on soupçonnerait de travailler pour. . . quelqu'un comme M. Black. Les yeux écarquillés en état de choc, Bones se figea. D'une part, elle ne dispose pas de preuves. . . et d'autre part, cela explique tant.

Amelia sorti à l'extérieur et rencontra un facteur très mécontent et couvert de vomi. Elle prit position dans le coin de la maison pour éviter des explication au pauvre facteur, elle disparut dans un pop.

La première chose qu'elle fit à son retour fut de prendre un morceau de parchemin et de lister quelques faits connus sur la famille Lovegood. La première est que Luna était une ami de Potter et avait été avec lui lors de son voyage au Département des Mystères. La seconde, c'est qu'elle vient d'une famille qui était bien connue pour son excentricité, si bien connu que très peu de sorciers leur aurait octroyé une seconde pensée ou les auraient prit au sérieux. . . bien jusqu'à récemment, lorsque Black est apparu et s'est avéré qu'au moins une de leurs idées folles étaient vraie. . . et elle supposait la renaissance du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Le quatrième était Black, la famille savait plus sur l'homme mystérieux que quiconque qu'elle puisse connaître.

Amelia fronça les sourcils, les choses semblaient bien trop nette et la première chose qu'elle a appris en tant que recruteuse était que lorsque les choses s'emboîtent trop bien, c'était qu'elle avait dû manquer quelque chose, rien n'est parfait. D'un autre coté, quel genre d'espions annonceraient qu'ils étaient des espions? On aurait pu penser qu'ils feraient plus pour se fondre dans, personne ne pense que. . . elle se figea. Personne ne se douterait que la personne qui a été si claire serait un espion, et l'idée même qu'ils annoncent leur profession. . .

Amelia détruisit sa liste bien pensée avec un charme de sécurité rapide. D'une part, rien n'avait été prouvé. Et d'autre part. . . de l'autre elle allait obtenir un abonnement à ce journal qu'ils éditaient.

IIIIIIIIII

"Vous êtes le seul professeur," sourit Harry. «Où en sommes-nous en ce moment?"

«Nous sommes sur une île tropicale,« le professeur sourit. "Henchgirl voulait passer un certain temps sur la plage."

"Pourriez-vous organiser un portauloin pour moi?" Harry bailla.

"Bien sûr," le professeur hocha la tête. "Mais si vous me le permettez, je voudrais suggérer quelque chose."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Harry cligna des yeux.

"Il est tard," le professeur montra la grande horloge. "Pourquoi ne pas passer les heures restantes de la journée sur la plage avec nous? De cette façon, vous pouvez prendre un nouveau départ dans la matinée."

"Ok," Harry hocha la tête. "Cela semble une bonne idée."

"Merveilleux," Le sourire du professeur s'élargit. «Je vais aller chercher Henchgirl."

"Faites donc," Harry hocha la tête comme il changea ses vêtements pour quelque chose de plus adapté à la plage. «Je vais vous retrouver dans la salle de TransPort."

Harry se dirigea vers la salle de départ et fut bientôt rejoint par un professeur enthousiaste et Henchgirl.

"Je suis tellement heureuse que vous ayez décidé de nous rejoindre," Henchgirl était un peu plus pétillante qu'a la normale. «Et pour protéger notre peau du soleil et du sel, j'ai développé cette nouvelle potion."

"Cool," Harry cligna des yeux. "tu as bien fait."

"Tout le monde boit ," Henchgirl distribua les bouteilles autour. "J'ai essayé de faire ce lot au goût de fraises."

"La mienne a le goût de vieilles chaussettes," se plaignit le Professeur.

"je l'ai fait," Henchgirl pris la bouteille. "Je suppose que je dois toujours être en colère sur le fait que vous ayez choisi d'être enlevé et de perturber mes vacances en Egypte."

"Silence femme diabolique", le professeur fronça les sourcils.

"Femme diabolique?" Les yeux de Henchgirl flamboyaient, "Regarde un peu a qui tu parles mini Troll."

"Troll? TROLL?"

«Je pense qu'il serait temps d'aller à la plage maintenant," suggéra Harry.

"Ok," acquiesça Henchgirl.

«j'approuve," convint le Professeur.

Les trois amis furent transportés vers le bas et se retrouvèrent dans une crique isolée.

"C'est superbe," Harry regarda autour. "Absolument fantastique."

"L'ensemble du territoire appartient à une famille de sorciers, de sorte que nous ne seront pas perturbé par n'importe qui." Le professeur sourit, "même par la famille."

"Pas même la famille?" Harry avait un mauvais pressentiment à propos de la réponse.

"Ils vivent en Angleterre," bailla Henchgirl. "Je connais l'un d'eux et ils ont dit que nous pourrions passer autant de temps que nous voulions ici."

"Oh," Harry se détendit. Il avait vraiment besoin d'apprendre à ne pas douter de ses amis.

Henchgirl étala une couverture et ils se laissèrent tous les trois tomber dessus.

«Ça c'est la vie», Harry ferma les yeux. «J'ai besoin de passer plus de temps sur la plage."

"Je suis d'accord," le professeur hocha la tête. "Je pense que ... qu'est ce que c'est dans votre main?"

"Ca?" Harry ouvrit la main pour montrer la roche qu'il était sur le point de jeter dans les vagues. "Juste un rocher."

"Pourriez-vous me le montrer?" Le professeur lui tendit la main.

"Bien sûr," Harry haussa les épaules. "Faites-vous plaisir."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est, professeur?" Henchgirl se pencha en avant.

"Il semble y avoir une forte concentration de titane," répondit le professeur. «J'ai lu que les plages des environs ont de riches gisements de titane, mais je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel."

"Dommage que nous ne puissions pas aller sous l'océan et trouver la source," Harry bailla. «Je crois que j'ai vu quelque chose sur les roches dans le talus."

«Nous pourrions être en mesure de faire quelque chose," le professeur sourit. «Je vais avoir une conversation avec l'architecte à ce sujet plus tard ... ce qui nous amène à un sujet que Henchgirl et moi avons envie d'aborder avec vous."

"Allez-y," Harry hocha la tête. "Je suis tout ouie"

"Henchgirl et moi avons trouvé l'île idéale pour acheter," le professeur sourit. "aride, désolée, couverte de nombreux enchantements qui repoussent presque tout ce qui a quelque chose à voir avec les gens."

"Assez grand pour construire une très grande forteresse, mais assez petit pour être facilement défendable." Henchgirl ajouta, "c'est aussi une terre non réclamées, aussi nous ne serons pas dérangés par l'un de ces règlements stupides qui nous empêchent de« briser les lois de la nature »ou« trouver des choses que l'humanité ne devait pas savoir. "

"Et la meilleure partie est que c'est près de l'Antarctique, donc il y aura toujours beaucoup de délicieux pingouins à manger." Le professeur termina avec un sourire béat.

"Pingouins?" Harry se força à ne pas demander de plus, "pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela?"

"Eh bien," le professeur commença. «Nous espérions un peu que vous seriez d'accord pour l'acheter."

"Pourquoi ne pas l'acheter vous-même?" Demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils.

"Nous ne sommes pas très bon gestionnaire avec l'argent», expliqua Henchgirl avec une expression embarrassée. "Donc, nous vous avons donné une participation majoritaire dans la société et nous nous sommes juste laissé un petit pourcentage des bénéfices pour financer nos recherches."

"Oh," Harry était abasourdi. "Bien sûr, nous pourrions l'acheter si vous le voulez."

«Génial», applaudit Henchgirl. "Je vais dire à l'architecte de commencer à concevoir les plans."

"Quel est le nom de cette société?" Harry ne pouvait pas croire à quel point sa vie avait changé en peu de temps depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école.

"Black Ink", répondit le professeur fièrement.

"Black Inc.?" Harry hocha la tête.

"Non," Henchgirl secoua la tête. "Black Ink ... le professeur ne peut pas l'épeler."

"Pourquoi pas les industries du professeur, ou Henchgirl Incorporated?" Harry avait du mal à suivre le train de la logique. «Pourquoi nommer cette société d'après moi?"

"Henchgirl Incorporated?" Henchgirl se frotta le menton, "peut-être le futur nom de notre département de potions?"

"Tout ce que vous voulez," Harry haussa les épaules.

"Nous l'avons appelé d'après votre nom pour de nombreuses raisons," le professeur sourit. "D'une part, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible sans votre aide."

"Ok," Harry se relâcha. "Merci."

"Vous êtes le bienvenu," acquiesça le professeur de la tête.

«Ouais», sourit Henchgirl.

"J'ai eu une autre idée pour vous deux," Harry posa sa tête dans ses mains. «Je comprends que les Zippos sont trop petits pour envoyer de grandes choses à travers, mais ..."

"Mais?" Le professeur ne pouvait pas attendre pour entendre l'idée de son ami.

"Mais nous ne pouvions pas l'utiliser avec les TransPort?" Harry sourit, «cette façon, nous pouvons automatiquement transporter par portauloin n'importe qui avec un Zippo."

"Ca ne fonctionne pas," soupira le Professeur. «Nous pourrions être en mesure de travailler sur quelque chose avec portauloins créés manuellement, mais nous n'avons pas la technologie pour transposer votre idée pour le moment ... le plus que nous pourrions faire, c'est d'envoyer de petits objets non vivants."

"De quelle taille?" Harry sourit quand il vit le professeur indiquer la taille de l'objet avec ses mains, «pourquoi ne pas utiliser pour livrer les choses? Nous serions le plus rapide service de vente par correspondance dans le monde, vos articles en trente secondes ou c'est gratuit ".

«Nous pourrions être en mesure de faire quelque chose comme ça," acquiesça Henchgirl. "Je n'aime pas l'idée de donner des articles gratuits. Vous si?"

"Et alors? supprimez cette partie," Harry haussa les épaules. "En fait, leur faire payer un supplément pour notre prestation instantanée sera suffisant."

"Ok," acquiesça Henchgirl. "Maintenant, allons nous baigner."

"Le dernier dans l'eau est un pot d'une sorte de mélasse dégoûtante», le professeur ajouta. "Peut-être quelque chose qui sent fortement le soufre."

IIIIIIIIII

Le lendemain, le portauloin de Harry le déposa dans une rue animée dans une assez grande ville.

"Vous voilà," un homme sorti de l'un des nombreux magasins et attrapa Harry par le bras. "Vous étiez censé être ici la nuit dernière ... savez-vous comment il sera difficile de tout remettre en ordre?"

"Hein?" Harry regarda l'homme évidemment fou.

"Voici vos portauloins," l'homme lui remis un couple de petits anneaux en métal. "Et voici vos souvenirs, une statue en bronze de Kali et une vieille Chakram qui je suis sûr a toutes sortes de pouvoirs mystérieux ... en fait, je serais prêt à parier que les deux ont des pouvoirs étranges et inhabituels."

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Harry saisit les objets avec sa main gauche pour libérer son droit pour le duel qui semblait être inévitable.

«Vous êtes en retard, c'est ce qui se passe," l'homme le regarda. «Vous n'avez fait aucune des choses que je vous ai vu faire la nuit dernière ... c'est ce qui s'est passé."

"Je suis allé à la plage," Harry laissa tomber sa baguette dans sa main. "Et vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question."

"Si vous voulez des réponses, parlez avec mon cousin en Angleterre, tout cela est de sa faute," l'homme regarda un petit bout de papier. «J'ai contacté le tailleur que vous étiez censé rencontrer, lui et sa femme avec vos amis ... que vais-je oublier?"

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent quand il sentit le portauloin le tirant vers sa prochaine destination.

"Ah oui," l'homme se frappa le front. "Les mangemorts ... je suppose qu'ils n'apparaîtront pas. Pas avec le retard qu'il avait désormais, de toute façon, certaines personnes ne considèrent pas les sentiments des autres."

IIIIIIIIII

Harry s'accroupit avec sa baguette et inspecta rapidement les environs. Devant lui se trouvait le Taj Mahal et dans son dos et sur les côtés se trouvaient des touristes. Haussant les épaules, Harry ignora les regards curieux et rengaina sa baguette. Soupirant de frustration, Harry se dirigea vers le bâtiment blanc massif et ajouta le commerçant à sa liste de personnes a éviter.

Harry se balada plusieurs heures en admirant le bâtiment massif et examina un tronçon intéressant de mur quand il sentit le crochet de l'autre portauloin dans son ventre.

"J'avais oublié le second portauloin",« la baguette de Harry apparut dans sa main et ses yeux balayèrent le danger.

«Êtes-vous mon invité?" Un petit homme leva les yeux avec une expression ennuyée.

«Peut-être," Harry commença à se détendre. «Je ne suis pas sûr ... où sommes-nous?"

"Vous êtes mon invité," le petit homme hocha la tête. «Nous sommes dans un endroit où les nations n'ont pas d'importance et les noms n'ont pas de sens."

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut ... wow," Harry regarda ébahi les massifs montagneux qui dominent l'horizon. «Nous ... nous devons être dans l'Himalaya."

«Peut-être," le petit homme haussa les épaules. "Je ne suis pas la pour vous inquiéter de telles choses. Je suis votre guide pour ce voyage."

"Je suis M. Black," l'esprit de Harry devait encore se remettre de la vue imprenable. "Ravi de vous rencontrer."

«Viens avec moi», sourit le guide. "Ce serait bien d'y arriver avant la nuit."

"aller où?" Harry traînait derrière le petit homme.

"Là ou nous pourrons faire ce que nous allons faire», répondit le guide avec un sourire. "Où serions-nous allés?"

«Je suppose que cela a un sens ... en quelque sorte." Les yeux de Harry louchèrent, "combien de temps faut-il pour y arriver?"

"le temps qu'il faudra," le guide haussa les épaules.

"Ce commerçant remonte définitivement en tête de sa liste noire,» murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Le guide conduisit Harry sur une route montant incroyablement fort avec une série de lacet et de tournant.

"C'est juste après ce virage,« le guide montra un grand affleurement.

"Qu'est ce qui est juste autour du ... wow," Harry regarda la grande ville à la fin de la route.

«Je ne peux pas aller plus loin,« le guide sourit. "Vous devez continuer pour la dernières étapes vous même."

"Pourquoi?"

«Je dois de l'argent à quelqu'un," le guide sourit. "Et je crains qu'il soit peut être là."

"Oh," Harry cligna des yeux. «Je vais y aller alors."

«Je vais vous attendre ici," le guide sourit. "Ayez une agréable visite."

Les portes s'ouvrirent d'elle même et plusieurs hommes en robes rouges et or sortirent.

"Bienvenue jeune ami à Shangri La," ils sourirent en signe de bienvenue. «Que votre visite soit agréable."

Harry marchait à travers les portes et se détendit, l'ensemble de la zone semblait apporter un sentiment de paix et de tranquillité.

"Je pense ... je pense que je vais aimer cet endroit,» sourit Harry. "J'ai peut-être enfin trouvé ma maison."

«Peut-être», l'un des moines sourit. "Ou peut-être que vous avez juste atteint un point dans votre voyage autour de la roue. Seul le temps nous le dira."

Les jours se sont transformés en semaines et les semaines en quelques mois, Harry passa d'innombrables heures à apprendre à se calmer et, à terme, son contrôle sur son esprit et ses défenses mentales est devenue absolue. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harry haussa les épaules hors de sa robe rouge et enfila les vêtements qu'il avait porté quand il était arrivé dans cet endroit.

«Sur le départ?" Un des moines sourit à la préparation de Harry.

"Oui," Harry hocha la tête. "Je ne peux pas croire que j'ai passé tellement de temps ici, je ferais mieux d'en revenir."

"Le temps n'est pas un problème pour vous," le moine sourit. "Et vous ne devez revenir en arrière que quand il sera temps de revenir, ne faites pas l'erreur de revenir trop tôt."

"Merci," Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour. "Cet endroit va me manquer, je vous remercie de me permettre de rester ici."

«Tous sont les bienvenus ici," le vieux moine sourit. "Et peut-être que vous pourrez revenir dans le futur, l'avenir est encore non écrit et qui peut dire où vous conduira le chemin."

Harry épaula son sac et sortit par les grandes portes. Harry secoua la tête d'étonnement en voyant un petit personnage debout a distance.

«Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez attendu si longtemps," Harry sourit alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son guide. "Comment savez-vous quand j'allais sortir?"

"Ils sortent toujours environ cinq minutes après qu'ils soient entrés" le guide haussa les épaules. "Je pense qu'ils aimeraient rester plus longtemps mais ..."

Harry regarda la tache blanche de terrain qui avait tenu la ville massive quelques instants avant.

«Pourquoi est-ce toujours le cas pour moi?" Il gémit, "pourquoi je ne peux jamais avoir un jour normal?"

"Je ne sais pas," le guide haussa les épaules. "Peut-être que vous êtes le crachoir de l'univers."

"Probablement," Harry hocha la tête. "Cela expliquerait certainement beaucoup de choses."

"Il suffit de suivre ce chemin vers le bas et de vous rendre où vous devez être," le guide indique de la main une piste usagée. "Et que votre voyage soit agréable."

"Merci," Harry marchait, Il passa pas mal de temps sur le chemin et après quelques tours et détours a été surpris de se retrouver sur la plage qu'il avait visité avec le professeur et Henchgirl.

"Ne venez vous pas juste de partir?" Le docteur cligna des yeux à l'apparition soudaine de Harry.

«Je pense que si ...» Harry fronça les sourcils. «Je ne suis pas sûr, si."

"Puisque vous êtes là ..."

"Oui?"

"Pourriez-vous frotter cette lotion sur mon dos?"

"Bien sûr," Harry haussa les épaules. Ce n'était pas Shangri La, mais frotter la lotion sur le dos d'une belle femme n'avait rien de pénible.

IIIIIIIIII

Alors qu'Harry avait ses expériences existentielles, ses amis étaient réunis pour décider de la forme que leur nouvelle maison prendrait.

«Je ne m'inquiète pas de savoir si le bâtiment est traditionnel," le Professeur dévisagea Henchgirl et l'architecte. "Le château ne ressemblera pas à un crâne géant ... l'île n'est même pas un volcan."

"Que diriez-vous d'une sorte de monstruosité gothique?" L'architecte suggéra, «rempli de passages secrets et autres."

«C'est aussi traditionnel," réfléchit Henchgirl. "Un peu de tradition, mais tout de même ..."

«Je peux vivre avec ça," le professeur hocha la tête. "Commençons sur nos parties respectives."

IIIIIIIIII

"Eh bien?" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencha en avant.

"Rien ne s'est passé maître," le mangemort nerveux tremblait. "Nous sommes arrivés et rien ne s'est passé."

"Quoi?"

"L'équipe se préparait et nous avons tous pris nos positions," les larmes tombaient sous le masque du mangemort et sa voix devint aiguë. "Rien ne s'est passé, Queudver a mangé une mauvaise crevettes et a dû subir un nettoyage d'estomac, puis il a été frappé par un de ces taxis de rue, puis il a mangé un mauvais curry et est actuellement au toilette avec la dysenterie, l'odeur, mon Seigneur, comme un cadavre de plusieurs semaines. .. à part ça, rien ne s'est passé. "

"Si rien ne s'est passé," le Seigneur des Ténèbres a demandé d'un calme apparent. "Alors pourquoi la moitié de l'équipe a fondu en larmes quand ils sont rentrés? Pourquoi l'autre moitié s'est mouillé? ET POURQUOI VOUS ne vous arrêtez pas de trembler?"

"Il essaie juste de nous tromper," le mangemort eut un petit rire hystérique. "Il a essayé de nous faire baisser notre garde ... mais ... mais nous sommes trop intelligents pour cela."

«Doloris,« Voldemort dû résister à l'envie de pleurer. . . tu ne pouvais pas avoir de bons serviteurs pour une fois.

AN: Il y a vraiment de grands gisements de titane en Inde sur les plages.


	8. chapitre 31 La Thaïlande me manque

version recorrigée publiée le 29 mars 2014

Traduit par moi même, recorrigé par Karozthor the Necromagnus que je remercie.

.

**Chapitre 31 : La Thaïlande me manque…**

.

Avertissement: En Thaïlande, veuillez ne pas boire en étant malade, vous pourriez rendre jusqu'à trente fois en une nuit. Si vous le faite, alors des touristes Allemand peuvent vous trouver et appeler une ambulance ou la police, et alors…

« Hé bien… » Dit le docteur d'une voix tendue. « Je suppose que nous ferions mieux de revenir à notre beau Zeppelin… »

« Pourquoi pas… » Harry haussa les épaules et activa le Portauloin.

« Bienvenu mon ami ! » sourit le professeur en voyant son collègue arriver. « J'espère que vous avez eu du plaisir. »

« Disons simplement que la visite a été instructive. » Sourit simplement Harry d'un air détendu. «Et vous, vous êtes vous bien amusé? »

« Oui, nous nous sommes bien amusés… » Le professeur hocha de la tête. « L'architecte est allé sur notre île pour effectuer une enquête initiale et nous avons également contacté plusieurs de ses confrères Gobelins pour mon plan de mine de titane. »

« Bien… » Harry hocha la tête. « Absolument génial. »

« D'un autre côté. » Le professeur sourit. « Nous avons embarqué deux nouveaux membres d'équipage, un tailleur et sa femme. »

« Quels sont leurs noms ? » Harry posa ses yeux sur la liste à la recherche des noms pour finalement s'arrêter sur plusieurs caractères indéchiffrables.

«Malheureusement… Je n'arrive pas à les prononcer. » avança Le professeur. «Nous les appelons tout simplement le tailleur et la travailleuse du cuir. »

« Oh… C'est bien. » Dit distraitement Harry.

« Dirigeons-nous vers la passerelle. » Sourit le professeur. « Pour que nous puissions fixer un nouveau cap pour amener notre zeppelin vers notre prochaine destination. »

« D'accord. » Dit Harry le suivant déjà.

Harry et le Professeur se dirigèrent vers le pont et Harry se précipita au centre de la pièce après être passé la porte.

« Ou allons-nous maintenant? » Demanda le professeur, ignorant la façon dont Harry avait pris le gouvernail du Zeppelin et faisait actuellement des bruits de moteur.

« La Thaïlande… » Dit en souriant Harry. « De grande plages et des temples plutôt cool… »

« Henchgirl. » Le professeur se retourna vers elle. « Mettons le Cap sur Bangkok… Faites-le… maintenant ! »

« Vous devriez vraiment trouver une meilleure fin de phrase pour cela. » Répondit Henchgirl tout en verrouillant le changement de Cap. « Dire « Maintenant » n'est pas vraiment la réplique qu'il faudrait… »

« Je sais… » Le professeur s'affaissa. « Mais vous avez rejeté ma suggestion concernant l'embauche de scénaristes pour rendre nos répliques vraiment cool. »

« Je vais descendre dans ma cabine.» Dit Harry en sortant de la salle. « Je vous laisse afin que vous puissiez terminer cette conversation en paix. »

«Il est enfin parti… » Chuchota le professeur tout en passant la tête par la porte pour vérifier le départ effectif d'Harry.

« Bien… » Henchgirl se précipita sur la roue."_Vroom… Vroom…"_

"Je suis le suivant", dit le Professeur en lorgnant vers le gouvernail. " Ne restez pas trop longtemps"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

« Nous sommes enfin arrivés. » Dit le professeur en souriant à Harry. « Henchgirl et moi irons à la plage après vous avoir déposé. »

«Je vous y rencontrerai plus tard ce soir » Dit Harry en hochant de la tête.

«Pas besoin. » Dit le professeur en le regardant. « Nous pouvons revenir plus tard si vous le souhaitez. »

« Ca marche. » Dit Harry en hochant la tête. « Que vont donc faire les autres ? »

« Le docteur va visiter une ferme à serpent de la croix rouge, l'architecte va démarrer votre forteresse noire, et le tailleur et sa femme vont nous accompagner à la plage. »

« Une ferme à serpent ? » Demanda Harry, confus.

«Elle dit que certaines parties sont effectivement ouvertes au grand public. » Dit le professeur. « Mais pas pour moi. » Continua-t-il en frissonnant.

« Amusez-vous donc sur la plage. » Harry se dirigea vers la pièce servant de TransPort.

«Port-moi descendre. »

Harry arriva devant une grande statue au milieu d'un rond-point et prit un long moment pour admirer la statue massive en bronze. Haussant les épaules, il se dirigea vers la route et hélât un taxi.

« Oui ? » Dit le conducteur en baissant la fenêtre.

« Tout d'abord, Ou suis-je ? » Demanda Harry en souriant.

« Wang Win Yai. » Répondit le conducteur du taxi avec un grand sourire. « Ou voulez-vous allez ? »

« Est-ce que la ferme au serpent est près d'ici? » Demanda Harry en rentrant dans le véhicule.

« Non, loin, » Dit l'homme. « C'est après le pont, un peu plus loin en restant sur cette route. »

« Alors allons-y. » Dit Harry en hochant la tête. « J'ai une amie qui visite actuellement l'endroit en question, et je veux voir de quoi il retourne. »

Le chauffeur prit une des rue partant du rond point et la suivi sur plusieurs pâtés de maison.

« Alors que faites-vous en Thaïlande ? » Demanda le conducteur avec un sourire.

« Je visite juste… » Dit Harry haussant les épaules. «On dirait que c'est un endroit agréable. »

« Hmm… D'où êtes-vous ? » Demanda le conducteur en se retournant.

« L'Angleterre. » Harry regarda par la fenêtre et vit apparaitre le pont.

« Est-ce bien ? »

« Mouais… Pas mal. » Murmura Harry en hochant la tête.

Le taxi passa le grand pont ainsi qu'un grand hôpital. « Ce grand bâtiment est l'endroit que vous cherchez. »

« Super. » Harry hocha de la tête et sortit son portefeuille. « Arrêtez-vous donc ici et déposez moi. »

« Bonne journée. » Le conducteur se pencha en arrière et lui tendit la main.

Harry regarda le compteur et tendit au chauffeur 500 Baht."S'il vous plait"

Harry sortit du véhicule et attendit sur le bord du trottoir pour s'habituer à la lumière. Traversant, Harry passa sous une grande arche et s'arrêta stupéfait par le grand bâtiment.

Il paya son droit d'entré et avança. Harry se promena dans le parc et admira les grands serpents dans leurs enclos.

« _Bonjour._ » Siffla-t-il à doucement à l'un des grands serpents. «_Quel sorte de serpents êtes-vous ?_ »

« _Un Cobra Royal,_ » Répondit paresseusement le serpent. « _Êtes-vous ici pour me regarder durant mon spectacle ?_ »

« _Oui._ »Siffla Harry.

« _Ce sera dans un instant ._ » Répondit le serpent en soulevant la tête.

«Merci _._ »Siffla Harry Tout sourire.

« C'est extraordinairement intéressant… » Déclara une voix sortant de derrière le faisant sursauter. « Je n'ai pas vu quelqu'un de votre genre depuis un certain temps. »

« Mon genre… ? » Dit Harry en levant un sourcil.

« Un fourchelangue. » Dit l'homme. « A-t'il dit s'il était heureux ici ? »

« Nous avons plutôt parlé de son spectacle… » Dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

«Fascinant. » le petit homme sembla déconnecté un moment. « Pardonnez-moi pour mes manières, je suis le docteur Hanuman Kanchanaburi. » Dit-il en se reprenant rapidement.

« Mister Black. » Harry hocha la tête. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Je travaille pour la Croix-Rouge. » Sourit fièrement le docteur Kanchanaburi. « Nous utilisons le venin de serpent pour créer des antidotes pour contrer les morsures de serpent. »

« Cela semble intéressant. » Harry lui accorda un peu plus de son attention. « Combien de serpents avez-vous ici ? »

« Quelques uns. » L'homme haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas exactement, je travaille seulement le venin. Mais puis-je vous poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr. » Acquiesça Harry.

« Nous avons ici une femme avec des échantillons de sang, pour le moins… extraordinaire qu'elle nous dit avoir obtenu d'un certain Mister Black. Se pourrait-il que vous soyez ce même Mister Black? »

« Cela se pourrait. » Harry haussa les épaules. « J'ai ici une amie qui aurait pu apporter des échantillons de sang. »

« Alors, pourrions nous la rencontrer pour vérifier qu'il n'y ai pas d'erreur d'identité ? » Demanda le Docteur Kanchanaburi. « Je voudrais tenter une expérience avec elle Mr Black et je veux être sûr de la provenance des échantillons… »

« D'accord. » Harry montra son accord du regard. « Est-ce que ce sera long ? il y a d'autres choses que j'aimerais essayer aujourd'hui. »

« Non, nous n'en aurons pas pour longtemps. » L'homme secoua la tête. «du moins, a court terme. Vous aurez sûrement largement le temps pour revenir et voir le spectacle des serpents. »

Harry suivit l'autre homme dans le bâtiment et monta un escalier.

« Bonjour Mister Black. » Le docteur sourit en voyant Harry arriver. « Que faites-vous ici ? »

« Le professeur m'a indiqué que vous alliez visiter cet endroit et j'étais curieux de voir ce dont il s'agit… » Sourit Harry. « J'ai déjà eu une sympathique conversation avec l'un des serpents ainsi qu'avec le docteur Kanchanaburi. »

« L'un des serpents. » Le docteur semblait confus. Puis sourit. « C'est un cadeau très rare. »

« Je le sait trop bien. » Harry sourit sèchement. « Le docteur Kanchanaburi voudrait essayer quelques chose. »

« Je voudrais confirmer qu'il n'y ait pas de problèmes avec d'autres types de venins en observant attentivement la réaction du venin avec les échantillons de sang. » Kanchanaburi hocha de la tête. « Si vous êtes d'accords tous les deux, j'aimerais injecter à Monsieur Black une légère dose de venin de Cobra. »

« Je n'ai pas de problèmes avec cela. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Docteur ? »

« Je ne pense pas que cela vous ferait du mal. » Acquiesça le docteur.

« Excellent ! » S'extasia Kanchanaburi. « Et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y aura aucun danger pour vous. Nous avons une abondance d'anti venin sur place pour faire face à ce qui pourrait éventuellement se produire. »

Harry retroussa ses manches et présenta son bras droit nu. « Allez-y. »

Kanchanaburi sortit une petite seringue et la tendit au docteur. « Puisque vous êtes son médecin traitant, il serait préférable que ce soit vous qui effectueriez la véritable injection. »

« Très bien. » Le docteur frotta légèrement une petite partie de peau et inséra doucement l'aiguille.

« Nous allons vous observer durant quelques minutes pour voir si vous ressentez un quelconque effet du venin sur votre corps. » Kanchanaburi sourit. « Après cela, je voudrais également prendre quelques échantillons de sang pour une étude plus approfondie. »

« D'accord. » Harry acquiesça. « Et alors? »

« Eh bien, » Sourit le docteur. « Il va venir à moi pour me supplier à genoux avec des échantillons de venins pour que je vous les injecte. »

"Et vous offrir un de mes enfants pour obtenir plus d'échantillons de sang et de données brutes», Kanchanaburi rit. "Vous êtes une femme diabolique, à me laisser penser que vous pourriez ne pas partager cette possibilité de recherche."

"Oh Hanuman," le docteur battit des cils. "Vous ne me dites que les choses les plus douce."

"Tout cela repose sur le fait que vous m'accordiez la permission de poursuivre ce programme d'études," Kanchanaburi sourit. "Et je ne mens pas quand je dis que je serais dévasté si vous ne le faisiez pas."

«Vous l'avez," Harry regarda le docteur notez quelques mots du coin de l'œil. «Trouvez quelque chose?"

"Quelque chose de bizarre," acquiesça le docteur.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"Demanda Kanchanaburi avec impatience.

"Son sang se modifie immédiatement en réponse à ce nouveau type de venin et son corps redirige le sang infecté de la zone autour du croc dans son os," le docteur secoua la tête. "Je vais devoir faire plusieurs autres tests."

"Altéré comment?" demanda Harry nerveusement.

"Je m'attendais à ce que le venin ait peu ou pas d'effet," le docteur leva les yeux de ses notes. "Au lieu de cela votre corps s'est modifié pour le nouveau type de venin et vous a mit à l'abri de ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a déménagé le venin dans la zone autour de votre vieille morsure."

"Probablement une fonction de ce que vous m'avez injecté" Harry haussa les épaules. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant?"

"Maintenant?" Le docteur sourit, "vous allez et regardez le spectacle. Plus tard, nous verrons ce que nous pouvons faire avec les données que nous avons recueillies."

"Je vous remercie de m'avoir permis de travailler avec vous," le Docteur Kanchanaburi sourit largement. "Cela a été un plaisir."

"Heureux de vous avoir aidé," Harry salua et se dirigea vers l'enceinte des serpent en plein air, pour regarder le spectacle.

Harry passa plusieurs minutes agréables à regarder les petits hommes apporter l'alimentation et le lait à des serpents plus grand qu'eux. À la fin du spectacle, Harry quitta le complexe et appela un autre taxi.

«Où voulez-vous aller?" Demanda le chauffeur de taxi alors qu'Harry entrait dans la voiture.

"Kao Sanh Road," répondit Harry rapidement. "J'ai entendu dire que c'est un bon endroit pour se détendre."

«Peut-être», le chauffeur de taxi haussa les épaules. La circulation était fluide et il ne fallu que quelques minutes pour arriver. Payant son billet, Harry sortit de la voiture et regarda autour de lui. Une rue entière était bloquée et remplie de routards.

Souriant, Harry traversa dans la foule pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient et en fut déçu après avoir remonté la rue. L'endroit tout entier semblait ne contenir que des auberges de jeunesse et les agences de voyage bon marché. Soupirant, Harry se dirigea vers l'un des bâtiments bleus et s'assit sur le bord du trottoir.

"Quel est le problème?" Une paire de randonneuses suédoise plantureuses s'arrêtent devant Harry.

"Mon guide du routard m'a parlé de comment cet endroit était et j'en suis un peu déçu," Harry soupira.

"Cela devient beaucoup mieux la nuit," les filles souriaient. "Revenez ensuite et vous serez étonné de la différence."

"Merci," Harry repris la forme. «Avez-vous déjà petit-déjeuner?"

«Vous nous l'offrez?" Les filles riaient.

"Bien sûr," Harry hocha la tête. «Où voulez-vous aller?"

"Le bâtiment bleu, sur il a un bon italien," les filles sourit. "Ou nous pourrions aller à l'un des vendeurs ambulants quelques rues plus loin."

"La nourriture Thaï me tente bien," sourit Harry. "J'ai toujours pensé qu'il fallait beaucoup de mauvais sens pour aller dans un pays et ne pas y manger la nourriture."

"Ensuite, nous connaissons bien l'endroit," l'une des filles sourit. "Il est très bon et il n'est pas loin d'ici."

Harry et les filles marchaient vers le restaurant ou ils firent leurs commande.

"Soyez averti," l'une des filles sourit quand la nourriture est arrivée. "La nourriture ici est vraiment épicée."

"Vous ne plaisantiez pas," Harry faillit s'étouffer sur sa première bouchée. "C'est bon quand même."

"Il y a quelques magasins que nous voudrions visiter après cela," les filles partagèrent un sourire. «Voulez-vous faire le lèche vitrine avec nous."

"Bien sûr," Harry haussa les épaules et dès qu'ils ont fini de manger, se retrouve entraîné dans une petite boutique.

L'endroit était rempli de petites statues de bronze et de sculptures en bois.

"Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aider?" La jeune femme derrière le comptoir accueille avec un large sourire le trio qui vient d'entrer.

"J'espérais obtenir une de ces statues," l'une des filles indiqua une statue derrière le comptoir.

«Je voulais des sculptures», l'autre fille a trouvé plusieurs petites sculptures en bois. "Pourriez-vous les envelopper?"

"Bien sûr," la femme hocha la tête et se tourna vers Harry. "Qu'en pensez-vous?"

"Eh bien ..." Harry regarda autour de la boutique et remarqua un élément qui semblait briller dans ses yeux de mage. «J'aimerais cette Amulette."

"Bon œil," la femme hocha la tête. "Beaucoup de gens pensent qu'elles portent chance."

"Cela pourrait être utile," Harry paya son achat.

«Cela vous dérangerait-il de nous aider a rapporter tout ceci à notre chambre d'hôtel?" Les filles montrèrent leurs achats, "ce n'est pas lourd, mais il est difficile de transporter tout ceci sans un sac."

"Bien sûr," Harry hocha la tête. "Heureux de vous aider."

Les filles menèrent Harry de rue en rue, passèrent une enseigne de barbier, et dans une autre rue vers un petit hôtel.

"Bel endroit," Harry admira les environs bien mieux que l'habituelle auberge de jeunesse.

«Cela coûte un peu plus," les filles acquiescèrent. "Mais c'est beaucoup plus propre et plus confortable."

Harry sortit de l'hôtel quelques heures plus tard et héla un autre taxi.

"Vers où ?"

"Sakhumvit," Harry ferma les yeux et commença à écouter la radio.

IIIIIIIIII

"Eh bien?" demanda Voldemort d'un ton renfrogné.

"Nous l'avons trouvé maître», répondit Queudver en courbant le dos. "Il est en Thaïlande."

«Prenez quelques recrues et tuez le," Voldemort commençait à se lasser d'avoir à donner les mêmes ordres tous les jours.

"Merci maître," acquiesça Queudver. "Il en sera fait selon vos désirs."

"Voici juste un petit avant-goût de ce qui vous attend si vous échouez ... Doloris."

Peter se tordit de douleur pendant quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Voldemort lève le maléfice. Sans perdre un instant, il se précipita hors de la chambre et attrapa quelques recrues.

"Vous, avec moi" exigea Queudver en le pointant du doigt," et vos deux amis."

"Que se passe-t-il ?" La jeune recrue avait entendu des histoires sur ce qui s'était passé avec les mangemorts qui allaient avec le rat.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a ordonné de vous emmenez en chasse," ricana Queudver. «Venez avec moi."

Les trois mangemorts se levèrent avec beaucoup de réticence et suivirent le rat comme un seul homme.

"Touchez ce portoloin," ricana Queudver.

"Pas question," l'une des plus braves recrues secoua la tête. "J'ai eu vent de ce qui se passé lorsque vous avez essayé de vous rendre par portauloin auprès de Black."

"Nous ne nous rendons pas près de Black," sourit Queudver. «Nous allons à quelques pâtés de maisons ... Black n'aura pas le temps de manigancer ses petits tours sur nous."

"Où allons-nous?" La recrue voulu retarder aussi longtemps que possible l'inévitable. . . peut-être que Black aurait quitté la zone avant qu'ils n'y arrivent.

"Un endroit appelé Cowboy," Queudver commençait à perdre son sang-froid. "Maintenant, prenez ce putain de portauloin."

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil et avec beaucoup de réticence, les mangemorts placèrent leurs mains sur le portauloin.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Cria une des recrues. Le portauloin les avait menés à travers une foule de femmes et il regarda comment plusieurs femmes moldus attrapaient ses compagnons et commencèrent à les pousser loin.

"Ne faites rien", Queudver était un peu agacé qu'aucune des filles ne montrent un intérêt quelconque envers lui, "nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de faire une scène ... faisons notre chemin vers Black et nous l'attaquerons quand nous aurons eu une chance de nous regrouper ".

"Compris," la recrue hocha la tête comme il était tiré dans l'un des bars environnants.

Transformé en rat, Peter rejoignit l'endroit ou ses contacts l'avaient informé qu'il trouverait le mystérieux M. Black.

Peter passa plusieurs minutes à observer l'homme qu'il croyait être M. Black avant d'être rejoint par son équipe.

"Qu'est ce qui vous a prit si longtemps?" grogna Peter.

«Ces jeunes filles étaient très insistantes», répondit nerveusement l'une des recrues.

"Et elles étaient plus fortes que ce qu'elles paraissaient », un autre poursuivit. "elles ne voulaient pas me laisser partir."

«Peu importe,» ricana Queudver. "Nous allons attendre jusqu'à ce que nous ayons une bonne chance de le prendre, puis nous attaquerons."

IIIIIIIIII

Harry sortit du taxi et commença à marcher le long du boulevard. Regardant furtivement dans les rues latérales, tour à tour choqué et embarrassé, le jeune homme découvrit toutes les choses que Bangkok avait à offrir.

Après un certain temps, il se rendit compte d'une étrange démangeaison au centre de son dos. Un rapide coup d'œil ne suffit pas à atténuer sa nervosité croissante et rapidement Harry s'élança dans l'une des rues latérales, dans l'espoir de perdre ses deux poursuivants ou de trouver un endroit plus isolé pour amener les choses à leur conclusion naturelle.

Dix minutes et plusieurs tournants menèrent Harry à marcher dans une ruelle déserte. Se cachant dans l'un enfoncements de porte, Harry attendit ses ombres.

"Nous savons que vous êtes ici Black," Dit nerveusement Queudver. "Approchez sans votre baguette magique et nous ne ferons pas de mal aux Moldus."

"Queudver," grogna Harry. Quelques secondes plus tard et une incantation murmurée : un long fouet de feu émergeât de sa baguette.

"Jette ta baguette ou je vais commencer à tuer des moldus," Queudver était sûr que Black n'était pas du genre à laisser des innocents mourir et il avait passé une grande partie de sa convalescence à imaginer ce plan d'attaque.

"Meurt!," Harry alluma le bout de sa baguette et envoya le flux de feu dévorant vers le visage du rat.

Queudver cria lorsqu'il sentit le feu brûler une partie de son visage et ses mains cherchèrent frénétiquement le portauloin qui était son seul moyen d'évasion. Le rat eut de la chance et réussit à le trouver et l'activer quelques instants seulement avant que l'attaque suivante d'Harry n'ait raison de sa vie.

Les mangemorts choqués virent les yeux humides de Mister Black quitter l'endroit ou se trouvait sa dernière victime et se poser sur eux.

«Par l'enfer," cria l'un des recrues. "fuyons, transplanons."

Les autres recrues acquiescèrent craintivement et tentèrent de prendre la fuite. Le danger était présent. Transplaner était dangereux dans le meilleur des cas, sans ajouter le stress du combat. . . bien, disons simplement que leurs chances de survie étaient à peine plus élevées qu'elles ne l'auraient été s'ils avaient choisi de rester sur place.

Harry grogna alors qu'il regardait les mangemorts s'échapper. Ajoutant mentalement une autre coche sur la liste de fois ou il avait laissé échapper le rat. Harry soupira, tout allait si bien jusqu'à ce que qu'ils arrivent.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Plusieurs hommes firent irruption dans l'allée avec des baguettes tirées.

"Une attaque de mangemort," Harry baissa lentement sa baguette. "Ils viennent juste de fuir."

"Votre nom monsieur?" L'homme à l'avant du groupe sorti un petit appareil d'enregistrement magique.

"Mister Black," Harry ne remarqua pas les hommes partageant des regards choqués. "Et il semble que ces abrutis aient réussi à gâcher à nouveau ma journée."

"Je vois," l'homme éteignit l'appareil et le mit dans sa poche. "Vous pouvez y aller."

"Merci," Harry empocha sa baguette et sortit de la ruelle. . . pourquoi ces choses lui arrivent elles continuellement?

"Pourquoi l'avez-vous laissé partir?" L'un des autres officiers de police regarda le départ de Harry.

"N'avez-vous pas entendu son nom?" Sourit l'homme.

"Qu'a-t-il son nom?"

"M. Black est l'un des hommes les plus dangereux du monde," l'homme secoua la tête. "Et d'après ce que je sais de lui, il n'aurait pas fait quelque chose sans une bonne raison ... d'ailleurs, que m'importe si un long nez décide de tuer un tas d'autres long nez?"

"Monsieur," interrompit l'un des autres hommes. "Les aurors ont relevé la signature de plusieurs accidents de transplanage en bas de la rue, ils ont eu lieu juste avant notre arrivée ... pensez-vous que nous devrions les vérifier?"

"Pourquoi pas," l'homme haussa les épaules. "Cela pourrait être amusant d'entendre ce qu'ils ont à dire."

Les hommes firent leur chemin dans la rue et passèrent plusieurs minutes en admirant la masse palpitante de chair qui avait été un mangemort d'une équipe de tueur.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'il aimait s'arranger pour que les choses ressemblent à des accidents,« l'homme hocha la tête avec satisfaction. «C'est bien de voir que mon information est exacte."

"Que voulez-vous que nous fassions?"

"Amenez les au QG et voyez si vous ne pouvez pas les arrêter», l'homme sourit. «Je voudrais avoir un peu de plaisir avec eux."

IIIIIIIIII

"Qu'est-il arrivé?" Les yeux du mangemort étaient à peine entrouverts.

«J'espérais que vous pourriez me le dire," le mangemort considéra le petit homme dans un uniforme officiel à côté de son lit.

"Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi," le mangemort grogna de défi.

"Vos amis ont raconté quelque chose de similaire," l'homme hocha la tête. "Très bien ... vous êtes libre de partir."

"Quoi?" Les yeux du mangemort s'élargirent.

"Vous êtes libre de partir, allez," un sourire effrayant éclaira le visage de l'homme en uniforme. "Pour autant que je sache, vous n'avez enfreint aucune loi au cours de votre séjour, vous pouvez donc aller."

"Je ne peux pas," le mangemort secoua la tête. "Il va me tuer."

"Ce n'est pas ma préoccupation," l'homme en uniforme haussa les épaules. "Vous n'avez enfreint aucune loi, donc je ne peux pas vous retenir et donc vous pouvez y aller."

"J'ai violé beaucoup de lois," le mangemort balbutia. "Je vais vous dire tout ce que vous voulez savoir, juste, ne le laissez pas s'approcher de moi."

"Oui," l'homme en uniforme hocha la tête. "Vos amis ont dit aussi quelque chose de semblable à cela..."

IIIIIIIIII

Peter s'est engagé dans une activité peu habituelle pour lui, … réfléchir. Avant il s'était estimé heureux d'échapper à ses rencontres avec M. Black et de garder la vie. Maintenant. . . maintenant, il commence à envisager quelque chose de très effrayant.

"Il me tue un seul morceau à la fois," Peter frissonna. "Il fait cela lentement, se préparant chaque fois à faire pire."

Peter était un lâche! Ce qui était une des nombreuses choses qu'il devait accepter de lui-même. Il n'était pas fort, il n'était pas beau, et il n'était pas courageux. Il avait rejoint Voldemort par peur, il avait trahi ses amis par peur, et il avait passé des années sous forme de rat, comme animal de compagnie dans une famille, par peur.

"Il va me tuer après qu'il se lasse de ce jeu de découpe," Peter ne voulait pas mourir. "Je dois penser à un moyen de rester en sécurité."

AN: Wang Win Yai est très proche d'où mon appartement était, Il y a un bon magasin de crème glacée et j'y suis allé presque chaque jour. Je m'ennuie de la Thaïlande et je suis allé à la plupart des endroits dans ce chapitre. Les conversations avec les chauffeurs de taxi ont toutes été prises à partir de mes souvenirs (Même les très courts). Si vous voulez savoir ce que Harry a fait dans cette chambre d'hôtel, il jouait aux échecs.

OMAKE: Cela n'a rien à voir avec l'histoire.

Harry entra dans la chambre d'hôtel de la jeune fille et mit les articles sur le lit.

«Nous devons nous confesser,« l'une des filles sourit. "Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle nous voulions que vous veniez ici."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Les sourcils de Harry se levèrent.

"Nous sommes membres d'un organisme suédois d'élite," répondit une des filles plantureuses.

"Nom de code Équipe Bikini suédois ou SBT," ajouta l'autre fille. "Et nous voulons que vous vous joigniez à nous."

"Devrais je devenir une femme?" Harry regarda vers la sortie.

"Non," les filles secouèrent la tête. "Nous pourrions toujours utiliser quelqu'un pour frotter l'huile de bronzage sur nous, ce sera votre couverture."

Et alors Harry vécu une vie heureuse et Voldemort. . . il s'est étouffé à mort avec un bretzel ou quelque chose de similaire.

.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	9. Chapitre 32 Yuki ga furimasu

Traduit par moi même, recorrigé par Karozthor the Necromagnus que je remercie.

.

**Chapitre 32: Yuki Ga Furimasu**

.

Avertissement: Ne pas aller à la chasse au Yuki Onna, ils sont très dangereux.

Pris à partir du guide d'Harry:

_Le Japon est un pays merveilleux, un mélange entre anciens et nouveaux. Le Japon est aussi l'un des rares endroits ou le vêtement de sang pur normal ne méritent pas habituellement un deuxième coup d'œil. Pour accéder à la section des sorciers de Tokyo, descendre à la station JR Harajuku et suivre les indications pour le Meiji Jingu. Lorsque vous arrivez à la Tori (Les portes du sanctuaire) vous trouvez un chemin contournant la colonne de gauche de la porte principale. . ._

Harry arrivé à la section Harajuku de Tokyo est resté bouche bée, il vit des femmes dans des robes noires de mariage, des femmes en robes de bal noir, des femmes en robes de mariée blanche, des hommes en robes de marié blanche, des artistes de rue et un magasin de préservatif géant. Les yeux écarquillé et se pinçant rapidement le bras, Harry s'étant assuré qu'il ne rêvait pas continua à rester la bouche ouverte. Jusqu'à ce jour, il pensait que le professeur et Henchgirl étaient étranges. . . maintenant il comprenait ce à quoi son guide faisait allusion.

Refusant de se demander pourquoi les gens étaient habillés comme ils l'étaient et incapable d'arrêter de regarder, il fallu a Harry plusieurs minutes à pied pour parcourir la centaine de mètres de l'entrée du quartier magique.

Jetant un dernier coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Harry fit le tour du massif Tori et se trouvait au milieu d'une partie de la ville qui n'aurait pas sa place dans l'ère Edo.

"Excusez-moi," Harry se dirigea vers un petit stand de rue.

"Oui?" La femme sur le stand hocha la tête.

«Pourrais-je avoir un peu de ça ... ce que vous cuisinez?" Harry sourit, "ça sent vraiment bon."

"Ok," la femme hocha la tête. "C'est ce qu'on appelle Gyudon en passant, souhaitez-vous la sauce supplémentaire avec cela?"

"Bien sûr," Harry acquiesça de la tête et sourit à la vue de son bol de bœuf et de riz. "Avez-vous des suggestions de choses à faire ici?"

"Visite d'un sanctuaire, aller voir un match de sumo." La femme haussa les épaules, "qu'est-ce que vous aimez faire."

«C'est ce que je vais faire," sourit Harry. "Y a-t-il un sanctuaire ici?"

«Vous en avez traversé un pour arriver ici," la femme sourit. "Ils ont une section magique dans la rue un peu plus bas."

"Merci," Harry termina sa nourriture et leva les yeux. «Combien».

"Cinq Ryo,« la femme lui tendit la main. "Vous avez apprécié?"

"C'était génial," Harry paya pour son repas et se leva. "Merci."

Marchant vers le sanctuaire, Harry passa plusieurs minutes à admirer une Miko (voyante traditionnelle japonaise) car elles exercent leurs fonctions dans la rue, avant de marcher vers le comptoir.

"Voulez-vous connaitre votre avenir ?" demanda la jolie Miko derrière le comptoir avec un sourire.

"Bien sûr," Harry haussa les épaules. "Pourquoi pas."

La femme a prit un objet qui ressemblait à une longue section de tuyau fermé et la secoua pendant quelques secondes avant de le retourner. Harry regarda une petite tige métallique tombé du bout de tuyau.

"Un moment," la jeune fille plissa les yeux alors que la tige tombait alors dans une boîte pour faire correspondre les écrits sur une petite carte avec les inscriptions sur la tige. "Il est dit ici que vous allez vivre une vie longue et passionnante remplie de dangers et de situations étranges ... Je n'ai jamais tiré de prémonition similaire a celle-ci avant." La miko lui tendit la carte, "voulez-vous autre chose?"

"Quelles sont ces choses," Demanda Harry en indiquant plusieurs petits sacs de couleurs vives.

"Ce sont des charmes," la femme sourit. "Celui-ci est pour favoriser une bonne naissance de l'enfant, celui-ci est pour aider la chance, celui-ci est pour conjurer la malchance, et celui-ci est pour aider lors de tests ou d'examen important."

«Je vais prendre la conjuration de malchance,» sourit Harry. "Qui a besoin de chance, quand j'ai besoin de toute l'aide que je peux obtenir pour me préserver de ce qui est mauvais."

La femme lui offrit un joli sourire, "voulez-vous autre chose?"

«Donnez-moi en quelques-uns pour favoriser les examens», sourit Harry. «J'ai un ami qui me tuera si je n'ai pas saisi l'occasion de lui apporter mon soutient pour ses prochains examens."

"Voici pour vous," la femme lui tendit l'ensemble emballé dans un petit sac. "Merci d'être venu."

"Bonne journée," Harry paya pour les articles et commença à s'éloigner. "Que faire".

Un peu de mouvement dans un coin de l'œil attira son attention et il regarda le petit renard étrange qui le suivait.

«Bonjour,» sourit Harry. "Que fais tu ici?"

"Oh prise," le renard se transforma en une jolie jeune fille avec deux queues rouges broussailleuses. "Comment avez-vous pu me voir?"

«Je m'entraine beaucoup," Harry haussa les épaules. "Et donc je crois que je suis plus vigilant que la plupart des gens."

«Je suppose," la jeune fille fit la moue.

«Pourquoi me suiviez-vous?"

«Je n'allais pas faire grand-chose," la jeune fille sourit nerveusement. "Il me suffisait de vous jouer un petit tour."

"Vous aimez les blagues?" Harry rit, «J'ai un couple d'amis qui aimeraient vous rencontrer alors."

"Vraiment?" La jeune fille se redressa, "où sont vos amis?"

"En Angleterre," sourit Harry. "C'est un peu loin d'ici."

"Oh," les épaules de la jeune fille s'affaissaient.

"Vous pouvez toujours leurs écrire," Harry essaya de lui remonter le moral. "Je suis M. Black en passant."

"Black?" La jeune fille semblait considérer le nom, "J'ai entendu parler de vous."

"Rien de mauvais, j'espère,» sourit Harry.

"Pas grand-chose," la jeune fille secoua la tête.

"Ça vous dérange si je demande ce que vous êtes?" Harry regarda la queue de la jeune fille.

"Mon nom est Kumiko et je suis un kitsune," (esprit renard féminin ayant jusqu'à neuf queues) la jeune fille répondit fièrement. «Je n'ai que deux queues, mais je travaille pour en obtenir plus."

«Bonne chance," Harry hocha la tête. "Connaissez-vous des magasins de livres ici?"

"Bien sûr," la jeune fille hocha la tête. "Il y en a un là-bas, et je pense que Kumo voudra vous parler par la suite."

"Alors, pourquoi ne pas me montrer ce magasin de livre et alors nous pouvons aller parler à Kumo," suggéra Harry.

"Ok," la jeune fille hocha la tête. "Venez par ici."

Le magasin de livre n'avait rien de spécial mais Harry réussi à trouver plusieurs tomes à ajouter à sa collection dont un assez grand livre sur les créatures magiques japonaises indigènes.

«Pouvons-nous aller voir Kumo maintenant?" La jeune fille semblait impatiente pour une raison quelconque.

"Bien sûr," Harry hocha la tête. "Allons-y."

La jeune fille conduisit Harry à travers un ensemble confus de rues et ruelles typiques avant de finalement s'arrêter devant un petit temple.

"Kumo est là," sourit-elle. "Pouvez-vous me dire comment communiquer avec vos amis qui aiment les blagues?"

"Bien sûr," Harry hocha la tête. "Il suffit de contacter Fred et George Weasley en Angleterre, je suis sûr qu'ils vont être heureux de parler de jouer des tours aux gens."

"Merci," la jeune fille lui donna un rapide bisou sur la joue avant de se transformer en un petit renard à deux queues et s'éloigna.

La main d'Harry caressa sa joue par réflexe et il sourit largement, d'être embrassé par une jolie fille était un autre des petits plaisirs dont il avait appris à profiter cet été.

Secouant la tête pour effacer ses pensées, Harry entra dans le temple et regarda autour de lui. "Bonjour?"

"Oui?" Un homme habillé comme un moine bouddhiste sorti. "Ah, un client ... et celui qui est lancé sur le chemin de l'illumination. Que puis-je faire pour vous?"

"Un Kistuné nommé Kumiko m'a dit de parler à quelqu'un du nom de Kumo," sourit Harry.

«Je suis Kumo," l'homme hocha la tête. "Qui êtes vous?"

"Je suis M. Black," sourit Harry. "Donc je suppose que la question est, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous?"

"Ah oui," l'homme hocha la tête. "J'ai entendu parler de vous ... quant à ce que vous pouvez faire ... eh bien, nous avons un petit problème."

"Quel genre de problème?" Harry soupira.

"Un onna yuki (femme fantôme des neiges) a déménagé sur l'une des montagnes au nord d'ici," a commencé Kumo. "Et elle a montré qu'elle pouvait être très dangereuse ... J'espérais que vous seriez prêt à nous aider à traiter avec elle."

«Je vais monter et faire un tour," Harry hocha la tête. "Mais je ne peux rien vous promettre de plus."

«Ce sera suffisant», sourit Kumo. «Je vous suggère de prendre le prochain train de sorte que vous pouvez ..."

"Ancien?" Interrompit Harry.

«C'est un grand dispositif qui va sur une paire de pistes parallèles", expliqua Kumo. "Ils vont très vite et ..."

"Je sais tout sur les trains," acheva Harry de nouveau interrompu. «J'étais juste surpris que vous ne vouliez pas que je prenne un portauloin ou quelque chose."

"Horribles choses," renifla Kumo. "Et difficile à obtenir dans ce pays, la plupart des Japonais utilisent le Shinkansen magique pour arriver là où ils veulent aller."

"Ensuite, je pense que je vais prendre le train," Harry haussa les épaules.

Tout deux sont allés à la gare et Harry commanda son billet.

"Bonne chance M. Black," envoya Kumo comme Harry traversait le tourniquet.

Harry se dirigea vers la plate-forme et haleta sous le choc en voyant le Shinkansen glisser sur les rails, le train magique était beaucoup plus majestueux et beaucoup plus moderne, que l'humble Poudlard Express.

"Professeur," Harry sortit son zippo.

"Oui, mon ami?" Répondit la voix du professeur.

"Je ne pense pas que vous vous pardonneriez de ne pas être allé à la section magique de Tokyo et d'aller à la gare pour voir leurs trains magiques», sourit Harry. «Ils ont même un train moderne magique."

"Merci," répondit la voix de Henchgirl. "Le professeur aurait répondu, mais nous avions juste commencé à marcher à travers une section de la ville appelé Akihabara et elle est remplie de magasins d'électronique ... couplé à entendre parler des trains magiques, bien ... il ne pouvait pas gérer l'excitation et s'est évanouit. "

"Ok," Harry haussa les épaules. "Eh bien, je vais vers le nord pour prendre soin d'une sorte de monstre, donc je serai aux abonnés absent pour une journée ou deux."

«Amuse-toi," répondit Henchgirl.

"A plus tard," Harry coupa la connexion et prit le train.

Harry passa la plupart de la promenade en train plongé dans son livre sur les créatures magiques japonaises et au moment où il arriva à son arrêt, il était confiant et il avait au moins une idée rudimentaire de ce à quoi il allait faire face.

Empoignant son sac, il sorti du train et commença à marcher dans les collines pour trouver la créature qu'il avait été envoyé maîtriser.

Son premier défi vint quand il était sur le point de traverser un petit ruisseau.

"Stop", une petite créature qui ressemble fort à une tortue avec un bassin d'eau sur la tête sortit de la rivière. "Vous ne pouvez pas traverser mon flux."

"Vous êtes un kappa n'est ce pas?" Harry sourit à la créature étrange.( diablotin d'eau. Le kappa est réputé pour chercher à attirer les humains ou les chevaux dans l'eau.)

«Je le suis," la créature fit un signe de fierté.

"Ce qui veut dire que je peux soit faire basculer l'eau de votre tête ou vous offrir des concombres n'est-ce pas?" Harry était content d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce livre.

"Concombres?" dit le Kappa ragaillardi.

«J'en ai acheté plusieurs avant de quitter la ville," Harry tira les légumes de son paquet. "Et je vous les offres pour le passage à travers votre courant vers ma destination et pour le retour de ma destination avec la personne qui m'accompagnerait."

«Très bien,» acquiesça le Kappa. "Mais une seule fois dans chaque sens, vous aurez à me donner plus si vous voulez traverser plus."

"C'est d'accord," Harry fit comme convenu et il remit les concombres à l'esprit de l'eau. "Passez une bonne journée."

Harry traversa la rivière et pénétra plus profondément dans la forêt. Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, il commença à neiger et Harry décida qu'il valait mieux faire le camp pour la nuit.

En utilisant sa connaissance de la météo magique, Harry a réussi à créer une zone épargnée par la tempête pour mettre en place sa tente et allumer un feu.

«J'ai froid», une fille inhumainement pâle avec des cheveux longue légèrement teinté de bleu trébucha vers le feu d'Harry. "Si froid."

"Asseyez-vous," Harry tira une grande couverture de son pack et lança un sort de réchauffement rapide. «Prenez ceci, elle va vous réchauffer."

"Il fait chaud?" La jeune fille semblait surprise, "une tellement merveilleuse chaleur."

«Ouais,» Harry hocha la tête. "Vous ne devez pas rester ici seule dans le coin, vous pourriez mourir de froid si vous ne faites pas attention."

"Donc, chaud," la jeune fille semblait presque ivre de la chaleur. "Oh je vous remercie."

"Ce n'est rien," sourit Harry. "Descendez de cette montagne."

"Non c'est ma montagne?" La jeune fille cligna des yeux, "pourquoi descendre?"

"Il est censé y avoir quelque chose de dangereux ici," sourit Harry. «Je suis venu pour voir si je pouvais le trouver."

"Dangereux?" La jeune fille cligna des yeux.

"Quelque chose qui maintient le froid ici," Harry hocha la tête. «Ils voulaient que je vienne ici pour le tuer."

«Pourquoi voulez-vous me tuer si je n'ai rien fait contre vous?" Le vent commença à augmenter et la jeune fille semblait se raidir.

"Vous tuer?" Les yeux de Harry s'élargirent, «Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous tuer ou de tuer quelqu'un d'autre. Je voulais juste voir ce qui se passait, Je pensais que je pourrais aider."

"Oh," le vent tomba et la jeune fille se détendit.

"Que faites-vous?" Harry agita la marmite sur le feu.

"Je suis un onna yuki," la jeune fille soupira. «Appelez-moi Oyuki."

"Je suis M. Black, et vous êtes celle que je cherchais." Harry sourit. «C'est agréable de vous rencontrer."

«C'est agréable de vous rencontrer aussi," sourit Oyuki. "J'ai besoin de mon froid ... Je ne peux pas abandonner."

"Vous semblez aimer beaucoup cette couverture," Harry goûta sa soupe et rempli deux tasses. "Soupe?"

"Merci," la jeune fille renifla curieusement et ensuite amena la tasse à ses lèvres. «C'est bon."

«J'essaie," sourit Harry. "Pourquoi les gens ont tellement peur de vous?"

"Ils me blâment pour les gens qui meurent dans le froid," la femme semblait se rétrécir.

«Je ne l'ai pas fait," Harry rempli sa tasse.

«J'ai peur», a avoué Oyuki. "Ils ont envoyé des chasseurs après moi avant, mais aucun d'entre eux n'est parvenu si près."

"Avez-vous besoin de rester ici?" Harry rempli sa coupe, "parce que j'ai un endroit que vous pourriez aimer."

"Où est-il?" La jeune fille se blottit plus profondément dans la couverture.

"Loin au sud," Harry bailla. "Et c'est un endroit très froid."

"Puis-je avoir encore la chaleur?" Oyuki saisit sa couverture.

"Autant que vous le souhaitez," Harry bailla. "Pouvons-nous continuer cette discussion le matin, je dois dormir un peu."

"Puis-je rester ici?" Oyuki le regarda. "J'aime la chaleur."

"Vous pouvez rester dans ma tente si vous voulez," Harry hocha la tête. "Cela ne me dérange pas."

"Merci," elle sourit et le suivit dans la tente et sa chaleur agréable.

Harry fut réveillé tard le lendemain matin avec une bonne odeur de cuisson.

"Je vous ai fait quelque chose à manger», sourit Oyuki. "Pour vous remercier de la nourriture de la nuit dernière."

"Merci," Harry tendit la main. "Qu'avez-vous fait?"

«J'ai attrapé quelques lapins et les ait fait cuire sur le feu," répondi Oyuki fièrement.

«Ça sent bon," Harry prit une bouchée de lapin braisé. "Merci."

"Comment allons-nous arriver à cet endroit vers le sud?" Oyuki restait à sa cuisine.

"Cela dépend," Harry prit une profonde inspiration. "Pouvez-vous voyager à travers les régions plus chaudes?"

«Je peux, mais je n'aime pas tellement," acquiesça Oyuki.

"Qu'en est-il des portauloins?"

"Ils devraient être ok," acquiesça Oyuki. "J'avais une cousine qui en a utilisé un une fois, elle n'aimait pas beaucoup."

«Elle n'est pas la seule qui ne les aime pas," répondit Harry avec un rire. "Que diriez-vous d'aller à Tokyo et d'obtenir un portauloin de mon ami afin de vous envoyer à mon île."

"Oh que cela me semble merveilleux,» acquiesça Oyuki. "Merci beaucoup."

"Donnez-moi juste un moment pour tout arranger," Harry sortit son zippo. «Professeur».

"Oui, mon ami?" répondit la voix du professeur.

«J'ai besoin de vous pour organiser un portauloin sur l'île pour un de mes amis," Harry bailla. «Elle est un onna yuki si cela signifie quelque chose pour vous."

"En effet, je connais," répondit le professeur. "Est-il juste pour elle ou a-t-elle des amis avec elle."

"Juste pour moi pour l'instant,» répondit Oyuki.

"Elle dit que c'est juste pour elle," Harry passa le long. "Nous serons là pour le prendre plus tard aujourd'hui."

"Et je l'aurai avec moi pour vous attendre quand vous arriverez," répondit le professeur. "Professeur terminé."

Harry et sa nouvelle amie firent leur chemin de retour en ville et achetèrent deux billets pour Tokyo et le professeur attendait de les rencontrer quand il arrivèrent sur la plate-forme.

"Est-ce celle qui a besoin d'un portauloin?" Le professeur sourit à Oyuki.

"Oui, c'est bien pour elle," Harry hocha la tête. "Est-ce que l'architecte l'attend?"

"Oui, il attend," le professeur hocha la tête. "Il a également demandé que nous faisons une excursion sur l'île de sorte que vous pouviez mettre en place quelques quartiers."

"Ok," Harry hocha la tête. «Avez-vous fait des progrès sur ces quartiers indétectables?"

"Je crois que oui," le professeur hocha la tête. "Nous allons devoir les tester plus tard."

«Excusez-moi», sourit Oyuki. "Mais je commence à avoir un peu trop chaud et j'aimerais obtenir mon portauloin."

"Oui, bien sûr," le professeur hocha la tête. "Le voici, dites "neige" pour l'activer."

"Merci," Oyuki donna à Harry un baiser sur la joue et lui tendit un petit flacon en verre rempli d'un liquide clair. «Montrez-ceci à l'homme qui vous a envoyé, il devrait savoir quoi faire avec."

«Très bien,» Harry hocha la tête. "J'espère que vous aimerez l'île."

"Oh je n'aurai pas de problème pour cela,» acquiesça Oyuki. "Au revoir ... la neige."

"Qui était-elle?" Le professeur regarda l'endroit ou l'étrange fille avait disparu.

"Juste une fille qui avait besoin d'aide,» sourit Harry. «J'ai une course à faire avant que nous partions."

«Je vais préparer le Zeppelin pour le départ," le Professeur hocha la tête. «Je vous vois de suite."

"A plus tard," Harry hocha la tête.

Il lui fallu quelques minutes de marche pour se rendre de nouveau au temple où il avait rencontré Kumo.

«De retour si tôt?" Les yeux de Kumo étaient allumés en état de choc », décidé de ne pas s'embêter avec des choses?"

"Non, j'ai résolu votre problème," Harry sortit la petite fiole qu'il lui avait été donné. "Je l'ai envoyé sur une île où elle ne sera pas dérangée et elle m'a dit de vous montrer cette fiole."

"Vous ne l'avez pas tuées», sourit Kumo. "Il est rare de voir un tel respect pour la vie d'un homme avec vos compétences, venez avec moi."

"Pourquoi?" Harry suivi l'homme.

"Parce que vous avez trouvé un tatou," sourit Kumo. "Juste un moment et ce ne sera pas long."

«Pourquoi je ferais ça?" Harry avait une expression amusée sur son visage.

«Pour le don qu'elle vous a donné," acquiesça Kumo. «Elle vous a donné un peu d'elle-même, la seule façon que je connaisse de l'utiliser est de vous donner un tatou. Ce sera très avantageux, cela vous donnera une résistance au froid et une plus grande affinité pour les vagues de froid et de glace. "

"A quoi voulez vous qu'il ressemble?" Harry soupira, il supposa qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser passer quelque chose de si utile.

"Tout ce que vous voudrez," Kumo haussa les épaules.

"Que diriez-vous d'un petit flocon de neige,» sourit Harry. »Cela me semble approprié."

"Très bien," Kumo hocha la tête alors qu'il sortait ses outils. "Cela ne sera pas long."

"Où est-il?" Harry regarda à l'endroit où le tatou était censé être.

"Déplacez votre bras un peu,» sourit Kumo. «C'est tellement pâle que vous ne pouvez pas le voir à moins qu'il n'y ai un reflet avec l'angle correct."

"Ah," Harry hocha la tête et ses yeux trouvèrent la forme de flocon de neige bleu pâle. "Merci."

«Il y avait un petit effet secondaire auquel je ne m'attendais pas," soupira Kumo. "Il semble que le don a augmenté votre puissance et ... bien ... pourquoi ne pas jeter un œil dans ce miroir."

"Qu'est-ce que je cherche?" Harry regarda dans le miroir.

"Vos cheveux," Kumo a un faible sourire. "Certains d'entre eux sont devenu blancs."

"Oh oui," Harry hocha la tête. "Pas trop, mais c'est visible lorsque vous faites attention."

"Oui ... bien je m'en excuse," Kumo sortit une petite boîte.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas à ce sujet," Harry haussa les épaules. "Et je ferais mieux d'y aller."

"Avant de partir il faut que je vous offre ce présent," Kumo tendit une boîte à Harry. "Il est de tradition de récompenser le héros avant qu'il ne se dirige vers le soleil couchant."

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

"Il s'agit d'une boîte," acquiesça Kumo. «À l'intérieur de la boîte il y a quelques éléments que vous pourriez trouver utiles."

«Quels sont ces éléments?" Harry sourit.

"Une autre boîte," sourit Kumo. "Cela aura une petite pièce d'or de la forme d'un grain de riz une fois par jour, un miroir qui montrera la véritable forme d'une chose, et un petit joyau appelé Magatama."

"Merci," Harry sortit son zippo. "Professeur ... Port me up !"

«Non, c'est moi qui vous remercie." murmura Kumo après le départ de M. Black, "pour résoudre le problème et la laisser vivre."

AN: Je suis allé à la plupart des endroits cité dans ce chapitre. Shinkansen est un train à grande vitesse, je n'ai même pas pensé quand j'ai écrit parce que tout le monde qui vit au Japon appelle par le nom japonais et je n'ai pas envie de changer non plus. Un kitsune est un esprit renard qui a un nombre différent de queue en fonction de son rang jusqu'à neuf queue, on dit qu'ils sont en mesure de se transformer en jeunes femmes et ils aiment jouer des tours. Un Yuki Onna est une créature mythique traditionnel japonais, la traduction est Madame de neige. Elle aime à geler les gens à la mort et prend parfois un mari mortel. Un kappa est une sorte de lutin de l'eau qui aime les concombres. Les tatouages magiques sont assez fréquents en Asie, J'en avait presque obtenu un en Thaïlande.


End file.
